Making Babies Takes More Than Biology : Tradução :
by kindtwin
Summary: TRADUÇÃO autorizada. Link da fic original: /s/4633814/1/ Enquanto não consigo voltar o cap. 1 ao início do texto, considerem como licença literária
1. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

"Por que, Bones. Por que eu?"

Ele sabia que ela estava ali, antes mesmo de ela se aproximar dele. Não levou muito tempo para encontrá-lo. Talvez uns quinze minutos, no máximo. E ela tivera tempo para parar e comprar café. A caixa agora aquecendo suas mãos. Ele era tão previsível. Seus olhos estavam fixos na água à frente, mas o cheiro e calor dela chegaram até ele, pela brisa de outono. Booth permitiu sua mente divagar, imaginando um bebê, o bebê deles, crescendo em segurança no ventre dela. Ele se trouxe de volta à realidade, bravo consigo mesmo por se divertir ao pensamento.

"Você possui todos os atributos necessários. Fisicamente, você é esteticamente agradável, com características bastante simétricas. É inteligente, carinhoso, confiável. Provou sua habilidade com Parker várias e várias vezes. Quer que eu continue?"

"E se eu dissesse que não? E então?" Booth se virou para olhá-la, enquanto ela se esforçava para compreender a resistência dele à idéia.

"Eu teria que considerar outras alternativas. Doação anônima de esperma seria provavelmente uma opção favorecida, apesar de me preocupar com a falta de controle disponível nessa situação. Uma desvantagem a mais seria a falta de figura paterna que meu filho sofreria, o que, segundo pesquisas, é vital para um ótimo desenvolvimento."

"Então, você realmente quer que eu tenha um papel na criação?"

"Claro, Booth. Eu sei o quanto Parker significa para você. Eu nunca esperaria que você tivesse um papel indiferente nisso."

"Nunca planejei acabar nessa situação. Você viu como as coisas são com Rebecca. Constantemente sendo enrolado. Às vezes acho que não sou nada mais do que uma babá glorificada aos olhos dela."

"Então, está me dizendo que não pode fazer isso. Porque ficaria infeliz com as legalidades do direito parental."

"Sim." A saída dos covardes.

"Então, se você tivesse poderes parentais, não haveria problema. Porque tenho certeza que Caroline pode dar um jeito nisso."

"Não é tão simples, Bones."

"Por quê?"

"O que?" Ela não deixaria isso pra lá.

"Por que não é tão simples? Há alguma outra razão de você não gostar da idéia de procriar comigo? Não sou fisicamente atraente para você?"

"Não, Bones. Você é..." ele engoliu. "Linda. Nunca deixe que digam o contrário."

"Apesar de você ainda se manter fiel à declaração de que é mais atraente do que eu."

"O que? Eu nunca disse isso."

"Sim, Booth, você disse."

"Quando?"

"Quando disse que, se fosse uma garota, seria mais bonita do que eu."

"Se! Se eu fosse uma garota, Bones. Obviamente, eu não sou, ou você não estaria me pedindo para ser o pai."

"Você acha que..." a voz dela diminuiu até sussurrar "...que eu seria uma péssima mãe?"

"Deus, Temperance. Não!" Os olhos dela imploravam a ele que a ajudasse a entender o motivo. "Acho que seria uma ótima mãe." Ele lambeu os lábios nervosamente, e cobriu uma mão dela com a sua. "Algum dia. Não tenho certeza se agora é a hora certa. Você pode conhecer alguém amanhã e decidir que quer passar o resto da vida com ele. Alguém por quem possa se apaixonar. É com ele que deve escolher ter um bebê."

"Eu entendo o que está dizendo, Booth, mas tenho certeza de que é a hora certa para mim. E eu sei que você quer outro filho. Faz sentido. É uma solução completamente racional."

"Racional não é um fator."

"Não entendo, Booth. Por que não quer isto? Você adora ser pai do Parker."

"Eu sei, Por isso é tão difícil. Me machuca que eu não esteja presente. E não é só sobre os assuntos legais. Os primeiros passos. As primeiras palavras. A primeira vez que ele dormiu a noite toda. Perdi tudo isso. Todas as preciosas experiências que só acontecem uma vez. E eu realmente não sei se estou preparado para passar por isso de novo, Bones."

"Não seria a mesma coisa, Booth. Eu teria certeza disso."

"E então você conheceria outro cara, que vai querer estar com você o tempo todo, e você vai querer estar com ele e..." Booth bateu o punho contra o canto dos olhos para disfarçar as lágrimas que começavam a se juntar. "Eu estaria na mesma situação que estou com Parker agora. Não posso me afastar e deixar alguém roubar minha família."

"Está falando de nós, Booth?"

Ele olhou diretamente para ela.

"Ouça-me, Booth. Eu prometo. Não seria assim."

"Então, me diga, Bones. Como seria?"

"Como..." Ela parou para considerar. "Seria como é agora. Mas haveria um bebê." A resposta dela era confiante. Ela realmente acreditava nas palavras que dizia, sem censura.

Booth balançou a cabeça violentamente. "Não tem como você saber disso. Ter um filho muda você. Não faça promessas que não pode cumprir, Bones."

"Foi exatamente assim que aconteceu, quando tomamos conta de Andy. Ele estava lá, mas ainda assim conseguimos levar as coisas normalmente."

"Você! Você ficou com ele por dois dias. Era uma guarda provisória. Eu só estava ajudando."

"Não pareceu que cuidamos dele juntos?"

"Sabe, você pode ser bem controladora, Bones."

Ela baixou a cabeça. "Eu realmente pensei..."

"Espere! Está sugerindo que simplesmente joguemos um bebê na traseira da SVU todas as vezes que seguimos uma pista?"

"Há lugar para outra cadeira de bebê, mas creche parece ser a solução mais prática. Ainda estou indecisa quanto ao que prefiro. Apesar de que, com nossas longas e às vezes instáveis horas de trabalho, suspeito que uma babá seria a escolha mais certa."

Booth enterrou a cabeça nas mãos, quando seus protestos não foram ouvidos. Ela estava tão presa à sua fantasia, que nada que ele dissesse chegaria até ela. Erguendo a mão, ele segurou o queixo dela. "Para você, tudo é preto e branco. Eu sei que é como gosta. Mas sempre há manchas cinzas e você não pode ignorá-las, Bones. E, desta vez, há cinza demais."

"O que está dizendo, Booth?"

"Não posso fazer isso. Não posso ter um bebê com você assim. Sinto muito, Temperance."

"Não é como se eu estivesse te pedindo para se ajoelhar, Booth."

"Talvez seja esse o problema. Para eu ter outro filho, tem que ser tudo ou nada. Por favor, entenda o que estou tentando dizer."

Ela assentiu. Sua postura afundou, como se tivesse sido esmagada, enquanto o ponto de vista dele ficava claro para ela. "Você precisa estar com alguém que queira um casamento grande, duas crianças e uma cerca branca. Claro. Entendi." Ela não escondia a tristeza em sua voz, enquanto ficava de pé e corria dele, descendo as escadas.

Ela não entendera nada mesmo.


	2. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Temperance ergueu a cabeça, esperançosa, quando um rosto familiar entrou no restaurante. Ela estava sentada no lugar de costume. Ela esperava Booth às 12 hs. Cinco minutos haviam se passado.

"Angela? Por que você está aqui?"

"Booth me ligou. Disse que surgiu algo. Perguntou se eu podia vir e almoçar com você no lugar dele."

Brennan suspirou, enquanto Angela se sentava à frente dela, no lugar de Booth.

"Booth me deu um fora?" Ela não conseguia esconder o desapontamento.

"Não exatamente. Tenho certeza de que surgiu alguma coisa realmente importante, querida." Angela fez uma pausa. "Por que pensaria desse jeito?"

Brennan olhou de cara feia para a amiga.

"Ok. Fala."

"Deveríamos pedir, Angela. Este lugar ficará cheio em uns vinte minutos."

Angela balançou a cabeça para a melhor amiga. "Alguma coisa grande aconteceu e você vai me dizer o que foi."

"Cara, você poderia ser mais compreensivo aqui. Deixei de almoçar por isso."

"Compreensivo! A culpa é sua. Maldita caixa de representações." Booth estava ansiosamente apertando uma das bolas anti-stress de Sweets.

"Ela teria abordado o assunto alguma hora."

"Você não sabe disso. Ela pode ter mudado de idéia, com um pouco mais de tempo para refletir."

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por um momento.

"Você percebeu que ela meio que te tem numa sinuca de bico aqui?" Sweets perguntou.

"O que?"

"Bem, você diz que tem medo de ser pai do filho dela, mas consegue realmente deixar outro cara fazer as honras?" O terapeuta parecia satisfeito com suas próprias conclusões sobre os parceiros. Booth considerou se dar um murro no bobo convencido seria visto como um assunto para controle de raiva. Ele trabalhou na bola de stress um pouco mais.

"Ela mudará de idéia sobre esse bebê. Assim que tiver tempo de pensar nisso, realisticamente."

"Então, você perguntou a ela como ela via a vida com um bebê?"

"Sim."

"E?"

"Ela disse que tem bastante espaço na traseira da SVU para outro assento, e que uma babá seria provavelmente a opção mais prática."

"Cara, e você não acha que isso constitui pensar nas coisas realisticamente?"

Booth congelou. "Oh, droga!"

"Totalmente. Você terá que tomar decisões muito sérias, Agente Booth."

"Você disse o que, querida?" A artista ficou de boca aberta com as revelações da melhor amiga.

"Ele ficou horrorizado, Angela. E simplesmente saiu do consultório do Sweets. Quero dizer, eu sei que minha sugestão pode ter sido estranha para ele, mas realmente pensei que ele consideraria a idéia. Sei que ele adoraria ter mais filhos. Sweets diz que temos um relacionamento substituto, que nos impede de formar laços com outras pessoas. E ambos trabalhamos por muitas horas, então, conhecer pessoas é difícil. Pensei que seria um bom compromisso. Mas Booth disse, no que diz respeito à criança, que tem que ser tudo ou nada."

A garçonete chegou com os pedidos, sem prestar atenção que as duas conversavam profundamente.

"Então, basicamente, você disse que só precisava dos pequenos nadadores dele?"

Brennan parecia confusa. "Eu nunca disse nada sobre nadar, Angela. Você sequer está me ouvindo?"

"Oh, Bren. Confie em mim. Estou ouvindo cada palavra que você diz. Mas sem entender o que te levou a pedir algo tão grande assim, e na frente do Sweets, ainda."

"Pensei que ele mediaria as negociações. E além disso, Booth queria evitar os exercícios de representações. Parecia a hora apropriada."

Angela colocou as mãos sobre as de Brennan. "Às vezes, querida, você precisa deixar sua boca em ponto morto e seu cérebro em aceleração."

Os olhos de Brennan brilharam ao reconhecer o ponto que sua amiga estava fazendo. "Não, Ange. Isso está errado. Booth diz que é meu cérebro que precisa ficar em ponto morto. Meu coração que vai acelerar." Ela concluiu, orgulhosa.

"Querida..." Angela suspirou. "Vocês dois são ótimos juntos. Se tem tanta certeza de que quer um bebê, então, deveria mesmo ter um. Agora, vamos comer."

"Então, o que acha que eu deveria fazer, Sweets?"

"Eu realmente não posso responder isso, Booth. Tenho que deixar que tome suas próprias decisões."

"Mas... e se fosse você?"

"Estou inclinado a pensar que Dra Brennan tenha, inconscientemente, um motivo maior."

"Bones não brinca, Sweets. Ela vai direto ao ponto. E, hoje, o ponto era um bebê."

"Subconscientemente, Agente Booth. Quer dizer que ela não percebe o que está fazendo."

"Então, qual é esse motivo maior?" Booth estava ficando frustrado com a postura analítica de Sweets.

"Ela percebeu que quer mais do que um relacionamento substituto."

"Não, não, porque temos uma linha."

"Ah, sim. A linha. Estava imaginando quando isso viria à tona."

"Está lá por um motivo. Para protegê-la. Claro que isso é mais importante do que tudo."

"Pam Nunan não pareceu perceber isso, não é?"

"Não precisamos falar nela, Sweets."

"É relevante."

"É?"

"Foi um momento decisivo para vocês dois. Ambos perceberam quanto estava em jogo. O quanto realmente significam um ao outro."

Booth encostou e relaxou o aperto na bola.

"Dra Brennan pode não perceber, mas ter um bebê pode ser um modo de garantir segurança."

"Bones é independente demais para isso."

"Você já discutiu o assunto do abandono dela, Booth. E concebendo um bebê com você, cria um link genético que ligará os dois para o resto de suas vidas. É um bom modo de garantir que nunca a deixará."

"Ela sabe que eu nunca a deixaria."

"Não por escolha, talvez, mas você tem um emprego perigoso. Você arrisca a vida em muitas ocasiões. Deste modo, ela sempre teria uma parte sua, pelo menos."

"Você fala como se fizéssemos parte de algum caso de amor de conto de fadas."

Sweets sorriu propositalmente ao frustrado agente. "E não fazem?"

Angela meteu a cabeça pela porta do escritório de Brennan. "Está ocupada?"

Ela ergueu os olhos dos arquivos que examinava. "Sim. Mas posso parar e conversar, se é essa sua intenção."

"Acho que sei de um modo de empurrar Booth na direção certa, querida."

"Mas não quero empurrá-lo, Ange! Quero que ele mude de idéia."

"Só ouça. Tenho uma idéia."

Brennan parecia chocada, a medida que Angela detalhava sua sugestão para mudar a opinião de Booth.

"Isso deliberadamente brinca com seu status de macho alfa. Não estou preparada para enganá-lo, Ange. Quero que ele também queira esse bebê."

"Pense nisso como 'fazê-lo perceber o que é importante para ele', querida. Ele te agradecerá depois." Angela se virou e saiu da sala.

"Espere! O que quer dizer com mais tarde, Ange! Angela!..." Temperance suspirou, ao considerar se ia ou não executar o plano de Angela.

Booth se encolheu enquanto esperava a porta se abrir. Às vezes, se perguntava se Sully teve a idéia certa, velejando para o quente e ensolarado Caribe. Quem ele estava tentando enganar? Ele tinha Parker, e um trabalho que amava. E Bones. Mais ou menos.

Não – Booth estava feliz onde estava. A porta finalmente se abriu e ele foi saudado por um olhar indiferente. "Obrigado por me deixar vir, Becca."

"Não tem problema. Sabe que Parker adora passar tempo com você."

"Mesmo assim, não avisei muito antes."

"Na verdade, aproveitando que você está aqui, vou aproveitar e ir até o supermercado. Fazer compras é mais fácil quando estou sozinha."

"Claro, por que não?" Booth murmurou. Babá glorificada. Sem dúvida nenhuma.

Parker desceu as escadas. "Papai!" ele exclamou. "Não sabia que viria. Podemos ir ao parque, fazer um míssil e jogar transformers? Você lê uma história antes de eu dormir?"

"Whoa, amigão, calma aí. Não sei quanto tempo sua mãe quer que eu fique. Ela deve ter planos."

"Se ele quiser que você fique e o coloque para dormir mais tarde, tudo bem para mim. Vou comprar o jantar para nós, se quiser."

"Seria ótimo. Obrigado, Becca. Sabe, acho que estamos num lugar ótimo agora."

Rebecca colocou a mão no braço dele, ao passar. "Estamos, Seeley. Estamos."

Já passava das 9 da noite, quando Booth encontrou Temperance ainda em seu escritório. Ele parou à porta e bateu suavemente, inseguro se deveria entrar. Ela olhou para ele, intrigada.

"Caso?"

"Não. Está ocupada? Preciso falar com você." Booth ficou parado, nervoso e inquieto.

"Só me deixe terminar este e-mail para o Sully."

"Por que está mandando e-mail para o Sully?" ele perguntou, suspeito.

"Ele me liga de vez em quando. Para ver se eu gostaria de dar uma volta."

"O que?" Booth perguntou, confuso, antes de entender o significado. "É sair ou dar uma, Bones."

"Há diferença no significado?"

"Na verdade, não. Apesar de 'dar uma' pode ou não ter sexo implícito. Depende de com quem está falando."

"Então, fico com dar uma saída. É uma boa combinação dos dois."

"Mas isso significa... deixa pra lá."

"Pensei em perguntar ao Sully se ele poderia ser pai do meu filho." Ela continuou digitando.

"NÃO!" Booth exclamou, rapidamente se movendo para trás dela, para ver o e-mail ofensivo. Ele segurou os pulsos dela gentilmente, segurando-os suspensos sobre o teclado. Ele não queria que ela enviasse.

"Booth!" ela exclamou. "O que está fazendo?" Ela podia senti-lo lendo o e-mail por cima do ombro dela. Ocorreu-lhe como ela estava feliz por ter o senso de escrever um documento falso, ao invés de simplesmente provocar Booth com o nome de Sully, como Angela havia sugerido. De fato, a idéia de pedir a Sully era ridícula?

Se Booth não queria.

Ela fechou os olhos, desejando que o homem atualmente agarrado a ela dizer-lhe que havia mudado de idéia.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

"Bones!"

Quando as palavras que ela escrevera no e-mail entraram na sua cabeça, Booth relaxou o aperto nos punhos dela, permitindo que as mãos descansassem nos braços da cadeira. Ele girou a cadeira, e se ajoelhou. Seus olhos olharam profundamente nos dela, desesperadamente buscando algum tipo de razão; a racionalidade que ele esperava da parceira.

"É isso que você quer? De verdade?"

"Um bebê? Já conversamos sobre isso, Booth."

"Com Sully, quero dizer. Tem certeza que quer pedir a ele algo tão grande?" O olhar de Booth caiu para o braço da cadeira, onde sua mão gentilmente acariciava a dela.

"Não." Apesar de ser a resposta que ele torcia, não era a que ele esperava. Quando Temperance Brennan tomava uma decisão, geralmente fazia tudo para que acontecesse. A certeza na voz dela o surpreendeu. Ele a olhou e ela deu um sorriso fraco. "Não quero pedir a Sully para... Angela disse... sinto muito…" Lágrimas começaram a rolar pela bochecha dela.

"Ei, ei." Booth se levantou e a puxou com ele. Passando os braços ao redor dela, tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era em quão certo isso parecia. A umidade em sua camisa dizia que ela ainda estava chorando. Ele correu as mãos suavemente pelo cabelo dela, antes de erguer o rosto dela, que o olhou com olhos inchados e brilhantes. "Tem que parar com isso. Estou afogando aqui." E estava. Segurando-a tão perto, ele conseguia sentir a respiração dela em sua pele. Olhando seus olhos azuis, tão claros. Seus lábios estavam a meros centímetros dos dela. Ele poderia se inclinar um pouco mais...

O celular dele zuniu no bolso.

"Você parece estar vibrando." Ela sussurrou, suavemente.

"O que posso dizer? Você tem esse efeito sobre mim."

"Seu telefone, Booth,"

"Oh... sim." Ele puxou o aparelho chato e o abriu, mantendo um braço ao redor dela, puxando-a contra si. "Booth."

Percebendo que ele não a deixaria se afastar, ela deslizou os braços ao redor da cintura e afundou a cabeça no peito dele, enquanto ele ouvia a chamada.

Eventualmente, ele desligou. "Temos um caso, Bones. Aposto que gostaria de ter tido tempo para comer!"

"Estou bem. Poderíamos comprar alguma coisa, quando terminarmos, que tal?" Ela se afastou para pegar seu casaco.

"Sim. Seria bom." Ele assentiu, concordando.

"Porque ainda temos coisas a discutir. É por isso que veio até aqui, certo?"

Booth segurou o casaco, enquanto ela o vestia. Ela estava tão perto da perfeição quanto ele imaginava. Seu macio cabelo castanho balançou, enquanto ela o ajeitava por cima do colarinho. Ele sabia que precisavam conversar, mas, quanto mais tempo ele adiasse, mais tempo teria para se decidir. "Certo," ele concordou. Sweets lhe disse, em termos certos, que ambos precisavam ser completamente honestos um com o outro, se queriam uma chance de dar um passo à frente. De algum modo, ele teria que dizer a Bones como se sentia. Ele só podia esperar que ela sentisse o mesmo.

Dirigindo para a cena do crime, Booth considerou que o silêncio no carro era uma oportunidade perfeita para Bones começar a falar sobre bebês, novamente.

"Se importa se eu ligar o rádio?" ele sugeriu.

"Pode ligar."

Ele ligou o rádio, e uma cantiga infantil ecoou dentro do carro. Rapidamente, ele retirou o CD e a estação de rádio começou a tocar. "Desculpe" ele disse. "Parker adora este álbum."

"Não se desculpe. Isso só demonstra o ótimo pai que você é, Booth."

Booth encolheu-se internamente. Outra distração era necessária. A canção que começou a tocar era familiar. "Ei, minha mãe adorava essa. Bem, qualquer coisa com Barry Manilow, na verdade." Seus dedos começaram a tamborilar no volante, no ritmo da música. Antes de perceber, Booth estava cantando junto.

"_Spirits move me, every time I'm near you, whirling like a cyclone in my mind. Your my lifeline, angel of my lifetime, answers to all answers I can find._"

Booth olhou para Bones, que o assistia, divertida. Ele sorriu largo, enquanto ela sorria.

"_Baby I want you, come, come, come into my arms, let me feel the wonder of all of you. Could it be magic? Now, now, now I hold on fast, could this be the magic at last._

"Essa letra não tem sentido, Booth."

Ele a olhou. Ela estava errada. Fazia muito sentido. De fato, transmitia tudo o que ele sentia neste momento. E ele cantava em voz alta. Para ela? Ela percebera que, em certo ponto, ele começara a cantar para ela? Ocorreu a ele que passara tanto tempo olhando para Bones, quanto passou olhando a estrada.

"_Baby take me high up a hillside, high up where the stallion meets the sun. I could' love you, yeah build my world around you, never leave you till my life is done._"

Ela se mexeu, desconfortável à última frase. Droga, ele pensou, desligando o rádio, enchendo o carro de silêncio de novo.

"Você está bem, Bones?"

"Mmm Hmm." Ela parecia segurar mais lágrimas.

"Não, não está. Fale comigo," ele ordenou.

"Não é nada, Booth. Meus hormônios estão um pouco desregulados agora. Parei de tomar anticoncepcional e estou menstruando neste momento, então..."

"OK. Informação suficiente. Faça aquela coisa de compartimentalizar, que você faz tão bem. Estamos quase chegando."

"Booth?"

"Sim"

"Você sabe o quanto gosto de você, não sabe? Pensei no que você disse, e não quero causar mais dor. Se realmente odeia a idéia de um bebê, então, não mencionarei novamente."

"Verdade?" Os olhos dele se iluminaram. Era só um capricho. Ele sabia que não havia nada para se preocupar. "Acho que pode voltar a tomar anticoncepcional novamente. Colocar os hormônios em ordem."

Ela o olhou, confusa. "Ainda terei um filho, Booth." Temperance prendeu a respiração, enquanto ouvia as palavras. Era isso que chamavam de erro Freudiano? Ele a olhou, confuso. "Você demonstrou que a opção mais viável seria um doador anônimo," ela continuou. "Começarei a pesquisar amanhã. Não precisarei falar no assunto de novo, até conceber."

"Bones."

"Sim, Booth."

"Não posso deixar que faça isso."

"Não é decisão sua, Booth."

"Quando te procurei no laboratório, na verdade, queria dizer que... para fazê-la ver que não estou em posição de dar-lhe o que me pediu..."

"E eu disse que compreendo."

Booth encostou o carro, a cena do crime já cheia. Ele se virou para olhar para ela. "Eu sei que deveria me afastar, mas, por alguma razão insana, meus pés não me permitem fazê-lo."

"O que está dizendo?"

Ele entrelaçou seus dedos aos dela. "Que, na maioria das vezes, não tenho absolutamente nenhuma idéia do que se passa na sua cabeça – mas sei o que se passa na minha, e todas as vezes que fecho os olhos, tudo o que vejo é como seria."

"Com um bebê?" ela sussurrou, excitada.

"Você tem noção do que me faz, Bones? Você... você me deixa louco."

"Oh." O coração dela afundou. "Desculpe, Booth, não quero..."

"Whoa, não é uma coisa ruim, Bones."

"Oh" Ela sorriu, alegre. "Só para ficar claro. Você concordou em termos um bebê."

Suas mãos ainda estavam entrelaçadas. Ela era tão obtusa assim? Ele havia feito tudo para dizer o que sentia, sem usar as três palavras que a fariam fugir colina acima, e, ainda assim, ela não entendia. Outra sessão particular com Sweets estava por vir. "Sim. Deveríamos ter um bebê."

"Obrigada, Booth."

"Então, o que agora?"

"Você tem uma consulta, amanhã, às cinco." Ela entregou um cartão de uma clínica de fertilidade local. Ele o olhou com desprezo. Vendo o óbvio desconforto dele, ela continuou.

"Eu..."

Fechando os olhos brevemente, ela tentou novamente.

"Nós... precisamos ter certeza que seu esperma atinge o potencial máximo."

"Você marcou a consulta antes de eu concordar com isso? Porque, sabe, eu tinha certeza de que escolheria não."

"Acho que te conheço melhor do que pensa." Ambos sorriram. Booth olhou para o cartão.

"Eu não sei, Bones. Parece muito clínico."

Ela o olhou, sem entender. Booth, de repente, percebeu que qualquer expectativa que tinha, havia saído pela janela. Claro que seria clínico. Afinal, era a Bones.


	4. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

"Antes que eu me esqueça, há algumas coisas que preciso que você faça."

Temperance Brennan se levantou dos restos do corpo que acabara de fazer o exame preliminar. A área estava cheia de agentes federais e equipes forenses. Um carro queimado na mata era o foco da atenção deles. O corpo estava no porta-malas.

"Estou ouvindo." Booth puxou um bloco para anotar as instruções iminentes. Mesmo tendo uma boa idéia do que ela queria que fosse transferidoara o Jeffersonian, ele aprendeu a não antecipar.

"Bem, para começar, sua dieta não é condutora de produção de esperma."

"Whoa! Pode parar bem aí. Tem um corpo aqui, Bones. É um pouco mais importante agora, não acha?"

"E você não acha que nosso bebê é importante?"

"Não é o que eu disse," ele protestou.

"Sim. Disse, sim."

Booth a encarou. "Vítima. Bem aqui." Ele cruxou os braços. "Bebê, não existente. Estou um pouco surpreso por isso ter-lhe escapado."

"Leve tudo para o Jeffersonian, Booth. Presumo que percebeu isso. E até discutirmos assuntos biológicos, esse bebê continuará não existente. Por isso, precisamos ter essa conversa."

"Tudo bem," ele rosnou. Dando atenção aos demais, ele gritou intruções. "Mande tudo para o Jeffersonian, assim que terminarem os exames preliminares."

"Tenho sua atenção agora?" ela perguntou.

"Sim." Seu tom era vazio. Por que diabos fora entrar nisso?

"Deveria comer mais verduras, especialmente, as ricas em ferro, como espinafre. E tenho suplementos de Ginko para você tomar."

"Eu já como comida cheia de ferro, como steak."

"É um erro comum, Booth, que carne vermelha contém mais ferro do que todas as outras comida. Não contém."

"Oh."

"Toxinas estão fora, e você deveria baixar seu termostato para não mais do que 38º. Então, banhos quentes e charutos e cerveja estúpida estão fora."

"Não!" Booth parecia chocado. "Eu adoro meus banhos, Bones. Me ajudam a relaxar."

"Vai ter que encontar outras formas de relaxamento."

"É? Como o que?"

"Tenho certeza que pode pensar em alguma coisa. Você usa boxers, não usa? Porque é importante que seus testículos fiquem a uma temperatura mais baixa do que o resto do corpo."

"Isso tudo é mesmo necessário, Bones? Quero dizer, Parker meio que… aconteceu."

"Você está significantemente mais velho agora, Booth. Idade afeta a qualidade substancialmente."

"Certo. Suponho que possa fazer tudo isso. Não será para sempre, sera?"

"Não." Ela sorriu para ele, com gratidão. "Quando foi a última vez que ejaculou, Booth? Porque há uma freqüência certa que deveria ser seguida."

O técnico forense do FBI Marcus Greer olhou por cima do aro dos óculos e tossiu, de sua posição, a alguns metros.

Ele fez cara feia à intromissão. "Você. Trabalho." Booth colocou a mão nas costas dela e a guiou para longe de olhos curiosos. "Eu realmente não preciso responder isso, preciso? Só me diga a freqüência certa."

"Mais do que duas vezes ao dia é demais, e causará baixa contagem de esperma. Mas você precisa ejacular pelo menos três vezes por semana para assegurar que sua cota não envelheça."

"Lá sei vai minha alternativa de relaxamento," ele murmurou, para si mesmo. "Quanto tempo espera que isso leve?"

"Bem, deve levar alguns meses para os métodos contraceptives saírem do meu corpo. Ou eu poderia ficar fértil logo de cara. Devermos nos preparar para as duas possibilidades."

"Então, o que exatamente precisarei fazer? Devo só, sei lá, deixar meus depósitos na geladeira?"

Temperance parecia confusa à confusão dele. "Não, Booth. Precisamos fazer sexo. Achei que havia entendido isso."

"Oh." Ele engoliu, ruidosamente. "Achei que usaria termômetro de carne ou algo do tipo."

"Não entendo como utensílios de cozinha seriam relevantes para concepção.."

"Já usou termômetro de carne antes, Bones?" Booth fez mímica.

"Sim, mas ainda não… oh, desse jeito! Não."

"Não é uma opção, então?"

"Nossos corpos foram feitos para esse propósito específico, Booth. Por que alguém pensaria que um objeto plástico seria mais eficiente, está além da minha compreensão."

"Certo. Eu sabia disso." Booth fechou os punhos, em frustração, enquanto ela caminhava de volta à SVU. Em algum ponto, no future não tão distante, ela ligaria, e educadamente o instruiria para vir fazer sexo. Desde que a checagem de fertilidade de amanhã desse certo. O que diabos ele estava fazendo? Ele precisava falar com Sweets novamente.

TBC

Ai, G-Zuis. Só ela pra falar tão abertamente. Eu não daria conta. :p


	5. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

"Isso realmente não é da minha conta. Não é problema relacionado a trabalho, é?

"Claro que é, Sweets. Você avalia nosso relacionamento. Isso…" Booth moveu os braços, desordenadamente. "O que quer que seja, está tendo um grande impacto no dito relacionamento."

"Agente Booth, problemas de natureza sexual não são realmente minha especialidade. Conheço um ótimo terapeuta sexual que poderia indicar."

"Não me venha com besteira, Sweets. Supostamente, você é um expert em tudo que é psicológico."

"Ok." Sweets deu de ombros. Booth não o deixaria em paz. "Você deveria ver se ela leva em consideração o próprio conselho."

"O que?"

"O ônus da concepção não é somente seu, Booth. Provavelmente, há muito mais coisas que ela deveria fazer para melhorar as perspectivas de fertilidade. Você deveria fazer uma pesquisa por conta própria."

"Nada mau, Sweets. Não é má idéia mesmo," Booth reiterou, balançando a cabeça. Ele se levantou para sair.

"E sobre o sexo iminente? Achei que fosse um problema para você."

"Era. Acho que enchi tanto o saco dela com essa baboseira toda de fertilidade, que ela percebeu que não sairá do modo com ela planejou."

"Dra. Brennan pode ser muito determinada."

"Vou atingi-la onde dói, Sweets. Se eu não posso beber, tomar banho quente ou me masturbar quando quiser, tem de haver uma boa razão, em algum lugar, que a impede de sair a campo comigo. E eu vou encontrar." Booth praticamente correu para fora do consultório de Sweets, se deliciando com a perspectiva de interromper toda essa situação louca. Não é que ele não queria um filho com a Bones. A idéia era um sonho realizado. Só que o modo como ela queria alcançar era, bem, errado. Precisava que houvesse amor. Ele parou abruptamente, no meio da descida das escadas. Havia amor. Só não havia sido admitido.

Então, seria um plano de duas fases.

Um – adiar os instintos maternais da Bones. Agora que ela o encontrara, seria tolo mudar a cabeça dela, completamente.

Dois – Fazê-la acreditar no amor. Em quão maravilhoso seria se ela simplesmente abrisse o coração.

Ela havia deixado claro que ele era sua primeira opção, para ser o pai da criança. E ela estava disposta a dormir com ele, para facilitar a escolha. Então, deve haver sentimentos, certo? Ele só precisava agir baseado neles. Ele sorriu para a recepcionista, enquanto saía.

Falando com ninguém em particular, ele declarou, firme. "Operação persuadir Bones, aqui vou eu!"

* * *

"Alguma coisa para mim, Bones?" Booth entrou na sala dela, colocando uma margarida envasada sobre a mesa dela.

"Ainda não." Ela mal ergueu os olhos. A mão dela vagou até o pote, e ela encarou o objeto estranho, sentindo-o frio.

"Não é café." Ela o olhou, confusa.

"Eu sei."

"Onde está meu café?"

"Heh. Aconteceu que café não é bom para mães em potencial."

"Ainda não sou mãe em potencial, Booth."

"Mas," ele uniu as mãos. "Mas realmente quer sofrer os sintomas da falta, quando for?"

"E a planta?"

Booth deu de ombros. "Eu tive que trazer alguma coisa."

Ela examinou a margarida, de perto. "Oh... é bonita, obrigada."

"De nada, Bones."

"Sobre seu compromisso mais tarde..." ela começou, tendo certeza de ter sua atenção completa.

Ah, sim. O compromisso onde ele teria que entrar e ejacular dentro de um recipiente plástico.

"Quer que eu vá com você? É um esforço conjunto, afinal de contas. Ou isso te deixa desconfortável?"

Booth a olhou, horrorizado, antes de perceber que ela não quis dizer o que ele interpretou. Pelo menos, ele esperava que ela não quisesse dizer aquilo.

"Não precisa me acompanhar. Já sou crescido. Posso fazer as coisas sozinho, Bones."

"Eu sei. É só..."

"O que?" ele suspirou.

"Sou um pouco fascinada pelo procedimento."

Booth esfregou as têmporas. Como uma pessoa podia ser tão distraída com as insinuações que fazia? Ele olhou de volta à fonte de sua ansiedade. "Vou voltar ao meu escritório agora. Se encontrar alguma evidência, me ligue."

Angela passou por ele, e Booth deixou o escritório.

"Bela flor, querida. Admirador secreto?"

"Na verdade, Booth trouxe para mim." Temperance respondeu, sorrindo.

"Então, eu estava certa." Angela provocou.

A antropóloga rodou os olhos à amiga. "O que posso fazer por você, Angela?"

* * *

"Seeley Booth. Tenho hora marcada às cinco. Estou muito atrasado?"

Booth olhou ao redor, ansioso, enquanto a recepcionista procurava por ele no computador. O relógio na parede mostrava que dez minutos haviam se passado. Duas mulheres estavam sentadas na sala de espera, do outro lado do corredor, ambas morenas, ambas evitando olhar para ele.

"Está tudo bem, senhor. Tenho um resumo aqui que explicará como o procedimento ocorrerá. Deixarei que examine os detalhes por alguns minutos, antes de levá-lo."

"Não estou muito atrasado, então." Seu desapontamento era óbvio para a mulher.

"Realmente, não deveria se preocupar. Muitos homens ficam ansiosos nessa situação. Você não está sozinho."

"Tenho certeza de que não preciso fazer isso. Eu já tenho um filho. É só uma precaução. Não é como os outros caras que vem aqui."

"Não, quero dizer que você não está sozinho. Acredito que sua parceira já o espera." Ela pegou um arquivo e o levou para a sala dos fundos.

Ele fechou os olhos e, silenciosamente, amaldiçoou Deus por colocá-lo nesta situação. O perfume familiar dela chegou até Booth, quando ele percebeu que não estava mais sozinho.

"Você está atrasado. Estava começando a achar que havia mudado de idéia. Sei que está um pouco consciencioso sobre esse processo de exame de esperma. E quero que saiba que estou muito grata por ser tão complacente sobre isso. Afinal, não há nem motivo para fazermos sexo, se sua ejaculação é deficiente."

Como era possível ela sempre usar a pior combinação de palavras? "Obrigado, isso me fez sentir muito melhor, Bones." Ele respondeu, a voz pingando sarcasmo.

"Estou feliz. De nada." Literal demais, Bones. Literal demais. Ela o empurrou para fora da sala de espera, e puxou o resumo das mãos dele. "Espere, você estava sendo sarcástico?"

"Não posso pensar por que o seria." Ele respondeu, os dentes cerrados.

Ela o olhou por um minuto, desesperadamente tentando ler o comportamento dele. "Bem, estamos todos aqui, então, vamos ver o que acontecerá depois." Ela rapidamente escaneou as instruções. "Devo ler os pontos relevantes, Booth?"

Por mais que Booth amasse ouvi-la falar, era uma ocasião em que o silêncio era muito desejado. "Não, Bones. Apenas me deixe ler eu mesmo." Ele tomou o papel das mãos dela e rapidamente o leu.

A recepcionista apareceu. "Sr. Booth, se puder me acompanhar." Um sorriso se espalhou pelo rosto dela. Provavelmente, ela usava essa piada com todos.

* * *

"Booth?" Ela bateu na porta. "Vai demorar muito? É que o laboratório está me fazendo um favor, ficando aberto somente para nós."

Ele sabia que o caso não era esse. Afinal, eles estavam num ambiente clínico. E ela estava do outro lado da porta. Falando sobre coisas definitivamente não-sexy. Mas seu pênis se contorceu, ao som da voz dela. Ele dera uma olhada nas revistas oferecidas, mas nenhuma das imagens foi capaz de estimulá-lo nesse lugar. Verdade seja dita, o tamanho do pote estéril sobre a mesa à frente dele era um pouco perturbador. E quão perfeitamente eles limpavam essa sala? Todo cara aqui tinha pontaria e controle próprio apurados?

Ele olhou para baixo, para seu, anteriormente flácido, pênis, que ganhou vida. Segurando-o com força, ele começou a subir e descer, rapidamente ganhando velocidade.

"Booth? Está me ouvindo?" A voz dela parecia rouca, cheia de preocupação, do outro lado da porta.

Cristo. Sim! Ele conseguia ouvi-la a noite toda. Quantas vezes havia fantasiado sobre fazer isso, ao som da voz dela? Em seu escritório, falando com ela pelo telefone. Dirigindo. No banheiro dela, enquanto ela fazia café. No laboratório.

E como ele deveria fazer isso? E ela ia deixar que ele a comesse. Em sua cabeça, ele imaginara todos os lugares onde faria isso. Na cama dele. Na cama dela, mesa dela. Sala dele. Na traseira da SUV. A vida era doce. Muito, muito doce. Droga, não! Não pense no Sweets. Isso não é bom. Fale de novo, Bones, ele desejou, para a porta fechada.

"Booth, você está bem? Preciso entrar aí? Por favor, Booth, fale comigo."

Ele estava longe demais para falar algo compreensível. Ela não entraria. A mão se moveu mais depressa. Ele trancou a porta quando entrou? Oh, droga. Não! Ele estava perto agora, tão perto. Booth ergueu a mão e pegou o pote de tamanho exagerado, posicionando-o na linha de tiro.

"Estou indo, Booth," ela avisou.

"Eu também" ele murmurou, incoerente, enquanto o fluído quente caía no pote frio de plástico.

Booth levou menos de um minuto para se fazer apresentável, e fechar o pote. Ele abriu a porta, e encontrou Bones conversando com uma assistente, aparentemente da mesma idade dela.

"Booth, você não respondeu quando chamei," ela disse.

Ele balançou um par de fones de ouvido. "Desculpe. Não te ouvi. O resumo dizia que ouvir música ajudaria, então, ouvi," ele mentiu.

"Certo." Ela pegou a amostra dele e a ergueu contra a luz. Booth olhou ao redor, procurando um buraco para se enfiar. "Booth? Você proveu muitas amostras?"

"Hmm, não." Ele murmurou, sem jeito.

"Impressionante." Ela entregou o pote à assistente do laboratório. "Estou correta em presumir que volume não é um problema?"

A assistente sorriu, ao óbvio desconforto de Booth. "Dra. Brennan, a quantia normal é entre 2 e 55 cc's. Tenho certeza que todos concordamos que o Sr. Booth está acima da média."

"Eu estava pensando..." Temperance começou "... se seria possível eu observar a análise completa?"

"Bem, é protocolo fora do comum, eu acho, mas já que é você, tudo bem. Deve levar cerca de uma hora e meia."

"Booth, podemos pedir comida, quando terminarmos."

"Você quer que eu também fique!" ele exclamou.

Ela assentiu, antes de andar na direção do laboratório de análises, junto com a outra mulher.

Booth olhou para cima e suspirou. "Deus? Olhe, eu realmente não sei o que fiz para deixá-Lo tão bravo, mas, o que quer que seja, eu sinto muito, de verdade. Agora, por favor, pode acabar com esse pesadelo."

* * *

N/T: Essa foi a coisa mais estranha que já traduzi. Ewck.

Para quem não sabe, 'doce' em inglês é 'sweet'.


	6. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

"Whoo, isso é tão... você ouviu o que ela disse, Bones? Ouviu? Não consigo acreditar, é tão… whoo."

"Eu ouvi" ela murmurou, olhando para fora da janela. A clínica era perto do seu apartamento, e ela deixara o carro em casa. A comida prometida estava chamando.

"Tenho esperma com qualidade de um rapaz de dezoito anos!"

"Eu ouvi," ela disse, os dentes cerrados, desta vez.

"Então, todas as instruções que você me passou ontem são muito redundantes."

"Mmm." Ela parecia agitada.

"Você deveria estar feliz." Booth disse, seu tom de voz indicando confusão ao humor dela.

Ela soltou uma respiração afiada. "Por que sentiu necessidade de questionar a minha fertilidade, Booth?"

"O que?"

"Quando perguntou se eu precisava tomar algum cuidado para estabelecer minha viabilidade."

"Não é o que eu disse. E, de qualquer modo, eu... pensei que estava ajudando." Ele mentiu. Ele havia feito o dever de casa, após a sessão com Sweets. Gastou horas na internet, tendo certeza de conhecer todos os fatos.

"Você praticamente exigiu que minha própria fertilidade fosse checada, antes de consentir que fizéssemos sexo."

"E não é o que você fez comigo?"

Ela tinha que concordar que ele tinha um ponto racional. Talvez, por isso, ela estivesse tão irritada. "É diferente para mulheres, Booth. Não é tão fácil ser testada. É um procedimento complicado, e muito doloroso. Só usado como último recurso, talvez depois de 12 meses."

"Você espera que, aleatoriamente, eu faça sexo sem sentido com você, por um ano? Sabendo que pode não acontecer?"

"Não seria nada aleatório, Booth. Tem que coincidir com ovulação."

"E o que acabei de fazer? Por você! Aquilo não foi doloroso?"

"Você teve que se masturbar, Booth. Se houve qualquer dor, acho que deveria ver um médico."

"Não dor física. Mas e dor emocional? Muita. Foi muito difícil fazer aquilo, Temperance." Ele usou o nome dela. Aquilo sempre dizia que a situação era séria.

Booth manobrou a SUV dentro do estacionamento do restaurante, e pisou no freio, jogando-os para frente, quando o veículo parou abruptamente.

"Porque você é católico?" Ela perguntou.

"Não, droga! Porque ainda não sei o que lugar ocupo na sua vida!"

Ela o olhou, incrédula. "O mesmo que ocupava ontem."

"E se não for suficiente para mim? Para nós dois? Você sabe o que passo com Parker."

"É tudo que posso oferecer." As palavras soaram vazias, sem sentido.

"Você já admitiu para Sweets que estamos em uma tortuosa relação substituta. Por que não podemos dar esse último..." Ele lutava para achar as palavras certas.

A raiva a queimava por dentro. "Porque aquela maldita linha que você desenhou ainda está lá. Talvez esteja transparente o suficiente, que outras pessoas não possam ver, mas está lá por um motivo."

Booth soltou uma meia risada. "É meio redundante agora, não acha?"

"E se tudo desse errado, Booth? Se acabarmos nos odiando porque começamos um relacionamento, puramente para o bem de uma criança?"

"É isso que você acha?"

"Sim." Ela realmente acreditava nisso. Era evidente pelo tom de voz.

Silêncio. Ela procurava confirmação nele. A mandíbula dele se torcia, enquanto processava a declaração dela. Booth abriu a boca, mas nenhuma palavra saiu. Ao invés, ele baixou a cabeça e apertou a ponte do nariz com o dedão e o indicador.

"É o único jeito, Booth. E, se não pode respeitar isso, talvez eu devesse reconsiderar minha opções."

Ele ergueu a cabeça e olhou para fora, para as luzes de neon do restaurante. "Pedirei ao Sweets para nos separar. Temporariamente. Até descobrirmos o que está acontecendo aqui. Entre nós." Ele soltou o cinto de segurança e começou a sair da SUV.

"Está deliberadamente nos sabotando?"

"Não, estou..." Os olhos dela o olhavam, confusos. Ela não entendia, quando fazia tanto sentido. Saber que era responsável por fazê-la se sentir assim, estava acabando com ele. "Vou pedir nossa comida. Você pode... o que quiser."

"Não estou mais com fome."

Ele suspirou. Por que isso era tão difícil? "Certo. Volto já."

Ela ficou esperando ele voltar. A cadeirinha de Parker, no banco traseiro, a atormentava. Booth fazia tudo para ser um bom pai para Parker. Por que estava tão indisposto a se dedicar do mesmo jeito, ao filho deles? Finalmente, ele voltou, com uma sacola com comida quente, soltando vapor.

"Vou te levar para casa," ele disse, ligando o carro.

"Booth?"

"Sim."

"Não quero que obrigue a estar comigo, pelo bem de um bebê."

Ela não queria contar a ele tudo que sua mente imaginou, de todas as formas possíveis, nas vezes que tentou imaginá-los como um casal. E sempre terminava mal, deixando-a aflita. De coração partido, até? Se for assim que uma simples fantasia consegue te deixar acabada, então a realidade é intolerável de se pensar.

* * *

"Sweets! Eu estava prestes a te ligar."

"Bom dia, Agente Booth."

"Quero que nos separe. Mantenha-a no laboratório. Apenas temporariamente. Apenas o suficiente para fazê-la perceber que…"

"Oh, Deus…" a expressão de Sweets era dolorosa.

"O que?"

"Conhece a expressão 'cuidado com aquilo que deseja', Agente Booth?"

"Claro." Booth estava preocupado com o pânico de Sweets.

"Eu estava indo te contar que..." Sweets ergueu um arquivo. "Cullen me mandou te informar sobre uma operação no Texas. Ele quer que vá comandar a força-tarefa."

"Quando e por quanto tempo?"

"Hoje. Esperam que seja por dez dias, mas você sabe como essas coisas são."

"Droga!" Booth esmurrou a mesa, frustrado. "O timing não podia ser pior."

"Presumo que você e Dra. Brennan ainda estão trabalhando em suas diferenças."

"Se eu não estiver aqui, ela fica confinada no laboratório?"

"Na verdade..." Sweets parecia nervoso.

"Cullen designou outra pessoa como contato?" Booth perguntou.

"Cullen designou alguém para todos os seus casos."

"Quem?" Booth grunhiu, suspeito.

"Williams."

Parecia que Booth havia levado um tapa. Ambos conheciam a reputação do cara. Um pouco mais jovem que Booth, ex-fuzileiro, apenas alguns anos fora da academia. O garoto de ouro de Cullen, com uma taxa de casos encerrados, que recentemente começara a incomodar os colegas. E uma reputação que dizia respeito às mulheres. "Suponho que não preciso dizer nada."

"Do que é mesmo que Dra Brennan nos chama, miseráveis funcionários?"

"Monótonos." Booth respondeu, seco. Ele iria para o Texas, gostando ou não.

* * *

Temperance Brennan estava na plataforma, mais uma vez examinando restos que foram recuperados do veículo queimado. Seu celular começou a tocar, no bolso do seu jaleco, ecoando pela seção do Jeffersonian.

Camille Saroyan ergueu os olhos. "Vai atender, Dra. Brennan?"

"Não."

"Tem certeza? Pode ser importante."

"É Booth. Ele pode esperar."

"Pode ser uma pergunta estranha, mas como sabe que é Booth?" Cam perguntou.

"O número dele tem um toque diferente."

Cam parecia confusa. "É o mesmo toque para todos."

O celular parou de tocar. Temperance não havia se distraído do trabalho. Cam a viu trabalhando, desprendidamente, por alguns momentos, até o celular de Brennan tocar outra vez.

"Booth está ligando de novo," ela disse, solícita, antes de voltar ao trabalho. "É sempre só Booth, não é?" Era mais uma constatação do que uma pergunta de Cam. Brennan obviamente não sentiu necessidade de responder. Ela olhou de volta à mulher. "E se for relacionado ao caso?"

"Ele já teria te ligado, Dra. Saroyan." Ela tirou as luvas de látex e saiu, na direção de sua sala.

Sentando-se, ela puxou o telefone do bolso. A tela mostrava que ela perdera nove chamadas. Ela discou um número. A voz lhe dizia que ela tinha sete chamadas. É o que acontece quando você ignora o celular a manhã toda. Temperance ouviu com cuidado.

"_Bones. Me liga. É importante."_

Ele parecia nervoso. Alguma coisa devia ter acontecido. A segunda mensagem começou.

"_Ei, sou eu de novo. Realmente preciso falar com você."_

A terceira.

"_Droga, Bones. Pare de me ignorar. __Precisamos conversar."_

Outra, então outra, então outra.

"_Por favor, me ligue. Logo."_

"_Não posso ir te ver, Bones. Precisa me ligar de volta."_

"_Surgiu uma coisa, Bones. __Apenas me ligue__."_

Ela quase desligou, antes de a última mensagem começar. Ela achou que seria como as anteriores.

"_Oi, Bones. __Eu não queria te contar em uma mensagem, mas você não atende o celular, o que provavelmente significa que não quer falar comigo. __Então, aqui vai. Cullen vai me mandar para o Texas. __Não sei dizer por quanto tempo. Terei uma idéia melhor quando chegar lá. Estou prestes a entrar no avião, então, desta vez, não conseguirá me ligar de volta. Te ligo quando chegar."_

Apesar do que dizia a mensagem dele, ela pressionou o botão de discagem rápida. O celular dele caiu direto na caixa postal. "Booth? Eu…" Ela não pensou no que diria, esperando que a parte de estar embarcando fosse exagero. "...Eu entendo, Booth. Entendo que é um modo muito eficiente de colocar um espaço entre nós, como sugeriu na noite passada." E, com isso, ela desligou.

* * *

TBC


	7. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

"Dra Brennan. O Agente Booth conseguiu falar com você?"

Sweets estava de pé na plataforma, acompanhado de um homem excepcionalmente bonito, alto, loiro, bem vestido. Ela suspeitou que ele fosse do FBI, mas esperou o terapeuta confirmar.

"Ele deixou uma mensagem. Não era conveniente conversar."

"Não que ele não tivesse tentado." Cam ergueu a cabeça, de onde estava, agora vendo o recém-chegado. "Bem, olá," ela disse, dando seu melhor sorriso de flerte.

"Dra Saroyan, Dra Brennan, este é o Agente Williams. Ele assumiu os casos de Booth, enquanto ele está no Texas."

"É um prazer conhecê-lo." Camille assentiu, aprovadora, ao Agente Williams, que devolveu o sorriso, antes de medi-la de cima a baixo. "Booth está no Texas?"

"Presumo que foi contactado pelos canais apropriados." Temperance disse.

"Ninguém me disse , Dra Brennan."

"Oh." Temperance olhou para todos eles. "Peço desculpas se ocorreu uma falha de comunicação."

Para si mesma, Cam murmurou. "Se tivesse atendido o telefone..."

"Dra Saroyan, poderia mostrar o lugar ao Agente Williams?" Sweets perguntou. "Preciso conversar com a Dra Brennan."

"Sem problema. Agente Williams, pode começar por aqui." Cam passou seu cartão de acesso, para permitir a entrada dele na plataforma.

"Você conversou com Booth?"

"O celular dele caiu direto na caixa postal."

"Então, deixou uma mensagem para ele?"

"Sim. Eu disse a ele que ir para o Texas seria muito eficiente."

"Podemos conversar no seu escritório? Em particular."

"Eu realmente não tenho tempo, Dr Sweets."

"Ela tem tempo."

Sweets assentiu, em agradecimento, para Cam. "Você tem tempo, Dra Brennan."

Ele começou a andar na direção do escritório dela. Relutantemente, ela o seguiu.

"Dra. Brennan. Pode parecer uma surpresa que, às vezes, você pode se parecer com..." ele pausou. "Eu realmente preciso escolher as palavras cuidadosamente... uma vadia de coração gelado."

Ela olhou para suas próprias mãos. "Não é a primeira vez que me dizem isso."

"A ordem para o Agente Booth ir, estava fora de suas mãos, bem como designar temporariamente o Agente Williams. Às vezes, as circunstâncias estão fora do nosso controle."

Sweets percebeu que o comportamento de costume dela começava a diminuir. Ele tinha certeza de que ela estava se arrependendo de qualquer palavra que tivesse dito a Booth.

"Talvez um pedido de desculpas seja apropriado?" ele sugeriu.

"Talvez."

"Então, vou te deixar sozinha."

Ela sentou em sua mesa, por algum tempo, antes de pegar o celular

* * *

"_Booth, sou eu... Bones.... hum, Temperance. Estou te ligando no celular porque gostaria muito de falar com você. Fiquei atenta ao fato de que o tom que usei mais cedo foi injusto. E, por isto, eu sinto muito. Erroneamente concluí que você, pessoalmente, escolheu ir... por favor, me ligue de volta."_

Booth sorriu, de orelha a orelha, enquanto ouvia a mensagem. Ele ouvira a primeira mensagem, então passara as duas horas seguintes em reuniões, antes de os Agentes locais o introduzirem à vida noturna. Finalmente, ele estava sozinho, na privacidade de seu quarto de hotel. Ele se deitou na cama bem arrumada, e discou.

"Já está sentindo a minha falta?" Booth decidiu começar com algo leve, para quebrar o gelo.

"_Ainda não tive oportunidade. Seu substituto provou ser um macho alfa e tanto."_

"Substituto! Bones, é temporário."

"_Por quanto tempo ficará aí, Booth?"_

"Ha! Eu sabia. Está sentindo minha falta."

"_Se quer saber, o Agente Williams é muito condescendente. E arrogante. Egoísta. Autoritário. Presunçoso." _

"Primeira impressão não foi tão boa?"

"_Aprendi a não julgar as pessoas pela primeira impressão."_

"Eu esperaria isso, Bones. Hmm, você passou muito tempo com Williams hoje?"

"_Não muito. Na verdade, Angela parecer pensar que ele está um pouco apaixonado pela Cam."_

"Mesmo! Oh, isso é.... bom."

"_Por que__?"_ A resposta de Booth pareceu um pouco entusiasmada para Temperance.

"O que, oh, hmm, ela merece um pouco de felicidade." Booth murmurou.

"_Oh. OK. Booth?"_

"Sim?"

"_Eu sinto sua falta, sim__."_

Ele sorriu, satisfeito, feliz que ela não conseguia vê-lo agora. "Também sinto sua falta, Bones."

"_Acho que devo deixar você voltar para o que quer que esteja fazendo."_

"Acho que sim. Tenho que revisar os casos até amanhã de manhã."

"_E eu tenho outro capítulo do livro para trabalhar." _

"Então, o que Kathy e Andy estão aprontando esses dias?" Booth perguntou, casualmente. Ele não estava pronto para desligar.

"_Oh, você sabe. O de sempre. Identificar vítimas. Pegar os caras maus. Simplesmente fazendo do mundo um lugar melhor, como de costume. __Eles têm alguns assuntos a resolver, entre eles."_

Booth sorriu para si mesmo. Ele tinha certeza de que ela não estava falando do livro. "E eles irão. Porque perceberão o que é importante. O que realmente importa. Que tudo acontece, eventualmente."

"_Eles irão__?" _Ele notou que a voz dela era esperançosa.

"Claro. São especiais demais para não fazê-lo"

Sozinha em seu quarto, Temperance sentiu os olhos marejarem, ao perceber o quanto doía, ficar longe desse homem.

"_Boa noite, Booth."_ A voz dela era pouco mais que um sussurro.

Com ternura, ele respondeu. "Boa noite, Bones."

* * *

Era exatamente como todos os outros dias, desde que ele se fora. Temperance Brennan acordava às seis horas. Tomava banho e se vestia, antes de ir para o Jeffersonian, parar para um latte descafeinado e uma barra de granola no caminho. Ela entraria no escritório e ligaria o computador, para checar os e-mails, sorrir ao que ele sempre mandava de noite, antes de vestir o jaleco e passar boa parte do dia na plataforma, fazendo o que sabia fazer de melhor. Às 12:30, ela pararia e comeria um sanduíche entregue por um restaurante local, por instrução dele, antes de continuar a trabalhar, até as sete horas, quando ele ligaria para perguntar como foi o seu dia. Ela iria para casa, ocasionalmente parando para compras, e ligaria para ele de casa, para ele saber que ela chegara bem, antes de preparar um jantar leve, e trabalhar até tarde no último livro, quando o telefone tocaria mais uma vez, para desejá-la boa noite.

Pelo menos, seria como qualquer outro dia, desde que ele se fora. Mas, esta manhã, seu cartão de ovulação, pregado atrás da porta do banheiro, chamou sua atenção. Havia sido metodicamente preenchido, nos últimos três meses. Somente quando a pergunta fora feita a Booth, algumas semanas atrás, que ele viera a público. Antes disso, estava escondido de olhos curiosos, na mesa de cabeceira dela.

Erguendo o bastão detector de hormônios, do kit de verificação de ovulação, seu cenho franziu, ao considerar a probabilidade de conceber este mês, enquanto Booth ainda estava no Texas.

* * *

Era começo de noite, quando ele parou atrás dela, e correu as mãos pelos cabelos escuros, ainda úmidos do banho que tomaram juntos. Ela suspeitara que ele seria ardente. Na verdade, havia surpreendido-a o quão atencioso ele fora. Sentindo-se incrivelmente satisfeita, ela se virou nos braços musculoso dele, e permitiu seus dedos passarem pelo tórax.

"Não acredito que esperamos tanto tempo para fazer isso," ela murmurou contra a pele dele.

"Precisamos nos manter profissionais. E seria, provavelmente, melhor mantermos em segredo por enquanto. Você sabe como as pessoas fofocam."

"Concordo. É particular." Ela olhou nos olhos dele e perguntou, inocentemente. "Quer fazer de novo?"

Ele sorriu à perseverança dela. A mulher teria conseguido facilmente ser agente do FBI. "O Papa é católico?" **

Ela o empurrou, de volta à cama. "Não sou a mulher mais paciente do mundo. Agora! Você virá me comer ou terei que reconsiderar esse relacionamento?"

"Relacionamento? É oficial?" Ele lambeu os lábios, considerando a implicação das palavras dela. "Não sou só outro ponto na sua conta?"

"A menos que seja tudo o que quer?" Ela se preocupou, de repente. Ela julgara erradas as intenções dele?

"Oh, acredite quando digo que quero muito mais. Agora, venha aqui e deixe-me mostrar exatamente quanto."

"Com prazer, Agente Williams."

"Dra. Saroyan, acredite. O prazer é todo meu."

* * *

A algumas milhas, o Agente Especial Seeley Booth estava prestes a ter o maior choque da sua vida.

* * *

TBC.

NT: ** o emprego da expressão "Is the Pope catholic?" mostra que a pergunta é retórica.


	8. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

NA: Esse capítulo se passa antes do final do capítulo anterior.

* * *

"Cam, não consigo falar com a Bones. Ela está no laboratório?"

"_Não. Ela não te ligou? Ela tirou uns dias de férias. Acho que trabalhar ao lado de Williams estava começando a incomodá-la. Apesar de eu achá-lo bem encantador."_

"Bones tirou férias? Nossa, isso é..."

"_Impensável? Também fiquei bem chocada, quando ela me pediu, esta manhã."_

"Sim. Então, sabe onde ela está agora? O celular dela cai direto na caixa postal."

"_Sinto muito, Seeley, mas não tenho idéia. Sabe que ela não compartilha muita coisa. Tente falar com Angela."_

"Obrigado, Cam, e, pela última vez," ele acrescentou, exasperado, "pode, por favor, não me chamar de Seeley."

Booth desligou e se virou para o detetive. "Flint. Tem idéia de onde está o Antropólogo Forense mais próximo?"

"O que?"

"Deixa pra lá. Continuarei tentando localizar a minha. Mas, agora, eu poderia comer um cavalo."

Não levou muito tempo para conhecer o restaurante favorito dos agentes de campo do Texas. Em minutos, Booth pediu seu hambúrguer e fritas obrigatórios, com um refrigerante enorme para ajudar a descer. Detetive Flint e Agente Perry se juntaram a ele, e agora os três homens devoraram, entusiasmados, a comida à frente deles.

O celular do Agente Perry vibrou sobre a mesa. Ele atendeu e ouviu por alguns minutos, antes de olhar para Booth. "Você disse que queria uma Antropóloga Forense? Porque a Segurança do Aeroporto acabou de deter uma."

"Deixe-me adivinhar." Booth disse, seco, se levantando e puxando algumas notas do bolso, para pagar sua comida, que não fora comida. "Dra. Temperance Brennan."

O Agente falou ao telefone, perguntando a identidade da pessoa. "Sim, como sabia?"

"Adivinhei."

"Não é ela a famosa autora?" Perry perguntou, desligando. "Minha esposa adora os livros dela. Diz que a faz parecer bem na frente das amigas, ser casada com um agente federal." Ele se virou para o detetive Flint. "Cara, espere até vê-la. Ela é Q-U-E-N-T-E."

Detetive Flint olhou para Booth. "De jeito nenhum ela é sua, Booth?"

"Pelos meus pecados." Booth olhou para os colegas. "Provavelmente, não deveria se referir a ela como minha, enquanto ela estiver aqui," ele avisou. "Ou como quente, ou qualquer outro termo. É seguro dirigir-se a ela como Dra. Brennan."

"Claro." Perry sorriu para Booth. "Então, isso faz de você o verdadeiro Andy Ryan?"

"Não gosto de encorajar as pessoas a especularem. Mas...." ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, propositalmente.

"Então, você faz tudo o que Ryan faz?"

Booth fez cara feia. "Ela deve ter exagerado, por propósitos literários."

Flint ficou de pé, tomando o ultimo gole de café. "Então, a antro-alguma-coisa que queria trazer para cá, já estava a caminho. Odeio dizer isso, mas parece um pouco suspeito, para mim."

"Posso dizer com certeza que este caso não foi o que a trouxe para cá."

* * *

"Booth!"

Ela estava sentada naquela sala há horas. Não era culpa dela, se o cara com quem ela conversava, quando desembarcaram, contrabandeava heroína, e era um criminoso procurado. Nem que a segurança do aeroporto presumira que eles viajavam juntos, quando chegaram para efetuar a prisão. Nem que tenha quebrado a mandíbula de um dos seguranças, e partido a costela do outro.

"Bones! Estou tentando te ligar." Ele lançou-lhe um sorriso encantador, e disse, entoando. "Tenho um corpo para você."

"Na verdade, estou de férias, Booth!"

"Bem, e eu, não. E tenho um corpo a identificar, antes de voltar."

Ela franziu o cenho para ele.

"Quer sair daqui ou não? Porque levam muito a sério ataque a seguranças de aeroportos, ultimamente."

"Não é minha culpa, Booth. Pelo que sei, eles não têm jurisdição para me prender."

"Você mandou dois caras, dois caras grandes, para o hospital. Se quiserem, podem te julgar. Deveria agradecer por eu estar aqui, para te livrar."

"Não sabia que estava presa."

"Olhe, Bones. Tenho quase certeza que posso adivinhar por que você está aqui. E, acredite quando digo que é muito, muito bom te ver." Ele a puxou para um 'abraço de amigos'. "Mas estou aqui a trabalho. E, quanto antes o caso estiver resolvido, mais cedo irei para casa e poderemos conversar sobre... coisas de bebê. Ok?"

"Mas estou ovulando, Booth! Minha mucosa está.... "

"Whoa! NÃO!" Ele pulou para trás, horrorizado.

"É porque eu disse mucosa, Booth? É uma resposta bem irracional, sobre um fluído corporal normal. Especialmente considerando que ambos passamos muito tempo lidando com corpos em decomposição."

"Você é quem lida. Eu só te protejo."

"Quer dizer que faz minha proteção," ela retorquiu, cruzando os braços, em defesa.

Ele sorriu, agitado. "Bones. Você só repetiu a expressão de forma correta. Nem posso começar a dizer o quão orgulhoso estou."

"Por que não? E do que está orgulhoso, exatamente?"

Booth exalou alto e balançou a cabeça. "Podemos simplesmente ir?"

"Claro. Tenho esperado para ir embora, já há um tempo considerável."

* * *

Levou menos de trinta minutos para Booth levá-la ao necrotério. Logo, ela estava debruçada sobre os restos, que jaziam sobre a mesa.

"Você só tem que lidar com o corpo e com as fotos da cena do crime, Bones."

"Então, Dra Brennan," Agente Perry se inclinou na direção dela. "O que a traz aqui? Booth aqui foi meio vago sobre seus motivos."

"Mucosa", murmurou Booth, baixinho, de um canto da sala, onde examinava um arquivo.

"Não é só mucosa, Booth."

"Isso é relevante ao caso? Devo trazer um bloco para anotar?" Perry perguntou, confuso.

"Não." Booth grunhiu. "É particular."

"Eu urinei em um palitinho que detecta aumento de hormônio." Temperance disse, ao confuso agente.

"O que significa?"

"Significa que estou ovulando. Homem, vinte e tantos anos, muito atlético. Um ciclista. Ele quebrou o braço na infância. Há um pino."

"Podemos checar o número de série."

"Causa da morte... tiro bem aqui... e aqui."

"Confere com o MO do nosso suspeito."

Perry olhou, maravilhado, os parceiros trabalhando. "Então… ovulando, hein?"

"Já terminei aqui. Podemos fazer sexo agora, Booth? A hora realmente é importante. Não voei até aqui para nada."

* * *

"Vou te levar a um hotel, Bones. Então, tenho que voltar. Tenho trabalho a fazer. Podemos conversar quando eu encerrar o dia."

"Pode me levar para onde está hospedado, Booth. Espero que tenhamos muitas relações sexuais, antes de eu voltar a DC."

"Não sei se está me ouvindo, Bones. E, realmente, não quero brigar novamente."

"Brigar por qual motivo?"

Booth estacionou na frente do motel barato e se virou para ela. "Preciso que entenda como me sinto, Bones."

Temperance sentiu uma coisa funda no estômago. Ela agüentaria se ele a rejeitasse, depois de ter vindo de tão longe? Ela ficou tensa, imaginando por que 'rejeitar' veio à mente. "Continue," ela disse, nervosa.

"Quero que sejamos uma família, propriamente dita. É o único jeito que sei fazer."

Ela considerou que as palavras dele não faziam sentido algum. Eles já eram, ela, Booth e o resto do time, uma família, propriamente dita. Não uma convencional. Isso só acrescentaria mais um ao grupo. "Nós seremos," ela sorriu, abertamente.

"Seremos?" Booth olhou-a, maravilhado. Ela, finalmente, estava admitindo que o amava?

"Claro. Eu preciso de você, Booth." Ela certamente não conseguiria conceber sozinha.

Booth olhou-a, diretamente. Embora não fosse a pessoa mais emocionalmente aberta, o tom direto dela faltava... alguma coisa. "Bones" ele suspirou, percebendo o erro. "Tenho que entrevistar um suspeito. Voltarei em algumas horas."

"Depressa." Ela disse, animada. "Temos somente uma janela curta de oportunidade." Ela se inclinou e o beijou na bochecha, antes de sair do veículo.

Ele dirigiu para longe, erguendo os dedos até a bochecha, onde ela beijara, enviando ondas de eletricidade para ele. Ele ergueu o telefone e discou.

"Sweets, preciso falar com você… está fazendo o que?... bem, pare... isso é importante... não me importo com o que Daisy consegue fazer com a língua... oh... te dou cinco minutos... e estou contando."

* * *

"Então, como quer fazer isso?" ele perguntou.

Brennan atendera a porta, para um pensativo Booth, usando pouco mais do que uma calça de agasalho preta. A conversa com Sweets convencera Booth que ele deveria seguir com o acordo. Afinal de contas, ela viera até aqui. E Sweets tinha certeza de que Bones estava simplesmente lutando para não admitir o que realmente sentia. Ele disse a Booth que algo tão real quanto sexo poderia muito bem ser um gatilho para ela perceber seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Então, apesar de estar sentindo-se desconfortável sobre tudo isso, Booth concordara em fazer o que ela queria. Porque era o que ela queria. E ele lhe daria o mundo, se isso a deixasse feliz.

"Não na entrada. Você deveria entrar. O quarto é seu, afinal de contas."

"Claro. Poderíamos ser presos, por atentado ao pudor." Booth brincou.

"E de pé não é ajuda a fertilização. Gravidade." Ela acrescentou, séria.

"Oh. Certo. Algo mais?"

"Seria melhor se você ficasse por cima. Ou viesse por trás. Gravidade." Ela disse, novamente.

Booth se mexeu, sem jeito. Isso seria tão mais difícil do que ele imaginara. "Tenho permissão de te beijar?"

"Isso é algo comum durante relações sexuais para você, Booth?"

"Sim." Ele evitava olhá-la.

"Bem, então. Seria algo apropriado para excitação."

Ela andou até a mesa e lhe entregou uma cerveja.

"Achei que tivesse banido álcool da minha dieta?" ele riu, sentando-se sobre a mesa.

"Como você corretamente apontou, não era necessário. E tenho quase certeza de que socializou com seus colegas, enquanto esteve aqui." Ela parou na frente dele, e perfume dela invadiu seus sentidos. "Você parece estar muito tenso. Achei que, talvez, isso te relaxaria."

"Não é como esperei que terminasse meu dia."

"Há mais uma coisa." Ela disse.

Booth ergueu os olhos, para o olhar embaraçado dela.

"Li estudos que sugerem que concepção é mais provável quando a mulher atinge um alto estado de excitação."

Ele a encarou, cauteloso. Às vezes, ele pensava em quão mais fácil seria se ela falasse em inglês comum.

"Se a mulher atingir o orgasmo," ela explicou. "Porque, durante o orgasmo, a parede vaginal se contrai, fazendo com que o sêmen seja puxado até o útero."

"Certo." Booth respondeu, sem jeito. "Eu realmente não preciso saber dos mínimos detalhes, Bones."

"Se preferir, posso eu mesma me dar um orgasmo, antes de começarmos."

"Acha que não serei capaz de te dar um orgasmo?" ele perguntou, incrédulo. "Não será necessário, Bones," Booth respondeu, orgulhoso. "Eu sei como fazer uma mulher gozar."

"Eu não pedi para satisfazer minhas necessidades sexuais, Booth. Não é realmente necessário, para o objetivo final, é?"

"Tenho quase certeza de que fazer um bebê deveria ser gostoso. Não é algum tipo de fato antropológico, Bones? Sabe, continuamos a espécie porque é gostoso?"

"No final das contas, sim. Essa seria a definição leiga." Ela sentou-se ao lado dele.

"Então, deveríamos, talvez, hmm." Booth respirou fundo. Ambos ficaram desajeitadamente em silêncio por alguns minutes. Nenhum disposto a fazer o primeiro movimento.

"Este quarto não é muito atraente." Ela comentou, analisando o espaço ao redor deles.

Booth tomou o último gole da cerveja, colocando a garrafa sobre a mesa. Ao invés de sentar no pé da cama, ele deu a volta e afofou um dos travesseiros, antes de subir na cama.

Seguindo-o, Temperance andou até se sentar ao lado dele. "Já está excitado?"

"Eu... hum…"

O quarto caiu em silêncio novamente.

"Ajudaria se imaginasse que sou Cam? Ângela sugeriu que, já que retomaram o relacionamento, suas relações sexuais com ela, provavelmente, eram bem satisfatórias."

"O que? Não!!!"

"Ou Rebecca?"

"Bones! Por favor, pare."

"Por que? Você mudou de idéia, Booth? Não posso negar que ficaria muito desapontada, mas entenderia e..."

"Eu quis dizer com parar de falar sobre outras mulheres. Não é certo. Porque eu fingiria que é outra pessoa, uma que não quero mais estar?"

"É um ponto válido, Booth."

"Bom."

Silêncio de novo.

"O que é esse barulho de batida?" ela perguntou.

Booth olhou para ela, analisando a batida na parede.

"Está vindo do quarto ao lado," ele disse. "Eles estão..." a voz dele caiu para um sussurro. "...fazendo sexo."

"Oh."

Ambos ouviram vozes vindas do outro quarto. Então, silêncio. Temperance torceu os cabelos com os dedos.

"E se eu me entregasse a uma de suas fantasias? Isso ajudaria? Talvez, queira me algemar na cabeceira, ou ambos poderíamos apreciar material pornográfico?"

"Sabe o que realmente ajudaria? Que você parasse de fazer sugestões idiotas!" Booth olhou para a bela mulher sentada ao seu lado. Ela parecia magoada, e ele se sentiu culpado. Ele odiava fazê-la se sentir mal. Ela só estava tentando ajudar na situação deles. Como ela perceberia, como Sweets sugeriu, se ele não fizesse o que era necessário?

"Só estou tentando..."

A frase ficou incompleta, quando os lábios de Seeley Booth impediram que qualquer som fosse feito. E, enquanto a boca dele fazia pressão sobre a dela, ela fechou os olhos e relaxou no beijo.

Houve uma batida na porta. Quem quer que estivesse chamando, a esta hora, não poderia ter pior timing.

Ela se afastou e começou a abrir os botões da camisa dele. "Ignore," ela sussurrou. "Quem quer que seja, irá embora."

Booth afastou as mãos dela. "Sinto muito, Bones. Não posso."

* * *

TBC.

#euri


	9. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Temperance estava sozinha, no quarto barato do motel. Não exatamente como ela imaginou que seria, quando eles fizessem amor pela primeira vez. Quando ela começou a chamar assim? Além disso, não é como se nada tivesse acontecido, de qualquer maneira.

Nada? Ela sorriu.

Alguma coisa.

Ele a beijara.

Ela não respondera, a princípio. Apesar de sua conversa sobre melhores posições, algemas e pornografia. Apesar de ter gasto o tempo em que ele a deixara sozinha, se preparando fisicamente. Tomando banho, fazendo o cabelo e colocando maquiagem. Vestindo roupas atraentes. Ela olhou para si mesma. O roupão de cetim se abrira, quando ele passou os braços ao redor dela. A camisola rendada, escondida sob o roupão, permitiu uma rajada de vento frio chegar à sua pele, fazendo seu corpo se arrepiar.

Temperance fechou os olhos, e imaginou os braços dela segurando-a, uma vez mais.

Ela não se preparara mentalmente. Não percebera o quanto isso a afetaria emocionalmente. Quando ele a beijara no Natal, ela estava no controle, dominando a situação, escolhendo como terminaria. Nada mais do que isso.

Finalmente, ele a beijara de volta, e, de repente, tudo estava claro. Uma névoa se ergueu, e ela pôde ver seu próprio futuro. Ela queria estar aqui. Queria isso. Com ele.

Com Booth.

E, então, acabara. Ele se afastou, interrompendo tudo. Agora, estava a caminho de interrogar um suspeito, e ela estava aqui, sozinha.

Ela pegou uma camisa que ele deixara sobre a cadeira, e se deitou na cama, segurando o algodão contra o rosto, respirando o cheiro dele. Sentiu umidade contra a pele, e ergueu o rosto para ver o motivo.

Lágrimas.

Ela estava chorando?

Um poderoso choro começou do nada.

* * *

Sua cabeça latejava, enquanto Seeley Booth dirigia até o escritório de campo de Dallas. Um estouro de cativeiro significava que vários suspeitos-chave estavam presos, e era imperativo que o FBI aproveitasse cada segundo, enquanto eles estavam em custódia. Booth sabia que, no momento em que fossem soltos, desapareceriam no meio do mato. Deixando a investigação toda à deriva.

Ele odiara abandoná-la daquele jeito.

Era o Agente Perry esperando à porta, sabendo o que provavelmente estava acontecendo lá dentro, dado seu prévio encontro com Dra Brennan. Booth abrira a porta e deixara um pouco aberta, atrás dele. A idéia de alguém ver sua linda Bones, como ela estava, deitada em sua cama, exposta, vulnerável, era intolerável. Ele tinha que protegê-la do mundo exterior. Booth se permitiu sorrir, considerando o quão protetor se tornaria, quando ela estivesse realmente carregando seu filho.

Perry o informara da situação, e Booth, silenciosamente, amaldiçoou o destino. Era o coração da investigação. Poderia ser a diferença entre ir para casa em dias, ou meses. E ele sabia que queria ir para casa. Booth sentira falta dela, cada segundo em que esteve longe. Não que ela sequer fosse saber disso.

Entrando de volta naquele quarto, seu coração estava em sua boca, enquanto a olhava, por longos momentos. O roupão preto que ela usava, estava aberto, expondo um pedaço do que havia por baixo. Através do cetim, ele vira o tom rosado do mamilo endurecido.

Booth tinha certeza que sentira uma mudança, quando seu olhar se fixou no dela. Ela realmente o queria? A realização que Sweets lhe disse, era inevitável – só foi preciso um simples beijo?

E então, ele dera as costas a ela. Não poderia vê-la daquele jeito, e ainda ir embora. Pegando tudo o que precisaria, Booth se certificou de não olhá-la, nem uma vez. As respostas que ele dera, às perguntas dela, foram frias e ásperas. Algo mais, e seu desejo por ela fariam com que ele não fosse capaz de atravessar a porta.

Ele odiara abandoná-la daquele jeito.

Mas era a única coisa que ele poderia fazer.

* * *

Temperance jogou água no rosto, avaliando suas opções de agora. Ela sabia que o trabalho de Booth era importante, mas ele fora tão indiferente a ela, enquanto saía. Abrindo sua mala, ela pegou o telefone, querendo ligar para Angela, quando um pensamento lhe ocorreu. Se ela queria entender o motivo de Booth ter reagido como reagiu, então, teria que ligar para alguém que o conhecia melhor do que ela.

* * *

Camille Saroyan estava deitada na cama, com seu novo amante, o Agente Mark Williams.

"Eu posso me acostumar com isso," ela olhou para ele.

"Tenho certeza que sim, Cam" ele arrastou um dedo pela lateral do seio dela, e se inclinou, beijando a clavícula.

"Vamos de novo?" ela perguntou, sedutora. "Porque, se eu tiver outro orgasmo, acho que não serei capaz de voltar."

"É o que desejo" ele murmurou, contra a pele dela.

O telefone tocou.

"Eu realmente preciso atender essa." Ela suspirou. "As alegrias de comandar um departamento que nunca dorme."

"Não pode chamar a Dra Brennan sozinha de 'um departamento'," ele brincou. "Além disso, ela está, oficialmente, de férias." Mesmo tendo trabalhando com ela por pouco menos do que duas semanas, ele testemunhara a dedicação da Dra Brennan, em primeira mão. Ele vira como, se não fosse por Booth, ela ficaria, de boa vontade, no laboratório, 24 horas por dia, 7 dias na semana.

Cam balançou o telefone, que ainda tocava, para ele. "Não posso?" O identificador de chamadas dizia Brennan. "Oi, Dra Brennan. O que posso fazer por você?"

"[i]_Qual seria um método apropriado para seduzir o Booth? Estou ciente que já tiveram relações sexuais, antigamente… um com o outro,"_ ela acrescentou, _"e você teria uma visão valiosa sobre as preferências sexuais dele.[/i]"_

Cam cerrou os dentes, processando sua própria resposta. "Dra Brennan, vou esquecer o que acabou de perguntar, já que estou muito, muito certa de que não tem idéia de quão inapropriada esta conversa é."

"[i]_Bem, sei que estou um pouco velha para pedir conselhos de como satisfazer uma pessoa do sexo oposto, no entanto, estou extremamente confusa com relação à atitude de Booth.[/i]"_

Cam olhou para Williams, que ouvia a conversa, descaradamente. Ela ergue a mão, enquanto andava na direção do banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si. Voltando a atenção ao telefone, ela disse. "Vou me arrepender de dizer isso, mas, me conte o que aconteceu."

* * *

Booth engoliu seu café, queimando a boca, em sua impaciência. Os interrogatórios estavam indo mal. Eles haviam testemunhado, mas nenhum estava preparado para falar. Parecia uma perda completa de tempo.

* * *

"Angela. Você está, severamente, negligenciando seus deveres como melhor amiga."

"[i]_Da última vez que chequei, Cam, estávamos na categoria de boas amigas.[/i]"_

Cam sentou-se na beirada da banheira. "Não comigo! Com Brennan."

"[i]_Oh.[/i]" _

"Ela acabou de me ligar, e perguntou como seduzir Booth. Porque eu sei como."

"[i]_Oh.[/i]"_

"Ela disse que, praticamente, se entregou de bandeja."

"[i]_Ela disse isso__?[/i]"_

"Bem, não. Ela disse 'utensílio de mesa', mas entendi a idéia."

"[i]_Ele deveria ter ido com tudo. O que aconteceu?[/i]"_

"Não tenho idéia. Para Booth rejeitá-la, tem de haver uma ótima razão"

"[i]_Você tem toda razão," _Angela acrescentou._ "De jeito nenhum ele se afastaria disso. Está esperando há muito tempo.[/i]"_

"Nem precisa me lembrar, Angela."

* * *

Temperance ficou desapontada, ao ver o nome de Angela no celular. Ela esperava que fosse Booth, dizendo que estava voltando.

"[i]_Querida. O que está fazendo?[/i]"_

"Eu não sei, Angela. Realmente, não sei."

"[i]_Booth está com você?[/i]"_

"Não."

"[i]_Então, volte para casa, esta noite. O último vôo para DC parte às 10:30. Há duas poltronas vagas. Posso reservar para você?[/i]"_

Temperance olhou o quarto surrado. "Sim," ela sussurrou. "Sim, estarei nele."

* * *

Dirigindo pelas ruas ocupadas de Dallas, Booth pensou se deveria ligar e avisar Bones que estava a caminho. Um florista noturno chamou sua atenção, na esquina. Alguns minutos a mais fariam mesmo diferença? Especialmente, se acontecesse exatamente o que ele queria. O cheiro de comida Tailandesa o encheu, assim que ele estacionou. E comida também não seria errado.

* * *

Booth estava sentado, esperando pela comida deles, quando o telefone vibrou em seu bolso. Ele esperava não ser nada relacionado ao caso, quando pegou o telefone para atender. "Booth!" ele disse, autoritariamente.

"_[i]Oi. É Angela. Só estou ligando para dizer que não precisa se preocupar, Booth.[/i]"_ A voz dela estava desanimada.

A mulher atrás do balcão entregou a sacola de comida. Booth prendeu o telefone sob o queixo, enquanto pegava a sacola, agarrando o delicado ramo de narcisos com a outra mão.

"_[i]Estou trazendo-a para casa,"_ Angela continuou. _"Ela tem reservado um assento para um vôo desta noite.[/i]"_

"O que? Não!" Booth exclamou, correndo de volta ao carro. "Ligue para ela. Diga para ficar no motel. Já estou a caminho."

"_[i]Booth. Não posso. O telefone dela está desligado. Ela já está no aeroporto. O vôo parte em vinte minutos__.[/i]"_

* * *

Seeley Booth correu pelo terminal, abandonando seu carro no estacionamento. Ele tentou ligar, no caminho, pedindo para a segurança esperar, deixá-la de lado. Quando ele falou o nome dela, eles riram, e recusaram de imediato. Após o incidente anterior, se ele a queria fora de um avião, teria que escoltá-la pessoalmente. Quanto mais cedo ela saísse do estado, melhor, de acordo com eles.

Sua mente voltou ao momento em que a deixara. Ele deveria saber, a essa altura.

"FBI, segurem o portão," ele gritou, por cima do tumulto e barulho. Alcançando as portas da aeronave, ele soltou um suspiro de alívio, e rezou para ser o vôo certo. "Posso ver a lista de passageiros?" ele perguntou à aeromoça, mostrando o distintivo. "Preciso retirar uma mulher deste vôo."

"Claro." Ela lhe entregou a lista. "Ela é procurada?" ela perguntou, animada.

Booth sorriu para ela. "Oh, sim. Ela é definitivamente procurada."

Ele andou pelo corredor, na direção do assento dela, onde a encontrou lendo um de seus periódicos. Notando a sombra sobre si, ela ergueu os olhos, para vê-lo sorrindo. "O que está fazendo aqui, Booth?" seu tom era frio.

"Mantendo você no Texas."

"Se tem algum outro corpo, tenho certeza que qualquer outra pessoa pode identificar a vítima. É o último vôo de volta. E planejo estar nele." Ela bufou de raiva,

Booth se inclinou e soltou o cinto dela. Ela o empurrou, com força, no peito. Booth ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas ela não hesitou. Ele sabia que teria uma contusão amanhã.

"Ah. Aqui vamos nós. Agredindo um Agente Federal. Dra Brennan, você realmente não me deixa outra alternativa, a não ser levá-la presa." Ele disse.

"O que?"

Booth tirou as algemas. "Erga os punhos à sua frente."

"Eu não agredi você!"

"Ouso discordar. E tenho um avião inteiro de testemunhas." Ele fechou as algemas nela.

"Isso é ridículo, Booth," ela disse.

"É?" Ele sorriu, satisfeito, enquanto sua mão nas costas a guiava, gentilmente, pelo avião lotado.

* * *

TBC.


	10. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

De volta ao veículo temporário, Booth abriu a porta do passageiro. Eles andaram em silêncio, por todo o terminal até o carro, a postura rígida de Brennan um sinal de seu incômodo. Agora, ela estava de costas para ele, olhando de cara feia para a segurança do aeroporto a observava, achando a situação toda histericamente divertida.

"Se prometer ser uma boa menina, pode sentar na frente comigo," Booth ofereceu, jogando a bagagem dela na traseira.

Ela se virou e finalmente quebrou o silêncio. "Quando vai tirar isso de mim, Booth? Isso não é divertido de forma alguma."

"Você está sob custódia, Bones. Isso seria quebrar o protocolo."

"Você sabe que não vai continuar com isso, então, talvez queira me libertar agora."

Ele a apressou para entrar na SUV. "Quais eram as chances de eles me darem o mesmo veículo que tenho em DC?" ele perguntou, tentando se distanciar do assunto.

"Provavelmente, têm um acordo com a fábrica, Booth," ela suspirou, lutando para entrar, ainda algemada.

Booth segurou firme a cintura de Brennan, enquanto ela tentava se manter ereta, então, se inclinou, e puxou o cinto ao redor dela, de repente se achando numa posição potencialmente comprometedora, quando virou a cabeça, deixando-a a meros centímetros dos seios dela. Ele tateou por um segundo, até prender o cinto, e rapidamente se ergueu.

"Elas eram para mim?" ela perguntou, apontando o ramo de narcisos, à sua frente.

"Eram," Booth admitiu, ríspido, enquanto se sentava no banco do motorista.

"Está cheirando comida tailandesa aqui," ela observou.

"Está." Ele virou a chave na ignição e saiu do terminal, não olhando para ela, nem uma vez.

Após alguns minutos em silêncio, Temperance falou. "Sinta-se à vontade para encostar a qualquer hora, para tirar essas algemas de mim."

Booth ignorou o pedido dela, focando-se na rodovia, ao invés. Ela virou a cabeça e observou o tráfego.

"Então, vai me contar sobre o que era aquilo lá atrás?" ele perguntou, finalmente.

"Não sei o que quer dizer." Ela mentiu.

"Por que recebi uma ligação de Angela dizendo que você estava voltando para DC."

"Não importa agora."

"Sim, importa."Booth insistiu, firme.

Ela o olhou, curiosa. A atenção de Booth continuava na estrada à frente. Ele não olhara para ela nem uma vez, desde o aeroporto. Isso estava começando a parecer familiar. O olhar dela continuou nele, e ela observou sua mandíbula se contrair. Ele estava com raiva dela?

"Por que não olhava para mim, mais cedo?" ela perguntou, suavemente.

Sua cabeça se virou, para olhá-la. "O que?"

"Depois que falou com Perry. Você não me olhava mais. Quando voltou ao quarto, agiu como se eu nem estivesse lá."

"Expliquei que precisava ir," Booth argumentou. "Eu disse que voltaria assim que pudesse."

"Poderíamos estar falando ao telefone, Booth. Você estava tão distante." Temperance olhou para a estrada. "Booth, perdemos a saída para o motel."

"Não é para lá que vamos." Ele respondeu. "Você não tem mesmo idéia, não é?" Por que ela saberia o que faz a ele? O quanto machuca estar com ela, e mesmo assim, não estar.

"Claro que não tenho idéia. Você não me deu nem uma pista de onde estamos indo." Ela estalou.

Booth sinalizou para transitar entre as filas de carros. Pelo canto dos olhos, ele a viu se inclinar para frente, as mãos ainda unidas, para segurar os narcisos que se movimentavam para frente e para trás, acompanhando o carro. Erguendo-os, ela levou-os até o nariz, e inalou o cheiro peculiar.

"Na verdade," ele disse, quebrando o silêncio. "Estou feliz por não termos feito."

"Oh." Ela apertou os lábios, considerando o que deveria ter mudado a opinião dele.

"Você merece mais."

"Mais?" ela perguntou, em voz alta.

"Do que um quarto barato de motel."

"Fui eu quem voou até aqui, sem pensar direito nas coisas. É o que mereço." Ela disse, em defesa dele.

"Tínhamos um acordo," Booth disse. "E eu deveria estar pronto para cumprir a minha parte. Deveria ter esperado isso."

"A frequência de vôos domésticos significa não ter mais problema do que pegar um ônibus." Seu tom era leve.

"Quer dizer que poderia me visitar aos finais de semana?" ele brincou, finalmente sorrindo para ela, de novo.

O coração dela falhou uma batida, ao perdão dele. Temperance estava ciente que ainda devia uma explicação a Booth. " Depois que você saiu..." ela começou.

"Você ligou para Angela." Ele interrompeu.

"Não. Liguei para Cam. Pensei logicamente e concluí que ela entenderia você, melhor do que eu."

"O que? Isso é loucura!"

"Expliquei a ela que viajei para Dallas com intenção de seduzir você."

Booth ergueu a sobrancelha ao comentário dela. "Me seduzir?"

"Não precisei dizer a ela que planejo conceber uma criança. Como minha chefe, preferi manter esses detalhes em particular." Ela acrescentou.

"Mas está tudo bem dizer a ela que íamos fazer sexo?" Ele respirou fundo, antes de se corrigir. "Planejando fazer sexo. Você não pensou direito, não é?"

"E ela me disse que eu estava sendo tola, que suas responsabilidades para com o caso deveriam vir primeiro, e que eu já teria que ter percebido isso. E, antes que diga alguma coisa, ela tinha razão em me dizer isso, Booth."

As palavras que se formaram, ficaram presas na garganta dele, que simplesmente deu de ombros, em resposta.

"Então, ela sugeriu que eu voltasse para casa, quando Angela me ligou, falando do vôo, após eu perceber que seria melhor." Ela olhou para ele, ansiosa por algum tipo de resposta.

"Estou feliz que não esteja naquele vôo, Termperance."

Ela sorriu para ele. "Eu também..." Ele sorriu de volta. "…Seeley," ela concluiu. Como se provasse, e parecia bom.

"Com fome? Tem rolinhos de ovo na sacola," ele ofereceu.

Ela luziu para ele, e ergueu os pulsos, o metal fazendo um som estridente.

"Oh, sim. Acho que isso dificulta um pouco." Ele sorriu, sedutor. "Só me dê um minuto para achar um lugar para estacionar."

Fazendo jus ao que disse, Booth saiu da rodovia, minutos depois, e entrou numa rua silenciosa, parando a alguns metros, quando encontrou um lote vago.

Ele desligou o motor, e esticou o braço para pegar a sacola marrom. "Comprei seu favorito, mas acho que não conseguirá comer, se estiver usando isso."

Temperance suspirou, aliviada. Ele pararia com esse jogo idiota que estava jogando, e tiraria as algemas. Ela ergueu os pulsos. Booth olhou da sacola em sua mão, para os pulsos dela, então, para seus olhos. Ela viu os olhos castanhos dele, brilhando alegres para ela.

"Como saberei que não tentará correr, se eu tirar isso?"

"Booth," ela suspirou. "Para onde eu iria?"

"Não posso arriscar, Temperance." Ele respondeu, a voz rouca, enquanto uma mão subia para colocar uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha dela, antes de liberá-la do aperto do cinto de segurança. Ele sorriu para ela, por um minuto, antes de olhar para baixo. Booth puxou um par de palitinhos da sacola. "Abra a boca." Ele ergueu um pouco de macarrão e levou-os até a boca semi-aberta dela.

Despreparada para o ataque dele aos seus sentidos, Temperance viu o caldo da comida escorrer pelo seu queixo. Booth levou um dedo até lá e limpou o líquido pegajoso, trazendo o dedo até seus lábios. Ela assistiu-o, intensamente, enquanto ele lambia seu próprio dedo, antes de pegar um pouco de macarrão para si.

"Mais?" ele perguntou, intencionalmente.

"Por favor" ela sussurrou, sentindo como se ele a interrogasse, e visse através dela.

Ele levou mais um pouco de macarrão na direção dela, desta vez devagar, permitindo a ela tempo para abrir bem a boca, colocando a comida sobre a língua dela. Ela se encostou e começou a mastigar, assistindo os lábios dele devorando sua parte. Engolindo, os olhos dela encontraram os dele, e ela lambeu os lábios, sedutoramente. A excitação dele era óbvia para ela. Ela se perguntou se ele sabia o quão excitada ela estava agora.

"Mais." Ela exigiu.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso com a afirmação dela. Booth sabia que ela não estava prestes a abrir mão do controle tão facilmente quanto ele esperava. Ele levou outra porção à boca dela, e ficou impressionado quando ela se afastou no último minuto, derramando comida sobre si. Booth jogou os pauzinhos na caixa, e ergueu a mão para tirar o macarrão de cima dela. Sem pensar, ela virou o rosto até a mão dele e levou os dedos dele até sua boca, lambendo, gentilmente. Ela fechou os olhos, e ouviu a respiração dele falhar, enquanto sua língua corria os dedos dele.

Ela se inclinou na direção dele, quando ele puxou a mão. Booth rapidamente substituiu a mão pela boca, roçando-a sobre a dela, provocando os lábios dela com sua língua, invadindo-a. Desta vez, não houve hesitação da parte dela, que retribuiu o beijo, provando-o desesperadamente. As algemas ao redor do pulso dificultavam o equilíbrio e ela caiu para trás, quebrando o laço deles. Ela rapidamente passou um braço ao redor do pescoço dele, aproximando-se dele novamente. Ela fechou os olhos, enquanto suas línguas duelavam uma vez mais. Pareceu que durou para sempre, enquanto ele mordia o lábio inferior dela, sugando-o, sentindo o gosto que era só dela.

Precisando de mais, ela empurrou a cabeça dele por sua mandíbula, na direção da clavícula, onde ele continuou a acariciar a pele sensível dela. Ela gemeu de prazer, quando a mão dele achou a coxa dela, freneticamente afastando a blusa dela, para um contato que ambos desesperadamente almejavam.

Os faróis de um carro que passava, trouxe-o de volta à realidade. "Pare." Ele murmurou, contra a pele dela. "Não podemos fazer isso. Não aqui."

"Podemos," Temperance implorou. "Eu preciso de você."

O cérebro de Booth se torceu, enquanto ele tentava encontrar uma razão racional de por que eles não deveriam continuar. De algum modo, ele achou que dizer a ela que a primeira vez deles não deveria ser uma transa rápida no banco de um carro, não seria bom. "Não é bom para fertilização," ele disse, finalmente. "Gravidade," ele acrescentou, devolvendo as palavras ditas por ela própria, mais cedo.

Ela o olhou, inexpressivamente, enquanto processava as palavras. Fertilização? Ela estava tão presa em seu próprio prazer, que o motive de eles estarem ali, se perdeu no momento. "Sim." Ela concordou. "Deveríamos ir." Temperance sentou-se reta, enquanto Booth puxava o cinto de segurança de volta.

"Eu só quero..." Ele ergueu o telefone.

"Oh, claro. O caso é importante. Vá em frente."

Ele ligou, então falou, olhando para ela o tempo todo. "É o Booth.... conseguiu mais alguma coisa?... Ela já está falando?... Não?... Hora de repensar… Sim… Estou, estamos..."

Ela esperou ele desligar, então, disse. "Está tudo bem?"

Ele não respondeu. Ele podia vê-lo imerso em pensamentos. De repente, ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. "Acho que você tem sido uma menina má. E meninas más devem ser punidas."

Temperance o observou, suspeita. O que ele planejava fazer com ela? E, mais do que isso, ela iria gostar?

* * *

TBC


	11. Chapter 12

Capítulo original: .net/s/4633814/12/Making_Babies_Takes_More_Than_Biology

Nota: adorei os comentários. ;-)

* * *

Capítulo 12/53

_De repente, ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. "Acho que você tem sido uma menina má. E meninas más devem ser punidas."___

_Temperance o observou, suspeita. O que ele planejava fazer com ela? E, mais do que isso, ela iria gostar? _

Ela não se lembrava muito bem como viera parar aqui, tudo estava meio borrado agora. Isso a desapontava. Ela queria lembrar-se de cada detalhe. Cada toque. Cada beijo. Cada fagulha de eletricidade correndo por seu corpo. Ela precisava tentar com mais afinco de agora em diante.

A cabeça dela tombou para trás, quando sentiu os lábios macios dele dançando no seu pescoço. E, justo quando ela pensou que seus sentidos não agüentariam mais, ele passou a língua contra sua pele, fazendo-a gemer alto de prazer. Ela sentiu os dedos dele abrindo sua blusa, a boca seguindo os botões abertos. Ela tirou a blusa e a mão dele subiu, de segurá-la na cintura, para o sutiã. Abrindo-o, sua boca procurou os montes macios de carne que ela escondeu por tanto tempo. Tempo demais, ela pensou, enquanto ele sugava delicadamente o mamilo, trazendo a mão para massagear o outro seio. Ela se deitou na cama macia, devagar, sendo acompanhada por ele, saboreando a carne sensível, fazendo-a gemer, enquanto as sensações subjugavam-na.

Ele mudou o foco para o outro seio, descendo a mão para as pernas, segurando forte as coxas dela, massageando gentilmente. Ele sentiu o calor no centro dela, deixando úmido o tecido da calcinha. Gemendo em delícia, ela correu as próprias mãos pelas costas e ombros dele, ainda vestido, desesperada para sentir sua pele contra a dele.

"Me prove" ela implorou, enquanto ele descia beijando o corpo dela. A mão dele encontrou a calcinha molhada. Olhando para ela, ele sorriu, sentindo-a faminta por ele, correndo a ponta dos dedos pelo material, pressionando-a firme, fazendo-a tremer. Ele enganchou os dedos pelo tecido, tirando-o com facilidade. Voltando a mão para o calor dela, ele começou a esfregar o dedão contra a umidade, enquanto ela se forçava contra ele, até, finalmente, um dedo entrar para acariciar as paredes sensíveis. Sem aviso, ele tirou o dedo, e ela gemeu à perda, até ele substituir por três dedos, e começar a penetrá-la com força, enrolando-os, atingindo o ponto sensível. Ela chorou quando as sensações se tornaram insuportáveis, aproximando-se do orgasmo. De repente, ele se afastou, e a necessidade frenética dela cresceu. "Por favor," ela implorou. "Não me deixe assim."

"Bones" Ela sentiu a mão dele apertar sua coxa gentilmente. Sua voz era suave e macia, quando ele falava com ela. Então, a boca dele estava em seu centro, beijando de leve, a princípio, construindo uma sensação, enquanto ele se aproximava das dobras dela. A língua dele afastou e lambeu fundo, enviando ondas de prazer pelo corpo dela. Os sucos dela saíam livremente agora, e ele bebia tudo com vontade, antes de provocar o clitóris com a língua, circulando o ponto inchado, então, sugando-o com os lábios quentes. Ela estava tão perto do ponto sem retorno, e, por mais que quisesse vir na boca dele, ela queria fazer a experiência durar para sempre. Desesperadamente, correndo as mãos pelo cabelo dele, ela segurou-se.

"Bones" ele murmurou, contra ela. Tentando manter o controle, ela tentou agarrar os lençóis dos dois lados, confusa quando seu corpo não respondia ao que ela queria. Era como se algo a estivesse prendendo. Mantendo suas mãos unidas.

"Bones, acorde." A mão dele apertou a coxa dela de novo. Mais forte, desta vez. "Estamos aqui."

"Onde é aqui?" ela murmurou, ainda meio adormecida. As sensações que tomavam seu corpo sumindo, quando a consciência voltava.

"Nosso destino," Booth respondeu, animado. "Sonho bom?" Seu tom era sugestivo. Ambos sabiam de sua habilidade em ler as pessoas. O rubor subindo do tórax para o rosto dela, entregando-a imediatamente.

Os olhos dela estalaram abertos, para encontrá-lo sorrindo para ela. Desconfortável com o olhar dele, ela virou o rosto. "Oh, você só pode estar brincando," ela disse, a visão focada no prédio do lado de fora.

"Vamos lá. Não podemos ficar aqui sentados a noite toda." Booth saiu da SUV e abriu a porta dela, erguendo a mão, para ajudá-la a sair com segurança.

---------------------------

Ele a guiou pelos corredores do Departamento de Polícia, como de costume, com a mão nas costas dela.

"Sei o que está fazendo," ela disse, confidente.

"Sabe?"

"Sim," ela acrescentou, orgulhosa. "Você não sabe onde estão as chaves dessas algemas, então, teve que vir até aqui e pegar uma cópia. É a única explicação lógica."

"É isso mesmo." Ele a instigou a continuar andando.

"Por que mais estaríamos aqui?" A pergunta dela, obviamente, era retórica.

Chegando até as celas, Booth andou mais devagar, olhando em todas as que estavam ocupadas, a expressão indecifrável. Temperance notou que esta parte do prédio era antiga, e as celas individuais continuavam com as grades de ferro na frente, ladeadas por três paredes sólidas, abafando qualquer som. Finalmente, ele parou numa cela, com uma mulher magra, na casa dos vinte anos, com cabelo loiro sujo.

"Você!" ela exclamou. "Agente Booth. Precisa me soltar. Preciso pegar meus filhos."

Booth gargalhou e balançou a cabeça. "Você nos conta a verdade, e veremos." Ele se virou para Brennan. "Erga os pulsos."

Ela suspirou, aliviada, enquanto ele abria as algemas e as retirava.

"Nova companheira de cela, Annie. Seja boazinha."

"O QUE! BOOTH, NÃO!" Temperance olhou dele, para a mulher na cela, entaão de volta para Booth, balançando a cabeça, freneticamente.

"Sinto muito. Estou seguindo o protocolo. Você compreende."

Ela o encarou, os olhos começando a se encher de lágrimas. Ele não parecia 'sentir muito' nem um pouco.

"Não pode me deixar aqui. Simplesmente… não pode."

Ele abriu a porta da cela, e esperou que ela entrasse. Após encará-lo por alguns minutos, ela desistiu e entrou na cela. Temperance ouviu o clique metálico atrás de si. Quando finalmente se virou, ele já havia saído.

"Então, acha que também não deveria estar aqui," a outra mulher disse, do canto da cela. "Sou Annie. Parece que vamos nos conhecer muito bem."

"Temperance." Ela respondeu, ainda chocada com sua situação atual.

"Jesus. Você deve odiar mesmo seus pais"

"Por que?"

"Deixa pra lá. Então, o Agente Broody te enganou, também."

"O nome dele é Agente Booth. Seeley Booth."

"Acho que Broody se encaixa melhor." Annie se levantou e uniu as mãos sobre o peito, teatralmente. "Agente Broody, malvado e mal humorado, gosta de saber que está no comando. Homem do FBI, faz o que pode, para manter os caras maus presos."

As duas mulheres riram.

"Cansei de esperar. O que, tendo 'nada' para fazer lá."

Temperance sorriu ao poema. "Na verdade, isso é bem divertido. E preciso. Descreve bem a personalidade dele."

"Então, acho que já se cruzaram antes."

"Sim. Geralmente em DC. Ambos vivemos lá, mas ele geralmente é designado para me seguir, quando eu viajo. Apesar de que ele não deveria estar aqui agora. Ele me tirou do vôo em que estava. Algemada. Disse que eu tentaria fugir, se ele as tirasse."

"Isso é vitimização. Deveria fazer uma queixa formal. Então, ele levará um chute no traseiro, talvez até ser demitido."

"Não quero que ele seja demitido." Temperance afirmou.

"Por que não? Ele te prendeu por algo que não fez, num avião lotado. Meio constrangedor. Para você."

"Eu não conhecia ninguém no voo." Temperance disse.

"Não importa. Eles falarão sobre você." Annie respondeu.

"Talvez ele tivesse um bom motivo para me prender."

"É, certo." Annie a olhou nos olhos. "Oh, meu Deus. Você está atraída por ele!"

"O que! Não." Brennan suspirou. "Íamos fazer sexo, mas o Agente Perry apareceu..."

"Uma operação falsa. Ele já entregou o dinheiro? Foi por isso que ele a prendeu? Como ele a encontrou no aeroporto."

"Nenhuma dessas perguntas fazem sentido para mim."

"Prostituição. Não é por isso que está aqui?"

"Não. Por agressão."

"Não me surpreende. Nunca conseguem convencer com a desculpa de prostituição."

"Por que está aqui?" Temperance perguntou.

"Alguém apareceu carregando mercadoria roubada."

"Apareceu? Se algo foi roubado, então, o valor é irrelevante."

"Querem mesmo que eu abra a boca sobre meu irmão."

"O que seu irmão fez?"

"Assalto a mão armada" Annie disse, então, acrescentou "Supostamente."  
Temperance ergueu os olhos para a câmera de segurança, no canto das ala. Booth a trouxera aqui por uma razão?

"Estou bem familiarizada com os métodos do Agente Booth. Ele prendeu meu pai com acusação de homicídio."

"Imagino o motivo de estar p** com ele," Annie riu. "Então, o que houve com seu pai?"

"Ele está bem. Conseguiu sair. Por um detalhezinho."

"Provas pobres,certo? Booth parece ser o tipo de cara que toma muitos atalhos."

"Não. Booth é..." Temperance pensou por um momento, então, falou. "Ele joga o jogo longo. Todas as vezes. Junta todas as peças, tendo certeza de que elas se encaixam perfeitamente."

"Você sabe muito sobre ele. O que você é, o fã clube dele?"

"Não, só passamos tempo demais juntos."

"Como amantes? Você disse mais cedo que acabaria com ele"

"Não. Não é o que eu disse, e, além disso, nunca fizemos sexo."

"Mas já fizeram alguma coisa? São intimamente familiarizados de algum modo, certo?"

"Já o vi nu uma vez."

"Verdade?" Annie parecia intrigada. "Como aconteceu?"

"Invadi a casa dele. Apesar de que, tecnicamente, não foi isso. Ele tinha aquela pedra falsa. Um idiota veria que não era de verdade. Ele mantém a chave reserva ali."

"Achei que ele fosse esperto."

"O FBI me disse que ele estava morto. Então, descobrimos no velório que ele não estava. Ele estava na banheira."

"Quando você estava no velório?" Annie perguntou, confusa.

"Não, quando usei a chave, depois."

"E ele estava na banheira?"

"Questionei os motivos dele, ele se zangou e se levantou."

"Aposto que foi uma visão para olhos sensíveis." Annie brincou.

Temperance balançou a cabeça, confusa. "Não há nada errado com a minha vista."

------------------------

"Já conseguimos algo interessante?" Booth perguntou a Perry, enquanto este fechava a porta da sala de segurança.

Perry intencionalmente transcrevia a conversa entre Temperance e Annie, enquanto assistia a interação delas, pela câmera. "Só que ela ficou com muita raiva por você ter forjado a própria morte."

"Ainda" ele murmurou para si mesmo. "Acha que ela entende o motivo de eu tê-la deixado ali?" ele perguntou a Perry.

"Ela é um gênio, certo?"

"Oh, Deus. Ela me odiará para sempre, por fazer isso. Mas ela é péssima atriz. Não poderia adiantar o que queria que ela fizesse. Annie teria desconfiado logo."

"Relaxe, Booth." Dra Brennan olhou diretamente para a câmera, assim que Annie começou a falar. "Ela sabia, sim. Gênio. Como eu disse. Agora, me deixe me concentrar, antes que eu perca alguma coisa."

--------------------------

Temperance pousou a mão sobre a de Annie, enquanto o Agente Perry esperava pelo testemunho dela. O que encerraria esse caso de vez.

"Contanto que diga a verdade, tudo ficará bem," ela encorajou-a.

Annie se levantou e andou até o agente. "Pronta?" ele perguntou.

Ela assentiu, nervosa, antes de olhar de volta à mulher que a persuadira a não viver mais com medo. Ambas sorriram, enquanto Annie era levada.

Temperance ergueu os olhos para a câmera. "Ok, Booth. Pode vir e me soltar agora." Ela se sentou no catre, e torceu os dedos, impacientemente. Depois de dez minutos, quando ninguém veio soltá-la, ela se deitou. Era desconfortável, mas ela estava cansada demais para se importar. Deveria ser bem mais de duas da manhã agora. Ela chutaria o traseiro dele de manhã.

------------------------------

Booth sorriu para a imagem mostrada na tela. Ela chutaria o traseiro dele, quando ele a soltasse, na manhã seguinte. E ele não via a hora.

------------------------------

TBC.


	12. Chapter 13

Link do capítulo original: .net/s/4633814/13/Making_Babies_Takes_More_Than_Biology

* * *

Capítulo 13/53

Temperance despertou com os sons do Departamento de Polícia de Dallas acordando, após uma noite relativamente calma na cidade. Ela se alongou, o corpo doendo de ficar deitada na cama dura, então, coçou os olhos. Enquanto se levantava, ocorreu-lhe que deveria estar horrível. Ela tinha uma regra pessoal que, não importava quão tarde ela fosse dormir, sempre tiraria a maquiagem. Haveria um modo de ela se limpar, antes de alguém deixá-la sair? Escovar os dentes, os cabelos?

Ela olhou para a câmera. Ainda estaria sendo observada? Parecia que sim. Ela virou a cabeça, agressivamente, para o corredor. Ali, sentado numa cadeira barata de plástico, ele a observava, observando-o.

Após alguns momentos se encarando, Temperance ficou de pé e andou na direção dele. Booth fez a mesma coisa, até que se encontraram dos dois lados das grades. Ele enrolou os punhos ao redor do metal frio.

"Se fizer isso novamente...!" ela disparou.

Os olhos cansados dele estavam pesados, cheios de arrependimento. "Me perdoa?"

"Dê-me uma boa razão para fazê-lo."

Ele olhou para baixo, descansando a cabeça nas barras de ferro. Qualquer outro cara diria que a amava. Então, por que isso era tão difícil? "Não consigo pensar em uma boa razão." ele disse, finalmente.

Ela se inclinou, se aproximando dele, cobrindo as mãos de Booth com as suas.

"Que tal - você é um idiota." Ela encostou a testa na dele. Ao contato, os olhos de Booth se ergueram para encontrar o olhar intenso dela, a visão obscurecida para tudo, menos ela.

"Tem razão." Ele pensou em quão fácil seria se inclinar e beijá-la neste momento.

"Eu sei que tenho. Vai me deixar sair?"

Um sorriso começou a se formar nos lábios dele. "Não sei. Estou um pouco preocupado se irá me machucar."

"Acho que tenho o direito" Ela sorriu também.

"Você vai?" Booth perguntou.

"O que?"

"Me machucar?"

Ela lambeu os lábios, devagar, pensando na pergunta dele. "Ainda não decidi."

"Entendo." Ele fechou os olhos e inclinou-se na direção dos lábios dela.

"Apesar de que - se eles não fossem tão importantes, já teria chutado seus testículos."

Booth se afastou das barras. "Bones," ele suspirou, meio rindo. "Você sempre sabe quando dizer a coisa certa." Ele puxou a porta da cela, e ela o encarou.

"Há quanto tempo está destrancada?" ela perguntou, saindo da cela.

"Há algum tempo."

"Especifique - há algum tempo." ela exigiu, com firmeza.

"Desde que vim te buscar." ele respondeu, casualmente.

Ela o olhou, suspeita. "E quando foi isso? Há exatamente quanto tempo está sentado ali, Booth? E por que não me acordou?"

Ele deu de ombros, indiferente. "Você estava cansada, e parecia relaxada. Então..." ele continuou, mudando de assunto. "Quer tomar café?"

"Booth? Você ao menos dormiu?"

"Um pouco."

"Defina um pouco."

"Devo ter descansado os olhos por alguns minutos, em uma das mesas lá em cima."

"Você dormiu enquanto trabalhava! Isso poderia ter esperado, Booth." Ela não conseguia decidir se sentia raiva ou pena. "Vamos tomar café. Então, vou achar um hotel para ficar. E você deveria voltar ao seu quarto e dormir um pouco."

"Sim, senhora"

* * *

O café foi um ato solene. Booth estava exausto, e falou pouco, e Temperance refletiu sobre os eventos das últimas vinte e quatro horas. Apesar disso, a atmosfera entre eles ainda era confortável, e um sorriso ocasional aparecia à mesa.

Ela pediu à garçonete que recomendasse um hotel, e Booth a deixou lá, antes de voltar à sua própria moradia temporária. O luxuoso hotel era muito diferente do decadente motel do dia anterior. Para seu deleite, a suíte estava disponível, e ela andava na direção do elevador, quando uma voz familiar parou-a.

"Cherie? Quem diria. O que está fazendo aqui?" Caroline andava na direção do mesmo elevador.

"Visitando." A resposta de Temperance foi direta.

"É claro. Como eu poderia esquecer que Booth estava trabalhando aqui? Além disso, meu escritório tem estado tão quieto esses tempos." O tom dela era divertido.

Na defensiva, Temperance perguntou. "Por que acha que estou visitando Booth?"

"Por favor, Cherie, eu tenho olhos. Agora, já que está aqui, espero que ambos compareçam ao jantar beneficente que ocorrerá hoje, neste mesmo hotel."

"Na verdade, tenho outros planos. Nós temos outros planos." As horas passavam depressa. Por quanto tempo mais ela seria capaz de conceber?

"Não foi uma pergunta, Cherie. Oito horas em ponto. É formal, então, talvez tenha que alugar um smoking para Booth. A garota da recepção pode lhe dizer onde. E recomendo um belo vestido para você."

"Caroline. É muito bom da sua parte nos convidar. Mas, de verdade, não poderemos comparecer."

"Devo lembrá-los de todos os favores que me devem?" Caroline bufou. "Quando penso em todos os benefícios extras que poderíamos angariar, ao termos uma autora campeã de vendas na festa. São para crianças órfãs."

"Os benefícios são para crianças órfãs?" Temperance suspirou. "Acho que posso conversar com Booth."

"Faça isso."

* * *

"Já comeu alguma coisa?" Booth perguntou, quando Temperance atendeu ao telefone.

Já era mais de uma hora, e Booth acordara e tomara banho, e estava ansioso para vê-la.

"Não. Mas há uma coisa que tenho que contar. Você pode me buscar."

"Chego em dez minutos" Booth ficou intrigado, quando desligou. O que poderia ter aparecido nas últimas quatro horas?

* * *

Havia sido uma tarde longa, e Booth se concentrava em atar todos os nós soltos do caso. Brennan ofereceu ajuda, e ele, relutantemente, aceitou. Se eles conseguissem terminar hoje, ele voltaria para casa no dia seguinte. As horas passavam rapidamente. E ela o amarrara para o evento da noite. Até alugou um maldito smoking. Apesar de haver a óbvia vantagem. Por quanto tempo durava a possibilidade de concepção, afinal de contas? Com sorte, ele conseguiria segurá-la por mais um mês. Tempo suficiente para que ela se apaixonasse por ele?

"Droga!" ele exclamou, quando seu cotovelo esbarrou numa pilha de arquivos, derrubando-os no chão, as folhas individuais se espalhando.

"Está tudo bem, eu recolho." Ela se abaixou e começou a recolher os papéis. "Poderia ter dormido mais, sabe."

"Eu sei" ele murmurou, distraído com a aproximação familiar.

"O que ela está fazendo debaixo da mesa, de joelhos, Agente Booth?"

Ele ergueu os olhos, e viu Caroline de pé, segurando um arquivo.

"Eu só estava recolhendo alguns arquivos." Temperance disse, debaixo da mesa, aos pés de Booth.

Caroline sorriu. "Bom saber que Dra. Úmero não entende o conceito de mentir."

"Meu nome não é esse."

"Ela sabe disso, Bones. Do que precisa, Caroline?" Booth perguntou.

"Tenho um caso para vocês, Agente Booth, que requer sua atenção especial. Foi aprovado por seus superiores, e fui informada de que sua prioridade imediata será encerrada ao final do dia."

Uma voz abafada saiu de debaixo da mesa. "Não há garantia. As chances no primeiro mês são de cerca de trinta por cento. Mas isso presumindo múltiplas tentativas em uma janela de quatro dias."

"Bones" ele rosnou, mentalmente tomando nota de que hoje era o dia dois. Como evitar o inevitável por outras quarenta e oito horas?

Quando ela falou, dois rostos a encararam. Um confuso. Um irritado. "Oh." ela disse, constrangida. "Você estavam falando do caso."

"Eu realmente não sei do que você está falando." Caroline balançou a cabeça, e continuou. "Foi reservado um vôo para dez da manhã, para New Orleans. Isso afeta um amigo querido, e espero que assegurem que a justiça seja feita."

"Olhe, Caroline, eu realmente quero ajudar, mas não vejo meu filho há duas semanas. Não parei de trabalhar em duas semanas!" Por um momento, ocorreu a Booth que essa nova tarefa talvez fosse sua chance de fuga. Ele olhou para Temperance, ajoelhada no chão. Não havia como ele chegar às dez da manhã do dia seguinte, sem que ela desse um jeito.

Com ele.

"Compreendo isso. Mas não confio em mais ninguém para fazer o trabalho." Ela sorriu para ele. "Dar o troco é uma droga."

"E não é?" Booth respondeu, de mau humor.

Caroline olhou de cara feia para ele. "Espero que diga isso com a melhor das intenções, Agente Booth."

Uma vozinha perguntou, do chão. "Seria errado esperar que ossos estejam envolvidos?"

* * *

Nota da autora: Sei que estão todos esperando muito pacientemente pela parte boa. Mas se eles já tivessem pulado na cama, logo de cara, isso meio que estragaria o objetivo da estória. Na minha opinião, pelo menos.

Nota da tradutora: TBC. ;)


	13. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14/54

Booth saiu do elevador e caminhou pelo corredor atapetado. A papelada estava finalmente concluída. Tudo o que ele precisava era de um banho rápido, e vestir o smoking que o aguardava no quarto. Bones o deixara há algumas horas, a fim de pegar as roupas deles. Ele estava mais atrasado do que esperava, e ela deveria estar esperando-o.

Quando ele bateu na porta, esta se abriu um pouco. Surpreso por achá-la destrancada, ele entrou com cuidado.

"Bones?"

Nenhuma resposta. Ele tirou a arma, e olhou pelo quarto, rapidamente. Booth não esperava que ela alugasse uma suíte, e olhou ao redor, maravilhado. Era melhor mobiliado do que seu próprio apartamento. Andando na direção da porta do banheiro, ele chamou novamente.

"Bones. Está aí?"

Uma voz abafada veio de trás da porta fechada, do que ele presumiu ser o banheiro.

"Sairei em um minuto, Booth."

Ele relaxou e guardou a arma. "Sem pressa" ele respondeu, servindo-se de uma bebida. "Sabe que não trancou a porta?"

"Não queria que ficasse esperando no corredor, Booth."

"Não é a questão, Bones."

Booth se virou para a sala, e notou seu smoking pendurado na porta do quarto. Ele deu uma breve olhada, impressionado pela qualidade, quando ouviu a porta do banheiro abrir. Virando-se, Booth engasgou à visão.

Temperance usava um vestido cor de cereja, longo, brilhando com cristais. Sem mangas, com uma gola em V que enfatizava o busto.

"Estou bem?" ela perguntou, nervosa.

Booth ficou sem fala. O cabelo dela preso para o alto, com cachos suaves, com alguns fios pendurados, sedutoramente. Os olhos fumegantes enfatizados pelas cores vibrantes contornando o corpo dela.

De boca aberta, ele indicou a ela que se virasse. Ela se virou lentamente nos saltos que deixavam sua estatura elegante um pouco mais alta. A parte de trás do vestido descia pelas costas dela, presos por duas faixas que se cruzavam. Quando terminou de se virar, ela esperou, ansiosa, pela resposta dele.

Quando nenhuma resposta veio, ela disse alto. "Você odiou. Eu sabia que deveria ter escolhido o preto."

"NÃO!" ele disse, rapidamente. "Você está... nossa. Tão... nossa."

"Mesmo?" ela suspirou aliviada. "Obrigada."

Booth bebeu o resto do whisky do copo. "Eu deveria me aprontar também." Esta noite testaria de verdade os limites de sua força de vontade.

* * *

Quando Booth saiu do banheiro, usando somente uma toalha ao redor da cintura, sinceramente esperava que Temperance estivesse aguardando-o na sala. Sua respiração falhou quando ele a viu sentava ao pé da cama, brincando com o anel da mãe. "Está bem?"

"Só pensando."

"Sobre?"

"Uma sequência aleatória de eventos."

Ele pegou o smoking. "Pode explicar?"

"Não, realmente." Ela se virou para encará-lo. "Não precisamos ficar muito no evento, precisamos?"

"Não. Umas duas horas devem bastar. Por quê? Tem outro lugar para ir?"

"Sim?" ela sugeriu.

Booth a encarou, confuso, então, olhou pelo quarto deles. Quarto dela, ele mentalmente se corrigiu. Ela alugara esse quarto por causa das desculpas anteriores dele. Algum lugar bom o suficiente para ele se sentir confortável com o que planejavam fazer.

"Oh," ele percebeu, desviando o olhar do dela. "Aquilo."

"Odeia tanto a idéia?" ela perguntou, a voz trêmula. "O pensamento de ter relação sexual comigo é tão repulsivo para você?"

"Bones, eu..."

"Eu deveria te deixar se arrumar. Não queremos provocar a ira de Caroline." Ela fechou a porta atrás de si, de cabeça baixa. Lutou para não chorar. A maquiagem levara muito tempo para ficar pronta, para estragá-la agora.

Temperance afundou-se no sofá. Não deveria ser assim. Ela voara até aqui, sabendo que ele estava trabalhando, acreditando que teria uma ou duas horas para satisfazer as necessidades dela. Biologicamente, a participação dele levaria alguns minutos. E então, ele a beijara. No motel dele, antes de serem interrompidos. E, para ela, foi maravilhoso. Como se a última peça do quebra-cabeça se encaixasse. Ela sabia que sempre fora fisicamente atraída por ele. Mas agora parecia ser muito mais.

Ela se perguntou novamente o que o fazia se sentir desconfortável, no quarto de motel. O que a fizera correr. Rindo suavemente, ela se perguntou o que o possuíra para pará-la.

E então, ele a beijara novamente. Ela fechou os olhos, trazendo os dedos até os lábios.

O som da porta se abrindo chegou até ela. "Pronta par ir?" ele perguntou.

Respirando fundo, ela se levantou elegantemente. "Claro."

* * *

"Finalmente!" Caroline exclamou, quando o casal entrou no salão. A tensão entre eles não deixou de ser notada, quando Temperance andou diretamente até a mesa e se sentou. "Qual o problema dela?"

Booth cruzou os braços, em defesa. "Não pergunte, Caroline. Não vai gostar da resposta."

"Bem, então é melhor que vá até lá e resolva isso, antes que ela espante os doadores."

Booth começou a andar na direção de Temperance, quando a mão de Caroline o segurou pelo braço.

"Precisa de uma oferta de paz." Ela pegou duas taças de chamapagne da garçonete que estava passando. "Aqui."

* * *

Temperance olhou rapidamente para cima, quando Booth sentou-se na frente dela, empurrando a taça sobre a mesa

"Não posso fazer isso." Ele começou. "Preciso que sejamos completamente honestos um com o outro, e isso se resume a uma coisa. Isso... ter um bebê assim... é errado. Toda essa conversa sobre fertilidade e sobre as coisas continuarem a ser como são. Isso tem que parar."

"Concordo."

"Sei que uma vez que coloca uma coisa na cabeça, é difícil fazer com que volte atrás, e a última coisa que quero é te machucar, Bones. Você significa muito para mim, mais do que... espere... o que?"

"Concordo com o que está dizendo. Eu fui tola por sequer considerar isso como opção viável. Está causando uma ruptura entre nós, o que provavelmente prejudicará nossa parceria, e não posso arriscar. O que temos já é especial demais." Ela olhava para suas mãos, enquanto falava. Temperance Brennan geralmente achava muito difícil mentir.

Esta noite, ela se viu numa situação em que era difícil demais dizer a verdade. Que, pela primeira vez na vida, ela sabia como era sentir amor.

Booth sentou-se na cadeira ao lado dela. "Está mentindo," ele afirmou, erguendo o queixo dela com o dedo. "Olhe em meus olhos e diga isso."

Eles se olharam por muito tempo, até Booth vir, pelo canto dos olhos, vultos se aproximando.

"Posso apresentar-lhe a Dra. Temperance Brennan." Caroline disse, ao sujeito rico que a acompanhava.

Debaixo da mesa, Booth correu a mão sobre a dela, transmitindo tranquilidade, enquanto ela respondia as perguntas que eram feitas. Eventualmente, quando o tédio bateu em Booth, ele se desculpou e andou até a pista de dança.

"Parece que precisa de uma pausa," ele ofereceu, plantando a mão livre nas costas dela. A respiração dele se afiou, quando percebeu que tocava a pele dela. Girando-a pela pista de dança, ele continuou a conversa de antes.

"Está dizendo que está pronta para esquecer sobre ter um bebê? Por enquanto, pelo menos."

Ele viu os olhos dela brilharem entre certeza e confusão, antes de considerar o pedido dele.

"Não. Pensei nisso por muito tempo, Booth. Não posso desistir."

"Então, não posso te decepcionar," ele disse, gentilmente. "Mas precisa ver as coisas da minha perspectiva. Precisa aceitar que isso mudará as coisas. E que nos mudará."

Eles dançaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, permitindo a música tomar conta deles.

"Por que é tão importante que trate isso como uma sedução?" ela perguntou.

"O que?"

"Por que tem que ser tão... perfeito? O resultado final não é afetado por circunstâncias externas."

"Simplesmente tem que ser, Bones."

"Só estou tentando entender sua motivação, Booth. É necessário que o humor seja ajustado para uma inclinação romântica? Com certeza, já teve encontros sexuais casuais antes."

"Bones! Não há nada casual aqui." Ele a puxou mais perto, a cabeça dela descansando no ombro dele.

"Explique para mim, por favor, por que acha isso tão difícil. Já me disse que me acha fisicamente atraente. Nos damos bem." Ela respirou o cheiro dele. "Está cheiroso."

"Como?" ele perguntou, divertido, cheirando o cabelo dela.

"Bem, você cheira." Talvez ela bebera champagne demais. "As pessoas já pensam que dormimos juntos. Fazem isso o tempo todo."

"Incluindo seu pai," ele murmurou.

"Mesmo?" Ela se afastou, e viu-o sorrindo para ela.

O rosto dela queimava de constrangimento. "Ele exigiu saber por que não estávamos dormindo juntos. Me perguntou se eu era gay."

Temperance explodiu em risadas, fazendo Booth rir histericamente, e nenhum dos dois notou um solteiro bonito que apareceu ao lado deles.

"Posso interromper?" Era um dos homens que fazia perguntas a Temperance, à mesa.

"Claro." Booth respondeu, constrangido, antes de sair para o bar, para pegar bebida para eles. Caroline o pegou de passagem.

"O que está acontecendo aqui? E não pense que pode mentir para mim, Seeley Booth. Sou uma Promotora Federal. Saberei se não estiver dizendo a verdade."

"Vamos dizer que estamos atualmente definindo nosso relacionamento."

"Então, há uma paixão séria acontecendo." ela disse, sorrindo torto.

"Não é o que eu disse, Caroline."

"Pode especificar? Apostei vinte dólares nisso."

"Há uma aposta?" Booth perguntou, incrédulo. "Onde?"

"Não ouviu isso de mim. É no FBI. Mas está aberta a todos. Tem idéia de quantas pessoas trabalham lá?"

"O que estou dizendo? Claro que há uma aposta. Sempre há uma aposta," ele grunhiu, seco.

"Agora." Caroline colocou as mãos nos quadris. "O que está fazendo aqui? Deveria estar dançando com aquela moça bonita."

"Tem razão." Ele andou de volta à pista de dança. "Se importa se eu interromper?"

"Bem, na verdade..." o outro homem começou, mas Temperance falou.

"Por favor, interrompa," ela disse, os olhos implorando.

De imediato, Booth a puxou de volta aos seus braços. "Melhor?" ele perguntou.

"Muito," ela sorriu de volta. "O homem era inacreditavelmente entediante."

"Está sugerindo que sou melhor companhia do que um médico rico?" Booth brincou.

"Espere! Ele é um médico?" Ela virou a cabeça para procurar o homem com quem dançava. Quando se virou de volta, Booth parecia humilhado. Preocupada, ela cruzou os dedos pela nuca dele. "Hey," ela disse, suavemente. "Só estava me certificando que ele estava longe antes de eu começar a castigá-lo por me deixar com homens estranhos." os olhos dela procurando algum tipo de verdade nos dele.

"Bones..."

"Isso realmente mudaria o modo como nos sentimos? Mudaria qualquer coisa? De verdade?"

"Não." Ele engoliu o caroço imaginário que estava preso na sua garganta. Nada mudaria o que ele sentia por ela. De repente, ela não estava mais dançando.

Ao invés, ela o puxava pela pista, na direção da saída. Um tremor correu o corpo dele, quando ele pensou no que estava prestes a acontecer. Eles andaram pelo hall do prédio, de mãos dadas, até chegarem ao elevador. Ela apertou o botão. E então, Booth percebeu que deixara a pouca força de vontade restante no salão de festas.

--------------

NT: Devo continuar a traduzir? :p


	14. Chapter 15

_Nota da autora – Este é, oficialmente, o capítulo mais longo de todos! Por isso levei tanto tempo para atualizar. Agora, antes de prosseguirmos, preciso reiterar que esta fic tem classificação M. e se você não gosta desse tipo de coisa, então, realmente, não deveria estar lendo. No entanto, a proporção que a estória está tomando, sugere que eles realmente gostam desse tipo de coisa. Muito!_

_Nota da tradução – Curtam muuuuuuito, gente. Não via a hora de chegar nesse capítulo. ;-)_

* * *

Capítulo 15/54

Apesar de a mão dela segurar a dele, a subida de elevador não estava cheia de excitação, ou de energia nervosa que esperariam. A curta caminhada de volta ao quarto não foi feita com pressa. Chegando ao quarto, a porta foi destrancada calmamente, e fechada gentilmente atrás deles. A sala de estar foi negligenciada, enquanto caminhavam na direção do quarto. Um abajur foi ligado com cuidado, jogando uma luz suave sobre os móveis luxuosos.

Era como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Booth parou à porta, estudando-a cuidadosamente, enquanto ela fechava as cortinas. "Eu só quero que saiba..." ele começou. "Que se, a qualquer hora, ficar demais, ou se sentir desconfortável, é só me pedir para parar. E o farei. Imediatamente."

Ela parou, ainda segurando a corda. "Sou muito boa em compartimentalizar," ela afirmou. Ele? Ela própria?

"Ainda assim. Precisava ser dito."

"Aprecio isso." Ela parou novamente. "Vou trocar a roupa para algo mais apropriado." As palavras soaram vazias. Bem ensaiadas. Ela evitada olhá-lo, mantendo escondida qualquer emoção que estivesse sentindo.

"Bones..." Booth começou.

Ela se virou para encará-lo. "Sim?"

Ele congelou. Agora, era sua última chance. Antes de ela permitir-lhe violar sua santidade. Sim, ele a tinha num pedestal. Mas era o lugar dela. Temperance Brennan era muito superior a qualquer outra mulher que ele tivesse trazido para sua cama. Inferno, ela era melhor do que qualquer mulher que ele já conhecera, ponto final. As palavras – as que estavam girando dentro da sua cabeça tanto quanto ele se lembrava – simplesmente não saíam.

Ela parou à porta do banheiro, esperando pacientemente ele falar.

Se ele não conseguia dizer o quanto a amava, então, a única opção era mostrar.

"Fique aqui. Deixe-me ajudar. Por favor."

Booth andou até parar atrás dela, plantando as mãos nos quadris, pressionando seu corpo contra o dela, permitindo-a sentir sua excitação. Ela expirou lentamente, enquanto seu corpo se moldava ao tórax dele, e ergueu os braços para trás, ao redor do pescoço dele, esticando-se para olhá-lo por cima do ombro. E ver seus olhos, negros de desejo. Ela sentia a respiração dele se misturando com a sua, e desejou que ele encurtasse a distância e a beijasse, com toda paixão que irradiava dele. Como havia feito ontem.

Booth correu as mãos pela lateral do corpo dela, escovando a curva dos seios até achar o zíper, puxando-o para baixo lentamente, o dedão seguindo a trilha de carne exposta.

Ela tremeu ao toque, abaixando a cabeça para ver a mão dele contra seu corpo. A tentação da pele clara na curva do pescoço dela era demais para Booth resistir, e ele plantou os lábios no espaço quente e começou a beijar e sugar pelo ombro, puxando as alças do vestido para o lado. O vestido caiu ao chão, deixando-a com nada mais do que os sapatos e a calcinha.

De onde estava, mordendo a pele do pescoço dela, Booth tinha visão perfeita dos seios, os mamilos saltados em excitação. As mãos firmes subiram dos quadris para pegar os seios. Ela gemeu ao contato, jogando a cabeça para trás. Booth correu a língua pela clavícula, pressionando a pele que queimava em antecipação.

Ela se virou e puxou a gravata dele, descartando-a sedutoramente. Booth assistiu a concentração em seu rosto, enquanto ela persistia em livrá-lo do smoking, os dedos agilmente abrindo os botões da camisa. Ele moveu ligeiramente sua cabeça, para diminuir o espaço entre eles. Pressionando sua boca na dela, ele escovou a língua pelo lábio inferior, antes de beijá-la, lutando não para dominar, mas para coexistir. Temperance retribuiu o beijo, entusiasmada, jogando os quadris contra os dele.

Ele sentiu-a puxando o paletó de seus ombros, a camisa seguindo rapidamente. Booth ergueu as mãos masculinas para acariciar as costas nuas dela. Temperance ergueu as mãos para o tórax firme, permitindo seus dedos dançarem contra a pele quente. Quando ambos afastaram os olhares, fixo um no outro, as mãos dela desceram para os quadris dele.

Ela trabalhou desesperadamente na fivela do cinto, então, desceu o zíper, em um movimento rápido. O material desceu pelos quadris de Booth, amontoando-se ao redor dos pés. Temperance espalhou as palmas abertas pelo tórax dele, sentindo o ritmo rápido do coração, do lado de dentro. Entre os dedos, havia as cicatrizes acumuladas através dos anos. A mais recente, da bala que era destinada a ela, jazia saliente contra a pele macia, circulando a ferida. Ela lutou contra a náusea, quando as memórias voltaram. Booth chutou os sapatos e as calças rapidamente, então, notou a mudança na expressão dela, ergueu a mão e acariciou sua bochecha, carinhosamente.

"Hey, você está bem?"

Assentindo, ela sorriu e murmurou. "Uh huh," acalmando em parte a preocupação dele.

Em sua necessidade de proteger essa mulher, Booth passou os braços fortes ao redor dela. Temperance passou seus próprios braços ao redor da cintura dele, numa resposta silenciosa. A batida suave do peito dele ecoando em sua mente, afastando as memórias que a encheram, em seu momento de fraqueza.

Ela permitiu que ele a segurasse por alguns minutos, antes de se mexer, enchendo o peito dele de beijos. Agarrando-se à oportunidade de correr os dedos pelo interior do elástico do boxer, ela puxou gentilmente, fazendo-o cair, libertando o membro sólido. Temperance ofegou alto à visão diante de si. Vê-lo em estado flácido não a preparara nada para isso.

Temperance abriu os lábios e se inclinou para frente.

"Whoa, Bones." Booth a repreendeu, com um sorriso. "Não é para isso que estamos aqui." Ele a puxou de volta, forçando o olhar dela a se afastar do seu comprimento, voltando aos olhos amáveis dele.

Booth a beijou novamente, com mais força desta vez, sua ereção escovando a seda fina da calcinha dela, aumentando a fricção quando ele a empurrava, de costas, na direção da cama. Sentindo o colchão contra suas pernas, ele subiu e deitou no centro da cama, erguendo as costas, como convite para ele explorá-la mais.

Ele subiu por cima dela, encontrando a boca dela com a sua, uma vez mais. Não levou tempo algum para Booth perceber que era um gosto que sempre seria melhor do que torta. Ela suspirou sob ele, quando sua mão achou o seio dela, e começou a acariciá-lo gentilmente. Eventualmente, ela não conseguiu mais segurar mais a provocação, e moveu a mão dele para seu mamilo sensível.

Booth tentava se controlar e não ser dominado pelo momento. O momento em que ela começasse o que queria que ele fizesse, ele estaria perdido. Ele trabalhou no mamilo endurecido com os dedos, fazendo-a tremer, escovando a ponta com seu dedão. Os lábios dele desceram pelo pescoço e clavícula, encontrando um ponto negligenciado, desesperado por contato. Fechando a boca ao redor do mamilo ereto, ele sugou gentilmente, tirando um gemido dela. Soltando-o, Booth girou a língua ao redor do centro rosa, fazendo-a emitir um grunhido, segurando os lençóis em frustração.

Sua mão desceu até a barreira de seda que os separava. Esfregou os dedos contra a umidade da excitação dela, que encharcava a calcinha. "Jesus, Bones!" ele sussurrou, enquanto seus dedos, através da última barreira, trabalhavam nas dobras dela.

Ele se sentou, segurando o elástico da calcinha. Temperance ergueu os quadris, enquanto ele puxava a calcinha pelas pernas dela, jogando-a longe.

Tomando um momento para admirar a beleza nua, Booth ergueu as pernas dela e cuidadosamente removeu os sapatos. O dedão dele acidentalmente tocou o arco de um pé, e ela puxou a perna, com uma risadinha. Temperance Brennan dava risadinhas. Ele sorriu, excitado com a nova descoberta. Só para ter certeza, ele checou o outro pé, rapidamente tocando de leve o comprimento a sola. Logo, o pé se afastou. Ela encontrou o sorriso radiante dele com um dela.

Booth levou os dedos de volta ao centro, enquanto deitava ao lado dela, descansando a cabeça no cotovelo para olhá-la. Ela virou a cabeça de lado, para olhá-lo, permitindo Booth contato visual total, enquanto seus dedos provocavam as dobras dela. Sua respiração falhou, quando, sem aviso, ele inseriu um dedo dentro dela, mexendo até achar um ponto sensível. Quando ele puxou o dedo, brilhando com a excitação dela, ele correu-o na direção do ponto pulsante, fazendo pequenos círculos ao redor do monte de carne. Os olhos dela ergueram-se, em delícia, antes de fechá-los totalmente, a respiração pesada pelo prazer. Quando ela abriu os olhos, ele a observava, a expressão de adoração no rosto. A atenção dele continuou sem cessar, e, apesar de sentir-se alegremente entorpecida pelo maravilhoso toque de Booth, ela esticou o braço para acariciar a excitação dele.

Ele prendeu a respiração ao contato, o pênis se torcendo ao toque dela. Ela sorriu da expressão dele, enquanto ele tentava, fracamente, esconder o imenso prazer que sentia. Temperance correu os dedos levemente da base até a ponta do comprimento, circulando o dedão na ponta, lubrificando-o com seu próprio fluído.

"Tem idéia do que faz comigo?" ele murmurou , ecoando o sentimento de após tê-la tirado do avião, no dia anterior.

"Eu sei o que vou fazer," ela sussurrou, sedutora. As mãos dela trabalhavam intensamente no corpo dele, como nenhuma outra mulher conseguiria.

Booth precisou de todo seu foco para continuar sua própria manipulação dos sentidos dela, trabalhando no centro dela com um dedo, enquanto seu dedão furiosamente estimulava o clitóris pulsante. O aperto de Temperance ficou mais fraco, quando seu controle próprio foi abandonado pelo orgasmo iminente.

"Não mais!" ela chorou, quando uma onda de prazer a tomou, implacável em sua força.

Booth parou os dedos dentro dela, enquanto as paredes se contraíam ao redor deles. Enquanto as sensações tremiam o corpo dela, ele desviou a atenção para a boca dela, beijando-a apaixonadamente. Ela respondeu com vontade, mordendo o lábio dele. Quando a tensão se dissipou do centro dela, ele retirou os dedos, correndo as mãos nas coxas dela e ao redor, para massagear suavemente o traseiro.

"Por favor," ela ofegou. "Quero senti-lo dentro de mim, agora."

Booth se ergueu, e se ajoelhou entre as pernas abertas. A fome que sentia por essa mulher era maior do que qualquer coisa que ele já desejara antes. Com o cheiro da excitação dela pesado no ar, deixando-o desesperado para prolongar a experiência, ele respirou fundo, enquanto a umidade que cobria o sexo dela o convidava para tomá-la por inteiro. Ele olhava para o prazer puramente desenfreado. Mas o que ele realmente queria agora... o que ele pensou em fazer com ela há tanto tempo...

"Dane-se," ele murmurou, baixinho, para si. Se ela quisesse que ele parasse, era só dizer. E, além disso, há pouco ela estava preparada para levá-lo na boca. Ele não era tão idiota a ponto que não perceber que as pessoas costumavam fazer com outras o que fariam consigo mesmas.

Ele ergueu as pernas dela sobre os ombros, e, começando pelas canelas, fez o caminho até o centro dela, plantando beijos delicados e lambendo a carne branca, até alcançar as coxas.

"Bones" ele suspirou, a respiração fazendo cócegas na pele quente. Ela sentiu as mãos apertando suas coxas levemente, quando ele as afastou, abrindo-a para ele. A voz era suave e gentil quando ele falou. "Você é maravilhosa." E então, a boca dele estava no centro dela, beijos suaves a princípio, ficando mais fortes, à medida que ele se aproximava das dobras dela. A língua dele abriu-a e ele lambeu fundo, enviando ondas de prazer que vibraram pelo corpo dela. Era exatamente o que ela sonhara. Mas era tão melhor.

Parecia real. E, por um momento, o cérebro dela começou a trabalhar racionalmente outra vez. Isto era real!

"Tão... bom..." Ela lutava para verbalizar os pensamentos.

Os fluídos dela saíam livremente agora, enquanto ele bebia de boa vontade, antes de provocar o clitóris dela com a língua, traçando círculos ao redor da saliência inchada, sugando-o com os lábios quentes. Ela mal se recuperara do primeiro orgasmo, e estava perto de outro. Temperance sabia que sua tentativa de segurar, era inútil. A qualquer momento, ela viria forte contra a boca dele. E, por mais que quisesse fazer essa experiência durar para sempre, ela sabia que queria senti-lo dentro de si, esticando-a, investindo contra as paredes dela. Desesperadamente, correndo as mãos pelo cabelo castanho e macio dele, os quadris dela se ergueram contra ele, frenéticos. Ele entrelaçou seus dedos com os dela, enquanto ela se segurava forte.

O grito dela ecoou pelo quarto, quando sua liberação explodiu em seu corpo, enchendo a língua dele com o gosto dela. Booth devorou, de boa vontade, o fruto do seu trabalho, enquanto ela se contorcia incontrolavelmente sob o toque dele. A atenção contínua dele impedia qualquer chance de o corpo dela voltar ao estado consciente, e ela sentiu seu corpo ficar tenso novamente, antes da nova liberação, mais forte desta vez, para o deleite de Booth.

Ela o puxou, para um beijo apaixonado. Quando se separaram, ela se afundou nos ricos olhos castanhos, brilhando de alegria. Sem fôlego, ela se ergueu e sussurrou no ouvido dele. "Faça amor comigo."

Ele se virou para encontrar os lábios dela uma vez mais, escovando-os carinhosamente, antes de se afastar. "Tem mesmo certeza?" ele perguntou, se posicionando na entrada dela. "É isso que você quer?" Internamente, ele silenciosamente rezava para que ela dissesse sim.

"Preciso de você," ela sussurrou. Os olhos dela encarando-o, intencionalmente. Booth não precisou de mais garantias.

Lentamente, saboreando cada sensação, e mantendo os olhos fixo um no outro, ele se afundou no calor dela.

Castanho fixo em azul.

"_....olhos castanhos quentes e seguros..."_

Azul fixo em castanho.

"_Trouxe aquilo para mim?"  
__**"**__Não."  
__**"**__Bom, porque é o Smurf errado, eu gostava da Smurfette e você me trouxe o Brainy Smurf."  
__**"**__Smurfette é um Smurf burro e vazio, que só tinha aparência. Olhe. Você é melhor que Smurfette, você tem aparência, e muito mais."_

A respiração dele ela quente contra a pele dela, enquanto ele se movia lenta e tortuosamente.

"_Bones, simplesmente deixe o cérebro em ponto neutro. Certo, pegue o coração e deixe-o em aceleração."  
__**"**__Às vezes, acho que você é de outro planeta. Às vezes, acho que é realmente muito legal."_

Os olhos de Booth buscavam aprovação de seus atos. Ela se abriu com vontade, os seios se erguendo sob ele, quando a sensação dele preenchendo-a, fez com que ela arfasse.

"_Realmente acha que sou especial?"  
__**"**__Claro que acho-a especial! Sim" _

Eles passaram tanto tempo dançando ao redor um do outro, que agora, moviam-se em perfeita sincronia.

…Dentro.

Ela se perguntou em que ponto a respiração deles ficou sincronizada. Quando ela expirava, ele inspirava. Quando ela inspirava, ele expirava.

…Fora.

O ar entre eles fluindo como se fossem um só corpo, trabalhando harmoniosamente juntos.

…Dentro.

Apesar do conhecimento e educação extensivos, sempre fora surpreendente para ela, em quanto prazer era sentido em um ato tão simples.

…Fora.

A intensa sensação dos corpos colidindo fez com que os olhos dela tremessem e fechassem.

"_Um relacionamento substituto não seria necessariamente uma coisa ruim, porque evitaria a dor da rejeição que, apesar de passageira... ainda é desconfortável." _

Aos olhos de quem o relacionamento deles ainda seria substituto? Ela pedira a ele para ser o pai do filho dela. Porque realmente não havia ninguém melhor do que ele. Ninguém mais com quem ela criaria outro ser humano, do que Seeley Booth.

Um substituto de qualquer coisa era uma opção alternativa.

Ela não o queria como alternativa ou como substituto.

Ela simplesmente o queria.

…Dentro.

E, apesar de ele deixá-la muito confusa com o modo como usava seus instintos, sua moral, e seu coração...

Ele nunca a rejeitaria.

…Fora.

Ele nunca a trairia.

Ela sentiu a respiração dele se aproximar. Ele separou os lábios semiabertos dela com os seus, provocando sua boca a se abrir para a dele. Temperance sentiu o sorriso em seus lábios, enquanto a beijava. "Abra os olhos," ele suspirou. "Olhe para mim"

…Dentro

Ela fez como ele pediu, e quando olhou para ele, sentiu a conexão entre eles se intensificar. Gemendo de prazer, ela considerou o quanto de si abriu mão, para criar a pessoa que ela atuava, como Temperance Brennan.

Booth a conhecia melhor do que qualquer outro.

…Fora

_  
"...relacionamento são temporários."  
__**"**__Não, não é verdade, Bones, você está errada. Ok, há alguém para todo mundo, alguém com que deve passar o resto da vida. Certo, você só tem que se abrir para isso... é só isso."_

O ritmo dele aumentou, enquanto ele se empurrava mais fundo dentro dela, mexendo os quadris para enfatizar cada golpe. Cada toque. Cada sensação.

…Dentro.

Em algum ponto, ele se tornara o homem dos sonhos dela. Literalmente. Todas as vezes que ela fechava os olhos, ele estava lá. Às vezes, ele a levava ao limite da loucura, levando-a como nenhum outro homem conseguira.

Às vezes, ela simplesmente sonhava que ele se deitava ao seu lado. Que ela não estava mais sozinha.

…Fora.

Às vezes, ele enchia os pesadelos dela. A imensa sensação de perda que tomou conta dela, nas duas semanas que acreditou que ele estava morto.

Às vezes, ela acordava à noite, acreditando que ele estava morto, os meses passando quase surreais, como um sonho.

…Dentro.

Ela sentiu que estava caindo. Ganhando velocidade. Cada vez mais rápido. A respiração acelerou, quando ela percebeu que só poderia cair até onde o chão te alcançava. Antes de um frágil corpo humano se esmagar contra uma pedra em milhares de pedaços.

Booth enrolou os braços ao redor dela, de forma segura, quando viu os olhos dela brilhando com... o que? Antecipação? Realização? Medo?

"Está tudo bem. Estou aqui," ele balbuciou, tranqüilizado-a.

Seu toque e suas palavras trouxeram o foco dela de volta, e ela sorriu, amável, enquanto ele se movia contra ela

…Fora.

Sua vida deve passar diante de seus olhos, antes de você morrer. Ela relembrou as conversas, emoções e memórias deles, devorando sua mente, enquanto ele preenchia o desejo infinito dela, sabendo que a reação física que tomava conta dela agora, desafiava sua mortalidade como um todo.

"_Aqui estamos nós. Todos nós, basicamente sozinhos, criaturas separadas, simplesmente circulando umas as outras. Todas procurando a pista mais simples de conexão verdadeira. Alguns procuram nos lugares errados, alguns, simplesmente perdem a esperança porque, em suas mentes, pensam 'Oh, não há ninguém para mim.' Mas nós todos, continuamos tentando de novo e de novo. Por que? Porque, de vez em quando, de vez em quando duas pessoas se encontram e há uma fagulha. E, sim, Bones, ele é bonito e ela é bonita, e, talvez, é tudo o que eles vêem na primeira vez, mas, fazer amor? Fazer amor, é quando duas pessoas se tornam uma. "_

"_É cientificamente impossível dois objetos ocuparem o mesmo espaço."_

"_Sim, mas o importante é que tentamos. E, quando conseguimos, chegamos perto."_

"_De que? Quebrar as leis da física?"_

"_Sim, Bones, um milagre." _

"Oh, Deus… eu amo você!"

As palavras saíram antes de Booth sequer perceber que verbalizara o pensamento freqüente. Seus olhos se arregalaram. Uma combinação da liberação iminente e o medo da reação dela. Sem aviso, o corpo dela começou a tremer sob o dele.

Ela chorou em êxtase, seu centro se contraindo ao redor dele, encontrando a liberação violenta dele, quando sua semente quente explodiu, pulsando contra o ventre dela. Suas pernas, ao redor do corpo dele, se apertaram mais, apreciativa da intensa afinidade deles.

Segurando seu peso nos ombros, Booth olhou para ela, maravilhado, à mulher satisfeita sob ele. "Wow," ele ofegou. "Isso foi..."

"Wow." Ela sorriu, feliz.

Ainda trêmulos, Booth se abaixou com cuidado, puxando-a para um abraço mais íntimo. Fechando os olhos, ele considerou quão viável seria ficar assim para sempre. Se não houvesse mais assassinatos. Mais criminosos. Eles eram muito mais do que um café.

Eles eram entregas tarde da noite, e conversas sobre a vida e a morte e tudo o que há entre isso. Eram uma família, e amigos, e verdade para os que procuravam respostas. Mais importante, estavam juntos. Depois de tudo e todos que tentaram, e falharam ao ficar no meio deles.

E, esperançosamente, em breve, seriam uma nova vida.

Mas, agora, neste momento, eles eram um só.

* * *

Eles ficaram deitados, ainda unidos, os corpos lentamente voltando ao estado calmo.

Foi Temperance quem falou primeiro. "Compreendo que o que disse, no calor do momento, não pode ser levado em consideração."

"Huh?" ele perguntou, roçando o nariz no ombro dela.

"Quando chegou ao orgasmo, você soltou uma declaração de amor. Não sou tão ingênua de não pensar que nada mais foi do que uma resposta emocional, desencadeada pela situação."

Ele ergueu a cabeça, para olhá-la. "Bones, eu..."

"Booth," ela interrompeu, a voz tremendo. "Você... ainda está dentro de mim." Atrás dos olhos dela, algo estava diferente.

Ele se afastou rapidamente, deixando ao lado dela. "Você... você está bem?"

Ela se virou, ficando de costas pra ele.

"Vou pegar uma bebida. Quer uma?" ele perguntou, nervoso.

"Não, obrigada," ela disse.

Booth saiu da cama e vestiu rapidamente o boxer. Este era seu pior medo concretizado? Ele desejou saber o que se passava na cabeça dela agora. A distância era a reação pós-coito costumeira dela? Foi a declaração de amor dele? E, por mais que tivesse desfeito do que ele disse, ainda poderia incomodá-la. Ou, talvez, e ele não queria que fosse o caso, ela simplesmente se arrependera da decisão de trazê-lo para sua cama, desconsiderando seu propósito.

Quando ele voltou silenciosamente ao quarto, ela chorava baixinho no travesseiro. Chocado pelo tom do choro, ele silenciosamente pegou suas roupas e voltou ao outro cômodo. Ele sabia que era um erro, antes de sequer começar. O que, em nome de Deus, o possuíra para deixar chegar tão longe? Estava fora de controle.

Ele se vestiu rapidamente. Ela estava machucada e era tudo culpa dele. Ele deveria ter sido mais forte. Tinha que sair dali. Ficar ali só prolongaria a agonia de ambos.

* * *

Temperance Brennan estava confusa.

Ela nunca se sentira mais feliz ou mais amada do que se sentia neste momento. Então, por que estava chorando?

A experiência mais intensa e verdadeira de sua vida era um fingimento. Sim, ela ficara intrigada pela experiência sexual com Booth por algum tempo. Mas escalar o Everest levava preparação. E os últimos dias trouxeram a percepção que seus sentimentos por ele iam mais além do que jamais sentira por qualquer outro homem.

Ele a amava? Porque nem mesmo ela era tão estúpida para não perceber que, o que eles fizeram, encaixava-se bem na definição de 'fazer amor'.

As lembranças que vieram à tona, quando a terra se mexeu sob eles, certamente indicavam isso. Individualmente, eram simples conversas aleatórias. Ela ouvira com cuidado, brigara por sua opinião, cedera quando apropriado, então, arquivara a informação em algum lugar do seu lobo temporal, para referência futura.

Revisadas coletivamente, elas diziam muito mais. Como evidências em um arquivo. A única coisa faltando era a confissão. Sem isso, a evidência estava aberta à interpretação. Qualquer júri da terra desconsideraria.

Ela precisava saber se o que eles tinham era real, ou simplesmente meio para o fim, que era o desejo dela de procriar.

Temperance ergueu a cabeça, ao som da porta sendo fechada.

"Booth!" ela chamou, ansiosa, enxugando as lágrimas da bochecha.

Ocorreu a ela que Booth já deveria ter entrado. Processando o que acabara de acontecer entre eles, ela rolou pela cama. As roupas dele haviam sumido. Com certeza, ele não acharia apropriado ir embora, tendo satisfeito as necessidades dela. Algo que ela mesma havia feito no passado. Ela não tinha certeza se Booth o fizera. O telefone dele não tocara.

Se ele estava pronto para ir, poderia tê-la avisado, ou deixado um bilhete, pelo menos.

Não encontrando nada que explicasse a ausência dele, ela pegou o roupão no banheiro e o enrolou no corpo, com força. Descalça, ela saiu do quarto, na direção do elevador.

* * *

"Que droga, Bones."

O pianista tocando na ante-sala estava inconsciente da imagem de devastação empoleirada no bar. Um garçom se inclinou para pegar alguns copos acumulados pela triste imagem do homem.

O garçom mais novo se virou para olhar a morena alta, que segurava apertado um roupão, andando na direção do bar. "Parece um pouco perdida, senhorita."

"Não mais, obrigada," ela respondeu, o olhar fixo nos ombros cobertos pelo paletó do smoking.

Booth pousou o copo vazio.

"Você tinha que continuar forçando, não é? Você continuou forçando, e forçando, e forçando, até eu não agüentar. E então percebeu que estava errada, mas não teve coragem de me dizer. Me impedir. E agora, tudo está fodido. Eu te disse. Eu disse que mudaria as coisas, mas você me escutou? Nããão," ele grunhiu, com raiva.

"Booth...."

"Porque a maravilhosamente bela Dra. Temperance Brennan, com seus múltiplos doutorados e complexo de superioridade, sempre sabe mais. Não é isso? Você decide o que quer e simplesmente não deixa nada, como os sentimentos de outras pessoas, ficarem no seu caminho."

"Não compreendo por que está agindo assim. Acha que se comportar como um canalha mudará minha opinião sobre ter um filho? Foi por isso que me algemou e me deixou naquela cela? Para me fazer te odiar?" Ela saltava de perna para perna, agitada. "Por que está sendo tão idiota, Booth? O que eu fiz par ate deixar com tanta raiva?"

Ele ergueu o copo vazio. "É o que eu fiz. O que tenho feito. Se não fico com raiva de você, então, tenho que assumir responsabilidade pelas minhas ações. E não estou pronto para fazer isso agora. Porque, quando fizer, terei que conviver com isso para o resto da minha vida."

Realização bateu. Ele a ouviu chorando, e pulou para a conclusão mais lógica. Ela colocou a mão no braço dele. "Você não fez nada errado, Booth. Minhas emoções irracionais só – por falta de expressão melhor – tomaram conta de mim por um momento." A voz dela era firme e sincera. "E sinto muito se te assustei mais cedo. Mas o que fizemos esta noite..."

Ele a interrompeu, enquanto ela saltitava impaciente. "Qual o seu problema? Estou tentando ficar com raiva de você aqui. Precisa fazer xixi?"

"Não tenho certeza se é uma hipótese conclusiva, até checar uma coisa." Ela pausou. "Mas acho que tenho fluído seminal saindo de mim. Não é a sensação mais agradável."

Booth não pôde deixar de sorrir ao comentário inocente dela. "Gravidade," ele sugeriu, erguendo as sobrancelhas em diversão.

Ela riu, constrangida. "Podemos, por favor, voltar ao quarto? Estou preocupada que ficar de pé aqui vai diminuir as chances de concepção."

"Então, não fique de pé."

"O que? Acha que devo deitar no chão?"

"Não." Booth desceu do banco do bar e a ergueu nos braços. Instintivamente, ela lançou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. "Melhor?" ele perguntou.

"Muito."

"Então..." ele perguntou, enquanto carregava-a pelo hall, na direção do elevador. "Quais emoções, exatamente, você classifica como irracionais?"

"Todas elas."

"Agora, por que isso não me surpreende?." Ele dobrou levemente os joelhos, para abaixá-la um pouco, quando chegaram no elevador "Aperte o botão."

Ela se esticou para chamar o elevador. "Apesar de algumas terem sólida base antropológica. Algumas são absolutamente necessárias à preservação da espécie."

"Amor. Por exemplo?" ele perguntou, suavemente.

Ela virou o corpo na direção dele, olhando-o nos olhos. "Não. Um exemplo melhor seria..." Ela parou, fechando os olhos por um momento. Booth a segurou mais apertado, enquanto ela pensava. "Medo," ela acrescentou, finalmente.

"Entendo," ele respondeu, pensativo. As portas se abriram e Booth a carregou para dentro. Olhando para a mulher em seus braços, ele ficou confusa à expressão dela. "O que foi?"

"Você acha que sou maravilhosamente bela?" ela sussurrou, deliciada.

* * *

_Nota da autora – Então... a espera valeu a pena? _

_Nota da tradutora: Eu me rendo completamente ao Booth. Mais fofo, não há!_


	15. Chapter 16

_Nota da traduçã__o: Muito obrigada pelos reviews para a tradução da fic. Quando bate aquela preguiça de continuar, lembro que tem gente esperando ansiosa pelo desfecho, e acabo sentada aqui traduzindo mais um capítulo. You rock, people._

* * *

Capítulo 16/55

* * *

Booth riu, enquanto jogava-a, sem cerimônia, na cama confortável. Nenhum dos dois havia dito muito, no caminho de volta ao quarto. Ela olhou de cara feia, quando ele puxou os lençóis sobre o corpo dela, cobrindo-a, do mesmo modo como faria com Parker.

"Então..." ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Então..." ela acrescentou, mordendo o lábio.

"O que acontece agora?" ele perguntou, empoleirado no final do colchão.

Ela o olhou, curiosa.

"Minha participação terminou? Por esse mês, pelo menos." Ele tentou ler a expressão dela, enquanto aguardava sua resposta. Ela queria que ele repetisse o que aconteceu mais cedo? Ou ela percebera quão emocionalmente desafiador era para eles serem íntimos.

"Bem," ela pensou em voz alta. "Tenho, pelo menos, mais 36 horas de tempo de concepção estatisticamente viável."

"Então, quer fazer... de novo?"

"Sim!" Percebendo que sua resposta foi mais do que entusiasmada, ela rapidamente acrescentou. "apesar de que meu livro de fertilidade recomenda que esperemos que passem doze horas para um resultado perfeito. No entanto, você vai viajar às 10:30 da manhã, então... acho que devemos dormir um pouco e, hum, tentar novamente logo de manhã." Ela não queria esperar até de manhã. Não de verdade. Não quando ela poderia saborear as mãos dele tocando-a. Ou seus beijos. Ou seu… seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso discreto, quando a idéia lhe passou pela cabeça.

"Você também vai?" ele perguntou, interrompendo os pensamentos dela.

"Caroline disse que não precisam de mim."

Ele se deitou ao lado dela. "Você não deveria estar aqui, também. E seria uma vergonha desperdiçar o resto do seu período fértil," ele disse, com um largo sorriso charmoso.

"Suponho que sim. Não tenho que voltar ao trabalho até segunda-feira."

"Três dias inteiros," ele ponderou. "Tempo para fazer um bebê e passear."

"Apesar de que não tenho boas lembranças de Nova Orleans." É difícil ter boas lembranças quando há um buraco aberto nelas, ela pensou.

"Então, desta vez você pode fazer novas lembranças. Boas lembranças."

"Posso." Ela sorriu para ele. Eles estavam deitados lado a lado, de frente um para o outro. Perto o suficiente para sentir o hálito quente.

Booth se levantou. Por mais que amasse olhar para ela, os últimos dias começavam a bater. Ele estava exausto. "Vou pegar um lençol extra e dormir no sofá."

"Fique."

"O que?"

"Aqui. Comigo." Ela bateu de leve no lugar que ele deixou vago. "Dormir lá não fará bem às suas costas."

"Ainda assim, é melhor do que a cama no motel." Booth pensou por um momento. "Qualquer coisa é melhor do que aquela cama." Ele sorriu para ela.

Ela desviou o olhar, tímida, então, voltou a encará-lo.

"Claro" ele proferiu. "Eu seria um tolo de dormir lá fora, quando tudo o que quero, está aqui."

* * *

Quando Booth acordou, ele ficou muito ciente de três coisas. Primeira, ainda estava escuro. Não deveriam ter passado algumas horas desde que ele deitara em um colchão excepcionalmente confortável. Segunda, a mulher que ele amava mais do que a vida, não estava mais dormindo onde deveria. O que explicava a terceira, sua enorme ereção.

Em algum ponto, nas últimas horas, Temperance se mexera, deitara a cabeça em seu tórax, passara os braços ao redor da cintura, e enroscara suas pernas com as dele. E ele, inconscientemente, passara os próprios braços ao redor dela, mantendo-a próxima. O problema era... bem... mais um dilema, na verdade. O robe que ela usava estava aberto, e Booth descobriu que era a pele nua dela que estava pressionada contra ele.

O cabelo dela estava espalhado pelo tórax dele, e Booth afastou uma mecha solta, do rosto dela. Ela murmurou, e a respiração quente no tórax dele, não ajudou em nada a diminuir sua excitação. De jeito nenhum ele conseguiria mais dormir. Deveria acordá-la? Tentar movê-la? Ele imaginou cento e uma hipóteses de como agir agora.

"Isso faz cócegas." Booth sentiu os lábios dela se movendo, quando ela fez sua objeção não convincente.

De repente, ele percebeu que, enquanto pensava, seus dedos foram para dentro do robe, e começaram a traçar círculos pela cintura dela. "Desculpe," ele sussurrou. "Não queria te acordar."

"Tudo bem. Quer que eu deite no meu lugar?"

"Você quer deitar?"

"Sua ereção proeminente está te impedindo de dormir, e suspeito que sou a causa. Então, acredito que seria melhor." Ela saiu do abraço dele e deitou do outro lado da cama.

"Se é isso que pensa," Booth respondeu, com desânimo. Já que ela estava acordada, Booth esperava poder sugerir que fizessem amor novamente. Ela parecia favorável à hipótese, mais cedo, apesar de não ter dito muito para convencê-lo de que queria mais. Que ela o amava tanto quanto ele a amava. Ele precisava saber se ela sentir algo.

Qualquer coisa.

"Você fez sexo oral em mim."

A afirmação dela pareceu sair do nada. Booth sabia que ambos deveriam estar dormindo agora, mas, se ela estava pronta para falar, então, ele também estava.

"Sim."

"Por que ?" ela perguntou, apoiando-se nos cotovelos, genuinamente confusa.

Booth olhou para o teto, inseguro de como responder. Porque ele queria prová-la desde que se lembrava? Porque queria fazê-la esquecer de todos os caras antes dele? Porque a amava? "Eu..." ele começou. "Você disse que precisava de orgasmo para ajudar na concepção."

"E eu tive. Através da estimulação do clitóris que provocou com os dedos. Contato oral não era uma necessidade."

"Então, peço desculpas. Foi inapropriado da minha parte fazer isso."

"Não estou reclamando! Era simplesmente uma observação. Nos encontros sexuais anteriores, notei que o homem, em geral, é reservado com sexo oral, se não tiver recompensa."

"Basicamente, você faz, para que se sintam obrigados a fazer em você."

"De certa forma."

"É por isso que você ia..." Booth indicou sua virilha.

Ela sorriu, orgulhosa. "Na verdade, eu aprecio bastante sexo oral. Especialmente quando o pênis é esteticamente atraente."

"Realmente precisamos trabalhar nas conversas de cama, Bones," ele acrescentou, seco.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por um momento.

"Ainda não respondeu minha pergunta, Booth. Você não me deixou fazer em você, ainda assim, pensou ser necessário fazer em mim."

"Necessário? Não ouvi você reclamando."

"Eu não entendo. Por que eu reclamaria?"

Booth suspirou. Isso seria mais difícil do que ele pensara.

"Tenho que admitir," ela continuou, "antes desta noite, nunca alcancei o orgasmo por relação sexual. Sempre precisei de uma fonte adicional de estimulação."

Uma expressão convencida passou pelo rosto dele. "Eu sou bom assim, baby."

"Sim," ela concordou, conclusivamente. Sua sobrancelha franziu. "Baby?"

Booth ergueu as mãos, em defesa, e respondeu com "só uma expressão, Bones."

"Sabe que não aprovo o uso de apelidos carinhosos, Booth. São muito depreciativos."

"Estou bem ciente disso, Bones." Ele sorriu ao esquecimento dela. "Sabe, estou bem acordado agora."

Ela olhou para a ainda proeminente ereção. "Está sugerindo que está se sentindo particularmente fértil agora?"

"É possível. Sim."

Ele esticou o braço e tocou o queixo dela, seus lábios se encontrando. Ela respondeu imediatamente, explorando-o com sua língua, e passando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. Quando eventualmente se separaram para respirar, Booth começou a falar, mas ela o silenciou, colocando um dedo sobre seus lábios.

"Você me faz sentir tão segura." ela sussurrou. "Como se... pudéssemos enfrentar o mundo, e vencer."

"Isso, Bones..." ele beijou a mandíbula dela. "É porque..." beijou o pescoço. "Nós podemos."

Ela gemeu, quando a boca carinhosa dele trabalhava lentamente pelo corpo dela, encontrando os seios, cobrindo-os de atenção. As unhas arrancaram as costas dele, fazendo-o tremer contra ela.

O momento foi perturbado pelo toque do telefone.

"Ignore" ela exigiu. O que ele fazia com ela agora era delicioso.

O telefone parou, então, após um minuto, voltou a tocar.

Booth suspirou. "São três da manhã e não sou eu ligando. Você deveria atender."

Esticando o braço, procurando o aparelho, ela olhou quem era, antes de atender. "É o Russ!" ela disse, surpresa.

"Huh." Booth considerou por que o irmão dela estaria ligando a estas horas. "Realmente espero que ele tenha uma boa razão."

"Oi, Russ. Meio tarde para ligar... Oh... Como ele está... Sim... Sim... Estarei aí... Polo."

Booth viu a expressão dela cair, enquanto ouvia a pessoa ao telefone.

Quando ela desligou, Booth viu os cantos dos olhos dela brilhando com lágrimas. "É o meu pai. Ele sofreu um ataque cardíaco."

* * *

_Nota da autora - Eu sei, eu sei. Eles ainda estão em negação. E coisas continuam acontecendo, arriscando as chances deles. Sou uma autora muito, muito cruel. Mas, confiem em mim, sei para onde estamos indo. Mesmo que eles não saibam._


	16. Chapter 17

Nota: gente, nesse mês de abril, estou um pouco ocupada com estudos, então, já ficam sabendo desde já que é capaz de eu atrasar mais do que uma semana para postar capítulo novo, ok? Depois de 02/05, voltaremos à programação normal. ;)

* * *

Capítulo 17/57

* * *

Booth se conteve, quando estendeu a mão, hesitante. Ele sabia quão ridículo era, ser tão paranóico. Não acontecia há algum tempo. Mais de ano, para ser exato. Embora, agora que ele pensava a respeito, mais de ano estava se tornando a média. Então, era inevitável, na verdade. Tudo o que ele poderia fazer era manter a guarda quando estivesse perto dela, e tomar cuidado.

"Booth. Você está bem?" ela chamou, do quarto.

"Hum, sim, estou bem" ele respondeu, enrugando as sobrancelhas à fonte de suas preocupações.

"Encontrei," ela exclamou, a voz se aproximando.

Hora de enfrentar, ele pensou, fechando os olhos e se inclinando para o lado. "Faça rápido" ele murmurou para si mesmo.

Ele sentiu ela afastar sua mão, enquanto se movia na frente dele, para abrir a geladeira. "Já disse, Booth. Se você for explodir, fechar os olhos não vai te ajudar."

Booth abriu os olhos bem a tempo de vê-la entregar-lhe uma cerveja do refrigerador. "Obrigado. Você disse que seu pai está bem?"

"Mmm. Eles só querem mantê-lo um pouco mais, para observação. E educá-lo sobre os perigos do colesterol."

"O médico quer que ele fique aqui? Ou você quer?"

"Devo der deixado uma doação relativamente generosa por seus excelentes cuidados com meu pai." Ela andou até o sofá. "Na verdade, Booth. Você é um ótimo exemplo de colesterol escondido, dada sua estrutura excepcional, que existe apesar da dieta pobre que mantém."

"Ei! Bajulação não te dá o direito de me ensinar tudo sobre essa dieta orgânica. E acontece que eu gosto do que como. Não coloco nada na minha boca que não queira!" Ele sentou ao lado dela, bebendo um gole da cerveja.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorriu. "É mesmo?" Temperance cruzou as pernas, então, descruzou-as novamente.

Booth suspirou, exasperado. Ela não ia jamais se esquecer disso.

Havia seis dias desde que se separaram em Dallas, com ela tomando o primeiro vôo possível, para ver o pai. Booth fora para New Orleans, sob as instruções de Caroline, e ele levara até esta manhã para limpar toda a bagunça, prendendo dois dos mais corruptos advogados do Estado, e botando uma bala na cabeça do louco que eles contrataram para matar os chantagistas.

Era a vez de Caroline ficar devendo.

"Fiz sobremesa para nós, mas pensei em comermos mais tarde."

"Mais tarde?" ele pensou, em voz alta.

Agora, ele estava no apartamento dela. Sua fome física satisfeita. Ela ligara e pedira a ele que se juntasse a ela para jantar, depois que o avião pousou. O macarrão com queijo que ela fizera estava divino.

"Mmm. Achei que primeiro poderíamos te atualizar com o caso que trabalhamos, enquanto esteve fora."

Não tão divino quanto ela, Booth considerou, assistindo os lábios dela se movendo, na tentativa de explicar o experimento que Hodgins conduzira, que ajudara a solucionar o mais recente caso. Booth de repente percebeu que estava faminto. E todo macarrão com queijo do mundo não o preencheria agora. Não enquanto ele desejava Temperance Brennan.

As lembranças da primeira noite deles juntos começaram a aparecer. Eles estavam tão perto de conseguir tudo o que ele queria. Ela derretera sob o toque dele, e o ato de fazer amor havia sido maravilhoso. Ele vira as mudanças sutis e soube que, lentamente, ela estava seguindo seu modo de pensar. Ela entendia que havia mais. Ela devia saber que as coisas entre eles estavam mudando. Se ela pudesse admitir em voz alta para o mundo.

Para ele.

Então, talvez, eles pudessem seguir em frente.

Seria tão bom quanto, na próxima vez que eles fizessem amor? Ele sorriu para si mesmo, ao absurdo da pergunta. É claro que seria! Se não melhor!

"Booth! O que é engraçado sobre o desmembramento?"

"Huh? Desculpe, Bones. Acho que viajei por um minuto aqui."

"Oh. Acho que está bem cansado. Quer encerrar a noite?"

Não! Seu corpo gritou, em objeção. Ele precisava ficar aqui, aquecendo-se da presença desta linda mulher. Sedutoramente, ele se inclinou na direção dela, os lábios perto o suficiente para ela sentir sua respiração. "Acredito que me ofereceu algo que sabia que eu apreciaria bastante."

"Ofereci?" Ela parecia nervosa.

Ele sorriu para ela. "Sobremesa."

Ela relaxou à lembrança. "Você está certo. Ofereci. Está esfriando na geladeira. Vou pegar." Temperance se levantou e andou até a cozinha, para pegar a sobremesa.

"O que você fez?" ele perguntou, animado.

"Mousse de chocolate," ela disse. "Se importa de fechar as cortinas, Booth?"

"Estamos no oitavo andar. Quem poderia olhar aqui dentro?

"Você ficaria surpreso."

Booth andou até a janela e viu um casal, no prédio do outro lado. "Credo, eles parecem coelhos. Fazem isso com frequência?"

"O tempo todo." Ela andou até ele, deixando as sobremesas sobre a mesa de jantar.

"Depois de todas as noites que passei aqui. Como nunca percebi antes?"

"Geralmente, não ficamos olhando pela janela, Booth."

"Ela é muito, humm, ágil"

"Eu posso fazer isso." Ela disse, incrédula.

"Não, não pode," ele brincou, deitando a cabeça de lado, para ver melhor. "Aquela posição em particular. Não está na sua lista de sexo amigável para concepção."

"Parece muito prazeroso" ela acrescentou, com tristeza.

"Deveríamos parar de olhar. Fechar as cortinas. Fazer outra coisa." Ele continuou olhando para fora.

"Pare" ela repetiu. "Feche... outra..." Ela se virou para encará-lo. "... coisa."

Booth sentiu os olhos dela perfurando-o, de preferência em seu tórax. Ele se virou para vê-la olhando-o de cima a baixo, em antecipação. Os olhos dela se ergueram e encontraram os dele, a luxúria dela era óbvia.

"Ainda há uma pequena chance de eu conceber, ser fizermos sexo hoje à noite." O argumento dela era fraco.

Não importava.

Desde que fizeram amor, ela era tudo no que ele pensava. O cheiro dela. O gosto dela. Constantemente invadindo seus sentidos.

Ela viu a aprovação nos olhos de Booth. Pegando sua mão, ela o levou até o sofá. Ele tirou rapidamente sua jaqueta, jogando-a de lado, e tirou a camiseta. Ela tomou-a das mãos dele, e jogou-a para trás, antes de correr as mãos em seu tórax nu, as unhas arranhando a pele. Ele escorregou os dedos dentro da cintura do jeans e o empurrou para frente, seus quadris se encontrando, permitindo-o sentir o hálito quente contra sua pele. Ele se inclinou para encontrar os lábios dele, e a levou a um beijo de tirar o fôlego. As mãos dela mexiam nos jeans dele, enquanto suas línguas duelavam apaixonadas, deslizando a calça e o boxer pelas coxas dele.

Quando finalmente se separaram para respirar, ela o empurrou, e ele caiu no sofá. Ela se ajoelhou, ficando entre as pernas dele, e sorriu, satisfeita.

"Bones..." ele avisou.

"Você me deve isso," ela constatou, correndo o dedo pelo comprimento da ereção, fazendo-o se torcer, em desejo.

"Por que acha isso?" Booth perguntou, a voz excitada enquanto as sensações que ela extraía de seu corpo tornava difícil pensar com clareza.

"Você se aproveitou de mim." O dedão dela espalhou pela cabeça o fluído liberado por ele, lubrificando a pele sensível dali.

"Bones. Eu jamais..." Ele parou de falar, quando os atos dela ameaçavam dominá-lo contra sua vontade. "Oh, droga..." ele assobiou, jogando a cabeça para trás, as mãos se apertando. "Só fiz o que me pediu," ele conseguiu grunhir, eventualmente.

"Tem certeza?" A língua dela traçou um caminho pelo cumprimento dele.

"Sim," ele garantiu.

Ela o olhou, questionadora, enquanto sua boca passava sobre a ponta, levando-o para dentro, tomando-o completamente.

"Sim..." Ele estava ficando confuso às insinuações. "...talvez não... eu não sei?"

"Isso." Ela passou a ponta da língua pela cabeça. "Isso está fora dos limites. Ainda assim, você se permitiu fazer em mim."

Ele perdeu a habilidade de responder, quando ela o sugou com força, seus dedos manipulando a área sensível da base. Enquanto ela continuava o ataque à excitação dele, levando os sentidos dele ao limite extremo, Booth olhou para a única mulher que queria.

"Precisa parar agora!" ele ofegou, os dentes cerrados, desesperadamente segurando sua liberação inevitável.

Booth suspirou aliviado, quando ela o soltou. Sedutoramente, ela sorriu para ele, que devolveu a expressão com um sorriso preguiçoso. "Agora, veja," ela começou. "Não foi tão ruim, foi?"

"Eu posso me acostumar com isso." ele respondeu, em diversão. Sua respiração falhou, quando ela deu uma lambida final no cumprimento dele.

Temperance ficou de pé, virando-se e andando na direção do quarto, olhando sobre o ombro, quando chegou ao portal.

Booth se ergueu e começou a andar, esquecendo-se da calça e boxer que estavam enrolados ao redor dos tornozelos. Mexendo-se, para rapidamente se livrar deles, ele a seguiu entusiasmado. Quando alcançou o quarto, ela estava deitada na cama, convidativa, agora vestida só de calcinha. Ele congelou, olhando-a por inteiro. Fazendo a lembrança ficar na memória.

"Vire-se," ele disse, erguendo-se atrás dela.

Ela se virou até estar de joelhos, apoiada nas mãos. Booth ajoelhou-se atrás, e correu as mãos pelas costas, até segurar firmemente o traseiro dela. Um tremor passou por ela, quando ele a tocou, enchendo-o de orgulho. Ele trilhou os dedos pela coluna, até alcançar o fecho do sutiã. Ele puxou os quadris dela para trás, contra sua ereção, criando fricção, mexendo contra ele. Levou alguns segundos para Booth abrir o sutiã e, passando um braço pelas costelas, colocou-a de pé para passar as alças pelos braços. Segurando-a assim, ele chupou seu pescoço, marcando-a como dele. Após jogar o sutiã para o lado, ele levou as mãos aos seios para acariciá-los. Ela gemeu sua aprovação, quando ele pegou os mamilos sensíveis entre o indicador e o dedão, manipulando-os, enquanto ela se torcia de prazer contra ele.

Ele trilhou beijos pelas costas, até ele baixá-la com cuidado. "Senti sua falta," ele murmurou, pouco audível para ela, que choramingava incessantemente pelas sensações passando por ela. Os sons que ela emitia só fortaleciam a necessidade dele por ela. Booth puxou a calcinha para baixo, expondo o centro brilhante para ele.

Ela ofegou quanto ele inseriu dois dedos, sem avisar, torcendo-os contra as paredes suaves, antes de puxá-los para fora, então, rapidamente, inserindo-os tão fundo quanto pôde. Booth repetiu o movimento quando as nádegas dela se esfregaram nele, em desespero.

"Me prove!" ela implorou, tremendo com a intensidade. "Me faça vir, como fez antes."

Booth não perdeu tempo e se enterrou nela, tomando as dobras dela com uma sede insaciável. Sua língua moveu-se para frente, passando pelo clitóris, puxando a força dela, fazendo os braços dela cederem. Sua cabeça bateu no travesseiro, enquanto ele sugava o ponto pulsante, tirando o primeiro orgasmo dela, forçando-a a abafar um grito.

"Agora!" ela exigiu, assim que pôde falar. "Forte. Preciso que seja forte."

"Sabe, Bones. Não sei se está úmida o suficiente," Booth mentiu. Os fluídos dela saíam livremente, mas ele tinha certeza que esta vez seria tão boa, se não melhor, do que a primeira vez que ela permitiu que ele a amasse. Sua mão provocava os seios dela, enquanto sua boca tomava o centro dela uma vez mais. Ela veio de novo, nos dedos dele, rapidamente, fervorosamente, de novo e de novo, seu corpo tremendo involuntariamente, enquanto espasmos de prazer passavam por ela.

"Jesus, Bones. Você é tão linda. Tão perfeita. Por isso eu te amo tanto." Ele descansou a cabeça contra a coxa dela, suas mãos gentis e ágeis delicadamente acariciando onde queriam.

Ela prendeu a respiração, quando as palavras dele eram processadas em sua mente. Por mais que tentasse, não havia como negar a declaração por uma segunda vez. Era isso que ela queria? Que eles caíssem nos braços um do outro e declarassem seu amor imortal? Além de uma reação química, ela mal tinha certeza de saber o que era o amor, para começo de conversa. Sim, os sentimentos que ela tinha por Booth iam além do que já sentira por outro homem. Mas isso não mudaria as coisas? Tudo isso era, supostamente, para ser simples biologia. Um bebê. Ela estava determinada a manter as coisas como estavam. Prometera a Booth que nada mudaria. E agora, aqui estava ela, convidando-o para sua cama, quando as chances para concepção eram ridiculamente pequenas.

Ele deveria ser a opção segura. A menos complicada. A única pessoa perto de compreendê-la. A única cujo julgamento confiava, além de seu próprio.

O medo que sentia agora era devastador.

Ela considerou acabar com isso agora. Mas ele saberia que havia algo errado. E a necessidade dela por ele era insuportável.

Booth ergueu a cabeça dela para beijá-la, e ficou chocado ao ver lágrimas descendo pela face dela. "Hey," ele disse. "Hey, fale comigo."

Ela franziu o cenho e balançou a cabeça. "Estou bem. Só estou..."

Booth acariciou a bochecha dela, limpando as lágrimas com o dedão.

"...Preciso de você. Dentro de mim." Ela olhou dentro dos olhos dele. "Por favor!" O desespero na voz dela era evidente.

Booth começou a virá-la, para baixo dele.

"Não." Ela se opôs. "Por trás, como ia fazer."

Ele a encarou por um momento, tentando ler seus pensamentos mais íntimos. Ela não queria vê-lo, enquanto fazia amor com ela? Ele pôs o pensamento de lado, procurando outras razões. Talvez... ela gostasse mesmo da posição. Fora mesmo bom demais. Ou talvez ela estava com vergonha que a experiência a reduzisse às lágrimas, uma vez mais.

"Ok," ele respondeu. "Tem certeza?"

"Pelo amor de Deus, Booth," ela disparou. "Pare de perguntar isso. Eu sei o que estamos fazendo." Ela mordeu o lábio, sentindo uma culpa instantânea ao ataque verbal às preocupações válidas dele. Ela não tinha idéia do que haviam começado. Só de que era completamente certo.

Bravo com a indiferença dela, Booth resolveu desviar sua frustração em fazer sexo. Ela queria forte! Então, droga, era o que ele faria. Ele puxou os quadris dela para trás, entrando com um golpe afiado. Ela arfou quando, de repente, ele a preenchia, alargando-a. Ele começou com movimentos lentos, para aumentar o contato, fazendo os terminais nervosos dela formigarem de prazer. Ela gemeu às sensações nascidas da união deles. Ouvindo a euforia primitiva dela, ele se moveu mais rápido, penetrando-a ardentemente. Os sons que ela emitia aumentavam acompanhando as investidas dele, até cada estocada ser nada menos do que um grito frenético da estimulação ardente do sexo dela.

Por mais que quisesse ver os olhos dela, a visão do seu traseiro era muito boa, também. Especialmente quando estava se empurrando contra ela com toda força. Era bom demais para agüentar muito mais tempo. Ele correu a mão pelo abdômen dela, procurando os seios tentadores. O contato foi demais para ela agüentar, e ela veio, em uma explosão de energia, ferozmente, em abandono da vontade dele, suas paredes puxando-o violentamente, arrancando a liberação poderosa dele.

* * *

"Não comemos o mousse de chocolate," Booth brincou. "Quer que eu pegue?" Ele olhou a mulher saciada deitada ao seu lado. Seus olhos estavam distantes, focados em um ponto do teto. "Hey. Terra para Bones." Ele beijou o ombro dela. "Vamos precisar de colheres? Porque outra idéia me veio à cabeça."

"Precisa ir embora."

"O que?" A dor nos olhos dele era visível.

"Tem que ir embora. Agora."

* * *

TBC

NT: Traduzir cenas assim não é tão interessante quanto ler. #fail


	17. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Temperance Brennan dormiu pouco. Depois que ele foi embora, a cama ficou excepcionalmente vazia, o que, ela pensou, era ridículo, considerando que dormia quase sempre sozinha. Desligando-se da noite interrompida, ela foi até o banheiro e abriu a torneira, jogando água gelada no rosto inchado e pálido.

Estudando seu reflexo, ela examinou as contusões que ele deixou logo abaixo da clavícula. Ela deveria estar incomodada, furiosa até, pela audácia dele em marcá-la como sua propriedade. Ao invés, ela observou a marca por muito tempo, tocando levemente a pele inchada.

O telefone tocou, ecoando pelo apartamento. Temperance ignorou-o, focando-se na sua auto piedade. Ela não estava exatamente com a melhor cabeça para conversar com ninguém agora, especialmente _ele._ Não com todas as memórias sensitivas mal vindas, o cheiro dele, a sensação dos calos nos dedos dele, o calor de sua respiração no pescoço dela quando ele suspirara seu nome, durante o ato sexual. Ela preocupou-se com o telefone quando o tornado dentro de sua cabeça parou, o redemoinho fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio e a vontade de ficar de pé. Ela desmoronou ao chão, incapaz de segurar as emoções cruas por mais tempo. O que ela fizera? Na busca do que pensava ser a chave de sua felicidade, afastou a única pessoa com a qual ela ficava realmente feliz em ter por perto. Ela não era cega. Vira a dor nos olhos dele, quando disse para ele ir embora. Assim que a porta se fechou, ela se arrependeu. Somente o orgulho a impediu de chamá-lo de volta.

Tolamente, ela sempre pensou que, se não se permitisse acreditar no amor, então, estaria se poupando do desgosto da perda, o que era contraditório, e agora ela via isso, tão claro quanto a marca em sua pele. Ela nunca se aproximou demais. Nunca se abriu com ninguém. Sempre havia funcionado. Até Booth.

Lenta e sutilmente, ele entrara na vida dela. Agora, quando ele não estava por perto, era como se parte dela estivesse faltando. E aqui e agora? Era precisamente como ela se sentia.

Incerta de quanto tempo ficou sentada no chão frio, a mulher arruinada se ergueu e andou de volta ao quarto. Após parar e encarar sua cama desfeita, lembrando dos dois juntos, fazendo amor, o cheiro dele ainda nos lençóis finos, nela, em seu corpo todo, ela pegou um travesseiro e sentiu o cheiro dele, que ficou ali. Ela sabia que não podia se lamentar por muito tempo. Era um luxo que não podia se dar. Saindo do quarto, ela viu a bagunça que eles deixaram na noite anterior. Duas taças na mesa da sala, a bebida agora reduzida ao fundo. Dois pratos juntos na bancada da cozinha. Dois garfos lado a lado.

Duas xícaras de café.

A luz indicando que ela tinha mensagens piscava incessantemente. Ela apertou o botão para ouvi-las.

_"Oi, querida. Me liga. Precisamos colocar a conversa em dia. Estou começando a pensar que está me evitando."_

_"Temperance, seu próximo capítulo era para segunda-feira. Não é do seu feitio perder um prazo. Pode me ligar no escritório__?"_

_"Tempe. Precisamos conversar sobre o pai. Me ligue assim que puder."_

Temperance estava incerta se era desapontamento ou alívio, a sensação em seu peito, e na boca do estômago, por não haver nenhuma mensagem de Booth. Ela respirou fundo e pegou o aparelho.

* * *

"Lance Sweets," o terapeuta disse ao celular, enquanto caminhava pelo átrio do prédio Hoover.

"Preciso falar com você, assim que puder me encaixar."

"Claro." Ele se preocupou agora. O tom da pessoa era sério. E apesar de ter noção do que aconteceu em Dallas, ele não falava com ambos os parceiros há mais de uma semana. "Minha agenda está lotada, mas posso te encaixar ao meio-dia. Deveria ser meu almoço, mas..."

"Obrigado." Ele parecia mesmo grato. "Quer que eu leve comida?"

"Seria ótimo. Te vejo mais tarde, então."

* * *

"Sinto muito mesmo." Angela implorou por perdão, quando sentou-se do lado oposto. "Fiquei presa ajudando Roxie com uma exibição. Já fez o pedido?"

"Não. Estava esperando você."

"Bem, agora que cheguei, estou desejando batata frita. E café."

"Desejando?"

"É uma expressão, querida. Não se anime. Não é como se eu estivesse planejando ter um bebê tão cedo."

"Touché."

"Então. Você, Bren, tem definitivamente me evitado."

Temperance considerou a afirmação de Angela. "Não é verdade. Vi você várias vezes essa semana."

"Sobre assunto relacionado a trabalho. Todas as vezes que pergunto sobre Dallas, você muda de assunto! A última coisa que soube de suas férias repentinas, foi que agendei um vôo que você não embarcou. Então, vamos continuar a história a partir daí."

* * *

"Eu tinha que tirá-la do voo. E a única maneira que eu sabia para ela ir de boa vontade, era se eu a prendesse por me agredir."

"Cara! Isso é bom demais." Lance se inclinou para frente, interessado.

"Não, Sweets, não é. Ela ficou lívida. Especialmente depois que a algemei." Booth brincou com um item de metal que Sweets mantinha sobre a mesa.

"Maravilhoso."

"Se eu não te conhecesse melhor," Booth rosnou, "Poderia jurar que está adorando isso."

"E se eu não soubesse, juraria que veio até aqui brincar com meus brinquedos." Sweets sorriu, só para ser encarado por um olhar sério. "O que? Você é uma pessoa tática. Nada errado com isso."

"Provavelmente, deveria tê-las tirado quando saímos do aeroporto." Booth considerou, relembrando os eventos daquela noite.

"Por quanto tempo manteve as algemas?" Sweets mudara para o modo profissional.

"Até chegarmos às celas."

"Acha que isso diz algo sobre você, como pessoa? Ligando a alguma necessidade subconsciente?"

"O que exatamente está tentando dizer, Sweets? Porque fez parecer como se eu tivesse problemas com controle. E posso assegurar que tenho total controle das minhas ações."

"Tem certeza absoluta disso?"

* * *

"Algemas, Bren? Acho que o cara tem fantasias bem sérias."

"Não achei a experiência divertida na hora."

"Bem, espero que tenha dado uma boa reprimenda." Angela respondeu, antes de encher a boca com o líquido da caneca que segurava.

Temperance encostou-se na cadeira e considerou a observação de Angela. "Suponho que seja uma descrição exata da ação que tomei," ela racionalizou.

A antropóloga recuou, quando repentinamente foi atingida por café.

"OH! MEU! DEUS! Vocês fizeram mesmo. Por favor, perdoe-me por dizer isso, mas achei que ambos iriam dar pra trás." Angela parecia aterrorizada.

"Nós... fizemos sexo. Sim." Temperance suspirou.

"Detalhes! Preciso de detalhes!"

"Ange..." As mãos dela se torceram, em frustração.

"Foi tão bom quanto esperava? Melhor? Enlouquecedor? Quantas vezes?"

"Ange… eu acho... não... eu sei que estraguei absolutamente tudo." A mandíbula de Temperance se torcia, enquanto ela tentava segurar as lágrimas.

"O que? Não." Angela desfez das preocupações da amiga. "Não há nada que você faça que Booth não possa perdoar. Ele te ama, querida."

"É esse o problema."

* * *

"Ela simplesmente começou a agir estranhamente, e não sei por que."

"Pense. Deve ter havido um gatilho."

"Bem.... estávamos..." Booth fechou os olhos e tentou visualizar os eventos da noite anterior. "Oh, sim..." Ele sorriu, e após um minuto olhou para Sweets, que o observava, ansioso. "O que? Certamente não espera que eu conte os detalhes. Não estamos no colégio." Ele pegou a expressão no rosto de Sweets e fechou os olhos uma vez mais. "Eu me lembro… oh, merda."

"Achamos um gatilho?"

Booth sentou-se ereto e cruzou os braços. "Achei o gatilho, sim. Disse uma coisa que provavelmente não deveria."

"E?"

Booth suspirou. "Tenho certeza que disse '_é por isso que te amo tanto'_. Apesar de que, na hora, parecia que só ficou na minha cabeça."

"Assustou-a completamente."

"Ótima opinião profissional, Sweets." Booth respondeu, sarcástico. "Mas tem razão. Deus sabe que não queria assustá-la. Mas não posso deixar de dizer o que sinto."

* * *

"A primeira vez que ele disse, não queria acreditar nele." Temperance olhou para suas mãos, girando o anel da mãe, ansiosa.

"Continue." A voz de Angela era macia.

"Quando ele disse novamente, e não acho que ele tenha percebido, foi tão forte. Me fez perceber que eu teria que aceitar como ele se sente e, de algum modo, seguir em frente." Ela ergueu os olhos para a amiga. "Não posso perdê-lo de novo."

"Bren? Tem certeza absoluta que sente a mesma coisa?"

"Não sei como me sinto. Não posso simplesmente mudar minhas crenças em algo que pode ser explicado por nada mais do que uma série de reações químicas."

"Por que?"

"Teria sido melhor que ele tivesse guardado as emoções para si."

"Por que?"

"Porque eu tinha tudo programado na minha cabeça. E realmente não preciso disso perturbando a programação."

"Arruinando os planos. Mas... por que?"

"Angela, parece uma criança petulante. Isso não me ajuda a trabalhar num curso de ação viável."

"Quer um curso de ação viável, querida, então vá até o apartamento dele, jogue-se em seus braços e diga que o ama também."

"Não é isso que vai acontecer."

"Então, precisam voltar ao relacionamento completamente profissional."

"Talvez..."

"Não está pensando nisso!" Angela ficou horrorizada de a antropóloga sequer considerar a opção.

"O que mais posso fazer, Ange? Parece que abrimos uma espécie de caixa de Pandora."

* * *

"Caixa de Pandora, huh? De que maneira?"

"A experiência toda foi tão… maravilhosa." Booth buscou na memória, sorrindo e relaxando no sofá do psicólogo. "Tudo sobre isso foi além da perfeição."

"Entendo totalmente o que está dizendo."

"Não. Sweets, não. Não entende. Sempre fui um cara popular. Conheço mulheres bonitas. Mas o que Bones e eu temos. Transcende o sexo."

"OK. Se foi assim tão perfeito, qual é o problema?"

Booth respirou fundo. "Não acho que Bones esteja pronto para isso."

"Não acha que ela sente as emoções tão forte quanto você." Sweets disse, confiante. "Precisa lembrar que Dra Brennan não sente as coisas como você ou eu, Agente Booth."

"Está errado, Sweets. Está tão errado. Conheço Bones e ela é incrivelmente sensível. Mas todas as coisas pelas quais ela passou na vida fizeram com que ela encontrasse um meio de se esconder."

"Então, me explique por que acha que a Dra. Brennan não está pronta para se comprometer."

"Porque... peguei-a de surpresa. Ela precisa de tempo."

"Venho observando vocês há quase dois anos, e você já sabia como se sentia antes disso. Leve mais tempo e acredito que a situação será revertida." Sweets implorava agora. "Precisa forçar isso. Se ela confiará nos instintos, não pode deixá-la pensar muito sobre isso."

"Não precisa me dizer o que está em risco aqui. Sei o preço que se paga." A expressão de Booth era desafiante.

A repentina conclusão de Sweets pegou ambos de surpresa. "Tem mais medo da rejeição do que ela."

* * *

"Preciso usar o banheiro."

Angela torceu a boca. "Está evitando o assunto."

"Não estou. Preciso mesmo ir. Dois minutos." Ela se levantou e andou pelo restaurante.

* * *

Sweets fechou seu bloco e colocou-o sobre a mesa. "Só há uma coisa que você pode fazer. Tem que falar sobre isso. Chega de varrer para baixo do tapete. Ou causará mais danos sérios."

Booth suspirou, pensando no que ia dizer para ela.

"E não há hora como o presente."

O celular de Booth vibrou. "Booth," ele disse. "Ok, estaremos lá."

"Caso?"

"Parece que o destino pensa como você."

Sweet sorriu ao agente. "Boa sorte."

* * *

"Bren? Está aí? Você disse dois minutos."

"Sim." Uma voz saiu de trás da porta. "Minha menstruação chegou."

"Precisa de um absorvente?"

"Não. Eu estava preparada. É que adiantou dois dias. Não posso ter calculado errado, Angela. Gastei meses acompanhando meu ciclo."

"Essas coisas acontecem, querida. Não é ciência exata. Há muitas razões para ter adiantado. Stress, hormônios, intensa atividade sexual..."

Temperance sorriu levemente ao comentário de Angela. "Tem razão. E provavelmente não deveria deixar isso me incomodar. Não até descobrir o que farei sobre Booth."

"Exatamente," Angela disse.

"Enquanto isso, há uma pilha de papéis sobre a minha mesa, esperando atenção."

"Alguma coisa te lembra que hoje é domingo?"

A porta se abriu. "Nenhuma mesmo."

Angela puxou a amiga para um abraço. "Ok, bem. Não trabalhe demais, querida."

* * *

Booth ficou sentado dentro da SUV padrão, dentro da garagam do Jeffersonian. Ele repetia as palavras em sua mente milhões de vezes. Agora, estava prestes a ouvir como elas soariam em voz alta.

"Bones, tenho umas coisas a dizer, e só quero que você ouça. O que eu disse na noite passada. Na hora, não percebi que disse em voz alta, mas isso não importa mais porque, bem, eu quis dizer aquilo. E é verdade. Eu amo você, Bones. Mais do que jamais poderia saber. E se isso assusta você, então, sinto muito. Mas, depois de tudo que aconteceu, não posso manter o que sinto escondido por mais tempo. Não quero mais que fique escondido."

Ele soltou um suspiro de alívio, e olhou para o banco vazio do passageiro. Agora, ele só precisava achar coragem para dizer a ela, cara a cara.

* * *

"Hey." Booth parou à porta do escritório dela.

"Hey," ela respondeu, mas não ergueu os olhos. "Um caso?"

"Sim"

"Vou pegar meu casaco."

"Sobre a noite passada..."

"Você dormiu bem? Quando voltou para casa? Esqueci de dizer que, enquanto você estava fora, esvaziei sua geladeira de alguns itens que estavam vencidos, especialmente uma embalagem de leite congelado. Apesar de que, considerando por quanto tempo você esteve longe, não é surpreendente."

Booth suspirou. "Sabe do que deveríamos conversar um pouco mais?"

"Os itens da sua geladeira?"

"Não. Sobre a noite passada."

"Por que?"

"Você me dispensou logo após… você sabe."

"Fizemos sexo? Você estava cansado e não ia para casa há semanas. Se tivesse dormido na minha cama, dificilmente teria oportunidade de ir para casa antes desta noite. E... havia muita correspondência esperando."

"Percebi." Temperance sempre dizia que era péssima mentirosa. Ela estava melhorando. "Então. Qual o motivo principal?"

"Qual outra razão haveria?"

"Eu só... não esperava..."

"Deveríamos ir até a cena do crime. Não quero que minhas provas sejam comprometidas."

"Certo." Ele arrastou os pés. "Bones? Ainda estamos bem?" Ele escondeu a preocupação o melhor que pôde.

Ela mordeu o lábio, e forçou um sorriso. "Claro que estamos."

Juntos, eles andaram até a SUV, um silêncio desconfortável, os braços dela cruzados, a mão dele erguida atrás dela. Sem contato. Definitivamente sem contato.

Booth esticou a mão para abrir a porta para ela, que afastou a mão dele. Booth congelou ao gesto brusco.

Ela olhou para ele, constrangida. "Não estou grávida."

Temperance abriu a porta do passageiro e entrou.

Booth andou até o banco do motorista, parando quando foi abrir a porta. Uma corrente de emoções conflitantes tomou conta. Engolindo um caroço peculiar na garganta, ele rapidamente secou as lágrimas que se juntaram nos cantos dos olhos. Ela assegurou que eles estavam bem.

Ela estava mentindo.

* * *

TBC.


	18. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

* * *

"Eu estava lendo alguns depoimentos numa sala de bate-papo, e parece que algumas mulheres sugerem abstinência de quatro dias antes da ovulação."

Booth ergueu os olhos do arquivo que lia, em pânico. "Está fazendo sexo com outros homens?"

"Não para mim! Para você" ela declarou, vigorosamente. "E não. Apesar de que, tenho que admitir, o pensamento me passou pela cabeça. No entanto, me ocorreu que, considerando que não tomo mais anticoncepcionais, seria arriscado demais me permitir outras oportunidades de satisfazer alguma necessidade biológica que eu venha a sentir. Além disso, tenho certeza que ofenderia suas tendências de macho alfa."

"Com certeza."

"De qualquer modo, meu cartão de ovulação sugere que estamos a quatro dias de ótima fertilização. Então, eu agradeceria se você se masturbasse antes de ir para a cama esta noite, então, se abstivesse de qualquer forma de estimulação até terça-feira." Ela baixou os olhos e observou os documentos em seu colo, intencionalmente.

Booth sentou-se ereto no sofá do escritório dela, onde eles estavam há poucas horas pescando pelas evidências com um pente fino. Os últimos dez dias haviam sido um inferno. Não pela incapacidade deles de discutir o que havia acontecido. Os quatros corpos mutilados que apareceram serviram para distraí-los da realidade, e tudo além de mínimas refeições e dormir, passaram despercebidas.

Ele a observou, enquanto ela dava uma olhada no relatório forense, procurando alguma pista perdida. Já era bastante frustrante que, todas as vezes que ele olhava para ela, tudo o que conseguia pensar era em quão maravilhoso fazer amor com ela havia sido. Agora, ela pedia para o corpo dele não reagir a esses pensamentos por quatro dias inteiros.

Dane-se.

Desde sua revelação que as tentativas de concepção foram malsucedidas, ela não insistira no assunto novamente. Ele só conseguiu dormir com ela duas vezes. Não que você pudesse chamar assim. Eles não acordaram e dividiram um café preguiçoso. Ou brigaram sobre as cobertas. Apesar do carinho que ele tentou incluir na situação, tudo que ela permitiu que ele fizesse foi fodê-la. Quem consegue conceber após duas transas apenas? Sem contar as pessoas que não querem um bebê de modo algum! Talvez fosse melhor. Permiti-la um tempo para pensar sobre sua decisão de ser mãe. Tempo para perceber que queria mais. Que, ele esperava, ela o queria tanto quanto ele a queria.

Ela fazia idéia do que eles tinham? Ou de quão especial era?

"Tem certeza que quer fazer de novo?" ele perguntou, casualmente. "Pensei, já que não mencionou nada, que talvez tivesse mudado de opinião."

Ela ergueu os olhos para ele, com curiosidade. "Claro que tenho certeza, Booth. Sempre fui boa em conseguir o que quero, quando tomo uma decisão."

"Certo," ele murmurou, desviando o olhar para os pés.

Percebendo o constrangimento dele sobre o assunto, Temperance deitou a cabeça para o lado. "_Você_ mudou de idéia, Booth? Entendo que é irreal você parar sua vida para satisfazer minhas necessidades. E se encontrou alguém que queira começar um relacionamento, prefiro que me diga. Eu… eu realmente não ficaria confortável se meus desejos te custassem a oportunidade de se envolver com outra pessoa."

Ele a olhou nos olhos. "Desejos?"

Ela o encarou por tempo demais. "Ter um filho" ela finalmente esclareceu.

Nenhum dos dois notou a presença de Hodgins parado à porta. "Odeio interromper essa coisa estranha de vocês se encarando, mas achei algumas partículas na nossa mais recente vítima."

* * *

"Bones? O que está fazendo aqui?" Ela estava parada à porta, segurando um pacote de comida tailandesa. "Não que não seja sempre bom ver você, mas..." Ele ficou quieto. Como ele deveria se impedir de ter pensamentos sexuais pelos próximos quatro dias, quando ela aparece assim – era um vestido novo que ela estaca usando? As cores preta e cinza do vestido moldavam suas curvas, seguras por uma faixa na cintura. Tudo o que precisaria era um puxão leve para tirá-la daquele vestido em segundos...

"Você não comeu, não é? Pedi o de sempre."

Ele sorriu, enquanto ela ia até ele. "Você me conhece. Sempre tenho apetite para comida tailandesa." As prisões que eles efetuaram naquela tarde, como resultado direto do trabalho de Hodgins, o deixaram feliz, mas exausto. E, por mais que quisesse passar tempo com ela, Booth não estava com humor para conversas sobre bebês.

Ela colocou a sacola sobre a mesa e se virou para encará-lo. "Estava me perguntando se já fez o que pedi?"

Então, ela veio aqui para perturbá-lo. "Eu tenho telefone."

"Sim, eu sei. E como isso é relevante para a conversa?"

"Podia ter telefonado, se queria me perguntar algo assim."

"Eu quis ter certeza."

"Controlando?" ele perguntou diretamente, cruzando os braços, em defesa. "O que?! Está planejando ficar do lado de fora do banheiro e conferir a prova, depois?"

"Melhor!"

Booth a encarou.

"Vim aqui para ajudar."

"Como é?" ele perguntou, incrédulo.

"Bem. Depois da nossa conversa de manhã, me ocorreu que poderia matar dois patos com uma pedra."

"Estou tão perdido com o que está dizendo que nem vou corrigir a expressão que você errou."

Ignorando a confusão dele, ela deu a volta, andando na direção da cozinha, pegar pratos e talheres para ambos. "Bem, você precisar ejacular, e tenho 'certas' necessidades biológicas." Colocando os itens sobre a mesa, ela sorriu e esperou.

Ele a encarou, confuso.

"Percebi que estávamos planejando fazer sexo em quatro dias," ela continuou, "mas não tenho certeza se consigo esperar tanto tempo." Não era bem uma mentira. Sexo com Booth foi muito melhor do que com qualquer homem que ela conheceu. E ela estava impaciente para experimentar de novo. Mas o que a incomodava eram as duas declarações de amor. Cientificamente, validação ocorre quando um experimento consistentemente produz o mesmo resultado. Ocorreu a Temperance que a situação deles não era diferente. E era importante que ela estabelecesse a verdade sobre os sentimentos dele, antes de tentar conceber novamente.

"Isso não é por satisfação pessoal, Bones."

"Mas, como já estabelecemos, se eu satisfizer as necessidades com outra pessoa, você ficaria com raiva do meu comportamento."

"Bones, eu não posso. Quando concordei com isso, foi somente pelo propósito da concepção. Agora... você está transformando isso em uma situação de amigos que transam, e não quero isso. Um fato que sempre deixei bem claro."

"Ficou irresistivelmente evidente que achou prazeroso fazer sexo comigo. Não entendo por que está sendo contra agora."

"Porque eu... sabe de uma coisa, Bones. Vá para casa. Vejo você amanhã."

"Ótimo," ela rebateu. "Tenho certeza que posso ligar para algum encontro anterior para satisfazer minhas necessidades naturais."

"É tudo sobre você, não é?" Booth assobiou, exasperado.

Temperance considerou a afirmação dele, concluindo que talvez precisasse justificar suas ações para ele. "Sim! É. Sou eu quem decidiu ter um filho. É meu corpo que carregará a dita criança por nove meses. E serei a pessoa que será responsável por essa criança pelos próximos dezoito anos da minha vida. Você tinha a opção, como amigo, de me ajudar a conseguir isso. Então, peço desculpa se não sigo vosso sagrado comportamento moral, mas isso não faz parte do acordo." Ela falava como se explicasse alguma técnica forense básica a um estagiário.

As palavras dela doeram dentro da cabeça dele. Como ela podia simplesmente excluí-lo assim? Negligenciá-lo como pai. Após as conversas que eles tiveram sobre o quão importante era esse papel para ele? Ela fora longe demais desta vez.

"Tenho que dizer, Bones, desde que chegou aqui, tem agido como uma vadia completa!" Ele rangeu os dentes, as palavras cheias de raiva.

Ela ergueu a mão para retaliar, e ele agarrou o pulso dela, batendo as costas dela na parede. Temperance olhou a mão que ele segurava sobre sua cabeça. "E o que, exatamente, planeja fazer agora?" ela disse, a respiração pesada.

Booth olhou para a mulher que segurava. Sua mente gritava para deixá-la ir. Se acalmar. E, quando ela fosse, ele poderia se aliviar, pensando em quão certo foi estar dentro dela.

Os olhos dela estavam escuros, enquanto ele a olhava. Raiva, desejo, e algo mais. Algo que ele não reconhecia. Nunca lhe ocorreu que ela devolvia a ele as mesmas emoções cruas. Pareceu durar uma eternidade, até Booth se inclinar e unir os lábios dela aos seus. Ela ergueu a mandíbula e prendeu o lábio inferior dele entre os dentes, mordendo-o, puxando-o mais para perto. Ele se aproximou, sua ereção escovando os quadris dela, pressionando sua boca contra a dela, furiosamente. A língua dela se aprofundou, provando tudo o que era Booth com intensidade. Ele devolveu o gesto, levando-a para dentro, sua necessidade devastadora.

Quando finalmente se separaram, ambos ofegantes, ele sorriu levemente, enquanto seus lábios traçavam o caminho da bochecha dela. "Então," ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. "O que está dizendo é que quer que eu te f***, porque precisa de uma liberação, e sou a opção mais conveniente..."

"Sim" ela choramingou.

A lingual dele brincou com o lóbulo da orelha dela, antes de traçar o caminho lentamente pelo pescoço e clavícula. Temperance grunhiu em antecipação ao calor que se concentrava em seu centro. A mulher presa puxou o braço, tentando soltar a mão que ele ainda mantinha presa acima da cabeça dela. Ela queria tirar a camisa dele agora, e falhava pateticamente, com suas tentativas fracas, com uma mão só. O aperto dele era muito forte, e lutar só fez com que ele apertasse mais. A mão livre de Booth, no entanto, segurava um seio dela pelo tecido do casaco. Querendo tirar essa barreira, ele desceu os dedos pelo corpo dela até achar o nó, e lentamente o desfez.

O telefone começou a tocar, no segundo em que o tecido caiu. Booth bateu a palma da mão contra a parede, frustrado. O que diabos havia de errado com as outras pessoas? Ele se virou e andou até o barulho incessante.

Temperance abriu os olhos à perda, e assistiu o homem, agora de costas para ela, se acalmar quando olhava para o identificador de chamadas.

"Booth," ele respondeu. "Rebecca... Sim, claro. Adoraria ficar com Parker na próxima sexta à noite… ok... vou buscá-lo na escola?... sem problema… tchau." Ele desligou e andou até a mesa, onde a entrega deles ainda estava meio aberta, não olhando para ela.

"O que está fazendo?" ela perguntou.

Booth abriu as caixas e transferiu um pouco da comida para os pratos. "Estou com fome. Talvez queira fechar seu vestido," ele disparou, bravo com sua própria fraqueza.

Ela olhou para baixo e viu o tecido pendurado em seu corpo fino. Sob a roupa, ela optou por usar nada mais do que calcinha preta de seda, e o ar frio do apartamento, combinado com as memórias das mãos quentes dele despindo-a, fez seus mamilos endurecerem de prazer. "E se eu não quiser?" ela ronronou sedutoramente, enquanto tirava os sapatos e jogava-os silenciosamente no tapete, na direção dele.

Booth ofegou. "Eu não iria querer que pegasse um resfriado," ele respondeu friamente, desesperadamente tentando não trair o contrangimento que sentia.

Do canto dos olhos, ela reparou que ele deixara a parafernália de policial sobre a bancada, e ali, bem em cima, estavam as algemas. As mesmas que ele usara em Dallas. Seria ela corajosa o suficiente?

Booth sentou-se e começou a devorar a comida furiosamente. Era a melhor distração que ele podia pensar. Na verdade, era a única. Ele sentiu as mãos dela em seus ombros. "Vai sentar e comer?" ele perguntou, impaciente.

Temperance se inclinou e sussurrou no ouvido dele. "Não ao seu comando." Ela desceu as mãos pelo comprimento dos braços dele.

"Bones" ele grunhiu. "Pare. Não vamos fazer isso."

Ela correu as mãos pelos braços dele novamente. "Ambos sabemos que não fala sério," ela disse, sugestivamente.

Booth virou a cabeça na direção da respiração quente que provocava sua garganta. Temperance ficou ereta, dando a Booth uma visão de seus seios nus. A respiração dele falhou ao perceber que, em certo ponto, ela descartou completamente o vestido.

Ela correu as mãos pelos braços dele novamente, só que, desta vez, ela puxou as mãos para trás, colocando-as em suas coxas. Instintivamente, ele acariciou a pele macia, enquanto ela se inclinava, plantando os lábios atrás do pescoço dele.

As sensações que ela tirava dele causavam uma batalha interna, enquanto a mente e o corpo de Booth lutavam sobre aceitar ou rejeitar as investidas dela. Ele jogou a cabeça para frente, quando a lingual dela traçou padrões, intermitentemente tocando a pele, com beijos suaves.

O pênis de Booth se torceu, aos choramingos que ela emitia, enquanto seus mamilos arranhavam sua camisa, fazendo-o esquecer de suas mãos, por um momento. Quando ela sentiu os pulsos amolecerem, Temperance colocou as algemas nele, prendendo-o à cadeira.

"Mas que droga!" ele exclamou, imediatamente saindo de sua veneração. "Já fui algemado a uma cadeira antes, Bones. Não é uma experiência que eu gostaria de repetir."

Ela correu as mãos carinhosamente pelo cabelo dele. "Chame de... renovação."

"Tenho certeza de que a lei tem outro nome para isso, Bones."

"Então, me diga para parar," ela sugeriu, dando a volta na mesa, para encará-lo.

Ele olhou bastante para a mulher quase nua, de pé, longe do seu alcance. Não que ele fosse capaz de tocá-la, se ela estivesse mais perto, de qualquer modo... "Parece que você já parou."

Ela lambeu os lábios e empurrou a mesa para longe dele, deixando espaço suficiente para o que tinha em mente. "Oh, ainda nem comecei." Seus lábios se mexeram sedutores, enquanto ela voltava e se ajoelhava na frente dele.

"Isso é muito errado. Tem idéia de quão errado é?" ele murmurou, fraco, enquanto as mãos dela trabalhavam em sua fivela e abriam o zíper, libertando a ereção sólida.

Ela passou a lingual pela cabeça, deixando-o mais excitado do que nunca. Booth fechou os punhos, frustrado pela incapacidade de participar ativamente, fazendo o metal machucar seus pulsos. Aquilo pediria explicações no trabalho. Todo agente do prédio saberia como ele conseguiu as marcas.

As contínuas carícias dela ameaçavam-no várias vezes de chegar ao limite, mas, de algum modo, ela sempre sabia exatamente quando parar. Booth considerou se qualquer coisa experiência em sua vida foi melhor do que seu pênis na boca dela. Ele sorriu amplamente à memória de outro lugar onde ele gostaria de estar. Temperance olhou confusa à expressão dele, antes de continuar a manipulação no pênis, fazendo-o chorar em êxtase.

"Ohhhh! Fuck"** A mulher era um gênio. E uma antropóloga. Fazia completo sentido em quão exata ela era em extrair o animal nele.

Temperance afastou a boca lentamente. "Achei que nunca fosse pedir," ela sorriu, "mas já que insiste..."

"Não foi o que eu..." Booth começou a opor-se, antes de pensar melhor.

De pé na frente dele, ela descartou a calcinha, e ele salivou à visão, sabendo muito bem o que estava prestes a acontecer.

Ela sentou-se sobre ele. "É simplesmente para satisfazer nossas necessidades." O coração dele afundou um pouco, ao tom trivial dela.

Baixando o corpo lentamente sobre ele, ela gemeu alto, a sensação dele preenchendo-a despertando terminações nervosas que ela nem sabia que existiam. Ela fechou os olhos, enquanto seu corpo se ajustava à presença dele. Quando ela reabriu-os, os olhos castanhos dele, escuros de excitação, observavam-na maravilhados.

Temperance simplesmente sorriu doce, antes de mexer os quadris para frente e para trás, criando uma fricção que potencialmente o faria durar horas. Lentamente, ela removeu a gravata e abriu os botões da camisa dele, expondo seu tórax ao toque dela.

Quando ela se cansou de provocá-lo, o ritmo aumentou, e ela afundou no tórax dele, bebendo da pele morena diante dela. Booth jogou a cabeça para trás, enquanto ela se ajustava ao redor da excitação dele.

"Bones," ele resmungou de novo. "Me solte, agora."

"Mas eu não quero," ela disse, brincando.

Ele puxou as algemas. "Preciso te tocar, te sentir. Droga, Bones, você está me matando aqui."

Ela diminuiu o ritmo e o olhou, diretamente nos olhos. "Sabe, sexo PODE te matar." Ela falou devagar, metodicamente, enquanto seus dedos dançavam pela pele dele. "Tem idéia do que eu corpo está passando neste momento?" Ela passou a mão pela bochecha dele. "Suas pupilas dilatam, artérias se contraem, a temperatura sobe." A respiração dela fez cócegas na pele dele, fazendo-o tremer. "O coração acelera, a pressão vai aos céus, a respiração se torna rápida e curta, o cérebro envia impulsos do nada para lugar nenhum, e secreções são liberadas de todas as glândulas, seus músculos ficam tensos e espasmódicos, como se erguesse três vezes o seu peso." Ela o beijou agressivamente e se afastou rapidamente. "É violento. E é uma bagunça. Mas é bom demais para você se negar o prazer."

Booth não esqueceu do quanto o som da voz dela o excitava, e a lição de biologia deixou-lhe perto da liberação. Ele moveu rapidamente os quadris, empurrando-a internamente, sua ereção escovando contra as áreas mais sensíveis dela. Ela chorou em delícia, quando ele repetiu o movimento e ela entrou num frenesi.

"Tão perto" ela murmurou contra a boca dele, beijando-o apaixonadamente. A língua de Booth duelou com a dela, em sua resposta silenciosa, feliz que, pelo menos desta vez, suas confissões de amor eterno ficaram somente em sua mente.

Quando o orgasmo finalmente explodiu em seu corpo vulnerável, ela tremeu calorosamente, gritando com entusiasmo. A liberação de Booth seguiu a dela rapidamente, e ele pulsou dentro dela, fazendo-a tremer.

* * *

Eventualmente, Temperance ergueu a cabeça, aninhada na curva do pescoço dele. "Acho que deveria me vestir e ir para casa."

"Você não comeu nada da comida que trouxe."

"Meu apetite está satisfeito," ela exalou, satisfeita.

Booth sorriu preguiçoso à mulher nua, deitada de pernas abertas sobre ele. "Mais para mim, então."

Ela se ergueu e ficou de pé, procurando suas roupas, e suas pernas cederam, mandando Temperance diretamente ao chão. Booth riu histericamente à visão, quase virando sua cadeira.

"Não ria de mim, Booth" ela resmungou, massageando as pernas dormentes.

"E por que não?" ele falou, alegre. "Você se aproveitou da minha fraqueza como homem. E mereceu isso."

"Porque..." ela resmungou, a mente freneticamente procurando por um motivo. "Eu ia te soltar, mas agora não tenho certeza se devo."

"Ah, vamos, Bones! A culpa de suas pernas terem enfraquecido é minha, mesmo quando você me algemou, porque sou _bom_ assim!"

Ela o encarou, com falsa indignação, enquanto se vestia. "Bem, com _essa_ resposta, você acabou de ganhar uma noite, sentada sozinho." Temperance abriu a porta.

"Bones, Bones! Não pode me deixar aqui assim."

"E se... eu te deixasse com o telefone. Então, você pode escolher para quem ligará para te livrar dessa situação desagradável."

"Então, eu escolheria ligar para você," Booth disse, com convicção. "Não estou ansioso para alguém mais me vir desta maneira."

"Oh! Bem, não estou em casa agora, Booth, e a bateria do meu celular acabou." Ela respondeu, tirando as chaves da bolsa. "Preciso resolver umas cosias, antes de ir para casa. Mas pode deixar uma mensagem e ligarei assim que puder. Apesar de que… se estiver cansada, nem sempre checo a secretária eletrônica antes de ir para a cama." Ela deu um longo beijo na bochecha dele, antes de andar na direção da porta.

"Engraçado." Booth disse.

* * *

Temperance entrou em seu carro, olhando para a porta da casa de Booth com um sorriso fraco. Ele não disse que a amava, desta vez. E a relutância dele em participar sem que ela ativasse um gatilho físico, disse-lhe que era somente pelo propósito de atingir satisfação. Então, como ela não se sentia satisfeita? Claro, ela estava saciada. O orgasmo, como as outras duas ocasiões anteriores, havia sido maravilhosamente de tirar o fôlego, mas havia uma sensação inabalável que, esta noite, uma coisa estava faltando.

Apesar disso, ela estava confiante que agora não haveria complicações em sua meta de se tornar mãe.

* * *

Booth suspirou e balançou a cabeça. Ela o deixou com seu telefone, que ainda estava sobre a mesa. Como ele conseguiria ligar para alguém, quando ainda estava algemado? Booth bateu os pulsos, frustrado, e se espantou em quão fácil elas se soltaram. Quando ela havia destrancado? Mais precisamente, por que ele não percebeu? Ele estava ficando devagar, à medida que envelhecia. Ele riu alto, esfregando as marcas vermelhas nos pulsos. Ela veio até ele. Ela o quis, sem ser para o propósito de concepção. Talvez ela estivesse pronta para ouvir as palavras que ele escondeu por tanto tempo. Pronta para entender por que ele tinha que dizer.

* * *

"Tempe" O pai soou aliviado ao som da voz dela. "Obrigado por retornar minha ligação. Tenho um grande favor a pedir. Agora, entendo que pode ser algo inconveniente, mas realmente não está dando certo – eu ficar com Russ e Amy, e eu sei que tem um quarto sobrando. Não será por muito tempo. Só até o médico me liberar."

"Pai..." Ela olhou ao redor, para o apartamento vazio. "Claro. Pode ficar comigo. Entendo que aqui é um ambiente mais calmo, melhor para a recuperação. Imagino que as necessidades de Hallie sejam bem exigentes."

"Oh, as garotas têm sido adoráveis. Elas não são, hum, o problema."

"Então, o que é?"

"Bem... não é da minha conta te dizer, mas acho que tem o direito de saber porque estou me intrometendo. Ela está grávida," Max acrescentou, animado. "Russ e Amy vão ter um bebê!"

"O que!" Temperance exclamou. "Isso... não é aceitável."

"Querida? Calma. Fique feliz por seu irmão. Você realmente precisa ensaiar uma reação melhor para quando ele te contar oficialmente."

* * *

TBC

NT sobre os **: se eu traduzisse 'fuck', não caberia no contexto do diálogo, quando ela interpreta como uma exigência dele. E todo mundo sabe o que significa, então...


	19. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

* * *

Booth enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, enquanto andava propositalmente pelo corredor, na direção do apartamento de Brennan. Esta noite, pelo menos, ela o aguardava. Desta vez, ele estava confiante em como a noite seria. Da primeira vez que ele a amou, tudo foi novo. Ele escondeu o medo pela noite, fazendo o que achava que ela gostaria, definindo as fronteiras do seu relacionamento intensificado. Indo além das fronteiras. Booth sorriu para si mesmo, pensando na expressão dela quando o primeiro orgasmo a atingiu. E o segundo, o terceiro...

Ele também se lembrou da expressão dela, quando Russ disse que seu pai havia sofrido um ataque do coração. E partiu seu coração vê-la sentindo tanta dor.

A próxima vez que eles fizeram amor, foi inesperado. Uma última tentativa de sua parceira de engravidar aquele mês, trazida pela tensão constante do primeiro encontro deles e do estímulo exterior enquanto testemunhavam um casal do prédio vizinho. Inesperado, sim. Mas ainda assim muito bom e só serviu para encorajar a idéia de Booth em ter um relacionamento com ela. Mas então, ela pediu para ele ir embora. E seu coração se quebrou um pouco mais.

Então, só quatro dias atrás, ela voltou à sua porta com a intenção de usá-lo como liberação conveniente de sua frustração sexual. E, estupidamente, apesar de suas pobres tentativas de rejeitar a oferta dela, ele permitiu que ela o tivesse, com menos emoção do que uma noitada. E os buracos que ela fez no coração dele, agora pareciam um enorme abismo.

Esta noite. Ele sabia por que estava aqui. Ele sabia o que estava fazendo. E esperava saber como consertaria as coisas.

Ela abriu a porta e o olhou de cima a baixo, aprovando. "Você está atrasado."

"Cullen queria me ver." Ele lançou-lhe um sorriso.

"Algo que eu precise saber?" ela o olhou, suspeita.

"Não. Nada que precise se preocupar mesmo." Ele se mexeu. "Planeja me convidar para entrar?"

Temperance de repente o agarrou pelo paletó e fechou os olhos, puxando-o para um beijo profundo e fascinante. Booth levou um momento para registrar a recepção inesperada, e respondeu com vigor, empurrando-a na direção do sofá. Ele esperava que eles comessem primeiro, mas se ela tinha outras atividades em mente, então, ele mudaria seus planos. Os olhos dele permaneceram abertos, enquanto guiava-os pela sala, quando um leve movimento em sua visão periférica o alertou ao fato de que não estavam sozinhos.

Ele parou de beijá-la, quando a pessoa sentada à mesa de jantar foi inteiramente percebida. Temperance continuou a beijá-lo apaixonadamente, descendo pelo pescoço. Levou um momento para ela perceber que ele não respondia aos seus avanços, e se afastou, olhando-o curiosa, só para vê-lo olhando além.

"Max." ele disse, constrangido.

"Booth." O homem mais velho cumprimentou-o sem erguer os olhos do jornal. "Tempe mencionou que se juntaria a nós para jantar."

Booth olhou para Temperance, horrorizado, que devolve o olhar com um inocente. "O que foi?" ela sussurrou, distraída ao desconforto de Booth.

Ele olhou de volta para Max e deu um passo para longe de Temperance. "Isso não é o que parece."

Max ergueu os olhos. "Parecia que você estava prestes a fazer sexo com minha filha."

"Meu pai está correto na suposição. Era o que planejava fazer, Booth."

Booth bufou. "Ok, então, é o que parece, mas não é o que você pensa," ele assegurou.

Max balançou o jornal que lia, e falou, com o olhar perdido. "E se… acho que tem algo a ver com o cartão de ovulação que está colado atrás da porta do banheiro?"

Booth suspirou e se afundou no sofá, resignado. Ele pensava que só precisava fazer cara de corajoso, até Max ir embora. Talvez, fosse sua educação católica, mas havia algo errado sobre o pai de uma garota saber de suas intenções, mais ainda ser uma testemunha ocular dos acontecimentos.

"Vou dar uma olhada no jantar," Temperance disse. "Vai ficar bem?"

"Absolutamente bem," Booth respondeu com tristeza, pegando uma revista qualquer das que estavam sobra a mesa de café. Ele folheou aleatoriamente, antes de olhar a capa. "Antropologia Forense Mensal." Ele suspirou, antes de murmurar "Excitante," para si mesmo, e jogá-la de volta à mesa.

"Aqui," uma voz disse, de trás dele. "Tente isso aqui." Max lhe entregou um tablóide que havia lido.

Booth assentiu em aceitação e esticou o braço para pegar o jornal das mãos do homem mais velho. "Obrigado"

"Sem problema. Mas já que vou ficar um tempo, pensei em unirmos forças para convencer Tempe a comprar uma daquelas TVs grandes de plasma." Max gesticulou animado.

Booth franziu o cenho. "Ficar? No quarto de hóspedes?"

"Mmn. Até o medico dizer que já posso viver sozinho de novo." Max finalmente entregou o jornal a Booth e sorriu. "Ai. Que contusão feia você tem aí nos pulsos, Booth. Alguém te pegou de jeito?"

"Não," ele grunhiu. A expressão de Booth era feroz.

Max riu e deu um tapinha brincalhão no ombro de Booth. "Sabe que só estou brincando com você, filho."

"Filho?" Booth disse, incrédulo, balançando a cabeça, assistindo Max sair para falar com a filha.

Claro, ele gostava de Max. Até mesmo o respeitava. Mas tudo isso era meio surreal. Se ele estivesse aqui como um amigo, colega de trabalho até, então seria confortável.

Melhor ainda, como encontro dela. Não namorado. Provavelmente, ele estava muito velho para usar esse termo agora. Apesar de não importava. Ele não era nem um, nem outro.

Até ele tomar uma atitude para resolver o assunto, estava aqui somente como pouco mais do que um doador de esperma. O que, se ele estivesse no lugar de Max, provavelmente o deixaria borbulhando.

Ao invés, o homem estava fazendo a vontade dele.

Ele tentou ler o jornal, mas a situação ficava mais estranha a cada momento. Eventualmente, ele não agüentou mais. "Eu vou..." Booth arrumou o paletó desajeitadamente, levantou e andou pela sala.

"Booth!" Temperance exclamou. "Onde está indo?" Ela tirou o avental e correu atrás dele.

Ele abriu a porta e saiu no corredor, andando rapidamente. Um segundo depois, ele ouviu a porta ser aberta. Virando-se, ele deu de cara com uma preocupada antropóloga.

"Para casa." Booth apertou o botão para chamar o elevador.

Ela torceu as mãos. "Por quê?"

Ele se mexeu, esperando o elevador chegar. "Achei que fosse óbvio."

"Não é." Ela realmente não fazia idéia.

"Já foi ruim da primeira vez em que o pai de uma garota me fez sentir nada mais do que um adolescente excitado. E foi quando eu era mesmo um adolescente excitado." Ele a encarou furioso, esperando a resposta dela.

A boca dela se abriu, quando entendeu tudo. "Não entendo por que a presença do meu pai no quarto de hóspedes é um problema. Ambos somos adultos desimpedidos. E você me disse que ele já achava que a gente dormia junto. Mas aceito que, apesar disso, você acha a situação desconfortável."

"Obrigado." Ele esfregou as têmporas.

"Então, vamos para o seu apartamento."

"Ok, certo. Espere! O que?"

"Bem, não posso pedir ao meu pai que saia por algumas horas. Ele deve se recuperar. Então, faz sentido seguirmos com nosso plano em outro lugar." Ela sorriu para ele.

As portas do elevador se abriram, e uma mulher idosa estava dentro, esperando ansiosa.

"Por que seu pai está aqui, de qualquer modo?" Booth colocou o pé para manter as portas abertas.

"Estava ficando difícil para ele ficar com Russ e Amy, mas explicarei por que mais tarde. Agora, tenho que tirar uma caçarola do forno."

"Caçarola? Que contém carne?" Booth sorriu em delícia, enquanto a mulher do elevador olhou para seu relógio, impaciente.

"Sim. Achei que seria justo cozinhar algo que você e meu pai apreciariam."

"Hey, gosto de qualquer coisa que você cozinha." Ele sorriu para ela, tirando o pé que segurava o elevador, desatento à senhora furiosa.

"Obrigada, Booth." Ela devolveu o sorriso, constrangida pelo elogio. "Podemos?"

"Atrás de você." Booth a seguiu pelo corredor, na direção do apartamento. Antes de entrar, ele chamou. "Bones?"

"Mmn?" Ela se virou.

"Sabe, não pode me expulsar, se a cama for minha."

"Eu sei. E não tinha intenção de fazê-lo."

"Oh." Eles compartilharam um longo olhar. "Bom."

* * *

"Tempe explicou por que estou aqui?" Max perguntou, quando se sentaram para jantar.

"Não exatamente" Booth respondeu, entre mastigadas. Por mais que ela hesitasse, devido às conotações domésticas do elogio, Temperance Brennan era uma ótima cozinheira, e ele ficaria feliz em deixá-la alimentá-lo, tanto quanto ela quisesse.

"Vou ser avô."

Booth derrubou o garfo. "Sabe que pode levar um tempo."

"Não." Max balançou a cabeça. "Russ e Amy. Eles estão esperando."

"Oh" Booth parecia aliviado. "São ótimas notícias."

"São?" Temperance resmungou.

"Claro que sim, Bones! Por que não pensaria o contrário?" Booth se surpreendeu pela negatividade dela.

Max riu com a disputa entre os parceiros. "Parece que estou destinado a passar o futuro próximo cercado de mulheres grávidas," ele disse baixo.

"Com a fibrose cística de Hayley, há um grande risco de o feto carregar o gene defeituoso. É irresponsável," ela argumentou.

"Oh, é esse o seu problema com a gravidez de Amy," Max retorquiu. "E eu aqui pensando que era porque..."

Temperance se levantou rapidamente e começou a retirar os pratos vazios. "Lembrou de tomar seu remédio?"

"Bones! É rude interromper," Booth repreendeu. "Desculpe, Max. O que estava dizendo?"

"Hey, ela é minha filha. Não precisa se desculpar por ela, Booth. Estava pensando se Tempe estava chateada por Amy roubar-lhe a novidade."

"Bones? Com ciúme?" Booth riu. "Acho que não, Max. É uma emoção irracional. E Bones não tem emoções irracionais."

"Ainda estou aqui." Ela disse.

"Oh, Bones. Você está." Booth a encarou, a boca aberta. "Está chateada porque ela está grávida."

"Parece que minha filha é humana. Quem teria adivinhado?" Max sorriu para ela.

Temperance bufou para o pai, e continuou, sem cerimônia, a colocar tigelas de sobremesa na frente dos homens. "Coma logo, Booth. Então, poderemos ir."

"Torta de maçã!" Booth disse, deliciado. "Sabe, Bones, você é mesmo única em um milhão."

"Booth. Você grosseiramente subestimou minha individualidade." Temperance sorria, mas seu tom era sério. "Há cerca de seis bilhões de seres humanos no planeta."

"Já te contei sobre quando sua mãe estava esperando você, Tempe?"

"Não." Ela parecia intrigada pela nova linha da conversa.

"Russ foi fácil. Ruth teve uma gravidez tranqüila. De fato, se me lembro, ele não estava ansioso para sair. Ele sempre foi preguiçoso. Atrasou mais de uma semana no final."

Temperance riu suavemente. "É a cara dele."

"Tempe. História completamente diferente." Max direcionou a atenção para Booth "Ruth era o demônio disfarçado, enquanto esperava esta aqui. Deus me ajudasse se eu dissesse, ou fizesse, qualquer coisa que fosse. Ela ficou muito sensível e excessivamente crítica sobre absolutamente tudo. E juro, ela estava doente. Vomitava dia e noite, até quase chegar a trinta semanas. E então, depois disso, reclamava de dor, porque seu quadril deslocou. Então, foi um alívio quando nossa menina chegou mais cedo. Nove dias, na verdade." Ele olhou para a filha. "Sua mãe sempre dizia que era porque você não estava recebendo a estimulação que precisava no útero."

"Aposto que sim," Booth riu, então olhou carinhosamente para a parceira. Ela corou, e desviou o olhar, focando no anel que a mãe deixara, em sua mão.

Max ficou quieto, pensando em sua bela esposa, e se perguntando quanto mais tempo sua filha negaria o que estava diante de si.

"Deveríamos ir, Booth. Só preciso levar umas coisas."

"Estarei pronto quando você estiver." Booth disse, enquanto Temperance desaparecia no corredor.

Assim que Max teve certeza de não ser ouvido, ele se inclinou na direção de Booth. "O que diabos está fazendo!"

"O que?"

"Sabe que o que ela está fazendo não está certo. Por que, em nomes de Deus, concordou com isso?"

Booth correu as mãos pelo rosto. "Honestamente? Porque não consegui ver outra maneira. Porque se não fosse eu aqui agora, seria algum canalha."

"Algum _outro_ canalha," Max o corrigiu, com um sorriso dissimulado.

Booth estreitou os olhos. "Então, o que teria feito no meu lugar?"

"Difícil dizer. Ela sempre gostou de fazer as coisas do jeito dela. Mas vou te dar uma dica. Saí com Ruth por três semanas, antes de pedi-la em casamento. Claro que ela recusou da primeira vez. Disse que era cedo demais para uma proposta séria. Mas às vezes – você simplesmente sabe. E, quando perguntei novamente, ela quis saber por que demorei tanto." Max relembrou. "Só tem que dizer a elas o que pensa. Porque elas não lêem mentes – apesar de fingirem que sim."

"É uma boa história, Max, mas se soubesse alguma coisa sobre a Bones, entenderia que sua opinião sobre casamento não é boa. Ela chama de ritual arcaico."

"Estou dizendo, Booth. Se tiver um bebê deste jeito com Tempe, e não casar com ela, vai se arrepender."

"Está me ameaçando?" Booth perguntou, suspeito.

Max ergueu as mãos, defensivamente. "O que? Não! Sei o quanto é importante para você, Booth. Apenas... pense sobre isso, antes que seja tarde demais."

"Yeah," Booth grunhiu baixo, enquanto Temperance reaparecia, com a mala. "Como se pensasse em outra coisa."

"Já pegou tudo, querida?" Max perguntou à filha, que começou a colocar os pratos na lavadora. "Pegou o essencial?"

"Um, acho que sim," ela respondeu, distraída.

"Você sabe para quê essencial é eufemismo, certo?" Max provocou Booth.

Booth sentou e cruzou os braços. "Deveria dizer que não me sinto confortável conversando sobre isso com você. E gosto de atirar nas coisas, quando fico com raiva."

* * *

"Sabe, Russ e Amy terem um bebê não é uma coisa ruim."

Temperance se mexeu desconfortável, no banco do passageiro.

"E pense em todas as roupas de bebê e… coisas que podem passar para nós, quando não servir mais. Principalmente se tivermos o mesmo que eles."

"É altamente improvável que eu tenha outra coisa além de um ser humano."

"Engraçado." Ele disse, seco. "Quis dizer, um menino ou uma menina."

"Você realmente parece bem animado com a idéia agora." Ela parecia surpresa.

"Primeiro, você sabe que eu amo a idéia de ter mais filhos. Só não é como imaginei que aconteceria. Mas tenho que dizer, tenho pensado bastante sobre a logística disso tudo, e tive umas idéias que gostaria de compartilhar."

"Mesmo?"

"Yeah." Ele sorriu para ela.

Temperance ponderou por um momento. "Isso é... bom." Ela devolveu o sorriso. "Como o que?"

"Bem..." Ele parecia nervosa agora. "Pensei que, se não quiser dispor de todo tempo, eu poderia tirar uma licença e cuidar do bebê."

"Então, com quem eu trabalharia?" Ela parecia genuinamente confusa.

"Acho que precisamos considerar que o FBI não aprovará nossa parceria, se tivermos um bebê."

"Por quê?" A voz dela traía o pânico da observação.

"Não sei," Booth de ombros, enquanto estacionava a SUV. "Só estou dizendo que é algo a considerar."

Booth soltou o cinto, mas Temperance não se mexeu. "Você iria mesmo querer isso? Ficar em casa, eu digo."

"Claro. Perdi tanto com Parker."

"Sinto muito."

"Não é culpa sua." Ele olhou para fora, observando o tráfego.

Temperance colocou uma mão no joelho dele. "Eu sei. Mas deve saber que compensar comigo não mudará este fato."

Ele franziu o cenho, quando algumas gotas de chuva apareceram no pára-brisa. "Podemos entrar?"

* * *

"Lar, doce lar. E nem pense em procurar as algemas."

"Eu não ia fazer isso. Quando estou ovulando, é mais prático se você controlar."

Booth suspirou. Tudo era tão clínico com ela? "Quer uma cerveja?"

"Não, obrigada. Estou bem." Temperance deu uma olhada na sala. Ela só passou uma fração de tempo aqui, comparada à presença de Booth em seu apartamento. Seu olhar se fixou na mesa de jantar, onde ela o seduziu há alguns dias, e seu centro pulsou, quando as memórias voltaram.

"Vou colocar minhas coisas no seu banheiro" ela disse, andando para se recompor. Não ajudaria nada Booth saber o quanto essa acomodação a afetava, e ela estava trabalhando muito para manter uma aparência indiferente.

"Leve o tempo que precisar."

Booth deu uma volta, pensando, enquanto esperava. Quando ela não voltou, ele andou até o banheiro e viu que a porta estava aberta, mas ela não estava ali. Booth andou até o quarto, e, baseado nas ações anteriores dela, esperou completamente por alguma manobra de sedução.

Quando ele abriu a porta, ela estava sentada na cama, os ombros caídos, segurando um livro bem folheado. Booth se contraiu internamente. Foi a primeira da qual ele se lembrou, quando ela sugeriu que eles viessem para cá, e ainda assim esqueceu-se de guardar, antes de ela entrar no quarto.

"Parece que você leu bastante," ela observou, não erguendo os olhos.

"Li."

Booth sentou-se ao lado dela, e pegou o livro, colocando-o na mesa de cabeceira. Ele estivera lendo um capítulo na noite anterior. Ele sempre lia um capítulo de algum dos livros dela, todas as noites. As palavras eram, para ele pelo menos, um conforto. Que, apesar de toda merda que aconteceu com ela, ela conseguia fugir para um mundo de fantasia, onde tinha controle de tudo.

Ele respirou fundo. Não era isso que ele planejara, mas quem era ele para negar a oportunidade? "Sabe, depois de ver o quanto você gostou do que fizemos na última vez, se quiser entrar no mundo das atuações, tenho uma sugestão."

"Mesmo?" Ela estava intrigada pela sugestão dele. "Nunca esperei que tivesse a mente tão aberta. Quero dizer, sei que já mencionei em alguma conversa que já fiz..."

"Pare aí, Bones! Não preciso saber de alguma coisa louca que fez com outra pessoa." Ele falou entre dentes, enquanto imagens aleatórias dela em situações eróticas apareceram em sua mente.

"O que tem em mente? Sempre fui fascinada por líderes de torcida e cavalos. É o mais distante da realidade que consigo chegar." A expressão dela afundou. "Apesar de que acho que seria batido para você."

"Você quer dizer antiquado," ele corrigiu. "E confie em mim quando digo que você excede e muito qualquer líder de torcida que namorei no colegial. Mas não, estava pensando mais em Kathy e Andy."

Ela o encarou, confusa. "Não entendo como isso seria diferente de qualquer coisa que já passamos juntos."

"Ah ha! Eu sabia." Ele a cutucou, brincalhão, nas costelas. "Você acabou de dizer que Andy Lister é baseado em mim."

Ela riu enquanto ele a empurrava sobre a ama e deitava sobre ela. "Não foi isso mesmo que eu disse. Presumi que seria um agente do FBI contra uma antropóloga."

Seus olhos se encontraram e ele se inclinou para beijá-la.

Temperance virou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, para evitar as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair. Booth, preocupado com a reaçao, saiu de cima dela, puxando-a de volta à posição sentada.

"Fale comigo," ele disse carinhoso, passando os braços pelos ombros dela.

"Estou bem." Ela mordeu o lábio, nervosa. "Na verdade, acho que vou querer aquela cerveja."

Booth se levantou para voltar à cozinha.

"Booth?"

Ele se virou. "Sim?"

"Esta... coisa entre nós. Estou achando muito mais difícil de compartimentalizar do que achei que seria."

"De que modo?"

"Do modo que está tomando minha mente." Seus olhos estavam arregalados agora, e ele viu umidade se formando ali, brilhando sob a luz suave.

"Entendo." Ele baixou os olhos para seus pés, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos.

"Preciso que me explique como está fazendo isso, Booth." A voz dela mostrava pânico.

"Quer mesmo saber? O que dá certo para mim?" Os olhos dele se fixaram nos dela.

"Sim."

"Nada."

"Nada?" ela repetiu, confusa.

"Não arquivo isso em algum lugar da minha mente. E sim aceito pelo que é."

"E," a respiração dela falhou, "o que é?"

Houve silêncio por um momento, enquanto Booth considerava sua resposta.

"Maravilhoso. Enlouquecedor. Um progresso natural em nosso relacionamento." Ele voltou e segurou as mãos dela. "É... algo que quis por tanto tempo. É... perfeito." Ele sorria largo, afastando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela.

"Booth?"

"Mmn hmm."

"É suficiente?"

"Bones, é tudo."

Ela fechou os olhos, enquanto os lábios dele se afundavam nos dela.

"E eu já te disse. Tudo acontece eventualmente."

* * *

Naquela noite, ele fez amor a ela mais gentil e apaixonadamente do que nunca. Quando ele a beijou, ela tremeu sob ele. Quando ele a tocou, ela derreteu sob ele. Quando ele disse a profundidade de seus sentimentos por ela, ela pediu para ele mostrar-lhe, fazê-la compreender. E quando ele entrou nela, quando se tornaram um só, ela esqueceu quem era, enquanto tinha a experiência do momento mais intenso de sua vida.

"Tenho pensado." Eles estavam deitados lado a lado, ambos olhando para o teto.

Booth sorriu ao som da voz dela, quebrando o silêncio. "Sobre?"

"Você. E eu."

"Nós?" Ele corrigiu, entusiasmado.

"Sim, eu suponho." Ela virou a cabeça para olhá-lo. "Estou processando." Os olhos dela passaram por ele, enquanto ela pensava no que acabara de acontecer.

"Bones?" Ele se sentia estranhamento desconfortável sob o olhar dela.

"Mmn?"

"Está me deixando preocupado. Pode entrar em detalhes?" Ele estava realmente preocupado agora. Havia um motivo pelo qual ele não relevara seus sentimentos, até esta noite.

"Quando eu estabelecer exatamente o que quero saber, você será o primeiro a saber." A expressão dela era indescritível. Pela primeira vez, desde que se lembrava, Booth não conseguia lê-la.

"Então, eu devo simplesmente me deitar aqui e esperar?" ele perguntou, nervoso.

"Se quiser. Ou pode dormir."

Booth se apoiou num cotovelo. "Como posso dormir sabendo que não estará?"

"Está me apressando, Booth!" ela objetou. "Não gosto disso."

"Desculpe." Ele se deitou novamente. Após alguns minutos de silêncio, ele se levantou, vestiu a boxer, e andou na direção da cozinha. "Quer alguma coisa?"

"Não." A voz dela era áspera.

Booth saiu de seu próprio quarto, cuidadosamente fechando a porta atrás de si. Enchendo um copo de whisky, ele pensou na ironia das palavras dela de mais cedo.

"_Sabe, você não pode me expulsar, se a cama for a minha."_

"_Eu sei. E não tinha intenção de fazê-lo."_

Mesmo não tendo pedido claramente para ele sair, seu comportamento assim sugeriu. Pelo menos, ali fora, ele poderia se distrair vendo TV. Ele esticou as pernas no sofá e puxou a coberta sobre si. Se ele dormisse ali, suas costas doeriam no dia seguinte. Mas ela precisava de espaço, e ele preferia ter as costas doendo, ao coração doendo.

* * *

"Booth?" A voz dela era suave, reflexo do adiantado da hora. Mas certa. Ela sabia o que queria dizer agora. E ele iria escutar.

Ele ainda estava acordado, e se sentou, dando espaço para ela fazer o mesmo. Ela vestiu uma das camisetas dele e evitou seu olhar, enquanto se sentava.

"Você planejou isso o tempo todo." Era uma afirmação, mas ela ainda procurava confirmação nele. "Você pensou que enquanto fizesse o que eu queria, terminaríamos como uma família feliz?"

"Eu não sei." A resposta dele era sincera. "O que sei é que estou apaixonado por você desde que consigo lembrar. E esperava que percebesse que sente o mesmo. Isto… você… significa tudo para mim." Os olhos de Booth imploravam para ela acreditar nele.

"Porque temos algo especial?" A voz dela pingava sarcasmo. "Até mesmo eu não sou ingênua o suficiente para perceber que não é tão simples. E agora descubro que tudo o que aconteceu antes desta noite, aconteceu com falsas pretensões."

"Não!" Ele exclamou. "E não venha dizer que o que temos não é especial. Eu conheço você, Temperance. E eu penso, mais do que você me dá crédito, às vezes."

"Então, por que sinto que não te conheço mais? Você me fez de idiota! Às vezes eu penso..."

"É, bem," ele interrompeu, frustrado e bravo com o raciocínio dela. "Quer saber? Você pensa demais!" Ele jogou seu copo pela sala, e ele se espatifou na lareira.

Chocada pela explosão dele, o lábio dela tremeu, enquanto procurava alguma resposta apropriada.

Porque desta vez, após fazer amor com ela, o coração dele, agora como o copo da lareira, estava muito e verdadeiramente partido.


	20. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

* * *

Cansada, ela inseriu a chave na fechadura, a luz vinda de debaixo da porta indicando que Max ainda estava acordado. Ela poderia se fazer de corajosa, e ele nunca saberia. Simplesmente dizer que voltou para casa porque Booth foi chamado para trabalhar. Ou, como alternativa, que sentiu culpa por deixar o pai sozinho durante a noite, quando ele ainda se recuperava. Abrindo silenciosamente a porta, ela deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio, quando não o viu em nenhum lugar. Removendo seu casaco, ela foi tirada de seus pensamentos por um barulho alto de batida, vindo do quarto de hóspedes. Ela correu na direção do som, e encontrou o pai de joelhos, procurando algo no armário lotado de coisas.

"Oh, eu sabia. E você não é uma beleza? Bem, pode vir para o papai."

Temperance tombou a cabeça para o lado, confusa. "Está falando comigo?"

"Querida?" Max perguntou surpreso. "Já chegou?" Ele engatinhou para fora do armário, segurando o que parecia ser um telescópio.

"Sim." Ou ela poderia não dizer nada e deixá-lo tirar suas próprias conclusões.

Temperance andou até a cozinha, para fazer chá de camomila. Algo para acalmar os nervos. Ela assistiu o pai montar um observatório improvisado, em frente a sua varanda.

Sentindo-a observando-o, Max olhou para sua intrigada filha. "Haverá uma chuva de meteoros esta noite" Ele sorriu. "Como costumávamos assistir juntos. Você se lembra?"

"Mmm. Lembro" Ela sorriu às memórias da infância. "Ainda gosto de assistir, quando tenho oportunidade"

Max assentiu, apreciando. "Entendi. Muitas pessoas não possuem equipamentos tão bons no fundo do armário." Ele a observou, pensativa, enquanto ela bebia seu chá. "Não há maneira fácil de partir o coração de alguém." A declaração dele saiu do nada, trazendo-a de volta à realidade.

"Não entendi!" A confusão dela era evidente.

Max resumiu tudo em uma palavra. "Booth."

"O que? Por que pensaria..."

"Não sou cego. E nem o resto da população. Ou a equipe que trabalha com vocês, pensando bem."

"Oh." Temperance pensou por um momento. "Não foi isso que eu fiz," ela respondeu, na defensiva. "Nós... conversamos."

Max ergueu as sobrancelhas, questionador. "Então, Booth estava feliz, quando você foi embora?"

"Booth estava... Não." Ela sentou no sofá, derrotada, e ergueu os olhos para o pai. "Acho que realmente o feri. E agora, não sei o que fazer para consertar."

"Mas você vai tentar." Era mais uma instrução do que uma pergunta.

"Eu tenho que tentar."

Ele se inclinou por detrás do sofá, e acariciou os ombros dela, com carinho. "Certo. Tem que continuar tentando'"

"Yeah." Ela bebeu um pouco do chá, perdida em pensamentos.

Max continuou ajustando o telescópio. "Às vezes, as coisas que queremos não acontecem como esperamos."

"Nunca esperei isso." Ela girou a caneca nas mãos. "Admito que pensei sobre isso."

"É um começo."

Ela suspirou. "Eu deveria saber melhor, a esta altura."

"Pessoas aprendem com seus erros? Não é verdade, querida. Não importa o quanto dizemos que podemos mudar, se não é parte de nós, isso não vai acontecer. Repetimos os erros, de novo e de novo."

Temperance balançou a cabeça, exasperada. "Então, deveria ter visto com mais clareza."

"Não teria feito diferença. Se não estivesse procurando," Max a reassegurou.

"E se passei a vida inteira sem saber?"

"Um de vocês deve ter falado, eventualmente."

Ela segurou as lágrimas. "Estraguei tudo "

"E pode ser consertado. Apesar de não saber se posso dizer o mesmo disso aqui." Max indicou as peças que deveriam formar um tripé.

Temperance franziu o cenho para as peças. "Esqueci disso. Eu sabia que havia um motivo para isso estar no fundo do armário." Ela tomou o telescópio das mãos dele para examinar mais a fundo. Após uns pequenos ajustes, ela devolveu-o. "Aqui, agora deve segurar." Ela assistiu ele montando o tripé. "Pai?"

"Sim, Tempe."

"Como você soube? Que amava a mamãe?"

"Nossa, você sempre fez perguntas fáceis." Max brincou, carinhoso. "Não foi difícil. Pensava nela o tempo todo, até mesmo quando ela estava bem ao meu lado. Ela era linda. Me fazia rir, e droga, até mesmo chorar. Especialmente... especialmente quando você e Russ nasceram. Ela me completou. Ela me fez... eu. Foram as coisas pequenas, as simples. Aqueles momentos que vocês têm juntos que jamais esquecerão." Ele deitou a cabeça e olhou para a filha, intrigado. "Você conhece esses momentos, não conhece?"

Propositalmente ignorando a pergunta, ela fez outra. "Então, foi fácil amá-la?"

"Inferno, não!" Max sentou-se ao lado da filha. "Não é para ser fácil," ele disse, suavemente, segurando as mãos dela. "Nada que vale a pena jamais é fácil. Mas, se estiver disposta a se esforçar, as recompensas são melhores do que imagina."

Temperance encarou o pai, quando o significado das palavras ficou claro. Seus lábios tremeram e ela simplesmente disse "Oh." Não era isso que ela esperava, mas era a resposta que precisava.

"Este é o momento em que você deve sorrir, antes de chorar," Max disse, fingindo seriedade. Ela riu e sorriu para ele. Ele a puxou para um abraço. "Coisas simples, Tempe. Coisas simples."

Ela chorou baixinho por uns minutos, antes de ele soltá-la. "Vou precisar de um tempo para pensar sobre isso," ela disse, se recompondo.

"Só preciso que me prometa uma coisa." O tom dele era mortalmente sério.

"Posso tentar."

"E é tudo que pedirei" Seus olhos estavam mais honestos que ela jamais vira. "Não deixe o amor passar, enquanto está ocupada fazendo planos."

* * *

Booth esmurrou com força a porta, depois de andar impaciente pelo corredor do prédio. Ele se sentia terrível pelo que aconteceu em seu apartamento, mas não saber onde estava com ela? Estava matando-o. Então, ele decidiu vir atrás dela, e consertar essa maldita bagunça de uma vez por todas.

"Hey, eu sei que tem alguém aí," ele chamou, frustrado.

Lentamente, a porta se abriu e o agente ficou cara a cara com o pai dela. "Ela não está aqui, Booth."

"Até parece que não" ele discutiu, entrando e passando pelo homem mais velho.

"Cuidado!" Max grunhiu. "Caso tenha esquecido, eu já tive um ataque cardíaco."

"Desculpe." Booth parou no meio da entrada e correu as mãos pelas têmporas. "Isso foi desnecessário. Só preciso explicar para ela."

"Espere. Acha que a culpa é sua?" Max perguntou, confuso.

Booth encarou o homem, com atenção. "Bem, sim. Quero dizer, Bones ficou furiosa."

"Garoto, você tem muito a aprender." Max balançou a cabeça. "Agora, entendo que há detalhes desta noite em particular que queira manter para si, mas ajudaria muito se me dissesse o que aconteceu exatamente para fazê-la cair fora."

"Eu… disse a ela que a amava, e por quanto tempo tenho amado. Após pensar por um tempo nisso, ela simplesmente enlouqueceu." Ele manteve o olhar no chão, não olhando para Max até ter terminado de falar.

Max assentiu e sorriu. "Posso entender po que ela enlouqueceria. Ela é muito parecida com a mãe."

Booth desmoronou no sofá. "Isso não é o pior. Eu estava tão frustrado, achei que seria ótimo, e então, ela jogou tudo na minha cara. E... eu fiquei tão bravo. Perdi a cabeça. Acho que a assustei."

"Você a machucou?" O tom de Max era sério. Era uma pergunta que ele esperou nunca precisar fazer.

Booth ficou horrorizado com a sugestão. "Deus, não! Eu jamais..."

Max soltou um suspiro de alívio, quando Booth confirmou a única resposta possível à sua pergunta. Ele gostava de Booth. Max não queria ter motivo para estripar o único cara que merecia a atenção de sua filha. "Você não a assustou. Mas ela parecia meio confuse. Acho que ela precisa pensar nisso um pouco mais."

"Isso não me deixa confiante, Max. Preciso explicar umas coisas pra ela. Coisas que talvez a ajudem a compreender. "

Max sentou-se ao lado de Booth. "Ela está no telhado."

"Ok. Obrigado." Booth sorriu, aliviado. Pelo menos, ele sabia agora onde ela estava. "Por que?"

"Fenômeno meteorológico."

"Ok. Ok. Eu posso consertar isso. Desde que ela me permita." Booth se levantou, ansioso para encontrá-la.

Max pegou um cobertor e entregou para Booth. "Leve o cobertor. Está frio lá fora. Não iria querer que Tempe pegue um resfriado."

"Cuidarei bem dela, Max," Booth respondeu, aceitando o cobertor quente.

Ele assentiu para Booth. "Eu sei."

* * *

"Hey, uma estrela cadente." Booth ergueu os olhos para a noite clara. O mês de maio raramente era frio, mas a falta de nuvem deixava um frio distinto no ar.

"É uma chuva de meteoros."

Booth se aproximou, até ela sentir a respiração dele em seu pescoço. "Você tem que fazer um pedido, sabe."

"Não é só uma coisa para nos lembrar das coisas que não temos?" ela comentou, amarga.

"Não acredita em desejos, também?" Ele se sentiu perdendo feio.

"Há muitas coisas nas quais não acredito."

"Percebi." Ele viu outra luz cruzar o céu. "Seu pai me disse onde te encontrar."

"Traidor," ela sussurrou, dando um meio sorriso.

"Ele também disse para eu ter certeza de te manter aquecida." Booth colocou o cobertor sobre os ombros e o fechou ao redor dela. "Acho que ele está preocupado que sua enfermeira pegue um resfriado," ele disse, o coração leve.

"Meu pai não precisa se preocupar. Tenho forte imunidade a infecções virais. E não sou a enfermeira dele. Ele está meramente se recuperando aqui, com consideravelmente menos drama do que seria na casa de Russ e Amy."

"Certo. Porque você leva uma vida entediante," Booth murmurou baixo.

Ela o olhou, confusa.

"Eu estava sendo sarcástico." Booth suspirou. "Podemos conversar?"

"Achei que estávamos conversando," ela afirmou. "É um processo simples. Você abre a boca, e as palavras saem."

"Agora, quem está sendo sarcástica?"

"Não sei. Quem?" Ela estava ficando confusa agora – o que era bem difícil para um gênio.

"Só, esqueça."

"Por que veio aqui, Booth?"

"Para explicar."

Ela se virou para encará-lo. "Você me fez prometer que nada mudaria entre nós. E então, você me diz que me ama. Como isso é justo?" a raiva e frustração dela eram evidentes.

"Nada mudou," ele falou com sinceridade. "Eu já estava apaixonado por você."

"Ainda assim, você nunca me disse. O que exatamente esteve esperando?"

"As palavras certas. A hora certa." Ele deu de ombros. "Fiquei com medo de te perder."

"E isso torna aceitável você ter se aproveitado de mim?"

O temperamento de Booth começou a subir com as acusações dela. "Não foi isso que aconteceu, e você sabe. Você veio até mim, lembra? Se alguém deveria se sentir aproveitado, acho que deveria ser eu. Porque agora não me sinto nada mais do que um doador de esperma glorificado."

Ela se virou, para que ele não vise as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair. Você sabe que não é verdade."

"Eu não... só me ajude a entender por que está agindo assim."

Ela suspirou, então começou a tentar explicar. "Minhas experiências me ensinaram... você me ensinou... que monogamia é uma norma socialmente mais aceitável, e desde que encontre alguém com quem possa dividir as atrações física e mental, o relacionamento pode ser satisfatório e recompensador."

"Eu já sei disso."

"Vê aquela estrela ali?" Ela apontou para uma mancha de luz no céu.

"Vejo, sim."

"Não existe mais. Ainda podemos vê-la porque a luz que ela emitia há centenas de anos, levou todo esse tempo para chegar até nós. Mas a estrela em si já não existe há muito tempo. É meramente uma sombra do que já foi."

"E isso quer dizer o que?" Ele esperava que ela estivesse indo a algum lugar.

"Se eu aceitar você no papel do meu..." A boca dela tremeu um pouco, enquanto procurava um apelido carinhoso apropriado. "... companheiro..." Não era a palavra certa, mas serviria, sob as circunstâncias. "...então, terei que me sustentar na minha crença na certeza de que nada dura para sempre. Se as estrelas lá fora vivem e morrem, então, que chance nós temos? Haverá, inevitavelmente, uma hora em nossas vidas em que escolheremos nos separar." As lágrimas delas saíram livres agora. "E não acho que suportaria a dor que inevitavelmente isso traria."

"Está enganada."

"Tem certeza?" ela cuspiu, limpando as lágrimas das bochechas. "A prova contrária é bem convincente."

Booth puxou o cobertor que ficava caindo, de volta aos ombros dela, segurando por quanto tempo precisasse. "Ok. Nada na vida dura eternamente, mas o amor, Bones? O amor machuca para sempre."

Ela se afastou dele. "Não quero brigar com você, Booth. Mas você não está facilitando. Está me pedindo para desfazer de mais de uma crença para satisfazer suas próprias necessidades emocionais irracionais."

"Não consigo evitar de você estar sempre na minha mente. De você ser a primeira coisa que penso, quando acordo, e a última, quando vou dormir."

Ela o encarou, suspeita. "Sempre na sua mente?" As palavras que seu pai havia dito mais cedo ressoaram em sua mente.

"Não estou pedindo para você abandonar nada. Só quero o seu amor. Mas se não pode me dar, preciso saber. Não posso continuar vivendo no limbo deste jeito."

"Não compreendo o que obviamente é uma analogia a alguma coisa," ela retorquiu, exasperada.

Ele expirou uma fraca tentativa de rir. "Não posso ir para frente. E Deus sabe que não consigo voltar. Estou preso!" Booth a olhou diretamente nos olhos. "Aqui, com você, Bones."

"Você faz parecer como punição para os seus pecados," ela respondeu, com desprezo.

Booth cerrou os dentes. "Sim, bem, você está fazendo parecer assim."

Ela o encarou. A raiva e frustração e adoração e carinho, tudo evidente nos quentes e seguros olhos castanhos. O tempo pareceu parar, enquanto eles se encaravam, respirando fundo, nenhum quebrando o contato visual por um momento.

Temperance falou primeiro. "Não podemos simplesmente continuar como era antes? Sem complicações."

Booth balançou a cabeça. Eles vieram longe demais agora. "Com todo mundo me vendo sofrer a dor do meu desejo por você, Temperance?"

"Você vai superar. Ficaremos bem." A voz dela implorava agora.

Booth deu um passo na direção dela, esticando o braço para pegar suas mãos. "Contanto que estejamos juntos, ficaremos bem. Melhor do que bem. Não consegue ver isso?"

Ela deu um passo para frente e encostou a testa no tórax dele. "Preciso de tempo para pensar, sem que tenha nenhuma expectativa sobre mim."

"Eu posso esperar." Ele apertou as mãos dela, com carinho. "Quanto tempo precisar."

Temperance se afastou para olhá-lo. "Presumo que queira se privar de relação sexual, enquanto tomo uma decisão."

"Na verdade… não."

Agora, ela estava confusa. "Tem uma boa razão para isso?"

"Pensei que, se eu me privar, seu desejo de ser mãe seria subtraído da equação." Booth racionalizou.

"Não é estritamente uma equação," ela corrigiu. "Não há base matemática."

"O que quero dizer é que não irei unfluenciar sua decisão mencionando o bebê. Se decidir que me quer também, então, que seja pelas razões certas."

Ela sorriu, apreciando a declaração dele. "Isso faz sentido."

Ele a puxou, abraçando-a forte. "Além disso..." Seu tom era brincalhão. "Toda vez que faço você gozar, é como uma lembrança de um dos benefícios de um relacionamento com Seeley Booth."

"Booth!" ela exclamou, com desgosto fingido, dando um tapa no tórax dele. De repente, ela estava olhando para ele, os olhos cheios de desejo. "Me faça lembrar?"

Ele a ergueu sobre uma das bancadas próximas. "Deite-se," ele disse. Booth ergueu a saia dela até chegar à cintura. Abrindo as pernas, ele correu as mãos quentes sobre a pele suave das coxas, enviando um tremor ao centro dela. Ela respirou fundo quando o dedão chegou ao material de seda, rapidamente saturando-o com sua excitação. Acariciando, ele sorriu quando ela mordeu o lábio, obviamente segurando sua própria necessidade de gemer alto.

Booth moveu os dedos sobre o elástico e tirou a calcinha, expondo o centro brilhante ao ar frio da noite. Ela gemeu incessantemente quando as novas sensações provocavam as terminações nervosas de seu sexo. O céu acima deles dançou com fechos de luz, quando ele se abaixou para provar o desejo dela. Ele lembeu suavemente, quando ela fechou as pernas ao redor dele, fazendo Booth chegar mais perto.

Ela correu as mãos pelo cabelo macio dele. O bebê deles teria um cabelo assim? Ele murmurou contra ela, ao toque inesperado, enviando vibrações quentes ao centro dela.

Depois de um tempo, ele realmente se tornou seu melhor amigo e, agora, aqui estavam eles, como amantes. Mas o tempo continua passando e ela considerou por quanto tempo mais esse estágio em potencial existiria. Amigos para amantes, amantes para amigos. Mas e se o tempo não fosse bom com eles, e eles terminassem se odiando?

Todas as coisas boas devem, inevitavelmente, acabar.

Não é?

Ela estava enganando a si mesma? Ela realmente estava feliz agora. Aqui, com Booth. Seria difícil, mas não impossível, fazer isso dar certo. Fazer com que dure. Até o final dos tempos.

As sensações vindas de dentro dela começaram a aumentar e agora ela estava indefesa às ações dele. A liberação dela veio com um abandono selvagem, enquanto ela chorava em êxtase.

Enquanto o corpo dela se acalmava, e Booth continuava com os toques gentis, ela considerou quão frágil é o julgamento humano sob excitação sexual e conscientemente decidiu adiar o assunto até mais tarde. Agora, ela queria memorizar e catalogar cada toque, cada movimento, sabendo que poderia ser o último.

Último? De onde veio isso? Seria possível que a relutância dela em se entregar totalmente, era em parte medo de perdê-lo de novo?

Ela o deixou erguer suas pernas sobre os ombros, enquanto se aproximava o máximo possível, se posicionando na entrada dela. Ela o olhou, aprovadora, e ele se forçou ao ponto de não haver mais retorno, suavemente, em um golpe longo.

"Você é o meu céu na terra," ele admitiu, saindo e entrando nela de forma rítmica.

A cabeça dela rolou, quando as mãos dele seguraram as dela, tensas, enquanto se empurrava dentro dela. "Você sabia?" ela perguntou, torcendo-se de prazer. "Que seria tão bom?"

"Sonhei com isso todas as noites." Ele admitiu, enquanto seu próprio corpo ameaçava se liberar.

Ela se mexeu, permitindo-o entrar mais fundo.

"Me diga," ele ofegou, entrando nela sem parar. "Me diga que isso não é tão certo. Que não encaixamos perfeitamente."

"Não consigo," ela gemeu, entre gemidos de prazer, incapaz de se conter.

Perto da liberação, Booth segurou as coxas dela e se moveu mais forte e mais rápido, forçando-a a esquecer qualquer pequeno auto-domínio que ela ainda tinha. O orgasmo abrupto que escapou dela fez com que Booth soltasse sua semente profundamente nela, enquanto explodia poderosamente dentro da única mulher que já quis novamente.

"Estou vendo estrelas," ele brincou, subindo ao lado dela, jogando o cobertor sobre ambos.

"Já expliquei," ela murmurou, deliciada. "São meteoros, Booth."

"Sim, posso ver um deles, também."

Ela riu do humor pós coito dele, enquanto ele se apertava um pouco mais ao corpo dela, certificando-se que ela sentia o calor que ele oferecia.

Eles ficaram deitados, enroscados em uma posição confortável, assistindo os últimos meteoros passando pelo céu da noite.

"Não é tarde demais para fazer um pedido, Bones." Ele disse, olhando para o céu acima deles.

"Talvez eu já tenha feito."

Ele se virou, acariciando a mandíbula dela. "Talvez se realize."

"Vamos," ela disse, séria, quebrando o momento. "Vamos entrar. Antes que fiquemos doentes."

"Sim, senhora."


	21. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

* * *

Booth sorriu, enquanto contemplava o perfil da linda mulher dormindo ao seu lado. Em poucas horas, ele poderia acordar, pela primeira vez, ao lado da mulher que amava. E, por mais que quisesse ficar aqui para sempre, a manhã não viria tão cedo. Especialmente se significava que ela estava um passo mais perto de tomar uma decisão. Ela sabia como era bom entre eles. Como poderia haver a possibilidade de ela não querer isso? Ele inspirou-a profundamente, quando o sono o levou. A manhã só traria coisas boas.

Quando ele abriu os olhos mais uma vez, a luz do sol brilhava entre as cortinas. Uma olhada no relógio informou-o que estava perto das 6 da manhã. Eles precisariam se levantar para trabalhar em breve. E tudo que o esperava no Hoover era uma pilha de trabalho. Pelo menos, os eventos da noite passada o manteriam motivado no dia de hoje. Apesar de que... uma repetição logo pela manhã não estaria fora de questão. Apesar de tudo, ela ainda estava dentro do período de ovulação.

Mas como excitá-la? Ele correu uma mão pelo quadril dela. Sem resposta. Booth chegou mais perto, correndo a mão entre as pernas, sua ereção pressionando o traseiro. Ela ainda estava úmida da noite passada, facilitando que ele a acariciasse suas dobras carinhosamente. Ele correu o dedão pelo caroço ainda inchado, e ela gemeu dormindo. O som excitou Booth ainda mais, e ele aumentou a pressão. Ela se virou para cima, permitindo que suas pernas se abrissem para ele. Seus olhos estavam firmemente fechados, e a cabeça dela rolou para o lado oposto a ele.

Booth se ergueu num cotovelo para olhá-la, enquanto inseria um dedo dentro do calor dela. Suas paredes eram quentes e apertadas ao redor do dedo, que ele torceu para tocar o ponto sensível, e depois retirou-o. Ela pulou à sensação, mas seus olhos permaneceram fechados. Como ela ainda estava dormindo? Ela estava brincando com ele? Ele precisava terminar esse jogo e, desta vez, ele inseriu dois dedos no centro dela.

"Mmn," ela murmurou, sorrindo, os olhos ainda fechados. "Isso é bom."

Ele não disse nada, mas moveu os dedos mais rápido dentro dela, enquanto sua boca se fechava na área delicada na clavícula dela. Ele beijou e sugou a pele, quando ela, de repente, ficou tensa. Ela já estava perto do orgasmo?

"Booth?" ela perguntou, a voz alta e incerta.

Ele mal ergueu os lábios da pele para responder. "Sim"

A respiração que ela prendia foi solta com um suspiro de alívio. Então, "O que está fazendo?" Suas palavras estavam cheias de desprezo, como se ela tivesse descoberto evidência prejudicada.

Booth congelou o ato e olhou para ela. "Pensei..."

"Que eu estava dormindo?" ela sibilou. "Que, porque permiti que dormisse ao meu lado, poderia fazer o que bem entendesse?"

"O que, não, pensei que já estava acordada," Booth defendeu-se. "Parecia gostar do que estava fazendo."

Temperance sentou-se, puxando o lençol sobre o corpo nu. "Achei que fosse um sonho."

Booth se afastou dela. "Não precisa esconder seu distanciamento ao fato de que estou aqui," ele respondeu, sarcástico.

"O que?" ela perguntou, obviamente confusa. "Eu... estou indo tomar um banho Espere aqui."

Booth olhou por cima do ombro, enquanto ela se levantava, o lençol caindo de seu corpo, e entrava no banheiro.

Quando a porta do banheiro se fechou atrás dela, ele xingou e esmurrou o ar, frustrado. Como ele continuava a entender tudo errado? Ela disse que pensou que fosse um sonho. Com quem ela estava sonhando? Agora, pensando nisso, a voz dela sugeriu que ela nem ao menos tinha certeza de que era ele que estava deitado ao lado dela. Ele precisava sair daqui agora, antes de se humilhar mais. Ele se levantou rapidamente, e chorou de dor.

Malditas costas!

Booth não teve escolha, a não ser deitar ali e trincar os dentes, enquanto a fonte de sua ansiedade tomava banho.

* * *

Temperance conseguiu segurar as lágrimas tempo suficiente até ligar o chuveiro. Ela esperava que o som da água fosse alto o suficiente para esconder o som de seu choro. O que havia de errado com ela? Ela nunca foi uma pessoa emocionalmente vulnerável. Era o prospecto de um relacionamento com Booth? Um de verdade, sem substitutos. Era com ele que ela estava sonhando, mas por um momento de pânico, ocorreu a ela que o corpo que a tocava tão perfeitamente pudesse ser outro de seus encontros casuais com quem ela procurou consolo.

Ela sabia.

Por muito tempo, ela sabia que o que sentia por Booth ia muito além da amizade. Mas seu medo de abandono a forçou a esconder as emoções, até seu maldito relógio biológico cobrá-la.

Agora, ele admitiu o que sentia de verdade, em voz alta.

Por que ela não conseguia fazer o mesmo?

* * *

Booth ouviu a porta do banheiro abrir e passos suaves na sua direção.

"O banheiro está livre agora, se quiser tomar um banho," ela disse, constrangida.

Ele se perguntou se ela tratava todo homem deste jeito, ou se era só ele. Booth manteve os olhos fechados, considerando como dizer a ela que não conseguia se mexer. Seria ruim, considerando. Talvez ela pensasse que ele voltou a dormir e sairia, deixando-o sozinho, enquanto ia trabalhar. Então, ele teria que ligar para os paramédicos ajudarem ele sair daqui.

Ela sentou na cama, e ele sibilou de dor.

"Booth? Você está bem?" Ela se moveu rapidamente, o rosto cheio de preocupação, se ajoelhando ao lado dele, enrolada numa toalha, e pingos ainda visíveis nos ombros. "Me diga," ela instruiu. "São as suas costas?"

"Sim," ele respondeu, gemendo de dor.

Ela deu uma olhada geral na situação. "Pode mover alguma coisa?"

"Não"

Temperance correu os dedos por baixo do arco das costas dele e manipulou gentilmente. "E agora? Consegue deitar de bruços?"

"Talvez." Ele se mexeu um pouco, quase conseguindo fazer o que ela pediu.

Ela subiu cuidadosamente na cama e se sentou sobre ele. Começando pelo pescoço, ela massageou com destreza, manipulando com cuidado as áreas que ela sabia que estavam doloridas. Pressionando com firmeza, ela trabalhou na fáscia toracolombar, e sorriu ao óbvio alívio dele ao seu toque.

"Oh... nossa!" Booth exclamou, o rosto no travesseiro. "Isso é maravilhoso."

"Bom." Ela se mexeu, enquanto suas mãos desciam mais. "Como estão duas costas?"

"Como se eu pudesse correr numa maratona." Ele considerou a habilidade natural que ela tinha de melhorar tudo, toda vez que ele precisava dela.

"Isso não será necessário." Ela estava praticamente massageando o traseiro dele agora.

Booth se perguntou como esconderia a ereção que crescia, que ela, sem saber, provocou, com seu toque.

"Vire-se," ela pediu, indiferente.

"O que?" Seus olhos se arregalaram, quando percebeu as conseqüências.

"Pedi para se virar."

"Não posso" A voz abafada era desafiadora.

A sobrancelha dela franziu, ante a recusa dele. "Mas... você disse que suas costas estavam melhores. Consertei para você."

"As costas estão ótimas." Ele suspirou, tentando desesperadamente pensar em coisas não-sexuais. Decididamente era difícil com Bones sentada sobre ele, usando nada mais do que uma toalha.

"Não vejo qual é o problema"

"Você verá," ele murmurou.

"Ohhh," ela disse, intencionalmente, quando percebeu tudo. "Está com vergonha porque está excitado."

"Bem, e o que esperava, com suas mãos sobre mim desse jeito," ele grunhiu.

Temperance se abaixou até chegar ao ouvindo dele. "Talvez fosse essa a minha intenção."

Booth ergueu as sobrancelhas à insinuação dela. "Mas você disse..."

"Devo ter exagerado. Acordar daquele jeito foi..."

Tomando cuidado com suas costas, Booth se ergueu nos cotovelos. "Demais?"

"Eu ia dizer... novo." Ela ergueu os quadris, dando a ele espaço para se virar.

Booth se virou com um sorriso largo, quando ela descartou a toalha. "Esta não é uma concepção de posição amigável."

"Dada a sensibilidade de suas costas, estou disposta a fazer um esforço," Temperance disse, com um sorriso sedutor, enquanto se sentava sobre ele.

"Holy fuck, Bones!"* Booth ofegou quando a sensação do calor dela o envolveu.

Ela se mexeu sobre ele, enquanto Booth erguia as mãos para acariciar os seios dela. Temperance jogou a cabeça para trás, ao prazer provocado pelo toque dele, que puxava gentilmente os mamilos rosados, entre os dedos. Ele ergueu os joelhos atrás dela, jogando-a para frente, pegando a boca dela com a sua. Ela o beijou de volta com vigor, quando as mãos dele desciam até o traseiro dela. Booth empurrou mais forte, e ela gemeu. Temperance se inclinou para trás, para senti-lo mais fundo, gritando sem querer quando ele atingiu o ponto que ela estava querendo.

"Bones!" ele assobiou. "Shh!" A mão dele segurou a nuca dela, puxando-a de volta para baixo, até conseguir virá-los.

"Cuidado com suas costas, Booth," ela o censurou, se abaixando e beijando-o.

"Vou me arriscar." Ele se sentou e ergueu os quadris dela mais alto, antes de golpear repetida e fortemente dentro dela. Não demorou muito para o corpo dela começar a tremer sob o dele, e ela gritou satisfeita ao que ele conseguia fazer com ela. Abafando o grito dela com um beijo, a liberação dele seguiu rápida e forte, e ele desmoronou.

"Jesus, Bones! Um pouco de consideração ao fato de que seu pai está no quarto de hóspedes, por favor!"

"É meu apartamento," ela ofegou. "É permitido que eu faça quanto barulho quiser."

"Confie em mim, Bones." Ele virou a cabeça e sorriu feliz para ela. "Não se sentirá deste jeito quando for mãe."

"Não vejo por que não. Sexo é uma função perfeitamente natural." Ela colocou os pés de forma plana no colchão, e ergueu os quadris.

"Sim, bem. Veremos, não é?" Ele franziu as sobrancelhas à posição estranha dela. "O que está fazendo?" ele riu. "Suas costas estão bem?"

"Temos que sair para trabalhar logo," ela respondeu, casualmente. "Estou acelerando o processo."

Booth riu e olhou de volta ao teto, enquanto seu próprio corpo se acalmava. "Certo. É óbvio, agora que mencionou."

* * *

"Bom dia" Temperance disse, animada, enchendo duas canecas de café.

Max encarou a filha com interesse, assistindo-a preparar um café da manhã leve para si mesma, e algo mais substancial para Booth. "Bom dia, querida. Booth passou a noite aqui, então?" ele perguntou, casualmente.

"Ele está só tomando um banho"

"Tudo ficou resolvido, então?" Max perguntou, confidente.

"Acho que sim." Ela não estava prestes a contar a Max que sua cabeça ainda estava em pedaços. Era algo que ela precisava resolver sozinha.

"Bem, graças a Deus por isso. Fiquei preocupado que fosse tarde demais." Ele suspirou aliviado.

"O que? Não sei o que quer dizer." Ela parou o que estava fazendo e encarou Max.

Ele se arrependeu das próprias palavras instantaneamente. "Umm... nada, querida. Me ignore. Murmúrios loucos de um velho. Nada mais do que isso."

Ela relutantemente aceitou a declaração dele e continuou a preparar o café, terminando assim que Booth saiu do quarto. "Preparei algo para você comer, e preciso arrumar meu cabelo antes de irmos." Ele a assistiu sair, deixando-o sozinho com o pai dela.

"Nunca pensei que Tempe fosse uma morning person."** Max comentou casualmente, de seu lugar à mesa. "Mas ela está bem animada esta manhã."

"Terei que concordar com você, Max." Booth respondeu, embaraçado. "Não acho que Bones seja geralmente uma morning person mesmo."

* * *

"Vai passar aqui para almoçar?" Temperance aceitou a oferta de Booth de levá-la para o trabalho, e ele estava perto de chegar ao Jeffersonian.

"Claro," ele assentiu. "Diner?"

Ela deu de ombros. "Ou... pensei que pudesse trazer alguma coisa e comeríamos no meu escritório."

Booth olhou para ela, suspeito. "Não está pensando em fazermos sexo na sua sala, não é? Porque não, simplesmente não."

"Por que não?" ela perguntou. "Quanto mais relações tivermos, mais as chances de eu engravidar. Asseguro que não seremos interrompidos."

A boca de Booth se abriu com a audácia dela. "Por onde começo? Câmeras de segurança. Angela. Artefatos assustadores. E, oh, sim! Porque não é profissional, Bones."

"Não-profissional seria fazermos em uma das áreas estéreis, por exemplo, na plataforma," ela argumentou.

A expressão dele afundou, quando ela matou uma de suas antigas fantasias.

"Se eu me oferecer para ir até o seu escritório," ela continuou, notando a expressão dele, "e fazer sexo oral em você, acho que seria de opinião diferente."

Ele se animou ao pensamento. "Yeah, porque seria diferente." Booth considerou a imagem em sua mente, com fascinação.

"Como?" ela perguntou, soltando o cinto de segurança.

"Seria no meu escritório," ele respondeu, convencido. "Te vejo no almoço." Booth se inclinou e a beijou.

A reação instintiva a pegou de surpresa, mas ela o beijou, mesmo assim. Afinal, era uma sensação muito boa.

"Eu... te vejo no almoço," ela respondeu, saindo da SUV, e acenando, enquanto ele se afastava. Pelo menos, seria, se ela conseguisse acabar com a sensação de enjôo que a incomodou a manhã toda.

* * *

TBC

* Dispensa tradução. ;P  
** Não consegui encontrar expressão para isso, mas creio que todos entendem o sentido. ;-)


	22. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

* * *

"_Te vejo no almoço." Booth se inclinou e a beijou._

_A reação instintiva a pegou de surpresa, mas ela o beijou, mesmo assim. Afinal, era uma sensação muito boa._

_"Eu... te vejo no almoço," ela respondeu, saindo da SUV, e acenando, enquanto ele se afastava. Pelo menos, seria, se ela conseguisse acabar com a sensação de enjôo que a incomodou a manhã toda..._

* * *

Temperance entrou em sua sala e jogou a bolsa no sofá. Sentando-se à escrivaninha, ela ligou o PC e puxou um arquivo fino de sobre a mesa e abriu-o. Dando uma rápida olhada, ela suspirou e olhou para o relógio. Geralmente, o trabalho era uma distração bem-vinda. Mas hoje não. Uma vez mais, ela tentou se enterrar nas responsabilidades. Isso não era bom. Ela afastou o arquivo e se encostou na cadeira, contemplando os eventos que se desenrolaram desde a última vez que ela esteve aqui.

Booth a amava.

E, apesar de ele se atraente fisicamente para muitas mulheres, ele a queria. Apesar de tudo, ela pensou, Perotta perguntou a ela se ele brilhava para todas. Não. Ela havia sido clara com a agente loira. Era uma reação involuntária que ocorria quando as pupilas dele se dilatavam, como resultado de excitação sexual.

Temperance deitou a cabeça de lado.

"Ou em ambientes de pouca iluminação," ela falou, para o escritório vazio. "Isso poderia fazer as pupilas se dilatarem."

"Falar sozinho é o primeiro sinal de loucura."

Ela olhou para a porta, onde Hodgins estava parado, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Acho, às vezes, que as coisas se tornam mais claras quando falo em voz alta." Ela franziu o cenho quando percebeu as implicações das próprias palavras.

"O G-Man disse que te ama?"

Temperance o encarou, surpresa. "Sim. Como você..."

"Não sou cego. E sei que tem algo acontecendo. Angie tem sido mais sugestiva do que o normal com vocês dois, o que já diz algo. E Cam fica lançando aqueles olhares de 'eu sei' para vocês dois."

"Oh."

Hodgins se aproximou. "E, depois daquela coisa toda do Coveiro, sei como ficou com medo de não encontrá-lo."

"Eu teria morrido feliz naquele carro, se significasse que Booth não teria que passar... por aquilo!" Ela parecia perto de chorar, às lembranças.

"Não precisa ser um gênio para ver que as coisas estão mudando. De fato..." Hodgins a olhou de cima a baixo. "...Provavelmente é mais do que um impedimento."

Ela balançou a cabeça e soltou uma meia risada aliviada. "Quer ajuda com alguma coisa?"

Ele sorriu. "Engraçado. Ia te fazer a mesma pergunta."

Ela o olhou intrigada.

"Zack. Queria saber se planeja visitá-lo. Já faz, afinal de contas..."

".... um ano." Ela concluiu. "Ele está preso há um ano." Temperance suspirou. Como o tempo passou tão rápido?

"De qualquer modo, eu ia tirar metade do dia para ir até lá, e queria saber se queria ir comigo?"

"Sim. Gostaria muito." Ela sorriu. "Obrigada por perguntar."

"Então? Seu outro problema. Acho que..." ele começou. "Precisa relaxar e ir com a maré. Cara! Acho que canalizando a Angie," ele acrescentou estupefato.

Temperance riu. "Te vejo depois, Hodgins."

"Até mais, Dra. B."

Após Hodgins deixá-la sozinha uma vez mais, ela levou o arquivo até o sofá e sentou-se, bebendo café. Ela ergueu os olhos para sua bolsa, e voltou a atenção ao arquivo. Era melhor quando Booth estava aqui para fazer companhia. Ela realmente gostava quando ele estava por perto. E se isso significava que ela sentia falta quando ele não estava por perto, bem, ela poderia admitir. Ela sentia falta dele.

Não que quisesse passar todas as horas do dia com ele, mas acordar com ele esta manhã havia sido bom. Mais do que bom, na verdade. Foi... certo. E ela estava confiante que estava feliz de dormir ao lado dele, mais do que regularmente.

Ele a amava.

Como ela sequer poderia começar a definir isso? Sim, havia definitivamente uma atração física entre eles. Isso, por si só, havia sido firmemente estabelecido durante o último mês. Mas ela nem sempre acreditou que o amor não era mais nada do que uma sequência complexa de reações químicas? Química para influenciar procriação. Assegurar a sobrevivência da espécie.

Oh!

Ela pediu para ele ser o pai do filho dela. E ele era a única opção aceitável para ela. Seria possível que o relógio biológico não fosse o único instinto falando com ela? O que importava de quem era o DNA que se misturaria ao dela? A menos que, por sua própria definição, ela estivesse apaixonada por Booth.

Puxando sua bolsa para si, Temperance procurou uma sacola de farmácia. Dentro, havia um teste de gravidez que ela comprou, esperando por uma manhã como essa. Uma voz vinda da porta a tirou de seus pensamentos, e ela rapidamente guardou a sacola de volta na bolsa.

"Ah, Dra. Brennan, estou feliz que esteja aqui. Só queria lembrá-la de que temos um novo estudante de graduação começando esta manhã." Camille Saroyan comentou, feliz.

Mordendo o lábio frustrada com a interrupção, ela respondeu, semi-cortês. "Obrigada, mas não é necessário me lembrar de tais eventos. Tenho todos os detalhes relevantes memorizados."

Cam lançou-lhe um olhar falso de culpa. "Ok, você me pegou. Estou aqui para conversas de mulher." Ela sentou-se na cadeira oposta e se inclinou para frente. "Então... você e Booth. Como está indo? É tudo como fantasiou?"

"Como é?"

"O que estou dizendo? Claro que é." Cam exclamou. "Tenho que admitir, percebi que você compartimentaliza melhor do que ninguém, mas quem não estiver... ciente... saberá que você estão namorando. Realmente pensei que haveria gravações de vocês dois fazendo na plataforma. Há fitas? Booth já confiscou?"

Temperance a encarou, confusa. "Não há fitas. Na plataforma não seria profissional."

"Sim! Sim, não seria." Camille concordou entusiasmada. Por que ela se sentia andando em ovos? "Se Angela e Hodgins tivessem pensado o mesmo."

"Por que acha q Booth e eu estamos namorando?"

"Porque...." Cam franziu as sobrancelhas. "Estão fazendo sexo. Você me ligou. Me perguntou o melhor jeito de seduzi-lo. O que, nos meus registros, significa que estão fazendo sexo."

"Estamos. Estávamos. Estaremos. Não agora, obviamente, porque no momento estou conversando com você." Temperance tentou continuar com a análise do arquivo, então ergueu os olhos espantada. "Está escrevendo um livro?"

"É só uma expressão," Cam explicou. "Mas, é do Booth que estamos falando. Está sugerindo que vocês estão fazendo... casualmente?"

"Oh, não," Temperance disse. "Há um calendário rigoroso."

Cam encostou-se. "Vou me arrepender de perguntar, não vou?"

Temperance sorriu e esclareceu a situação. "Booth concordou em me ajudar a engravidar."

"Wow!" Os olhos de Cam se arregalaram.

"Isso te surpreende?"

"Inferno, sim!" Ela exclamou. "Não esperei que Booth concordasse com isso de jeito nenhum."

"Por que?" Temperance considerou que a reação de Cam era relevante.

"Ele tem uma postura moral muito forte. Machucou-o quando Rebecca não quis se casar com ele. Sei que ele percebeu que foi melhor. Mas nunca pensei, nem por um momento, que ele escolheria se colocar nessa posição novamente." Houve um silêncio na sala, enquanto ambas processavam a informação.

Tentando iniciar uma conversa, Temperance acrescentou "Posso confirmar que o lado físico disso é incrivelmente recompensador."

Cam franziu o cenho para ela. "Não há mesmo qualquer conexão emocional?"

Ela se mexeu desconfortável, considerando seu relacionamento com Booth, uma vez mais. "Eu... Eu..."

"Trouxe biscoitos!" Angela declarou, enquanto entrava. "Apesar de que acho que terei que dispensar. Tenho sentido um pouco de enjôo desde que acordei esta manhã. Espero que não seja um vírus," ela continuou. "Tenho convite para a abertura de uma galeria amanhã e quero muito ir."

"Tem se sentido mal?" Temperance perguntou baixo.

"Não está grávida, está?" Cam brincou involuntariamente.

Angela rodou os olhos. "Seria inédito se eu estivesse. Concepção imaculada."

Cam sorriu para ela. "Coisas estranhas têm acontecido."

"Não..." Temperance interveio. "Não têm. Coisas estranhas acontecem sim, mas o que está sugerindo, seria uma impossibilidade biológica. A menos que um fosse hermafrodita, então..."

"Querida?" Angela colocou uma mão sobre o joelho de Brennan. "Pare de falar. Coma um biscoito."

* * *

Mais tarde, sozinha em seu escritório uma vez mais, Temperance pegou o telefone e discou. "Booth? Vou ter que cancelar o almoço. Há algo que preciso fazer com Hodgins. Mas pode passas aqui depois do trabalho." Ela sorri quando ele reclama da presença constante do pai dela, e diz que ela deveria ir até o apartamento dele. "Não te incomodou esta manhã," ela sussurrou sugestivamente, virando os cabelos com os dedos. "Mas não faço objeção sobre seu apartamento." Temperance combinou e desligou o telefone.

Ela olhou para o teste de gravidez uma vez mais, e tirou-o de vista.

Não era para hoje.

* * *

TBC.


	23. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

* * *

"Papai?"

"Sim, amigão?" Booth respondeu da cozinha, terminando de servir o hambúrguer e batata frita que compraram a caminho de casa. Depois de pegar seu filho na escola, eles passaram a tarde no parque, e agora Parker, coberto de lama, foi instruído a trocar de roupa, e colocar a roupa suja no cesto.

"Por que há coisas de mulher aqui?"

Booth vacilou à pergunta do filho, mas não pôde deixar de sorrir ao tom de desgosto na voz dele. Se ele mesmo ainda tivesse mentalidade de um garoto de sete anos, a respeito de garotas, então, estaria sentindo a mesma coisa. Os últimos dias tinham sido maravilhosos. E o entusiasmo de Bones em conceber resultou em mais sexo em quatro dias do que ele se lembrava em quatro anos. Mas ele ainda aguardava a resposta dela, e, apesar de ser um homem paciente, a relutância dela em se comprometer a um relacionamento estava acabando com ele.

"Elas... hum... pertencem a Bones."

"Sim, mas por que estão aqui?"

Como explicar a uma criança? Claro, Parker estava acostumado aos namorados de Rebecca, e, para o crédito dela, geralmente eram homens bons, que davam a atenção que seu filho merecia. Mas ele sempre havia tomado cuidado para não expor Parker a nenhuma mulher, a menos que eles tivessem um futuro. Seu filho não havia conhecido nenhuma das mulheres com quem ele dormiu. Com exceção de que ele já conhecia Bones.

Poderia ele dizer a Parker que sua melhor amiga era agora sua namorada? Especialmente considerando que ela não havia se decidido ainda? A última coisa que ele queria era Parker animado e Bones entrando em pânico com isso.

"Bones dormiu aqui na noite passada." E na noite anterior, e na...

"Huh." Parker pensou por um minuto. "Dormi na casa do Tommy semana passada. Ficamos acordados até tarde brincando. Foi isso que vocês fizeram?"

Booth colocou os pratos na mesa, e pai e filho sentaram-se para comer."Yeah, Parker. Foi exatamente isso que fizemos." Ele sorriu para si mesmo, ao se lembrar das 'brincadeiras' que eles tiveram no sofá, contra a porta, no quarto, no chão. A única regra era que ela pudesse ficar deitada, quando ele ejaculasse. A refeição deles foi interrompida por uma batida na porta

"Espere aqui," Booth disse, andando na direção da porta. Abrindo-a, ele balançou a cabeça, exasperado, enquanto sua visitante batia o pé, impaciente.

"Bones! O que está fazendo aqui?"

"O mesmo propósito de ontem." Ela passou por ele e entrou.

"Pensei que o período de ovulação havia passado?" ele sussurrou.

Dando de ombros, ela disse, "Achei que tentar um dia a mais seria benéfico."

"Mas..." Booth começou a se opor. "Estou com Parker este final de semana."

"Tudo bem."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não deixo minhas namoradas dormirem aqui, quando estou com Parker."

"Então, é uma sorte que não sou sua namorada." Os olhos dela pareciam cintilar, enquanto racionalizada as objeções dele à presença dela.

Booth olhou para Parker. "Ele pode ficar incomodado se você ficar aqui."

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas quando caiu em si que Booth falava sério. "Quer perguntar a ele se ele se importa?"

"Não." Booth suspirou. "Vai dar tudo certo, exceto..."

"Sim?" Ela mordeu o lábio, nervosa.

"É só que... bem... você faz muito barulho."

"Ohh." Temperance sorriu ao garotinho sentado, comendo. "Posso ficar calada," ela assegurou, andando na direção do filho dele.

"É melhor mesmo," Booth murmurou, fechando a porta. Não era assim que ele esperou que o final de semana começasse. De fato, enquanto ele concordava em continuar tendo relações sexuais para tentar engravidar, sua intenção era rejeitar qualquer investida dela, fora do período fértil. Pelo menos, até quando ela concordou que o que eles tinham era algo a se considerar. Ela poderia fazer do jeito que quisesse, esta noite, mas no dia seguinte, ele planejava ficar firme. Booth sorriu à cena à sua frente. Sim, quando eles oficializassem, ela poderia fazer tanto barulho quanto quisesse.

"Oi, Bones," Parker disse, a boca cheia de comida.

"Hey, Parker." Ela soltou a bolsa de roupas que carregava.

"O que tem na sua mala?"

"Oh, isto? Trouxe uma troca de roupas, minha escova de dentes e..."

"Veio aqui para passar a noite também?" ele perguntou, intrigado.

"Acho que sim! Tudo bem para você?" Ela sentou ao lado dele, enquanto Booth retornava à mesa.

"Claro." Parker sorriu, pegando uma batata do prato de Booth. "Exceto..."

"O que é, amigão?" Booth perguntou, preocupado.

Parker olhou para ambos os adultos. "Se Bones está aqui, também, você não estará ocupado demais para brincar comigo?"

"De jeito nenhum!" Booth assegurou. "Podemos fazer o que você quiser. E se quiser que Bones se junte a nós, ela fará isso."

Temperance olhou para o parceiro, preocupada. "Realmente depende, Booth, da brincadeira que Parker escolher."

"Como eu disse," Booth reiterou, entre dentes, "se quiser que Bones brinque também, ela vai brincar. Se não quiser, ela pode achar outra coisa para fazer até a hora de dormir."

"Ok." Parker parecia feliz com o resultado e continuou a comer.

"Whoa, amigão! Vá devagar, ou vai ficar com dor de estômago," Booth sorriu, enquanto o filho mastigava a comida ferozmente.

* * *

"Por que disse ao Parker que eu brincaria também? Não deveria ser eu a escolher se me juntaria a vocês ou não?" Eles tiveram uma noite bem divertida, apesar de não ser o que Temperance havia esperado, e Booth havia acabado de colocar o filho na cama.

"Tudo faz parte de ser pai, Bones," Booth disse, sentando no sofá, ao lado dela. "Nem sempre é sobre o que você quer, quando há crianças por perto. Mas agora que Parker foi dormir, quer assistir um filme?"

"Não." Ela sorriu, erguendo o corpo e sentando sobre ele. "Quero fazer sexo."

"Desculpe." ele olhou para o relógio. "Ainda não."

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas. "Por que?"

Booth sorriu para ela. "Porque em cinco minutos, Parker vai sair do quarto, dizendo que está com sede."

"Oh." Ela desceu de cima dele e sentou-se no sofá. "Como sabe?"

"É meio que uma rotina. Então, vou levá-lo de volta para a cama, e depois de quinze minutos, ele vai gritar que precisa fazer xixi."

"Por que ele não faz depois de beber água?" Ela parecia genuinamente confusa.

"Porque seria fácil demais." Booth explicou. "Eu pergunto, mas ele sempre afirma que está bem."

"Então... ele vai dormir depois disso?"

"Eu o ouço conversando consigo mesmo por uns vinte minutos, mas então, sim," Booth assentiu, "ele finalmente vai dormir."

"Está me dizendo que leva quase uma hora para Parker dormir, todas as vezes que ele vem passar a noite com você?" ela perguntou, incrédula.

"Isso! Então, quer assistir um filme?"

Antes que ela pudesse responder, Parker chamou do quarto.

"Bem na hora!" Booth exclamou, batendo palma, e se levantando para dar uma olhada no filho.

* * *

"Então..." Temperance passou os dedos pela coxa dele, enquanto os créditos do filme subiam. "O resto da noite é só nosso?"

Booth sorriu à excitação óbvia dela. "Oh, sim! É melhor acreditar nisso." Ele desligou a TV e verificou se tudo estava trancado. "Devemos?" ele perguntou, puxando-a do sofá.

"Devemos," ela concordou, enquanto ele plantava as mãos nos quadris dela e guiava-a em direção ao quarto.

Quando entraram, ele fechou a porta silenciosamente, e continuou empurrando-a na direção da cama, os olhos escuros de desejo. Ele se inclinou e tomou a boca dela, sugando e mordendo a pele quente dali. Se afastando, Booth a olhou com luxúria. "Dispa-se," ele disse.

Ela sorriu ao controle dele, então desabotoou devagar sua blusa, mantendo o olhar fixo nele. Puxando-a sobre os ombros, Temperance viu a respiração dele falhar, enquanto ele aprovava visualmente o sutiã preto de seda que ela usava. "Gosta do que vê?" ela provocou.

"Sabe que sim." As mãos dele foram para a peça que cobria os seios dela. Temperance moveu os dedos para desabotoar sua calça e descê-la pelos quadris, com Booth assistindo-a atentamente. De repente, a paciência de Booth acabou e ele a virou, fazendo-a se inclinar sobre a cama. Ele correu as mãos pelo traseiro dela, antes de puxar a calça pelas pernas, e erguê-la para retirar a calça completamente. Deitada na cama, só de calcinha e sutiã, ela descansou a cabeça nos braços, esperando Booth despir-se.

"Bones," ele ofegou. "Preciso saber. Você sempre usa esse tipo de lingerie, ou só quando quer que eu te fuck?"**

Ela apertou as coxas para reprimir o calor que estava se formando ali. "E se eu disser que sempre penso em você dentro de mim?"

"Então, acho que tenho muito que esperar," ele respondeu, com um sorriso, subindo na cama.

Booth abriu o sutiã dela e ela se virou para olhá-lo, permitindo a ele remover a peça. Ele sorriu, antes de tomar um dos mamilos endurecidos em sua boca e sugá-lo forte. Ela ergueu as costas e gemeu do prazer que ele tirava dela, e correu as mãos pelo cabelo macio. A mão dele correu até o meio das pernas dela, procurando seu centro quente. Encontrando-a incrivelmente úmida para ele, Booth afastou a calcinha e inseriu um dedo bem fundo. Ela tremeu ao contato intenso e ele a mordeu.

"Ahh!" ela gemeu, deliciada.

"Vou precisar te amordaçar?" Booth grunhiu, erguendo o rosto para encará-la.

Ela o encarou, atenta. Fazia uma semana desde que ela o algemou na cadeira, e até agora, ele não havia feito nada para devolver. Com exceção de fazê-la palpitar por ele, a cada segundo em que não estava dentro dela. E então, a cada segundo em que estava. "Eu deixaria," ela admitiu, baixo. "Faria qualquer coisa que você quisesse, qualquer coisa que pedisse."

Ele honestamente não sabia de onde as palavras vieram, mas arrependeu-se delas no momento em que as pronunciou.

"Case comigo."

"O que?" Ela ficou pálida.

Ele congelou. Minta. Minta. Minta. "Você mentiu." Ele forçou um sorriso. "Disse 'qualquer coisa que eu pedisse'."

"Eu quis dizer sexualmente," ela disse. Um silêncio desconfortável se seguiu, até Temperance falar novamente. "Você quis dizer..."

"Não, não!" Booth assugurou. "Eu só estava, hum, provando um ponto de vista." Ele se deitou na cama. Deus, ele era um idiota. Enquanto esperava ela decidir se conseguia vê-los em um relacionamento, ele alterou a medida disso sugerindo casamento. Não somente ele acabou com o momento, mas também arruinou potencialmente as chances de ficar com ela. Por que quem, realmente, acreditaria na desculpa idiota que ele acabou de dar?

"Por que você parou?" ela perguntou, preocupada. "Pensei que estivesse feliz por eu estar aqui." Um pensamento passou pela cabeça dela. "É porque gemi muito alto, quando especificamente concordei em manter a voz baixa por causa da presença de Parker?"

"Sim." Booth concordou, aproveitando-se da desatenção dela. "Precisamos ser mais quietos," ele acrescentou, sorrido aliviado, acariciando as coxas dela. Porque quem, além de Bones, teria acreditado numa desculpa idiota daquela!

Booth considerou que isto estava se tornando realmente um mau hábito, observar Temperance dormindo. "Se você estivesse acordada, eu estaria te fucking** tão gostoso," ele murmurou, admirando a curva do seio dela, exposta ao ar frio da noite.

"Então, por que não está fazendo isso?" Ela sussurrou em resposta, enquanto sua boca se curvava em um sorriso delicado.

"Há quanto tempo está acordada?" ele perguntou, fingindo suspeição, movendo-se para deitar sobre ela e beijar seu pescoço.

"O suficiente," ela admitiu, enquanto esticava o braço para acariciar o cumprimento dele. Enquanto ela o permitia fazer seus caprichos, Booth se perguntou como se conteria durante o dia. Ele precisava que ela admitisse que isto era real, que era para sempre. Que nenhum outro cara jamais a faria se sentir assim, ele pensou, se posicionando na entrada e suavemente entrando nela.

Temperance passou as pernas ao redor dele, puxando-o mais para dentro. "É tão bom," ele ofegou, saboreando o calor que o envolvia. A vida poderia ser melhor do que era agora? O pensamento deixou-o bem perto de vir dentro dela. Booth se segurou, desesperadamente, esperando que ela já estivesse quase lá.

"Ohhhh," ela gemeu, seu centro se contraindo ao redor dele. Ele golpeou mais duas vezes, antes de sua própria liberação segui-la, enchendo-a com sua semente de novo. Booth desmoronou sobre ela, enterrando seu rosto na curva do pescoço. Enquanto a respiração dela se acalmava, ela olhou para baixo, onde uma sombra distinta ao pé da cama chamou sua atenção. "Umm, Booth?"

"Mmn?" ele murmurou de volta. Ele realmente não possuía mais energia.

"Não estamos sozinhos," ela sussurrou.

Booth saiu de cima dela e se virou. "Cristo, Parker! Há quanto tempo está parado aí?" Booth exigiu, mortificado que seu filho talvez os tivesse visto.

"Eu tive um pesadelo." Ele esfregou os olhos e começou a chorar.

Imediatamente, Booth se sentiu culpado por sua reação. "Oh, amigão, venha cá" Ele esticou os braços para abraçar o filho. "Está tudo bem."

"Posso dormir com você?" ele choramingou, entre lágrimas.

Booth olhou para a parceira, para ver a reação dela, mas ela devolveu um olhar neutro, insegura quanto à situação. "Vou te levar de volta à sua cama, Parker. Já é um garotão agora. E sabe que pesadelos não podem te machucar."

Temperance se colocou numa posição ereta e puxou os lençóis sobre seu corpo. "Seu papai está certo, Parker." Ela estava muito ciente de que nem ela nem Booth geralmente dormiam a noite toda, sem alguma privação, apesar de que era inegavelmente menos importante desde que passaram a dormir juntos. Mas agora certamente não era a hora de explorar esse assunto.

"Mamãe usa pijamas para dormir. Por que você não usa?"

Ela olhou para Booth, buscando apoio, e ele sorriu ao dilema dela. "Bem... Parker..." ela começou, desesperadamente pensando numa resposta apropriada à idade dele.

"Geralmente, ela usa," Booth interceptou, consciente da incapacidade dela de mentir convincentemente. "Mas... acho que Bones está com um pouco de febre, e precisa baixar a temperatura."

"Estou?"

Booth luziu para ela.

"Estou," ela confirmou, ao garoto suspeito.

"Ok." Ele olhou-a com pena. "Papai te deu algum remédio? Isso sempre me faz melhorar."

"Sim, eu dei," Booth disse, sorrindo, vestindo o boxer por baixo do lençol. "Papai lhe deu algo realmente especial para fazê-la se sentir ótima."

"Deu?" ela perguntou, distraída à insinuação de Booth.

Ele estreitou os olhos para ela. "Que maneira de massagear o ego de um cara, Bones."

Ela parou para pensar no significado disso. "Oh. Certo," ela riu, finalmente entendendo. "Apesar de que," ela provocou, "Posso precisar de outra dose."

"Acho que sim," Booth respondeu, levando Parker para o outro quarto. "E planejo dar tudo que você precisa."

* * *

"Mais café?" Booth pergutou.

Temperance sorriu para ele. "Estou bem, obrigada."

"Eu sei disso," ele sussurrou, sedutoramente. "Mas perguntei se queria café."

Eles ficaram se olhando até o telefone de Booth interromper o momento. "Booth!... oh, Jared, oi... mesmo?... bem, parabéns... sim... estarei lá... nos falamos mais tarde."

"Está tudo bem?" ela perguntou.

"Sim," Booth apontou para o telefone. "Jared, ele ficou noivo."

"Oh." Ela bebeu um gole de café.

"É. Olhe, ficará bem se eu for tomar um banho?" Booth apontou para Parker, que assistia desenho animado.

Temperance rodou os olhos para ele. "Claro que sim." Ela andou até o sofá para sentar perto de Parker. Quando o desenho que ele estava assistindo terminou, ele se virou para ela.

"Por que começou a dormir na casa do papai?" ele perguntou. "Seu apartamento tem pulgas, como o de Melanie Johnson da minha turma?"

Ela sorriu para ele. Mentir não era o forte dela. E, além disso, provavelmente isso era realmente interessante para um garoto. "Porque," ela começou, excitada. "Seu papai e eu vamos ter um bebê."

A expressão de Parker fechou, ao considerar o que a amiga do pai estava dizendo.

"Você será um irmão mais velho," ela continuou.

Ele a olhou de cara feia, e correu para dentro do seu quarto, batendo a porta com força. Booth saiu do banheiro, uma toalha enrolada na cintura, e encontrou a antropóloga abalada.

"O que disse para ele?" ele exigiu saber.

"Contei a verdade."

"A verdade? Sobre o que, exatamente?" Ele ergueu as mãos. "Não, espere, acho que não quero saber."

"Eu disse que vamos ter um bebê," ela explicou racionalmente. "Pensei que ele deveria saber que será o irmão mais velho."

"Droga, Bones! Desse jeito, não." Booth socou a porta, frustrado. Ele respirou fundo e a olhou, determinado. "Acho que deveria ir embora. Agora."

* * *

TBC

** Dispensa tradução.


	24. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25

* * *

Dizer que ela estava arrasada era subestimar

Mas agora esta era a única palavra que vinha à cabeça para descrever seu estado emocional. Ela simplesmente dirigiu. Para onde, não sabia. O local era meio familiar, uma cena de crime, talvez? Um velho depósito, completamente abandonado, enchia sua cabeça, enquanto ela andava pelo lugar decrépito. Restos de fita escrito _Cena do Crime_ trilhavam seu caminho, confirmando suas suspeitas.

Eles já estiveram aqui antes.

* * *

"Parker?" Booth bateu de leve na porta do quarto do filho.

"Vá embora!"

Booth vacilou. Seria uma conversa difícil. "Qual o problema, amigão?" ele disse, do outro lado da porta. "Me diga porque está tão chateado? Por favor?"

Ele ouviu barulhos do outro lado da porta, então, eventualmente, a porta se abriu. Parker voltou a sentar na cama, as pernas cruzadas, segurando o urso que o pai lhe deu, quando era bebê.

"Se você tiver um bebê para tomar conta, não terá mais tempo para brincar comigo."

"Não é verdade." Booth protestou. "Me ouça, Parker. Eu sempre terei tempo para você. Sempre. Porque você e meu filho e eu te amo."

"Mas você teria que dividir o seu amor, e não terei mais tanto." Parker ergueu os olhos para o pai, incerto.

Ele se sentou ao lado do filho. "Bem, talvez seja como funciona com doces ou batata frita, mas o amor é diferente. Veja, quanto mais gente você tem para amar, mais amor você tem para dar. Então, _se_," Booth enfatizou "um dia, você tiver um irmãozinho ou irmazinha, vou te amar mais do que já amo, porque é meu filho, mas também porque será um irmão."

"Isso não faz sentido."

"Eu sei." Ele bagunçou o cabelo de Parker. "O amor não faz sentido. Você vai se acostumar."

"Você ama a Bones?"

"Amo." Booth sorriu, ao pensar nela. "Está tudo bem para você?"

"Acho ... acho que sim. Você sorri mais quando estamos com ela." Parker olhou para o urso que segurava.

Ele franziu o cenho com a observação de Parker. "Eu sorrio quando somos só nos dois também!"

"Às vezes você sorri," ele concordou. "Às vezes, você parece estar triste."

O peito de Booth se apertou, e ele puxou o filho para um abraço apertado. "Sinto muito, amigão. Nunca percebi. Mas deveria saber que sempre me sinto feliz quando está comigo."

"É por isso que quer outro bebê? Para ficar feliz o tempo todo?"

"Bem... sua mãe e eu já temos você, e isso nos faz muito feliz, mas veja, a Bones, ela não tem ninguém para amar assim," Booth explicou. "E ela acha que ser mãe a fará feliz."

"Eu terei que dar o Sr. Snuggles para o bebê?" Parker perguntou. "Você disse que ele era seu, quando era pequeno, e agora que era grande, não precisava mais dele."

Booth passou a mão pelo cabelo de Parker. "Não, ele é seu. O sr. Snuggles pretence a você. E pode fazer o que quiser com ele. Além disso, ainda não há um bebê. Só porque Bones quer um, não significa que isso acontecerá. Quero dizer, o Papai Noel trouxe _tudo_ que você pediu no ano passado?"

"Não" Parker riu. "Não ganhei uma tarântula, porque a mamãe disse que não."

"Certo! E agora, quantos anos você tem, Parker?" Booth perguntou.

"Sete e meio," ele respondeu, orgulhoso.

"Bem, posso garantir que não haverá bebê nenhum até você ter, pelo menos, oito anos."

"Wow!" Parker exclamou. "Isso é tipo... para sempre."

"Uh huh." Booth concordou. "Então, veja só, não tem nada com que se preocupar."

Parker ficou quieto, então olhou para Booth. "Bones está chateada comigo?"

"Não, não mesmo," Booth garantiu. "Apesar de que acho que devo tê-la deixado triste."

"Então, você precisa se desculpar," Parker instruiu.

Booth deu de ombros. "Eu faria isso, mas ela não está mais aqui."

"Então, vamos encontrá-la."

* * *

"Tempe?" Max exclamou, quando ela passou correndo pelo corredor, na direção do banheiro. Logo, surgiram sons de ânsia. Ele seguiu a filha e a encontrou ajoelhada no chão, ao lado do vaso sanitário.

"Não me sinto bem," ela murmurou, descansando a cabeça contra a porcelana fria.

Max sentou ao lado dela, e afastou o cabelo do rosto. "Percebi. Acha que pode estar..."

"Provavelmente alguma coisa que comi," ela se desculpou.

"É uma péssima mentirosa, Tempe. Realmente não sei onde sua mãe e eu erramos," ele brincou. "Mas, sabe, o que quer que seja, pode me contar."

"Eu chateei o Parker," ela começou.

"Crianças se recuperam rápido," Max interrompeu.

"Pai!"

"Desculpe." Ele ergueu as mãos, em defesa. "Continue."

"Depois que saí da casa do Booth, dirigi para um lugar que não ia há muito tempo. A princípio, não sabia onde estava, mas então... as memórias começaram a aparecer. Foi há alguns anos," ela se lembrou. "Não muito tempo depois que Booth e eu começamos a trabalhar juntos. Estávamos investigando um caso da máfia, bem como os restos mortais de uma menina, que havia sido amarrada e devorada por cachorros. Havia uma bomba, programada para explodir quando eu abrisse minha geladeira. Eu não abri. Foi Booth."

Max ergueu a mao para secar a lágrima que descia pela bochecha dela.

"Ele poderia ter morrido. Foi a primeira vez, desde que você e mamãe foram embora, que me permiti sentir medo. Eu estava com tanto medo, vendo-o deitado ali no chao. Mas, enquanto Booth se recuperava no hospital, nomearam outro parceiro para mim. Acontece que ele era o agente que ajudava a máfia com informações internas. Foi ele quem colocou a bomba dentro da minha casa. E foi ele quem me levou, me amarrou, e planejou me matar do mesmo jeito que a menina morreu." Ela soltou um suspiro. "Onde me vi hoje, foi o galpão onde ele me manteve refém."

"Mas você escapou, certo?" Max perguntou. "Está aqui agora."

"Não." Ela olhou determinada para o pai. "Booth. Ele saiu do hospital, apesar de mal conseguir ficar de pé. Ele… ele me encontrou. Me salvou. Como sempre faz."

Ele sorriu. "Tenho certeza que já o salvou uma ou duas vezes. Parece que está bem balanceado."

"Acho..." ela respirou fundo, para se acalmar. "Foi quando percebi que ele não era como as outras pessoas. Que o que tínhamos era muito mais."

Max assentiu. "foi quando se apaixonou por ele."

"Não," ela discordou. "Amor é... irracional."

"Acredito, Tempe, que tem estado, sem querer, apaixonada por ele por tanto tempo, que nem percebeu que aconteceu. Pense nisso."

A conversa deles foi interrompida por uma batida na porta, que era facilmente identificável como sendo a de Booth.

"Quer que eu atenda, querida?" Max ofereceu.

Ela assentiu. "Pode, por favor, dizer a ele que não estou aqui?"

Ele balançou a cabeça, desaprovando. "Pensei que não gostava de mentir?"

"Não estarei mentindo," ela afirmou. "Você estará. E parece que não vê problema algum nisso."

"Touché."

Max foi abrir a porta para o agente. O garotinho que estava no lugar dele, segurando um ramo de narcisos, pegou Max de surpresa. O homem sorriu para a criança nervosa. "Espere aqui," ele instruiu, e fechou a porta. Ele colocou a cabeça na porta do banheiro novamente. "Tempe. É para você."

Ela parecia confusa. "Eu já sei disso."

"Só atenda a maldita porta."

Ficando de pé, ela andou pelo apartamento e abriu a porta. Ali estava Parker, sorrindo charmoso como Booth, segurando um ramo de flores para ela. O pai dele apareceu, e Temperance deu um passo para trás, permitindo que eles entrassem.

"Obrigada, Parker," ela disse, colocando as flores num vaso com água. "São realmente lindas."

"Papai que escolheu," ele confessou.

"Seu papai sabe do que eu gosto." Ela olhou para Booth, sugestivamente, e ele desviou o olhar, timidamente. "Sinto muito pelo que disse mais cedo," ela acrescentou.

"E sinto muito pelo que aconteceu," Booth respondeu. "Parker e eu tivemos uma longa conversa, depois que você... você esta bem, Bones? Parece um pouco pálida."

"Eu estou bem. Absolutamente..." a resposta dela ficou sem final, quando ela trouxe a mão à boca, para conter a ânsia que de repente sentiu. Temperance correu de volta ao banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Uh oh," Parker declarou. "A amiga da mamãe costumava vomitar o tempo todo, antes de ter um bebê."

Booth franziu o cenho. "Sim, amigão. E um pouco incômodo."

"Terei que dividir meu quarto?"

Ele considerou a observação de Parker. "Na verdade… não pensei nisso ainda."

Parker mexeu os braços pelo ar, excitado. "Mas e se o bebê chegar semana que vem? Antes de eu dormir na sua casa de novo? Ele vai ficar no meu quarto?"

"Não se preocupe, amigão. Bebês levam muito tempo para chegar. Não acontecerá antes de você fazer oito anos."

"Por que?"

Booth prendeu a respiraçao, quando entendeu a pergunta de Parker. "Por que o que?"

"Por que bebês levam tanto tempo?" Parker perguntou, sério. "De onde eles vêm?"

"De onde... vem... os bebês? Wow, Parker, essa é uma pergunta e tanto." Booth girou nos calcanhares. "Max?" ele perguntou, os dentes cerrados.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Desculpe, Booth, não posso ajudar."

"O que? Por que? Voce dá aula de ciência para crianças, pelo amor de Deus."

"Responsabilidade parental. Pode imaginar a bagunça que seria se eu contasse a crianças os fatos da vida, sem consentimento."

"Eu dou consentimento," Booth respondeu, rapidamente.

"Já discutiu o assunto com a mãe dele? Algo assim é como um ritual de passagem, e não deve ser feito de qualquer jeito."

"Não me importo em explicar, Booth," Temperance ofereceu, entrando na sala.

"Whoa, não! Não leve a mal, Bones, mas… bem..."

"Ele acha que você será muito direta e fatual," Max acrescentou.

Booth encarou a mulher à sua frente, que mordia o lábio, nervosa. "Max? Se importa de sair com Parker um pouco? Acho que Bones e eu precisamos de um tempo sozinhos."

"Sem problema. Vamos, garoto. Vamos tomar sorvete!"

"Siiiiiiim!" Parker exclamou animado.

Uma vez sozinhos, Booth se levantou, encarando Temperance, inseguro de como começar.

"Então..." ele murmurou

"Então..."

Ele deu um passo na direção dela. "Acha que pode estar grávida?"

"Não sei." Ela deu de ombros.

"É cedo demais para fazer um teste?"

"Provavelmente"

"Podemos fazer, do mesmo jeito?"

"Podemos, se você quiser, já comprei um teste." Enquanto falava, ocorreu a ela que parecia que já suspeitava estar. "Para estar preparada," ela acrescentou, rapidamente.

"Ok." Ele assentiu devagar, enquanto processava o que estava acontecendo.

"Ok." Temperance andou de volta ao banheiro. "Só vai levar um minuto."

Booth esperou pelo que parecia uma eternidade, até senti-la sentando-se ao seu lado, e colocando o teste sobre a mesa de café. Ele a encarou, interrogativamente.

"Leva dois minutos. Então, só precisamos esperar."

Eles ficaram esperando, ambos com os braços sobre o colo. Booth olhava de vez em quando para ela, reparando que seu olhar estava fixo em um ponto da parede oposta a eles. Ela estava nervosa? Apesar de toda insistência dela em fazer isso acontecer? Finalmente, ele esticou o braço e segurou uma mão dela. Ela se virou para ele, e o sorriso dele era apaixonado.

"Está tudo bem," ele assegurou. "Nós queríamos isso."

Ela devolveu o sorriso, e deitou a cabeça no ombro dele. "Eu sei." Temperance pegou o teste. "É que é..."

"Uma coisa importante?"

"Sim." Ela sorriu para ele, considerando em como eles funcionavam bem juntos. Seria realmente isso? O que ela sentia agora era o ilusório... amor?

Temperance Brennan amava Seeley Booth?

Ela focou sua atenção no teste de gravidez. Enquanto ela o virava e lia o resultado, seu coração partiu. "Deu negativo," ela sussurrou, segurando as lágrimas.

Booth viu a postura dela afundar, e ele a puxou para um abraço. "Tudo bem," ele murmurou no cabelo dela. "Como você disse. Pode ser cedo demais para um resultado preciso. Podemos tentar de novo semana que vem ou depois."

"Sim, acho que sim."

"E, se não está grávida este mês, acho que não seria um esforço tentar de novo no próximo mês." Booth lutou para esconder o prazer ao prospecto de fazer amor com ela de novo. "Claro," ele continuou, "se decidir que quer explorar a idéia de um relacionamento mais tradicional, poderíamos praticar, enquanto isso." Ele passou o dedo pela coxa dela, sugestivamente.

Ela se afastou dele. "Eu já disse, Booth. Preciso de tempo para pensar. Mesmo assim, você insiste em trazer o assunto à tona toda hora."

Ele bufou, frustrado. "Desculpe por pensar que é importante."

Ela franziu a testa. "Está sendo sarcástico?"

"Olhe, entendo que não quer sentir que cometeu um erro. Deus sabe, tenho consciência por nós dois quando se trata disso, mas..." Ele suspirou antes de continuar. "Não é justo, Bones. Me manter pendurado assim. Vou precisar de uma resposta, em algum ponto. Uma que não esteja influenciada por você estar ou não grávida."

"Não entendo porque as coisas têm que mudar. Por que não podemos simplesmente ser como somos?"

"Sweets disse que temos um relacionamento substituto. E concordamos com ele, além do lado físico, que era verdade. Mas agora... agora cruzamos aquela linha, não há nada a esconder."

"O que exatamente você quer de mim, Booth?" ela perguntou, insegura de como fariam isso dar certo.

"O que eu quero? Não muito. Não quero nada irracional. É bem simples. Alguma coisa. Alguém com quem contar. Estar aqui no meio da noite. Estou cansado de acordar sozinho."

"Você quer sexo. Em alguma forma de rotina."

Ele franziu o cenho, à perspectiva. "Não. Um relacionamento é sobre... companheirismo."

"Então, você quer que moremos juntos? No mesmo lugar." Ele a observou de perto, enquanto ela entendia os desejos dele.

Booth assentiu. "Eventualmente, sim. Não de imediato. Não quero que se sinta desconfortável com isso." Ele acariciou o cabelo dela. "Quero que seja feliz. Sobre tudo."

"E se essa situação não se resolver agora? Se eu não puder fazer o que pede. E então?"

Booth esfregou a testa, frustrado. Ele precisava que ela dissesse sim. Que dissesse que o amava. Admitisse que envelheceriam juntos. Era tão difícil? "Estou envelhecendo," ele disse. "Estou ficando sem tempo, Bones. E não posso continuar assim."

"Precisa que eu tome uma decisão." Ela concordou com a cabeça lentamente, ao se dar conta de quanto era importante para ele.

Booth segurou as mãos dela. "Jared vai dar uma festa de noivado na sexta. Quer ir?"

"Claro. Claro que vou." Ela apertou a mão dele, em confirmação.

Seus olhos se encontraram e ele olhou dentro dos dela, decidido. "Quero uma resposta na noite da festa, Bones. Não estou preparado para deixar que adie por mais tempo. De qualquer modo, ou me quer tanto quanto eu quero você..." Ele desviou o olhar por um momento, enquanto sua mente considerava a alternativa. Seu aperto relaxou, quando verbalizou sua linha de pensamento. "...ou não quer."


	25. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26

* * *

"Tenho essa coisa. No museu. Pensei em talvez pedir Parker emprestado? É no próximo sábado." Foi dito com tanta segurança, que o Agente Especial Seeley Booth quase não entendeu o pedido de sua colega. Mas era essa a coisa com Bones. Bem, uma das coisas, pelo menos, que a fazia tão querida ao seu parceiro, que agora dirigia para a última cena do crime.

"Acabou de pedir meu filho emprestado?" Booth repetiu, a sobrancelha franzida.

"Você estava ouvindo, então?"

"Ouço tudo que você diz. É só que, às vezes -" ele parou, mostrando que deveria virar à esquerda, "- escolho ignorar o absurdo dos seus pedidos."

"Por que pedir Parker emprestado é um absurdo?"

"É o modo como você falou. Como se ele fosse, sei lá, um livro ou uma camisa."

"Você tem mesmo algumas camisas bonitas," ela observou. "Apesar de que duvido muito que pediria emprestado um livro seu. Temos gostos literários muito diferentes."

Booth a encarou, incrédulo. "Porque gosto de thrillers criminais estrelados por uma Antropóloga Forense como protagonista, que faz par com um muito sexy Agente do FBI, e um time de indivíduos completamente fictícios que trabalham em um instituto completamente fictício?"

"Por que pediria emprestado um livro que eu mesma escrevi?" ela perguntou, confusa. "Isso por si só prova meu ponto."

Booth desligou o carro, batendo a cabeça contra o volante, fingindo frustração, fazendo a buzina soar. Alguns policiais que estavam na cena se viraram para olhá-los, ainda sentados no carro, desligados do mundo exterior.

"Então, posso emprestar Parker, por favor?" ela continuou.

"Posso perguntar para quê precisa dele, exatamente?" ele perguntou, franzindo a testa.

"Me ocorreu, depois de sábado, que seria prudente da minha parte me familiarizar com o comportamento habitual de pré-adolescentes. E, particularmente dada nossa intenção de dar um irmão a Parker, seria melhor praticar com ele."

Ele lançou um sorriso astucioso na direção dela. "Parece que talvez já tenha se decidido. Você percebe que não precisa esperar até sexta para me dar uma resposta?" Booth sorriu.

"Geralmente, quando diz respeito ao meu trabalho, ou a escrever, acredito que ter um prazo é bem produtivo. No entanto, nos últimos dias, tenho me visto bastante distraída por outras fontes, e ainda não tive oportunidade de considerar a viabilidade da situação." Era verdade. Toda vez que ela tirava um tempo para refletir sobre o que queria com Booth, aparecia alguma coisa para distraí-la. Um telefonema. Um e-mail urgente. Um pouco de sujeira nos azulejos da cozinha...

O sorriso satisfeito consigo mesmo desapareceu do rosto dele, quando se tornou claro que ela estava, de fato, tão perto de chegar a uma conclusão sobre o futuro deles, quanto estava há uma semana, quando ele a questionou.

"Você está me matando com o romance," Booth murmurou baixo, a voz cheia de sarcasmo. Ele tinha certeza que sua decepção era óbvia, mas considerou como, se fosse outra pessoa, ele teria facilmente ficado ofendido com a declaração. Booth a conhecia bem o suficiente para entender que era o modo como ela lidava com possibilidades complicadas. E se sentiu mal por não ter dado o ultimato logo. Então, o que ele diria em seguida era... difícil.

"Apesar de apreciar sua boa vontade em procriar, sem considerar minha decisão final," ela continuou.

"Hum, sim, eu ia falar isso." Booth sorriu, sem graça.

"Eu fiz algo errado?" ela perguntou, preocupada. "Eu chateei Parker... ou você?"

"Não! Deus, Bones, você não fez nada," Booth assegurou, sorrindo nervoso. "É só que..." ele suspirou. "Eu mesmo tenho pensado, e não tenho certeza se consigo ter um bebê com você, sem um relacionamento convencional. Depois de sábado, percebi que não é só sobre nós. Tenho que pensar em como isso afetará Parker. Você compreende, certo?"

A boca dela se torceu, enquanto processava o que ele havia dito. Tudo ou nada. Não foi isso que ele havia dito nos degraus do Monumento a Washington há quase dois meses? Com exceção de que, naquela época, ela acreditava estar tão longe possível daquele ideal. E havia dito a ele, em termos incertos, que a cerca branca não era quem ela era. O que mudou? O que aconteceu em menos de oito semanas para colocá-la numa posição que ela nunca considerou como opção? Com certeza, ela sentia alguma coisa por Booth. Ela só precisava identificar o que era, e como a afetava no grande esquema das coisas. Se recompondo, ela fez a pergunta uma vez mais. "Ainda precisaria que Parker me acompanhasse ao evento do museu, no dia 30."

"Eu não sei." ele murmurou, soltando o cinto de segurança. Ela franziu a testa, não entendendo a resposta dele. "O que? Não me olhe assim. Ele é uma pessoa, Bones. Uma pessoa viva. Preciso perguntar a ele se ele quer ir ao museu. Então, terá sua resposta."

Ela sorriu um pouco demais, lutando contra a vontade de se inclinar e beijá-lo. "Tem razão. Sinto muito." Ela soltou o cinto e segurou na maçaneta da porta. "Obrigada."

"De nada, Bones." Booth fechou a porta e se virou para observar a cena do crime, o rosto iluminado de alegria. "Nossa!"

"Wow." Era a única palavra que ela pôde dizer, à visão diante deles.

"Agente Booth?" Uma jovem agente parou na frente deles. "Sou Jane Birch. Se precisar de alguma coisa, é só gritar."

Temperance notou que a loira se insinuava para Booth. Um instinto definitivamente de acasalamento. Ela assistiu interessada, internamente querendo que ele rejeitasse os avanços da mulher. Ela tinha que admitir que, até Booth acalmá-la, a presença de Perotta a perturbava. Por qual motivo, era difícil entender. Não era como se ela possuísse uma emoção tão primitiva quando o ciúme. Não era como se ela e Booth tivessem esse tipo de relacionamento. Seus olhos se arregalaram, quando percebeu que era exatamente esta emoção que a afetava.

"Você está bem?" Booth murmurou, observando-a preocupado, à expressão chocada que substituiu seu olhar de intriga costumeiro. Ela assentiu levemente e ele se virou para a detetive. "Obrigado, Detetive Birch. Esta é a Dra. Brennan, Antropóloga Forense mundialmente renomada. Ela é quem vai gritar." Booth sorriu para Temperance, tendo olhos só para ela, colocando a mão em suas costas, guiando-a pelos degraus da casa.

Temperance sorriu para si mesma, ao sentir a mão quente sobre o tecido fino da camisa. Às vezes, ele a fazia se sentir uma deusa. Não que ela acreditasse em deuses. Apesar de que, se acreditasse, então seria bem provável que eles fossem os responsáveis por trazê-los a esta cena do crime em particular.

Os restos de um esqueleto haviam sido encontrados por um desenvolvedor, enquanto visitava o imóvel. De fora, a casa ficava solitariamente no final de uma rua cara, protegida externamente por coníferas altas que delimitavam o perímetro do terreno. As melhores palavras que Temperance Brennan poderia usar para descrever a propriedade orgulhosamente à frente deles era 'sua casa dos sonhos'. Era a casa que ela imaginou quando criança, quando brincava de bonecas, e fazia de conta. Ela olhou para a fachada camuflada à sua frente, e pela segunda vez nesse dia, Temperance Brennan se lembrou de que não era essa pessoa.

"Onde o corpo foi encontrado?" Brennan perguntou, entrando na casa.

"Quarto," Booth respondeu, guiando-a pela escada de mogno. Ambos absorveram a sensação agradável da casa, apesar do que os aguardava.

Enquanto Booth esperava sua Bones fazer sua mágica, ele andou pela casa espaçosa, observando suas características distintas, mentalmente decorando-a do seu gosto. Era virtualmente desmodernizada, e precisava de um pouco mais de amor e carinho, mas parecia relativamente sã estruturalmente. Quando ele voltou para onde ela estava examinando o corpo, ele decidiu entusiasmar as idéias. Apesar de tudo, faria mal algum? Ele notou a reação dela, ao ver a casa. E não era a primeira vez que ele pensava em um imóvel. E, droga, ele queria mesmo a tv de plasma, e não estava longe de implorar para isso acontecer.

Booth observou-a, maravilhado. Deus, ela era linda. Ela diria sim, ele tinha certeza. Eles deveriam ficar juntos. Ele tinha certeza de que ela sentia isso, quando eles faziam amor. E quando ela finalmente tivesse a oportunidade de refletir, chegaria a essa decisão. Sem perguntas. Ele sorriu e suspirou.

"Hey, Bones! Dei uma olhada no quarto ao lado e vi que pode facilmente ser transformado num closet e num banheiro."

"O que?"

"Só uma idéia."

Temperance se virou e franziu as sobrancelhas. "Isso tem a ver com a vítima?"

O entusiasmo dele foi interrompido por uma mulher estridente entrando no quarto. "Melanie Blatt. Corretora de imóveis. Vão ficar aqui por muito tempo? A presença contínua terá um efeito prejudicial na venda desta propriedade."

"Isso depende" Booth respondeu.

"De?"

Ele lançou um sorriso charmoso à corretora. "Se eu declarar que foi homicídio, o valor de mercado da propriedade seria afetado?"

* * *

TBC.


	26. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27

* * *

"O que está procurando, querida?" Angela perguntou, seguindo uma muito concentrada Brennan pelo shopping lotado.

"Booth está dificultando." Temperance parou abruptamente e se virou, verificando sua localização com a mesma intensidade de uma expedição às montanhas. Feliz por estar na direção correta, ela voltou a andar, com Angela seguindo-a de perto.

"Não entendi." Angela ofegou, conseguindo acompanhar o ritmo da amiga.

"Booth está dificultando."

Ela rodou os olhos. "Não quis dizer literalmente. Eu só... explique."

"Ele disse que, se eu não consigo me comprometer a um relacionamento sério, não estou mais preparada para ser pai do meu filho." Temperance cruzou os braços e olhou para os outros compradores, evitando o olhar questionador de Angela. "Tenho até sexta para tomar uma decisão."

"Ele meio que tem razão," Angela disse, racionalmente. "Então, o que vai fazer?"

"Antropologicamente, homens são predispostos a ter quantas parceiras quanto puderem. Humanos não são uma espécie unicamente monogamista."

"Sim, sim. Mas o que isso significa para você?"

"Vou seduzi-lo até a submissão. Consegui descobrir as preferências dele, nas últimas semanas. Não deve ser tão difícil."

"Acho que está subestimando Booth. Ele pode ser muito teimoso."

"Sim. Bem. Eu também posso." Temperance parou abruptamente. "Aqui. Esta loja tem lingerie erótica."

"Não acha que seria feliz? Com Booth?" Angela perguntou, enquanto andavam lentamente pela loja.

Temperance pegou um sutiã verde de seda, examinando-o cuidadosamente. "Eu não sei, Angela. E se, escolhendo ficar com ele, estou sacrificando oportunidades que nunca mais aparecerão?"

"Booth não vai impedi-la de fazer nada que você ama, porque se comprometeram um com o outro. Não acredito que está pensando assim. O que? Acha que ele vai te algemar à pia da cozinha se disser que sim? Ele te respeita demais. E além disso, Booth sabe que você acabaria com ele, se ele fizesse isso!"

"Talvez," ela respondeu, comparando um sutiã vermelho com um roxo.

"Está me ouvindo?" Angela exclamou, exasperada. "Não pode jogar com o Booth."

"Não estou jogando. Só quero manter as coisas como estão. Do jeito que não há risco de dar errado. E ninguém sair magoado."

"Oh, querida," ela suspirou. "Booth não vai te magoar."

"Não pode garantir isso, Ange. Ninguém pode."

"Querida. Precisa parar! Só... respire fundo. Pense bem nisso, antes que faça algo que vá se arrepender."

"Nunca me arrependo de nada," ela respondeu, seca, procurando por mais itens na cesta.

"Me ouça, Bren. Você realmente precisa pensar mais? É da sua felicidade que estamos falando."

Temperance suspirou, entrando no provador com o braço cheio de peças. "Felicidade é um termo muito vago. Não me sinto confortável usando isso como definição."

Temporariamente derrotada, Angela sentou-se, esperando sua amiga escolher a peça que ela achava que mais afetaria um homem, que Angela esperava que mantivesse seu cérebro na cabeça, e não nas calças.

"Ange, pode pegar o próximo tamanho? Este não está servindo."

"Bren?" Angela disse, excitada. "Pode ser sintoma de gravidez."

A porta se abriu e Temperance saiu, já vestida. "Eu sei. Já fizemos um teste, que deu negativo. Planejo fazer outro na sexta." Se afastando, ela acrescentou. "Decidi que não gostei dos itens que escolhi. Devemos tentar outra loja."

"Vamos, Bren. Acho que devemos tomar café."

* * *

"Geralmente, é aceito dentro da comunidade científica que o amor nada mais é do que um comportamento, baseado nas emoções que acompanham o instinto de reprodução." Ambas sentaram-se num bistrô quieto, Temperance encarando distraidamente o café à sua frente.

"Não estou interessada em outros cientistas, Bren. Quero saber como você se sente."

"Certamente, tenho afeição por Booth."

"Ok, esqueça a palavra com A. Consegue se ver apreciando a companhia de Booth daqui a trinta anos?" Angela perguntou.

"Sim," ela disse, com certeza. "Consigo."

Angela sorriu à admissão da amiga. "Consegue se imaginar querendo fazer sexo com quaisquer outros homens?"

Brennan sorriu, quando o mais recente encontro deles veio à mente, seu corpo se esquentando à lembrança. "Acho que intimidade física com Booth é algo bastante satisfatório."

"Responda a pergunta," Angela advertiu. "Sim ou não?"

Temperance pareceu considerar por um momento. "Não. Depois de Booth, não consigo imaginar querendo outro homem na minha cama."

"Bom." Angela sorriu para a amiga. Finalmente, estavam chegando a algum lugar. "Sua cama?"

"Acha que Booth e eu deveríamos morar juntos, também?" Brennan perguntou, interessada.

"Já pensou sobre isso? Antes de decidir se quer mesmo ficar com ele?" Angela estava mais do que confusa agora.

"O lugar onde encontraram um corpo ontem de manhã. Booth parecia bastante... empolgado com ele."

"E você?"

"Seria um ótimo lar para uma família," ela disse, desdenhosa.

"Mas não para você?"

Brennan balançou a cabeça, delicadamente. "Não é para mim, Ange."

"E nem a maternidade, mas olha só para você agora!" a amiga devolveu. "Está pensando seriamente em criar uma criança no seu apartamento?"

"Tenho um quarto. E é espaçoso o suficiente."

"Mas e sobre um jardim, Bren? E outras crianças com quem brincar?"

"Você tem uma preocupação válida. Talvez eu considere mudar quando tiver confirmação de ter ocorrido concepção."

"Espere um minuto. Ambos estão mesmo considerando um lugar onde um corpo foi encontrado?"

Temperance deu de ombros. "Todo mundo tem que morrer, em algum lugar."

Angela tomou um gole de café. Bren realmente tinha razão.

* * *

Booth andou na direção da porta de seu apartamento, mantendo o olhar fixo no jogo transmitido ao vivo em sua TV pequena demais. Distraído, ele destrancou a porta e ela se abriu, enquanto ele voltava, ainda gritando com os jogadores idiotas.

"Não entendo por que insiste em comentar sobre a força da habilidade deles. Você entende que eles não podem ouvir nada do que você diz, não é?"

"Bones. Não esperava te ver esta noite. E sim, eu sei. É só uma coisa que as pessoas... O QUE! Você só pode estar brincando!" Ele balançou os braços freneticamente para a TV. "Uma coisa que as pessoas fazem, Bones, ok?" Ele sentou-se no sofá e continuou assistindo o jogo.

Ela fechou a porta suavemente atrás de si, e andou na direção dele. "Falando estritamente, Booth, você nem olhou para mim ainda."

Algo no tom de voz dela fez com que ele se sentasse e questionasse a presença dela em sua casa. Ela havia tomado uma decisão? "Bones?" Booth se virou devagar, a boca se abrindo quando a roupa dela entrou em sua visão periférica. "Jesus, Bones. Quer que eu passe grande parte do meu final de semana me confessando?"

A roupa engraçada fez ele se lembrar do tempo curto que passaram num circo. Com uma touca enfeitada de penas e meias iguais a rede de pesca, a roupa imediatamente o excitou, e o jogo foi rapidamente esquecido. Ele se levantou e andou até ela rapidamente, passando os braços pela cintura, e roubando um beijo apaixonado.

Ela sorriu e o afastou, provocante. "Depois do que me fez semana passada, o que é mais um pecadinho?"

"Devo entender, por esta..." Ele correu um dedo por cima de uma meia e a puxou para ele. "... brincadeirinha, que já chegou a uma decisão?"

O sorriso dela falhou. Isso não seria tão fácil quanto ela pensou. "O que?"

Booth franziu a sobrancelha e deu um passo para trás. "Conversamos sobre isso, Bones. Não posso fazer sexo com você, a menos que signifique alguma coisa."

"Mas..." Ela o encarou, determinada. "Você disse que eu tenho até sexta... e... eu tenho necessidades, Booth."

"Não sou um aparelho operado por bateria que você pode ligar toda vez que precisar usar. Eu tenho sentimentos, sabe." Ele andou até a pia, e encheu um copo de água. Temperance o seguiu, desesperadamente tentando pensar em como acabar com a situação que criou, apesar do aviso de Angela.

"Eu realmente pensei," ele continuou. "Depois de tudo, que estava pronta para um relacionamento. Mas estava errado, porque o que está acontecendo aqui! Não é isso que eu queria."

Lágrimas ameaçavam cair, e ela lutou para segurá-las. "Não sei o que dizer, Booth. Pensei..." Temperance parou, ao perceber que não tinha palavras para terminar a frase.

Booth bufou com desgosto. "Pensei que realmente se importava. Pensei que pudéssemos ter algo muito especial." Ele balançou a cabeça, frustrado. "Estava errado."

"Eu me importo, sim, Booth," ela implorou.

"Estou tão apaixonado por você," ele ofegou. "E tenho esperado um sinal. Qualquer sinal. Que talvez, só talvez, você sentia o mesmo por mim. Mas não sente, sente? Nunca poderia me amar como eu te amo."

"Sabe que não consigo validar algo tão vago como o amor," ela argumentou.

"Tenho sido um tolo para você. Tenho ficado esperando por muito tempo. Já é o bastante, Temperance. Não consigo mais fazer isso." Ele andou de volta ao sofá e se sentou, prestando atenção no jogo novamente.

"Booth, por favor, eu preciso de você." Seu coração batia forte, enquanto percebia quão perto estava de perdê-lo completamente.

"Como eu disse. Erro meu. Eu... vou superar." Booth deu de ombros, indiferente. "E acho que te verei no trabalho." Ele aumentou o volume para abafar os protestos dela.

Furiosa, Temperance deu a volta, parando entre Booth e a TV. "Você disse sexta. Eu tenho até sexta. Você tem que me dar isso!" O choro escapou, enquanto ela continuava a implorar por mais tempo. "Não pode continuar mudando o limite." Lágrimas pesadas desciam por suas bochechas.

"Os prazos. E esta conversa está encerrada. Não há mais nada a ser dito." Ele precisava que ela fosse embora, antes que ele desabasse. Porque se ela realmente não o queria...

"Não quero continuar te magoando, Booth." Ela pegou a bolsa e andou até a porta. "Sinto muito."

Booth congelou às palavras. Andando devagar na direção dela, gentilmente ele segurou seu rosto, seus olhos castanhos, aterrorizados com a possível rejeição, olhando profundamente na alma que ela não acreditava existir. "Você sente muito? Pelo quê, exatamente? O que está dizendo, Temperance?"

* * *

TBC.


	27. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28

* * *

_"Estou tão apaixonado por você," ele ofegou. "E tenho esperado um sinal. Qualquer sinal. Que talvez, só talvez, você sentia o mesmo por mim. Mas não sente, sente? Nunca poderia me amar como eu te amo."_

_"Sabe que não consigo validar algo tão vago como o amor," ela argumentou._

_"Tenho sido um tolo para você. Tenho ficado esperando por muito tempo. Já é o bastante, Temperance. Não consigo mais fazer isso."_

As palavras duras passaram por ela, enquanto estava parada na escuridão que envolvia a sala. O ultimato dele a encurralou, não lhe dando espaço para fugir. Oportunidade de afastar os sentimentos que ameaçavam tomá-la. O calor da noite estava aumentando, e a respiração quente que acariciava sua pele só aumentava a intensidade do momento.

Ela fechou os olhos para se concentrar na atenção que estava sendo dada a ela tão carinhosamente e lembrou-se dos eventos que a levaram a estar aqui esta noite.

"Não pretendo continuar magoando-o, Booth." Ela pegou a bolsa e andou até a porta. "Sinto muito."

Booth congelou às palavras. Andando devagar na direção dela, gentilmente segurando seu rosto, seus olhos castanhos aterrorizados com a possível rejeição, olhando profundamente na alma que ela não acreditava existir. "Você sente muito? Pelo que, exatamente? O que está dizendo, Temperance?"

Ela sentiu toda a força saindo de seu corpo, ao toque dele. Como ele conseguia ter este efeito sobre ela? Mesmo conhecendo um ao outro tão bem, as borboletas ainda tomavam conta do seu estômago, todas as vezes que ele estava perto. "Sinto muito," ela reiterou. "por ter vindo aqui hoje. Não entendi como minha resposta é importante para você. Por favor." Os olhos dela brilhavam de tristeza. "Posso ter até sexta?"

Booth suspirou à vulnerabilidade que ela exibia. Ele acariciou o cabelo dela com carinho, demorando um pouco mais nas penas que decoravam a cabeça. Dando um sorriso carinhoso, ele lambeu os lábios, nervoso.

"Talvez eu estivesse errado em exigir uma resposta tão cedo. Pressionar tanto. Estou expandindo o prazo. Quero que leve o tempo que precisar. Eu quero que você queira isso. E é a única coisa que importa."

Ela balançou a cabeça, concordando. "Você, você é a única coisa que importa, Booth. E eu ainda darei uma resposta até sexta. É uma promessa."

* * *

A língua quente que trilhava o seio dela soltou um suspiro de alívio, enquanto o ar secava a umidade deixada por ele. Ela gemeu à sensação de prazer que passava pelo seu corpo, e ela apertou as pernas forte, tentando domar a umidade que se acumulava ali.

Quando ela disse a Angela que não conseguia se imaginar dormindo com outra pessoa que não Booth, foi mais do que sua honestidade costumeira. Desde que eles cruzaram a linha falível, ele era como um vício, e ela constantemente querendo a próxima dose dele. E foi essa motivação que a levou a continuar desenvolvendo seu relacionamento. Ele sabia que ela não gostava de mudança. Ela sabia que tudo mudava, de qualquer jeito. Entropia é uma força da natureza que separa tudo a um nível subatômico. Ela já não disse isso a ele?

* * *

"Então," ele começou. "Não quero forçar, mas, é sexta, e você disse..."

A garçonete colocou os cafés sobre a mesa, e Temperance olhou para a mulher mais velha, assentindo educadamente. "Obrigada," ela disse, completamente consciente de que o olhar de Booth estava focado em seu rosto. "Booth. Estamos trabalhando. Não é apropriado," ela disse, tirando o caso atual deles. Havia uma ordem específica que ditava os acontecimentos do dia, e ela planejava seguir essa ordem. Booth teria que ser paciente por mais algum tempo. "A evidência sugere que a pancada foi dada por alguém medindo mais de 1,80 m. E com um objeto contundente."

"Taco de baseball?" Booth sugeriu.

"Não." Ela balançou a cabeça. "Hodgins já descartou isso. Ele e Wendell estão trabalhando nas alternativas."

Booth encostou-se e suspirou. "Ela morreu há mais de quarenta anos, Bones. Provavelmente foi o – já falecido – marido, que a colocou atrás da parede, para começar. Não importa quanta evidência forense você arrume. Temos que aceitar que o assassino jamais prestará contas ao Poder Judiciário americano. Mas, às vezes, é assim que acontece."

"Você acha que ele já foi julgado por um poder superior," a pergunta foi retórica, enquanto ela tomava um pouco do café.

"Sim, acho. Acho que, quem quer que tenha deixado-a lá, está morto, e já pagou seus pecados."

"Mas e agora? Está dizendo que se não conseguiremos condenação, então, não há motivo para investigar este caso?"

"Não, não. É sempre bom ter respostas. Só que, às vezes, elas não são as que você quer." Ele brincou com o saleiro, distraído, observando seu olhar de concentração.

Fechando o arquivo, ela colocou a mão sobre a dele e deu-lhe um sorriso confortante. "E, às vezes, elas são. Agora, se vamos à festa do Jared hoje, precisamos acelerar. Pronto para ir?"

"Já te alcanço, Bones."

Eles se levantaram e Booth puxou sua carteira, retirando notas suficientes para pagar os cafés. Jogando-as na mesa, sua mão bateu no saleiro, jogando-o no chão. Booth se abaixou para pegá-lo, enquanto ele rolava pelo chão, espalhando o conteúdo. "Droga," ele grunhiu, fazendo cara feia à quantidade de sal derramada. "Esquerda ou direita?" ele se perguntou, em voz alta.

"Booth, por que está demorando?" Temperance segurava a porta, esperando para sair.

"Já estou indo," ele disse. Ficando de pé, Booth andou até ela e plantou uma mão em suas costas, enquanto ambos andavam de volta à SUV. "Esquerda." Ele disse, balançando a cabeça, frustrado. "Deveria ter usado o ombro esquerdo. Não é como se eu tivesse a idade de Parker."

"O que?" Temperance perguntou confusa.

"Não importa. Já está feito." A resposta de Booth parecia vazia.

"Ok. Bem. Vamos encerrar tudo, então," ela sugeriu, com um sorriso.

Booth puxou os óculos do bolso e colocou. "Concluir, Bones. Vamos concluir este caso."

* * *

De onde vinha esse poder que ele exercia sobre ela? Era o seu toque? Ela sempre foi vulnerável a isso. O modo como ele colocava a mão nas costas dela, fazendo-a sentir que não estava sozinha. Os gestos carinhosos e abraços que a confortaram em horas que ela precisava deles para dar força para seguir em frente. Ou agora, como ele a excitava, instintivamente sabendo onde e como tocá-la, fazendo-a se sentir a pessoa mais importante do mundo.

"Você é," ele murmurou, enquanto suas mãos e boca acariciavam a pele dela.

Ela falou o que pensava, em voz alta? Ela já estava longe demais para perceber? Ou para se importar?

* * *

A batida na porta a tirou de seus pensamentos, e Temperance caminhou, aturdida.

"Bones!" o cumprimento sorridente dele se desfez rapidamente, quando percebeu que ela usava um casaco. "Achei que já estivesse pronta para ir! A festa começou há meia hora."

"Eu estava te esperando. Eu..." Ela se mexeu nervosa, e olhou para seus pés.

"Bones?" Ele se aproximou, até ela sentir o calor irradiando dele. "Tem algo que gostaria de dizer?"

"Sim," ela sussurrou, erguendo os olhos para olhar nos castanhos dele. "Sim." Ela sorria para ele agora. "Sim, sim, sim." Temperance se mexeu pela distância já curta e escovou os lábios sobre os dele.

"O que está dizendo," ele murmurou com um sorriso largo, beijando-a. "Ainda não entendi."

Ela passou um braço pelo pescoço dele, e o puxou para perto. "Eu quero isso. Nós. Mais do que qualquer outra coisa."

"Bom. Porque me deixou preocupado por algum tempo." Segurando-a pela cintura, Booth pressionou os lábios contra os dela e a beijou com uma intensidade que a deixou fraca. Quando eventualmente se afastou, ele sorriu tímido, esquecendo das preocupações em sua mente.

"Quarto?" ela sugeriu, tocando a lapela da jaqueta dele com carinho.

"Eu quero mesmo, de verdade..." Booth beijou-a de novo, profundamente, explorando o gosto da mulher que quis desde sempre, e que agora admitiu que o queria também. "Mas já estamos atrasados. Não precisamos ficar muito, no entanto, e prometo que, quando voltarmos, farei amor com você a noite toda. De fato..." Os olhos de Booth brilharam predadores. "Se fez alguns planos para amanhã, é melhor cancelar, porque com certeza, não conseguirá andar."

"Promessas, promessas," ela provocou, batendo no tórax dele, de brincadeira.

"Agora, vá se vestir. rápido."

"Na verdade, tem mais uma coisa."

Booth a olhou, curiosa. "O que?"

"Nós dissemos que faríamos outro teste hoje." Ela sorriu nervosa.

"Já fez?"

"Ainda não. Estava esperando por você."

"Pensei que seria melhor fazer o teste primeiro?" Booth perguntou, ansioso para ir à festa. Quanto mais cedo chegassem, mais cedo sairiam. E, por mais que quisesse saber se seria pai novamente, ele conseguiria segurar a ansiedade um pouco mais.

Temperance claramente não conseguiria. "É, sim," ela ofereceu, "mas marcas modernas são incrivelmente precisas. E evitei urinar a tarde toda, para prover uma amostra mais forte."

Booth recuou à confissão íntima. "Sabe, Bones, há uma coisa chamada informação em excesso."

"Só vai levar um minuto."

"Acho que já sabemos como é." Booth disse, seco.

Um minute depois, Booth estava sentado na cama, enquanto ela vestia um vestido preto. "Já se passaram dois minutos?" ela perguntou, impaciente.

"Não."

"Oh. Pode subir o zíper?"

"Agora está me provocando," Booth brincou, puxando o zíper para cima. "Me fazendo ver sua lingerie."

Ela se virou para encará-lo, séria. "Prefere que eu me vista sozinha?"

"Não!" ele protestou rapidamente. "Sou um fechador de zíper muito resolvido e capaz, cujos serviços pode solicitar a qualquer hora que quiser."

"Hmm." Temperance estreitou os olhos à expressão convencida dele. "Teste pronto?"

"Antes de olharmos," ele perguntou. "O que seu instinto está dizendo?"

"Não preciso que ele me diga nada," ela disse. "Temos um teste que é mais preciso do que instinto."

"Mesmo?"

Ela respirou fundo. "Tenho quase certeza que estou. Grávida, quero dizer."

"Ok. Então, quem vai olhar?"

Temperance olhou para ele, os olhos arregalados. "Juntos?"

"No três?" Ela assentiu para ele. "Três," ele exclamou, virando o palito.

"Booth!" ela reclamou. "Era para você contar um, dois... oh!" Ela parecia prestes a chorar, quando entendeu o resultado.

"Negativo," Booth murmurou, abraçando-a. "Está tudo bem. Sabíamos que levaria um tempo."

"Eu tinha certeza... eu pensei mesmo..."

Booth acariciou o rosto dela com carinho. "Sei o quanto quer isso, Bones. Vai acontecer. Eu prometo."

* * *

Temperance piscou na luz fraca, quando sentiu o peso dele sobre seu tórax. Enquanto ele se aproximava, ela sentiu a ponta do cumprimento duro em seus lábios, e manteve-os fechados para provocá-lo. Ele esticou o braço para trás e correu um dedo pelas dobras úmidas dela, provocando seu clitóris em retaliação. O prazer inacreditável com a sensação subjugou-a, e ela abriu a boca deliciada. Ele não perdeu tempo e deslizou seu pênis na boca dela e começou a empurrar gentilmente, firmando-se com as mãos na cabeceira, enquanto ganhava velocidade, indo mais fundo cada vez.

Ela engasgou, e ele começou a se afastar, bravo com sua falta de controle. Temperance balançou a cabeça e puxou o quadril dele em sua direção, engolfando-o. Eles estavam tão preocupados em conceber até agora, que em todo encontro era impensável terminar em outra coisa que não ele dentro do centro dela. Esta noite era só sobre o prazer deles. E Ela sabia que daria a ele imenso prazer em vir dentro da boca dela.

* * *

"Cara, estava começando a achar que não viriam!" Jared exclamou para os parceiros parados em silêncio na entrada.

"O que, nós?" Booth brincou. "Estamos aqui há horas. Tem estado muito ocupado com sua noiva para perceber."

"É, agora sei que está mentindo. Se estivesse aqui há mais de dez minutos, não estaria sorrindo." Jared mexeu a cabeça na direção de uma mesa meio vazia. "Guardaram um lugar para você."

A expressão de Booth mudou rapidamente. "Está mais para 'ninguém mais querer sentar aqui'" ele grunhiu baixo. "O que eles estão fazendo aqui, Jar?"

"Hey, eles finalmente verão um filho deles casando. Você continua tentando mantê-los longe." Jared deu uma olhada na mesa com somente dois ocupantes. "Não é culpa da mamãe, Seel."

Temperance assistia intrigada a conversa entre os irmãos. Segurando no braço de Booth, ela perguntou, "Aqueles são os seus pais?"

A mulher mais velha se levantou de repente e sorriu para deles. "Sim," Booth admitiu. "Pode pegar uma bebida para Bones, enquanto lido com as formalidades?" ele pediu a Jared.

"Booth!" ela disse. "Posso cuidar de mim mesma, e, além disso, se estiver indo até lá, então eu vou também."

Booth grunhiu à determinação dela, sabendo que protestar era inútil. "Certo," ele murmurou. "Mas vamos fazer isso rápido."

Tentado, Jared os seguiu até a mesa. Tempe, conhecendo seus pais. Agora, isso era algo que ele queria testemunhar. Ambos os ocupantes da mesa se levantaram para cumprimentar o filho e sua bela acompanhante.

Jared se espremeu entre os parceiros. "Oi, mãe, pai... gostaria de apresentar seu filho mais velho, Seeley. Já o conheceram, mas não devem lembrar, já que faz tanto tempo! Não faz bastante tempo, irmão?" ele falou, dando um tapinha nas costas de Booth.

Booth fez cara feia para Jared, antes de se inclinar e beijar a mãe na bochecha. "Sinto muito, mãe. Sabe como é, com o trabalho e tudo mais. Mas tentarei trazer Parker para visitá-los nas férias de verão."

"Não o trouxe esta noite?" ela respondeu, instintivamente olhando ao redor, procurando pelo menino.

"Não. Não, era o final de semana de Rebecca com ele, e ela já havia feito planos," Booth mentiu, convincente.

Temperance olhou para ele, confusa. "Você nunca me contou isso."

"E esta é a famosa Dra. Temperance Brennan..." Jared começou a falar de novo, enquanto Booth se mexia nervoso, ao olhar questionador dela. "...que Seeley leva para todo lugar sob o disfarce de 'parceira de trabalho', porque não tem uma namorada há mais de dois anos. Então, estou começando a achar que ou ele é um fracote, ou é gay!"

"Primeiro," Booth olhou para Temperance, "Não te conto tudo. Não é..." Ele procurou em sua mente um termo apropriado. "...prático. Segundo," ele continuou, virando-se para Jared e ficando mais confuso a cada momento.

"Vou te dizer que Bones e eu somos, oficialmente, um casal agora. Agora, se afaste!"

Jared fingiu um olhar de espanto. "Não acredito! Você realmente fez uma coisa que exigiu coragem!"

"Bones?" sua mãe questionou.

Temperance deu um passo à frente. "É como ele me chama. Porque trabalho com restos humanos."

"Você trabalha com ossos." Booth corrigiu, em tom exasperado. "Ossos são com você."

"É isso que eu disse," ela protestou.

"Mesmo assim, é muito bom conhecê-la," A mãe de Booth interrompeu.

"Você também," Temperance respondeu, com um sorriso agradável.

"E este é meu marido..." A mãe de Booth observou a expressão de Temperance, quando apresentou-o. "Qual o problema, querida?" ela perguntou, suspeita, lançando um olhar ao filho, enquanto falava.

Temperance olhou cautelosamente para Booth, insegura de como agir perto do homem que tratou a família dele com tanto descaso. "Eu... eu não?..."

Jared se afastou e andou pela pista de dança rapidamente. Isso seria doloroso de assistir. Ele precisava de uma bebida.

Focando-se em Temperance, sua mãe fez a pergunta com mais firmeza. "Algum problema, querida?"

"Claro que há." O pai de Booth se levantou, intimidador. "Seu filho obviamente tem contado suas histórias trágicas da infância."

"Pai, só... deixe disso." Booth passou os braços protetores ao redor da cintura da parceira. "Bones me conhece melhor do que ninguém, até mesmo vocês, o Jared, a Cam..."

"Cam te conhece incrivelmente bem," Temperance observou, racionalmente, "e acho-a uma fonte válida de referência, quando se trata de alguns de seus comportamentos."

"Não é a questão, Bones," Booth sussurrou, acariciando o quadril dela com carinho. "E ainda digo que me conhece melhor." Luzindo para o homem mais velho, para enfatizar sua agressão. "Se tiver um problema, então é comigo, e só comigo."

O pai de Booth encarou Temperance abertamente antes de sentar. "Claro," ele sorriu. "Não foi assim que queria trazer o assunto à tona, de qualquer maneira."

Sua mãe bateu na cadeira ao lado dela. "Por que não se senta, Temperance? Deixe Seeley te trazer uma bebida."

"Sim," seu pai concordou. "Ele pode trazer um copo de whisky também."

"Vá para o inferno!" Booth assobiou.

O homem mais velho riu, os olhos se estreitando, adorando a reação que provocou. "Nunca entendeu uma piada, garoto."

"Talvez porque nunca foram engraçadas. Bones," Booth disse, cuidadoso ao deixá-la vulnerável ao comportamento do pai. "Venha comigo."

"Estou bem aqui, está tudo bem," ela assegurou.

Ele a encarou, querendo internamente que ela mudasse de idéia. Maldita inabilidade dela de comunicação não-verbal. Ela entendia pouco a respeito de prender suspeitos de homicídios ou sentar em consultórios de psicólogos. Mas coloque-a em qualquer situação social e teriam o quadro completo. "Por favor, Bones, venha comigo?"

"Não, Booth! Não precisa da minha ajuda para buscar bebidas."

Booth se afastou relutantemente, determinado a voltar para o lado dele o mais rápido possível.

"Não o chama de Seeley?" a mãe dele observou.

"Não. Eu... acho que terei que trabalhar nisso."

"Você... passa bastante tempo com nosso neto?"

"Bem... Booth não fica com Parker tanto quanto gostaria. E quando fica, ele o traz ao meu escritório com freqüência. Sim, no contexto do acesso de Booth, então, acho que passo. Mas acho Parker um pré-adolescente encantador."

Do outro lado, no bar lotado, Booth lutava para conseguir a atenção de algum garçom. Jared, passando pelas pessoas, tomou sua dose dupla de whisky, segurando uma mulher loira bonita e com jeito de comportada.

"Seeley, ainda não conheceu Melinda. Vamos nos casar."

"Geralmente, é isso que indica um noivado," Booth respondeu, impaciente. "Tem alguém que pode atender neste bar ou não?"

"Joe!" Jared gritou, chamando a atenção de um homem mais velho que servia. "Meu irmão. Pode servi-lo?" O homem ergueu os polegares, terminando de servir.

"Obrigado," Booth murmurou, se desculpando. "Desculpe, sabe como ele me afeta. E, Melinda, é ótimo finalmente te conhecer."

"Olhe, nos vemos de volta à mesa. Quero ver como mamãe está lidando com sua, ahem, acompanhante," Jared sorriu, deixando Melinda confusa.

Booth notou a confusão dela ao interesse de Jared. "Minha acompanhante pode ser um pouco, hum, incomum," ele explicou, antes de se virar ao barman para fazer o pedido.

Jared chamou a atenção da mãe, quando se aproximava da mesa, e ela parou imediatamente sua conversa constrangedora com Temperance. "Melinda, querida, essa é a namorada de Seeley. Como é que ele te chama? Bones? Admitamos que é um termo carinhoso muito estranho. Mas suponho que cada qual com seu igual. E se estão felizes juntos..."

Melinda assentiu, entusiasmada. "Certamente, quando você acha a pessoa, você agarra com todas as forças." Como para provar seu ponto de vista, ela passou os braços ao redor de Jared.

Temperance sentiu uma presença familiar atrás de si, quando Booth se abaixava e colocava um refrigerante na mesa à frente dela. "Está bem?" ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

"Sim," ela respondeu. "Assim como disse que estaria."

Ele se levantou e parou atrás de Temperance, massageando carinhosamente seus ombros.

"Então, há quanto tempo vocês estão namorando?" Melinda perguntou. "Quero dizer, vocês parecem tão bem juntos."

Temperance olhou para seu relógio. "Há quase duas horas." Ela olhou para Booth e sorriu. "Mas acho que está indo bem."

"Oh!"

"Somos amigos há muito tempo, no entanto," Booth acrescentou, confiante.

Jared sorriu. "Seu primeiro encontro oficial e já conhece a família toda. Isso é tão... Católico."

"Oh, Jared estava me contando dos encontros horríveis que ele teve." Melinda disse. "Como essa mulher que ele levou a um evento de Rose Garden na Casa Branca, quando chegou a DC. Aparentemente, ela foi um pesadelo completo. Você disse que ela mentalmente confusa, querido?" Melinda continuou.

"Ela está se referindo a mim?" Temperance perguntou, sutilmente, quando o aperto de Booth se intensificou instintivamente.

"Tempe..." Jared disse, se desculpando.

Os olhos de Melinda se alargaram surpresos. "Oh. Meu. Deus." Ela olhava entre Temperance e Booth, enquanto seu rosto corava de vergonha. "Sinto muito. Não fazia idéia que havia namorado Jared primeiro."

"Ela não namorou," Booth grunhiu. "Ela foi como um favor. Nada mais."

Temperance assentiu. "É verdade. Se Cam não tivesse sido pega de surpresa, ela teria acompanhado Jared, como ele pediu."

"Eu acho, querida," Jared interrompeu, puxando a chocada Melinda para perto, "que talvez tenha entendido o que eu disse completamente errado. Eu disse que Tempe era excepcionalmente brilhante em seu campo."

"Você disse?" Melinda olhou para todos, confusa pela situação.

"Na verdade, achei que Jared seria uma fonte formativa de informação quanto aos anos de juventude de Booth... Seeley." Temperance acrescentou, corrigindo-se enquanto falava.

Booth sorriu, convencido. "Conversaram sobre mim a noite toda?"

"Não a noite toda. Mas é um método de conversa estabelecido, discutirmos sobre interesses e conhecimentos mútuos. Eu realmente não tinha mais nada em comum com Jared do que você."

"E aquele beijo não significou nada." Jared percebeu o erro assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca. Antes que ele pudesse reagir, Booth o agarrou pelo colarinho e o empurrou pela pista de dança. "Eu perguntei." Jared protestou. "Perguntei se havia algo entre vocês dois. Você fez parecer que estaria tudo bem se eu saísse com ela."

"Você. É meu irmão." Booth o empurrou contra uma parede. "Poderia ter percebido que estava passando dos limites."

"E daí?" Jared devolveu. "Ela deveria viver como se estivesse num maldito convento até que resolvesse agir? Volte e viva no mundo real, irmão! E de onde tirou que eu havia passado dos limites? Quer me bater? Então, pode bater. Pode começar," ele desafiou. "Porque isso te faz tão melhor do que ele, não faz? Quantos drinks são necessários para te fazer agir, Seel? Dois? Três? Nennhum?" Booth largou-o e Jared ofegou. "Você parece prestes a me socar, e ainda nem começou. Você falou e falou sobre ser melhor do que ele, com exceção de o Bureau te mandar para terapia por problema de controle de raiva. Me explique como isso funciona. Sacrifiquei minha carreira por você, cara. E tive sorte por sair com dispensa desonrosa. Então… de nada."

A raiva de Booth estava perto do ponto de ebulição. Ele precisava se afastar antes de fazer algo que se arrependesse. Ele socou a parede com força, ao lado da cabeça de Jared, antes de sair rapidamente. Esperançosamente, ele conseguiria se acalmar logo, então, poderia ir para casa sem nenhum dano permanente.

Esperançosamente.

"Vou procurar o Booth," Temperance sugeriu aos espectadores chocados, enquanto Melinda corria para verificar seu noivo.

"Não, querida, pode deixar. Sei exatamente como lidar com Seeley." A mãe dele se levantou e rumou para onde Booth saiu, deixando Temperance sozinha com o pai.

"Desculpe, não entendi seu nome antes," Temperance disse, agora sozinha com o homem mais velho. "E Booth sempre se refere ao senhor como pai quando conversamos."

"É porque não disse o meu nome. Pode se dirigir a mim como Sr. Booth. Então," ele continuou. "Me conte um pouco sobre você." Ele apertou os lábios, mexendo-se desconfortável. "Temperance. É um nome religioso poderoso. É católica?"

"Não," ela respondeu, com certeza. "Não creio em nenhum poder superior."

O rosto dele se contorceu, enquanto tentava avaliar a mulher à sua frente. "Entendo. Bem, tenho certeza de que aprecia que Seeley é um homem temente a Deus e precisa de uma esposa que respeitará seus valores."

"Eu sugeriria que seu filho é um homem íntegro, o oposto de temente a Deus," ela devolveu, com raiva. "E, além disso, é altamente improvável que casemos, desconsiderando quantos filhos eu conceba. Booth já está ciente da minha opinião quanto a casamento dentro da sociedade."

"Filhos? Meu filho já desgraçou esta família tendo um filho fora do casamento, e agora está me dizendo que haverá mais?"

"Sim, quero um filho muito em breve. De fato, foi o propósito inicial de nosso relacionamento ter tornado sexualmente ativo." O pai de Booth estreitou os olhos, com raiva das palavras dela. "Seu filho, na verdade, seus dois filhos têm uma estrutura óssea e personalidade desejáveis. Material genético ideal que complementa o meu, no propósito de reprodução. No entanto, num nível mais social, Seeley possui muitos dos atributos necessários para habilitá-lo a agir como uma pessoa excepcional em cuidados primários. "

"Você quer dizer que ele é fraco como homem para dizer não ao que parece, à sua vista, engenharia genética. Pessoas como você são o que há de errado com o mundo hoje. Com seus bebês projetados e atitudes imortais que intimidam. Relações só deveriam acontecer dentro do sagrado matrimônio," ele disse, apontando o dedo para ela, cruelmente.

"Seu raciocínio é absurdo. A sociedade humana não é totalmente monogâmica."

"Então, agora está dizendo que sua imitação de relacionamento com ele será curta? Quanto tempo ele tem até que você coloque outro homem em sua cama, Temperance?"

"Não!" ela protestou. "Está distorcendo as minhas palavras. Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Eu …"

"Deixe-me esclarecer," ele interrompeu. "Você, Dra. Brennan, não serve para o meu filho. Lembre-se disso da próxima vez que questionas as crenças dele."

"Seeley Booth é um bom homem."

"Exatamente como foi criado para ser."

"Do jeito que você o criou?" ela desafiou-o. "Sei o que fez. O que tem feito."

"E ele é uma pessoa melhor por isso. Mas como você foi criada? Que tipo de moral seus pais te ensinaram, Temperance?" ele zombou. "Não sou ignorante quanto ao seu passado. O tipo de homem que seu pai é."

"Eu sei a diferença entre certo e errado."

"Sim. Tenho certeza que sabe. Na maioria das vezes. Mas aposto que está acostumada às pessoas te dizendo todo tempo como está certa, com seus prêmios, honras e reputação profissional. Então, ouça isso, Dra. Brennan. Desta vez, você está errada, muito errada. Estou bem ciente do que vem acontecido nos últimos meses. Você já teve culpa em arruinar a carreira de um dos meus filhos. E seu capricho egoísta arruinará tudo pelo qual Seeley trabalhou. Afaste-se. Esta noite."

"Não posso fazer isso." Ela balançou a cabeça, violentamente.

"Não pode? Ou não vai? Pense em quão mais fácil a vida dele seria, se você não estivesse nela. Você não nasceu exatamente para ser mãe, não é?"

Temperance se sentiu intimidada, quando a postura ameaçadora dele mudou rapidamente para algo mais relaxado. A causa disso foi logo explicada, quando ela notou Booth e a mãe dele se aproximando da mesa.

"Vamos, Bones. Está pronta para ir?"

Com o olhar fixo no homem mais velho, ela respondeu firme. "Sim, estou. Me leve para casa, por favor, Booth."

* * *

Booth estava rígido. E era dificilmente surpreendente, depois do stress que passou durante a noite. O modo como ele brutalizava o corpo dela, era como se soubesse que jamais teria oportunidade de fazê-lo novamente. Ele sabia o que seu pai havia falado para ela? Booth compartilhava os sentimentos de seu pai? Ela sabia que a religião era importante para ele. Ela era mesmo tão desprezível e desrespeitosa com as crenças dele? Ela soltou um gemido agudo, enquanto a língua dele penetrava em seu centro, bebendo vorazmente a excitação que saía dali. Correndo as mãos pelo cabelo macio, ela agarrou-se a ele, segurando-o ao monte de nervos trêmulos que ameaçavam tomá-la. Se houvesse um lugar chamado céu, com certeza não era mais maravilhoso do que ela estava sentindo na terra, neste exato momento. Ela esperou por tempo demais para ceder aos desejos dele. Agora, finalmente, ela estava tendo a vida que realmente merecia. Como permitiria que alguém tirasse isso dela?

* * *

"Você não é ele."

As palavras de Temperance eram para acalmá-lo, sentada ao lado dele, na volta para casa. Ao invés, só serviram para lembrá-lo da briga com Jared, e os lábios dele tremeram incontrolavelmente. Ela colocou uma mão na coxa dele, confortante, sem noção de como ajudá-lo.

"Você disse que se saiu bem. Quando te perguntei de sua vida particular, ano passado, no consultório do Sweets, você me disse, categoricamente, que se saiu bem." Sim, isso era mudar de assunto. Mas talvez era o que ele precisava neste momento. Tirar a família da cabeça.

Houve um longo silêncio, mas finalmente, ele respondeu. "Bones. Olhe. Não vou mentir para você. E não estava mentindo antes. Houve muitas mulheres. Elas só… não eram você. Eu só queria você. Ficar sozinho, era minha opção. E, se eu tivesse que fazer tudo de novo, não mudaria nada." Ele abafou o riso. "Tirando o fato de ter encontrado aquele equipamento de mergulho no seu apartamento. Cara, nunca mais quero passar por aquilo." Booth considerou acrescentar que nunca deveria ter trazido seu irmão ao laboratório, mas rapidamente repensou. O que está feito, está feito. E ele ligaria para Jared para pedir desculpas, de manhã.

Ela riu do comentário fora do assunto. "Concordo que cometi erros," Temperance disse, se desculpando. "Mas deveria ter falado o que sentia antes. O tempo é uma comodidade preciosa que nunca recuperaremos."

"E é por isso," ele disse, olhando-a admirado, "que será uma ótima mãe."

* * *

O orgasmo foi forte, passando pelo seu centro, enquanto ele golpeava contra ela. As contrações fortes tiraram a liberação dele, que chorou o nome dela, extasiado. Após, enquanto seus corpos se acalmavam, eles deitaram entrelaçados, tocando-se gentilmente, explorando sua conexão recém-descoberta.

"Sinto muito sobre esta noite," Booth disse. "Não foi assim que esperei que conhecesse minha família."

Ela sorriu, puxando-o mais para perto. "Posso lembrá-lo do seu primeiro encontro com o meu pai?"

Ele bufou à lembrança. "Yeah, acho que sim. Pelo menos, você não brigou fisicamente com meu pai."

"Fiquei tentada," ela concluiu. "E se não tivesse voltado quando voltou..."

Booth se inclinou para um beijo suave, cortando a frase dela na metade. Cega para tudo, menos para o amor nos olhos dele, Temperance sentiu uma nova certeza que este era seu lugar, e que ninguém, não importa quanto tentasse, jamais ficaria entre eles.

* * *

TBC.


	28. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29

* * *

"Era realmente necessário fazer tanto escândalo?"

O laboratório parou ao grito desumano de Angela, vindo do escritório da Dra. Brennan. Quando Temperance finalmente admitiu para a melhor amiga que os sentimentos de Booth eram bem-vindos, Angela reagiu exatamente como havia previsto.

"Sim! Era mesmo, querida. Não acredito que finalmente está namorando Booth," ela se emocionou.

Temperance rolou os olhos em exasperação. "Você já sabia que estávamos tendo relações sexuais. Não consigo ver como o desenvolvimento disso é significativo."

"Está brincando, certo? Vocês estavam dormindo juntos como uma acomodação. Para você poder engravidar. Logo, com benefícios."

"Benefícios? Não compreendo."

"Você estava dormindo com ele, Bren! Fazendo 'Deus sabe quais tipos' de atos que nem posso dizer," Angela sorriu. "Se isso não é considerado um benefício por tentar engravidar, então, não sei o que é."

Temperance encostou-se e considerou a observação de Angela. "O sexo é bem… incrível." Ela sorriu descontroladamente ao pensamento. "Estou frustrada por ter menstruado de novo. Eu realmente tinha certeza de que tinha engravidado, após tantas ejaculações."

"Não ligue, querida," Angela confortou-a. "Há sempre o mês seguinte. E pense em toda diversão que terá, enquanto estiver tentando."

"Foi o que Booth disse."

"Bren?" Angela sentou-se no sofá.

"Mmn hmm?"

"Agora que vocês estão, tipo, oficializados, você considerou que talvez seja apropriado adiar a idéia de ter um bebê?"

"O que?" Temperance olhou para Angela com suspeita.

"Só enquanto é novidade estar com Booth? Quero dizer, não seria bom simplesmente curtir o que vocês têm, por enquanto?"

"Mas se eu não estivesse planejando ter um filho, por que estabeleceria uma unidade doméstica? Se Booth e eu tivéssemos tido relações sem o prospecto de uma criança, o que seria extremamente improvável, de qualquer maneira," ela acrescentou triste, "então, provavelmente seria mais casual. Antes deste ponto, eu não tinha um relacionamento em potencial para oferecer a Booth."

"Querida," Angela argumentou. "Booth é sua alma gêmea. Com ou sem bebê. Vocês estão destinados a ficar juntos."

"Sim… Mas… Booth deseja a família ideal. Se eu não desejasse uma criança, duvido que ele fosse feliz só comigo."

"De onde está vindo isso, Bren?" A frustração de Angela era evidente. "Ele já te disse que te ama gazilhões de vezes."

Temperance repassou mentalmente, em sua memória quase fotográfica, a mais recente conversa com o pai de Booth. Era difícil negar que as palavras dele atingiram um ponto sensível. "Não é uma medida de quantidade válida," ela protestou, voltando ao mundo real.

Angela luziu para a amiga. "Sabe exatamente o que quero dizer. Então, pare de bancar a idiota."

"Eu não saberia me fazer de idiota. Meu QI é excepcional. E se Booth realmente me via desta forma antes de eu querer ser mãe, por que nunca disse ou fez nada? Seria racional concluir que 'me amar' é um mecanismo de superação que o permitiria ter um filho comigo. E... eu posso aceitar isso. A idéia de um relacionamento com um homem que me conhece bem o suficiente para aceitar quem eu sou é muito atraente, para dizer o mínimo. Booth sugeriu que há alguém para todo mundo. Não sou tão ingênua. Simplesmente, encontrar alguém com quem eu possa estar confortável é sucesso suficiente para criar uma criança."

"Oh, por favor!" Angela falou devagar. "Para alguém com um QI excepcional, você consegue ser bem burra, sabe? Todo mundo já viu como Booth ama você, por tanto tempo quando consigo me lembrar. Você é cega demais para perceber."

"Tenho uma visão quase perfeita," Temperance observou, racionalmente.

"Está se fazendo de difícil de propósito?"

A antropóloga olhou confusa para a artista cada vez mais frustrada.

"Quer saber? Eu tenho… coisas," Angela murmurou, temporariamente derrotada. "Te vejo mais tarde." Deixando Brennan sozinha em sua sala, ela resolveu – de algum modo – convencê-la de que o que ela tinha com Booth era muito perfeito.

Enquanto Temperance via a amiga sair, seu computador apitou, indicando um e-mail novo em sua conta particular. Abrindo a mensagem, ela leu-a intrigada. Uma escavação de seis semanas no Peru, expandindo os achados com os quais ela já estava envolvida. Parecia excepcionalmente atraente, mas seis semanas inteiras? Talvez, Temperance considerou, ela poderia reduzir para três, entre os períodos de ovulação. Ou Booth gostaria de acompanhá-la. Ele foi capaz de ir para a China, afinal. E ele se sentiu mal por ela ter perdido a viagem, na ocasião. Não doeria perguntar a ele mais tarde, ela pensou.

Ela vacilou quando a dor repetidamente atacou seus seios. Isto ficava cada dia mais frustrante. Tocando a parte debaixo do braço, Temperance sentiu o nódulo inchado. Talvez fosse bom ela ir ao médico. Talvez, então ela teria uma resposta para o peso que perdeu nas últimas quatro semanas. E o vômito intermitente que ocorria dia e noite. Além disso, seria problemático quando ela escovasse os dentes e se visse vomitando sangue.

Sim. Uma visita ao seu médico estava muito atrasada.

Temperance olhou de volta ao PC. Havia muitos sites oferecendo um diagnóstico online. Com certeza, não havia problema em conseguir uma idéia do problema em potencial. Rapidamente, ela digitou seus sintomas e esperou por uma resposta.

"Oh!" Sua voz ecoou no escritório vazio. A resposta na tela não era a que ela esperava mesmo.

Isso era sério.

"Você o ama?"

Parada à porta, a pergunta de Angela foi precisa e direto ao ponto. Exatamente do modo como a antropóloga gostava que fosse. No entanto, a resposta que ela recebeu foi menos do que convincente.

"Não compreendo o que é o amor, Angela. Como posso autenticar uma resposta sem saber eu mesma?"

"Esperava por isso. Então, por sorte, vim preparada." Angela indico para Temperance se sentar com ela. "Amar é um verbo, querida. É algo que você faz. E, como disse antes, todos já vimos o quanto Booth ama você, nas coisas que ele diz e faz a seu respeito. E... " Angela se aproximou. "Achamos que vimos as mesmas coisas em você. Mas acho que precisa se perguntar. Você já viu isso?"

Temperance fechou os olhos por um momento e pensou. Muitas situações encheram sua mente, e ela se sentiu fraca. E ela jamais sentiu coisas tão fortes por outra pessoa além de Booth.

Ela o amava. Ela realmente amava Booth.

Se seu diagnóstico online estivesse correto, as coisas mudariam para sempre.

"Por favor, querida." Angela continuou. "Não magoe Booth mais do que já magoou. Porque não é justo com vocês dois."

Magoar Booth simplesmente não era opção para ela. Sob qualquer circunstância. E ela precisava tomar algumas decisões sérias. "Tem razão, Ange. Não quero fazer nada que não vá deixar Booth feliz. Vou embora mais cedo. Há algo que preciso fazer. "

Angela sorriu. "Vá, garota… só lembre que o FBI não gosta de atos de natureza sexual dentro do prédio Hoover."

Temperance forçou um sorriso. Porque, nesta ocasião, bem, Angela não poderia estar mais errada.


	29. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30

* * *

A madrugada de sábado começou com a luz do sol entrando por entre a cortina no quarto de Booth, o silêncio quebrado por um alarme estridente.

"Por que ajustou o despertador para tão cedo, Booth?" Temperance grunhiu, esticando o braço sobre o corpo dele, para desligar o maldito barulho.

"Porque..." Ele segurou a cintura dela e a puxou sobre seu corpo, e fungou o pescoço dela, fazendo-a rir incontrolavelmente. "Eu queria fazer amor com minha namorada várias vezes, enquanto estamos sozinhos."

"Sim, mas às cinco da manhã? Não está nem um pouco cansado depois dos exercícios de ontem à noite?"

"Nunca!" ele declarou, rindo entusiasmado. "Temos quase quatro horas para compensar. E, pelos meus cálculos, temos que fazer amor três vezes por dia pelos próximos trinta e dois anos, até estarmos quites." Booth girou-a, até estar sobre ela e beijou seu pescoço, fazendo-a ofegar em delícia.

"Não entendo como calculou isso" ela ofegou, enquanto ele trabalhava, descendo pelo corpo dela, parando a boca onde quer que quisesse. "Como conseguirá prever o tempo que ficaremos separados?"

"Eu inventei a conta, Bones," Booth murmurou contra a pele dela. De repente, ele ergueu a cabeça. "O que quer com 'tempo separados'?" ele exigiu, preocupado.

"Por que inventaria isso?" ela franziu as sobrancelhas, impressionada.

"Hey! Minha pergunta primeiro!" Booth se ergueu para olhar nos olhos dela. "De novo. O que quer dizer com 'tempos separados'?"

"Eu... só... Eu... há uma escavação. E eu estou indecisa se devo participar. Mas..."

"Você quer ir," Booth concluiu.

Ela assentiu. "Sim."

"Onde? E por quanto tempo?"

"Peru, por seis semanas, mas percebi que ficar todo o tempo lá seria impossível."

Booth suspirou. "Vou sentir muito a sua falta."

"Ou talvez pudesse me acompanhar, se quiser" Temperance sugeriu.

Ele torceu a boca. "Não sentirei tanta falta _assim_. E você terá seu telefone e laptop, certo?" Ele circulou o seio dela com os dedos. "Podemos 'conversar' todos os dias."

"'Conversar' você diz, usar a tecnologia moderna para benefício sexual?"

Booth riu. "Bones, você entendeu uma insinuação? Estou tão orgulhoso agora."

Ela sorriu. "Entendi? Entendi! Acho que estou... OHHH!"

A língua de Booth abriu as dobras dela, mandando uma onda inesperada de prazer pelo seu corpo. Deitado entre as pernas dela, ele lambeu entusiasmado o centro dela, provocando-a delicadamente com as pontas dos dedos. As mãos dela correram pelo cabelo macio, puxando-o para o ponto sensível que tremia desesperadamente. Como ele fazia isso de novo e de novo? E por que eles levaram tanto tempo para cruzar aquela maldita linha? Booth tinha razão. Eles tinham um tempo precioso para recuperar.

* * *

"Onde você foi? Na quarta à tarde?"

Temperance baixou a colher sobre o cereal à sua frente. "O que?"

"Bem... fui ao laboratório te surpreender. E Angela disse que você tinha saído. Para me ver, ela pensou. Mas você não foi ao Hoover. Eu perguntei." Booth encheu a boca de ovos, enquanto ela processava a pergunta.

"É isso que esperava, agora que estamos em um relacionamento mutuamente satisfatório? Saber precisamente onde estou e o que estou fazendo o tempo todo? Porque não sei se estou confortável com este grau de familiaridade."

"O que? Não!" ele disparou.

"Ainda preciso de um pouco de privacidade, Booth. Não posso deixar de ser eu mesma."

"Claro que não," Booth admitiu. "Sinto muito. Eu só... fiquei preocupado com você. E você tem estado um pouco distante nos últimos dias."

"Estou perfeitamente bem. Em eu comportamento não tem sido diferente do de costume."

Ele franziu a testa. "Verdade? Isto é normal?"

"É um problema? Estava esperando que eu me comportasse de forma diferente?"

"Não, não. Eu só... quer mais café?"

"Que horas Parker vai chegar?"

Booth olhou para o relógio. "A qualquer momento."

"Então, não." Temperance balançou a cabeça. "Obrigada. Seria mais prático sairmos o mais cedo possível."

"Mas ainda nem tomei banho!" ele protestou.

"Pode tomar banho quando sairmos."

"Huh?"

"Terá grande parte do dia para fazer suas coisas," ela disse.

Booth a encarou, confuso. "Achei que fosse com vocês até o museu."

"Eu nunca disse isso. Pedi se eu, sozinha, poderia ficar com Parker por um dia."

"Oh!" ele disse, baixo. "Entendo. Bem, acho que, se realmente não quer que eu vá, posso encontrar outra coisa para fazer."

"Seria melhor."

"Certo. Ok. Humm..."

O constrangimento foi quebrado por uma batida animada na porta. Booth correu para atender, e seu filho entrou, rapidamente despedindo-se da mãe.

"Bones!" Parker chamou, correndo para ela. "Oh, oi, Papai," ele acrescentou, os braços em volta da cintura de Temperance. Virando-se para ela, ele perguntou, "O bebê já vai chegar?"

"Oi, Parker. Não, ainda não." Ela olhou para Booth, com medo.

O sorriso caloroso de Booth diminuiu a ansiedade que ela sentiu com a situação. "Ei, amigão. Você passará o dia todo com Bones, então, por que não vem aqui e dá um abraço no seu pai, enquanto ela termina de tomar café?"

"Claro, papai. E o que vai fazer hoje?"

Booth franziu o cenho. Sem Bones. Sem Parker. Sem trabalho. O que ele faria hoje?

* * *

"Então, você entendeu a agenda de hoje, Parker?"

"Mnn hmm." Parker assentiu entusiasmado, enquanto Temperance estacionava o carro da vaga. "E tenho que ficar perto de você o tempo todo."

"Isso mesmo, Parker. Porque hoje será um dia muito cheio aqui. E temos um trabalho especial para fazer às onze horas exatamente."

"Temos?"

"Sim. Vamos inaugurar uma nova exibição. E terei que fazer um discurso. Mas pensei que você pudesse cortar a faixa, se quiser."

"Verdade? Nossa, isso é tão legal!"

Temperance franziu o cenho ao passageiro, pelo espelho retrovisor. "Isso é bom?"

"Duh!" Parker rolou os olhos à confusão dela.

"Não estou familiarizada com essa expressão, Parker. Pode, por favor, explicar?"

* * *

"_Oi, Booth. __Onde vocês estão? __Achei que estariam aqui a essa hora." _Booth parou para ouvir a mensagem que Angela deixou enquanto ele tomava banho. Agora, com nada mais ao redor da cintura a não ser uma toalha, ele ouviu atentamente. _"Ainda não acredito que pediram a Bren para abrir oficialmente a exibição. __De qualquer modo, acho que estão todos a caminho agora, então, te vejo logo."_

"O que!" ele exclamou para a máquina, agora em silêncio. "Bones, por que não mencionaria algo tão importante?" Booth suspirou, secando o cabelo com a toalha. "Oh, sim. Porque não percebeu que é o tipo de coisa que é importante."

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma batida firme na porta. "Droga," ele murmurou, olhando para seu corpo nu. Rapidamente ele passou a toalha pela cintura e olhou pelo olho mágico. Apesar de constantemente dar sermão para Bones, ele finalmente aprendeu sua própria lição, após o incidente com o coveiro. "Droga," ele murmurou de novo, desta vez baixo. Seus pais o esperavam do outro lado da porta.

* * *

Temperance sentiu um imenso orgulho, vendo Parker entusiasmado com a nova exibição, que continha esqueletos de piratas de verdade, descobertos na Espanha, junto com seus tesouros. Havia sido considerada a descoberta do século, e o Jeffersonian teve a sorte de ficar o achado pelos próximos seis meses. Ela o levou a um tour particular, antes de oficialmente ser aberta ao público, então, quando chegou a hora da cerimônia oficial, ele estava radiante, e a imprensa fotográfica não se cansava dele.

Mais tarde, enquanto um repórter fazia perguntas, o celular de Temperance vibrou. O identificador de chamadas mostrou que era seu médico. Percebendo que precisava atender, ela se desculpou, dizendo a Parker para ficar exatamente onde estava, até ela voltar.

"Dr Martin, Temperance Brennan. Meus resultados já chegaram?"

"_Sim, já. E são boas notícias. Nada anormal apareceu."_

"Mas... e todos os meus sintomas?"

"_Podem ser explicados por vários motivos,"_ ele acrescentou._ "Você disse que parou de tomar anticoncepcional."_

"Sim."

"_Todos os seus sintomas são hormonais. __Pode simplesmente ser uma reação do medicamento saindo do seu organismo. Ou..." _Ele fez uma pausa._ "Uma em cada quatro mulheres abortam, no primeiro trimestre. Disse que nunca deixou de menstruar?"_

"Não," ela respondeu baixo.

"_E como está se sentindo hoje?"_

"Todos os meus sintomas desapareceram desde que minha menstruação acabou, há dois dias," ela confirmou.

"_Honestamente, se eu fosse arriscar um palpite, eu diria que foi o que aconteceu aqui. As estatísticas sugerem que você sofreu um aborto sem nem mesmo ter percebido que estava grávida."_

"Oh, entendo." Mas ela pensou que estava grávida. E agora, doía demais saber que havia fracassado. "Obrigada por ligar," ela acrescentou. "Foi muita bondade sua tirar um tempo no final de semana."

Quando desligou o telefone, Temperance percebeu que estava em seu escritório. Onde ela estava quando recebeu a ligação? Sua mente estava vazia. Mas a imensa pilha de trabalho em sua mesa estava olhando diretamente para ela. O que quer que ela estivesse que estar fazendo agora, teria que esperar. Ela deu de ombros de puxou a pilha de papéis em sua direção. Isto a manteria ocupada por enquanto.

* * *

TBC


	30. Chapter 31

Capítulo 31

* * *

Parker Booth ergueu os olhos, que estavam fixos no console de vídeo game, e olhou impaciente pelo salão. Pareciam eras desde que Bones o deixou sozinho e ele pensou se deveria tentar encontrá-la. E se alguma coisa ruim aconteceu a ela? Ele ouviu seu pai contar às outras pessoas sobre as coisas doidas que ela fazia, e não era ele sempre que dizia que ela era um 'ímã para encrenca'? Parker pensou nas últimas palavras de seu pai, antes de saírem de casa esta manhã. "Tome conta da Bones" ele disse. E agora Parker a perdeu. Seu pai ficaria tão zangado!

Booth andou pelo museu lotado, procurando entre as pessoas algum sinal de Bones ou de Parker. Ele tinha que admitir que não estava em seus melhores dias. Além de ter perdido um grande momento para Bones, também teve de agüentar as perguntas improvisadas de seus pais. Tudo o que ele queria agora era encontrar os dois e tentar melhorar o resto da tarde.

De repente, em um modo quase bíblico, a multidão se separou e ele viu Parker encostado a uma pilastra, concentrado no PSP. Booth andou na direção dele, sorrindo aliviado por ter encontrado-os. Bones ficaria surpresa, mas ... Booth escaneou a área com cuidado. Onde ela estava? De jeito nenhum ela deixaria Parker aqui sozinho. Ou deixaria?

"Ei, Parker."

"Papai," ele respondeu, animado. "Você veio!"

"Sim. Decidi que sentia muita falta das minhas duas pessoas favoritas." Booth se abaixou e abraçou Parker. Depois que se afastou, ele perguntou "Onde está Bones?"

"Umm…" Parker se mexeu nervoso.

"Parker?" Booth estava ficando preocupado.

"Sinto muito, papai. Eu a perdi. Ela simplesmente sumiu. E eu esperei como ela disse, mas faz muito tempo."

"Quanto tempo?"

Parker indicou o aparelho que jogava. "Umas três fases."

"Entendo." Booth se levantou e olhou pela multidão. "Tem mais alguém aqui que veio te ver, Parker."

"Vovó e vovô!" Parker exclamou excitado, quando os dois se aproximaram.

"Pode mostrar o lugar a eles, enquanto procuro a Bones, Parker?"

"Claro, papai." Parker puxou a manga de Booth. "Estou encrencado?" ele perguntou, cautelosamente.

"Não, amigão." Booth bagunçou o cabelo do filho. "Você não fez nada de errado."

"Então, Bones está encrencada?"

Booth grunhiu, procurando na multidão de novo. "Sim, Parker, ela está."

* * *

"Booth!" Temperance exclamou, erguendo os olhos de sua mesa. "O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Mais precisamente, o que você está fazendo aqui?" sua expressão era feroz.

"É o meu escritório, Booth. Tenho todo direito de estar aqui. E não é como se... oh!" Ela o olhou, horrorizada, quando percebeu o que deveria estar fazendo neste momento. Uma olhada no relógio mostrou que ela estava aqui há mais de 45 minutos. Ela correu pela sala, mandando papéis para todos os lados, e correu de volta à área principal do museu, onde deixou Parker esperando seu retorno.

Chegando à pilastra onde o deixou, Temperance olhou freneticamente ao redor, mas não o encontrou em nenhum lugar. Seu rosto se encheu de pânico, e ela se virou e viu Booth parado, braços cruzados e furioso. "Booth… eu não?... Onde ele está?"

"Pare," ele assobiou. "Já o encontrei. Ele está com os meus pais."

Visivelmente aliviada, ela andou na direção de Booth, os braços esticados. Tudo o que ela precisava agora era de um abraço. "Oh, Booth, não sei por que eu…"

"Que inferno, Bones!" Booth se afastou dos braços dela. "Você deixou Parker. Sozinho. E se tivesse o levado para outro lugar, algum que ele não conhece? E se eu não tivesse vindo hoje?"

"Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo, Booth. Eu tive que atender uma ligação. Era o …"

"Honestamente acha que quero saber com quem se preocupa mais do que com meu filho?" Booth disparou, impaciente.

Lágrimas desceram por seu rosto, enquanto ela parou, confusa e chocada com a raiva dele. "Não sei o que está errado comigo, Booth. Por favor…" ela implorou, "Só preciso que você me abrace. E me diga que ficará tudo bem."

"Não!" ele afirmou. "Não está tudo bem, Temperance."

Sentindo uma presença, ela se virou e viu Parker olhando triste para ela. Atrás dele, os pais de Booth a olhavam com indiferença. Ela desviou os olhos, envergonhada, enquanto Booth se afastava com Parker. "Vamos, Parker," ele disse. "Você pode me mostrar os piratas."

Quando eles a deixaram sozinha, ela viu um sorriso no rosto do pai de Booth. "Ah, sim," ele disse, enquanto passava por ela. "Exatamente o tipo de mãe que achei que seria. Uma muito, muito ruim."

* * *

Já era tarde quando ela voltou a falar. Sem mais nada a fazer no evento, não havia motivo para ela ficar. Lentamente, ela fez seu caminho pelo limbo, gostando do alívio da morte que pairava por ali. Ela trabalhou em silêncio e sozinha, focando-se intencionalmente nas almas perdidas que restavam. Bufando incrédula, Temperance desdenhou seu pensamento. Almas perdidas? Ela estava passando tempo demais com Angela.

Seu método de distração preferido foi rejeitado, a favor do silêncio que ela precisava; o único som era o da caneta, freneticamente escrevendo suas anotações. Finalmente, ciente de que não estava mais sozinha, ela ergueu os olhos e viu Booth esperando impacientemente ao pé da escada.

"Booth," ela suspirou aliviada. "Eu…"

"Preciso das suas chaves," ele interrompeu. "O assento do Parker. Está no seu carro."

Ela colocou a mão no bolso e pegou as chaves, oferecendo-as timidamente para ele, evitando seu olhar severo. Booth andou até ela e pegou as chaves de sua mão estendida. Por um momento, os dedos dele arranharam a palma dela, e a respiração de Temperance falhou ao contato.

"Olhe," ele disse, virando-se para olhá-la, antes de subir as escadas. "Vou passar o resto do final de semana com Parker. Podemos conversar na segunda-feira. Vou deixar as chaves com a segurança, quando terminar."

Ela assentiu lentamente, fechando os olhos para as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair. Quando ela reabriu-os, ele já havia ido embora.

* * *

TBC

N/T: quem adora o pai do Booth, levanta a mão! Quem tem vontade de socar a cara do Booth, algumas vezes, levanta a mão!


	31. Chapter 32

Capítulo 32

* * *

"Hey." Booth bateu de leve na porta do escritório de Temperance.

"Hey." Seu coração disparou, como se esperasse uma sentença ser lida. Com tantas memórias de lares adotivos, incomodava-a que um ato tolo e uma explicação mal dada fossem sua perdição, uma vez mais. Ela passou o final de semana se perguntando se Booth ainda iria querer um relacionamento com alguém que traiu sua confiança tão diretamente. Até mesmo agora, compreender o motivo de ela ter deixado Parker sozinho, era algo impossível. Parecia simplesmente um pesadelo do qual ela ainda não tinha sido capaz de acordar.

"Olhe. Temperance. Pensei sobre isso e…"

Ela ficou parada atrás da mesa, e interrompeu-o. "Posso explicar?" ela disse. Imediatamente, ela percebeu que soou como se estivesse indiferente à opinião dele. Uma opinião a que ele tinha muito direito. Nervosa, ela se sentou novamente.

Booth, consciente de que ela permitia sua entrada, balançou a cabeça. "Não. Não pode. Como pode esperar que eu aceite uma explicação? O que você fez no sábado é imperdoável."

"Booth…"

"No entanto, apesar de não esquecer o que fez, posso perdoá-la."

"Pode? Porque eu…"

"Então, agora eu só quero tentar superar o maldito incidente."

"Preciso te contar…"

"Já passou, Bones," Booth disse, firme.

Ela assentiu, um sorriso mínimo cruzando seu rosto. Ele a chamou de Bones. Não de Temperance. Não de Dra. Brennan. Ele realmente a perdoou. O que estava no passado era melhor ser deixado lá mesmo. Booth não precisava saber dos detalhes da ligação. Ele não precisava saber que estiveram muito perto de ter o filho que desejam desesperadamente.

"Está com fome?" ele perguntou, ansioso. Uma olhada no relógio revelou que passava do meio dia.

"Na verdade, não."

"Resposta errada. Vamos." Booth andou até parar atrás dela, afastando a cadeira da mesa. Ele estendeu a mão para levantá-la e ela aceitou.

"Aonde vamos? Ao Diner?"

Booth sorriu e balançou a cabeça. "Hoje não. Está um dia lindo lá fora, Bones. Lindo." Guiando-a para fora do laboratório, com a mão nas costas dela. "Conversei com Cam e você não precisa voltar hoje. Disse que temos que nos preparar para depor amanhã."

Temperance franziu o cenho. "Mas já revisamos as evidências sexta passada."

"Eu sei."

"Oh… vamos falhar trabalho?"

"Matar trabalho, Bones. Não falhar. Nós dois sabemos que você não falha em nada!"

Ela se sentiu enjoada ao comentário inocente. Uma falha era exatamente como ela se sentia agora.

* * *

"O que estamos fazendo aqui?"

Booth abriu um cobertor sobre o chão e começou a tirar os itens de uma cesta. "Nós…" ele sorriu, "vamos ter um encontro. E pensei em começarmos por um picnic."

"Não precisamos de um encontro, Booth. Já conhecemos um ao outro."

"Nós passamos por cima disso, Bones. Bem, talvez não passamos. Quero dizer, nos conhecemos há anos, mas isso? Foi um passo enorme. E poderíamos ter feito melhor. Há coisas que não sabemos um do outro, e, se tirarmos o trabalho da jogada, acho que ambos sabemos o que resta."

"Sexo."

Booth sorriu. "Estamos no meio de um parque, Bones. E há crianças por perto."

"Não quis dizer agora," ela protestou.

"É, eu sei. Só estou brincando com você." Ele colocou uma mecha de cabelo solta atrás da orelha dela, com carinho. "Teremos uma ótima tarde. E então uma ótima noite."

"E então, uma noite ativa," ela concluiu, radiante.

Booth desviou os olhos. "Na verdade, pensei em darmos uma parada no lado físico por um tempo. Fazer certo desta vez."

"Oh. Entendo." Virando a beira do cobertor nervosa, ela percebeu que, na verdade, não entendia. Todo homem com quem ela saiu e se sentiu atraída, sempre resultou em relação sexual. O conceito de abstinência era estranho para ela. "Então, o que mais planejou?"

"Pensei em darmos uma volta depois. Talvez ir ao zoológico. E depois, reservei uma mesa para nós em um restaurante italiano. Depois, se não estiver de saco cheio de mim, poderemos ir ao cinema."

"Já passamos uma quantidade absurda de horas juntos. Por que ficaria de saco cheio de você hoje?"

Booth riu e a puxou para um abraço. "Vamos comer."

Após alguns minutos, Booth notou que a atenção dela estava em outro lugar. "O que foi?" ele perguntou.

"O cachorro ali," ela suspirou. "Parece com o Ripley."

Booth olhou para o lugar onde havia uma grande matilha. "Sim, eu vi. Tem razão." Ele se virou para ela e colocou uma mão em sua coxa. "Sinto muito, Bones."

"A culpa não é sua, Booth. Você fez o que a lei mandava."

"Está bem?"

"Teria sido ótimo," ela admitiu. "Ter a companhia de um cachorro."

"Você tem o seu pai," Booth brincou.

Temperance olhou séria para ele. "Não é a mesma coisa."

"Bem, vamos ao canil. Temos tempo. E quanto a ter um cachorro, já tivemos idéias piores. O que diz?"

Olhando de volta para a matilha, ela ponderou a possibilidade. "Suponho que não fará mal em visitarmos," ela concordou. "Mas preciso pensar um pouco."

Enquanto comia o que ele trouxe, ela se perguntou o que ele quis dizer com 'idéias piores'. A sugestão de ter um cachorro era definitivamente um exercício para cuidados. Inicialmente, seria algo exigente. Quase uma extensão de ter um…

Bebê. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao pensamento. Booth sugeriu comprar um cachorro para testar as habilidades maternas dela? Ela compreendia que a fé dele havia diminuído com o incidente no Jeffersonian. Mas agora, quanto mais ela pensava no assunto, quase parecia como se ele precisasse de prova que ela não seria um fracasso total como mãe.

O que ele quis dizer com "idéias piores"? Ele pensava que ter um bebê era uma péssima idéia. Ela estava convencida disso agora. Mas por que ele concordou com isso?

"Booth?"

"Mnn hmm"

"Por que concordou em ter um filho comigo?"

Ele cuspiu, enquanto tentava engolir uma boca cheia de comida rapidamente. "O que?"

"Suspeito que não está inteiramente convencido de minhas habilidades maternas. Me diga a verdade. Por favor."

"Honestamente?" Booth olhou para um casal que jogava bola com seus dois filhos. Eles pareciam tão felizes. Uma pequena família feliz, como ele sempre imaginou para si. "A idéia de você tendo um filho com outro cara acabava comigo. E, por mais que quisesse que nosso relacionamento progredisse naturalmente, eu precisava me certificar que era esse cara." Sorrindo, ele colocou um morango dentro da boca dela. "Mas sei que, quando acontecer, desde a concepção, você será a melhor mãe do mundo. E…" ele se deitou e colocou a cabeça no colo dela e a olhou, enquanto beijava sua barriga. "Farei tudo que puder para ter certeza que nosso bebezinho cresça seguro e saudável." Booth passou o braço pela cintura dela e enterrou o rosto em seu abdômen. "Nosso bebezinho que vou colocar … bem… aqui."

Sentada num parque luxuoso, numa bela tarde de junho, com o homem mais maravilhoso que já conheceu, Temperance queria que o chão se abrisse. Ela estava começando a perceber quão dolorosa a experiência de ser mãe seria.

* * *

"Querida? O que está fazendo, sentada aqui no escuro?"

Max acendeu um abajur, iluminando levemente a sala. Ele sabia que ela esteve chorando, os olhos e bochechas inchados.

"Pai, quando você e mamãe foram embora, você o fez para proteger Russ e a mim, certo?"

"Sim. Era a única coisa que poderíamos fazer para ter certeza de que ficariam seguros." Max sentou-se ao lado dela. "O que foi, Tempe?"

"Eu... nada. Não importa."

"Sim, importa. Me conte. Se há um problema, talvez eu possa ajudar."

"Obrigada, mas …" ela suspirou alto. "É um problema só meu. E tenho que resolver sozinha."

Max balançou a cabeça frustrado. "Você sempre foi sua pior inimiga, Tempe."

Ela respirou fundo e se virou para olhar para o pai. "Vou viajar por uns dois meses. Se quiser ficar aqui enquanto isso, é bem-vindo."

"Claro, Tempe." Max fez careta. "Quando?"

"Sábado."

O que quer que estivesse se passando dentro da cabeça de sua filha, era um mistério. "Booth sabe?" ele perguntou baixo.

"Mais ou menos. Ele sabe que vou. Mas não por quanto tempo."

"Você compreende que tem que conversar com ele?" Max perguntou. "Explicar por que."

Ela assentiu. Seria a coisa mais difícil que ela faria.

* * *

"Já arrumou as malas, então?" Booth perguntou, beijando a nuca dela. "Que horas é o seu vôo de manhã? Vou te levar ao aeroporto, não vou?"

"Na verdade, marquei com o taxista."

"Oh? Não havia necessidade, Bones. Fico feliz em levar você. Bem, não exatamente feliz. Quero dizer, vai me deixar sozinho por três semanas. Então, obviamente quero ficar com você até o último minuto."

"Booth?" ela sentou-se no sofá, enquanto ele pegava uma cerveja na geladeira. "Acho que precisamos conversar."

Ele congelou imediatamente, quando a seriedade do tom dela chegou até ele. "Conversar?"

"Pensei muito esses últimos dias. E cheguei a uma decisão."

"Por favor, não diga isso, Bones. Só..." ele colocou um dedo no lábio dela, como se implorasse seu silêncio. "Nenhuma palavra. Não suportaria isso."

Ele afastou o dedo gentilmente. "Sinto muito, Booth. Não posso mais fazer isso. Isto, o que quer que seja, não está funcionando."

Ele balançou a cabeça, incapaz de compreender os motivos dela. "Eu não…" ele gaguejou, "Não acredito em você."

"Sinto muito mesmo, Booth. Mas é melhor terminarmos agora. Antes que fique complicado demais."

"Demos um passo no escuro. Sem idéia do que esperar. Sabíamos que daria um pouco de trabalho …"

As lágrimas dela caíam agora. "Sei que está sendo paciente comigo, mas não nasci para isso. Não sei me relacionar."

"Não posso… não vou deixá-la fazer isso, Temperance. Não com a gente. Não com o que temos."

Ela suspirou para se acalmar. "Estou sugerindo clemência. Viajarei por um tempo, então, quando eu voltar, poderemos esquecer os últimos meses e tudo o que aconteceu desde que fiz aquela sugestão idiota. Eu estava me iludindo, pensando que poderia ter um bebê. E, deste modo, poderemos voltar ao que éramos antes"

Booth colocou a mão sobre a barriga dela, carinhoso, e ela se afastou. "Ter um bebê não é uma idéia idiota, Bones."

"Sim, Booth, era. E todo mundo sabe."

"Só me dê esta noite. Uma chance de mudar sua opinião. Estamos destinados a ficar juntos, Bones. Não entendo por que…"

"Simplesmente não dará certo."

Booth se inclinou, encostando sua testa na dela. Seus olhos, brilhando com lágrimas, mostravam a vulnerabilidade que ela sentia agora.

"Me deixe ficar?" ele pediu, correndo os dedos pela mandíbula dela. "Esta noite."

"Você disse que não deveríamos dormir juntos ainda."

"Foi uma idéia estúpida. Só quero te sentir, te mostrar como me sinto…"

"Você deveria ir." A voz dela resmungava as palavras com dificuldade. Era difícil ser sincera quando não era o que você queria dizer.

"Por favor," ele implorou, olhando dentro dos olhos azuis, que lhe davam força para acreditar em suas próprias palavras. Havia uma pessoa para todo mundo. Uma pessoa com a qual você deveria passar toda a vida. "Por favor, não me deixe."

"Eu não…" Seus protestos foram impedidos pelos lábios dele, procurando os seus, e encontrando-os já esperando.

O beijo começou carinhoso, desenvolvendo com ferocidade, enquanto ele lutava pela afeição dela com paixão renovada. Os dedos de Booth passaram pelo tecido sedoso, e sua mão parou nas costas dela. As ações familiares dele foram sua ruína, e ela o beijou com fervor. Sem desperdiçar a oportunidade, a língua dele abriu os lábios dela, aprofundando o beijo, sentindo o gosto de tudo que era essencialmente sua Bones. Ela gemeu baixo à sensação, retesando o corpo para reprimir a excitação que crescia e ameaçava a decisão que tomou. Não importando quantas vezes ela precisasse se lembrar que fazia o correto para ambos, suas mãos em seu corpo, sua boca, simplesmente... ele. Isso tudo parecia tão certo.

Mas ela não era certa. Pelo menos, não para Booth. As últimas semanas foram demonstrações óbvias deste fato. Booth merecia mais do que ela oferecia. Precisava de alguém melhor.

Temperance sentiu seus dedos ágeis descendo e abrindo os botões de sua blusa. "Precisa parar," ela ofegou. "Não podemos mais fazer isso."

"Eu amo você," ele sussurrou com tristeza. "Isso não mudará porque está a milhares de quilômetros."

Ela balançou a cabeça, exasperada, incapaz de olhar para ele.

"Bones!" ele implorou. "Eu realmente não entendo… por que? Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz? Que não fiz? Podemos consertar. Sei que podemos …"

Temperance correu o dedão pela bochecha dele, secando a lágrima. A necessidade de confortá-lo era demais, e ela passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, puxando-o mais uma vez. Preso a ela, Booth roçou levemente sua pele, beijando-a carinhosamente. Perdida nas sensações que ele tirava dela, Temperance não protestou desta vez.

Os lábios macios passaram pela clavícula, enquanto ele puxava a camisa pelos ombros dela. Sua pele se arrepiou quando ele acariciou sua cintura e a boca desceu entre os seios. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, convidando-o. As mãos dele abriram o sutiã, jogando-o para o lado, enquanto segurava um mamilo endurecido. Ela gemeu enquanto ele mordia e lambia o mamilo firme, manipulando o outro com os dedos ásperos.

Ele a empurrou contra a parede, quando suas pernas começaram a falhar, usando sua mão livre para abrir a calça dela. Puxando-a para baixo, ele correu os dedos pela calcinha, friccionando-a contra a umidade em seu centro. Dando atenção ao outro seio, a mão que segurava-o agarrou e apertou o traseiro dela vigorosamente.

Afastando a calcinha, ele inseriu um dedo no calor dela, torcendo-o, provocando-a, enquanto ela tremia incontrolavelmente ao toque dele. Ele continuou provocando-a com um dedo, antes de tirá-lo. Temperance gemeu à perda, mas rapidamente ele inseriu dois dedos. Enquanto sentia o orgasmo dela se aproximando, ele retirou-os, permitindo ao corpo dela relaxar, antes de inserir três dedos, provocando suas terminações nervosas sensíveis.

"Me faça vir!" ela exigiu. "Eu preciso… tanto!"

Booth inseriu um quarto dedo, e a pressão foi muita para ela agüentar. Ela veio forte e rápido, pulsando ao redor dos dedos dele, sua excitação saindo livremente. Liberando o mamilo inchado, ele se ajoelhou e lambeu a excitação dela de seus dedos. Booth puxou a calça e calcinha dela até os pés, ajudando-a a retirá-las, e delicadamente lambeu e beijou a perna dela. Chegando ao centro, Booth ergueu uma perna por cima de seu ombro, ajudando-a a ficar firme, enquanto sua boca reclamava o centro dela. Ele atacou furiosamente suas dobras, bebendo sua essência completamente. Mudando seu foco para a saliência pulsante, Booth provocou-a gentilmente, traçando círculos pequenos com a ponta da língua. O segundo orgasmo dela veio rapidamente e ela segurou com força os cabelos dele, segurando-o firme enquanto as vibrações tremiam seu corpo uma vez mais.

O aperto diminuiu quando ela se acalmou. Booth se levantou, tirando suas roupas rapidamente, observando-a como se fosse sua presa. Ela ficou parada, agora nua, encostada à parede, ofegante. O olhar dela estava fixo no chão. Lentamente, ela ergueu a cabeça para olhar para ele. Quem disse que a queria e precisava mais do que tudo. Ele, agora nu diante dela, o pênis orgulhoso, pedindo atenção.

"Bem?" ela perguntou, rouca. "O que está esperando?"

Booth deu um passo para frente e a prendeu contra a parede. Em segundos, ele havia se enterrado dentro dela, batendo com força contra seu corpo. Cada investida tirava um lamento dela, cada vez ficando mais tenso, a medida que segurava sua liberação. Booth estava determinado a f***-la como nunca havia feito. Estava preparado para fazer tudo o que precisasse para que ela ficasse com ele.

Seus olhos, escuros da combinação de desejo e medo, disseram-na que haveria pouco descanso esta noite. Nas horas seguintes, ele a tomou de todas as formas possíveis, induzido por sua incessante necessidade por ela e o medo de que fosse sua última noite juntos. Ele precisava mostrá-la como se sentia, quanto era amada. E se essa era a única linguagem que ela entendia, então, seu corpo falaria por si.

Eventualmente, quando a paixão diminuiu, e ambos estavam completamente exaustos, ela deitou sobre o corpo dele, cobrindo-o inteiramente, ainda unidos da forma mais íntima possível.

"Eu deveria …" Temperance indicou o espaço ao lado de Booth.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Fique onde está. Está tudo bem."

Ela sorriu e enterrou a cabeça no tórax dele novamente. E, juntos, um sono satisfeito levou-os.

* * *

Booth puxou as cobertas para cima dos ombros. A melhor coisa de dormir na cama da Bones, além da própria Bones, claro, era o fato de que tudo cheirava como ela. E, diferente dos centenas de outros quartos de hotel que ele acordou, por vários anos, ele nunca precisou se perguntar onde estava. Ele esticou um braço para puxá-la para perto, só para descobrir que estava sozinho.

"Que droga." Booth esfregou o rosto com força. Ele pensou que, depois da noite passada... depois de fazer amor... ela mudaria de idéia. Ele já impediu que ela embarcasse em um vôo. Ele conseguiria justificar se fizesse de novo? Ele sorriu ao plano que se formou em sua cabeça. Apesar de tudo, por que mudar o costume de uma vida inteira?

* * *

"Agradeço por me buscar," Temperance disse ao homem sentado ao seu lado. "Estou surpresa por ter conseguido sair sem ele notar. Os sentidos de Booth normalmente estão sempre alertas. Suspeito que parte seja devido ao treinamento militar e parte…" Ela parou de falar bem a tempo. Na verdade, ela percebeu que foram anos ouvindo um pai bêbado voltar para casa. Mas ela não mencionaria isso. "Acho que seu sono profundo deu-se em decorrência das oito ejaculações que ele teve na noite passada," ela concluiu.

"Whoa, Dra. B. Informações demais!" Jack Hodgins exclamou. Houve silêncio no veículo por alguns momentos, antes de ele falar novamente. "Oito?"

Temperance sorriu, satisfeita. "Meus orgasmos foram duas vezes este número."

O carro desviou na estrada, enquanto ele processava a afirmação grosseira dela. "Informações demais, Dra. B!" ele gritou. "Informações demais!"

* * *

"Agente Especial Seeley Booth. Posso ver a lista de passageiros do vôo para o Peru? Quanto tempo até sair? Alguém já embarcou?"

O atendente do balcão da companhia aérea sorriu ao homem frenético e digitou. "Só um momento, e já procurarei a informação que precisa. Quem está procurando?"

"Dra. Temperance Brennan."

"Oh, a autora?"

Booth assentiu, impaciente.

"Ela não está neste naquele vôo. Vou fazer uma busca no sistema com o nome dela."

"O que quer dizer com ela não está naquele vôo?"

O atendente checou a tela uma vez mais. "Sinto muito, Agente Booth. Ela não viajará pelas próximas duas semanas"

* * *

"Obrigada, Jack. Só preciso me afastar por algum tempo."

Temperance assentiu em apreciação a Hodgins. A assistência dele foi inestimável aos planos dela. Parado em uma pista particular fora da cidade, ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, questionador. "O G-man vai ficar bravo, sabe?"

"Eu sei. Por isso estou saindo daqui e não do Dulles*." Seus olhos vidraram de preocupação. "Acho que ele está me procurando neste momento."

"Ele vai atirar em mim..." O comentário divertido de Jack tirou-a dos pensamentos, e ela sorriu agradecida ao colega e amigo.

"Eu realmente agradeço por ter arranjado isso para mim. Só… fique de olho nele. E, aqui, fique com meu telefone também. Vou comprar outro logo, mas não suportaria ignorar deliberadamente as tentativas de Booth em falar comigo."

Jack assentiu e pegou o telefone dela.

"Vou arrumar uma rede se o Jeffersonian precisar entrar em contato, mas de novo, é do tipo sigiloso."

"Ele vai atirar em mim!" Ele se inclinou e a abraçou.

"Adeus, Jack." Ela se virou e entrou na aeronave particular. "Jack!" ela gritou para ele, que voltava ao carro. "Será só uma ferida superficial. Você já sofreu piores!"

"Eu me sentiria melhor se soubesse que está brincando," Hodgins gritou de volta. Ele ainda balançava a cabeça, incrédulo, enquanto o avião levantava vôo. "Estou morto." Seu celular vibrou, e Jack ficou surpreso a over quem era.

"Pete? A que devo o prazer?... Não sei o que isso tem a ver comigo. Você é o Diretor do Conselho. E é seu dever se certificar que o grupo Cantilever esteja… sofrendo vários processos? Quantos?... não vejo como isso poderia… oh, certo, é uma merda… e a área afetada pelos testes de gravidez imprecisos? Toda a costa leste." Jack respirou fundo e olhou para o avião que levava Brennan embora. Ele voltou sua atenção ao telefone e murmurou seco, "Eu deveria começar a procurar um lugar menor para morar?"

* * *

TBC

N/T: Só uma curiosidade: a expressão 'G-Man' é uma gíria americana para os agentes do FBI, e significa ''Government Man''. Não sabia disso até ler trocentas fics de Arquivo X, em que os autores usavam bastante essa expressão. :p

*Dulles é o aeroporto de Washington. De novo, fics de Arquivo X. :p


	32. Chapter 33

Nota da autora: Este capítulo dá um salto no tempo, então espero que não fique confuso.

* * *

Capítulo 33

* * *

"Oferta de paz?"

Booth parou à porta do escritório dela, balançando um par de lingerie branca de seda. Ele pensou muito sobre as primeiras palavras que diria a ela, após quase dez semanas separados. Da maneira como ele imaginou, ela ficaria incrivelmente excitada com a situação, diria que sentia muito por fugir, que o amava, e sugeriria que saíssem dali e fizessem bebês. Muitos e muitos bebês.

Mas ela fez muito em sua imaginação, desde a última vez que a viu.

"São minhas?" ela perguntou, erguendo os olhos.

"Hum, são. Achei na minha cesta de roupas para lavar. Achei que deveria devolvê-las, já que é um par." Um par incrivelmente atraente que ele teve imenso prazer de vê-la usando.

"Eu me perguntei o que havia acontecido a ele." Ela voltou a olhar para a tela e continuou digitando.

Booth suspirou. Sua imaginação estava tão errada, que era humilhante. "Não vai perguntar por que estou aqui?"

"Você já disse."

"Temos um caso. E acho que vai gostar desse," ele acrescentou, entusiasmado.

"Pode levar o Sr. Nigel-Murray com você. Ele precisa da experiência. E estou enterrada de serviço."

"E se eu não quiser levá-lo?" Booth andou até a ponta da mesa dela. "E é atolada. Está atolada de serviço. Com exceção de que não está, porque Cam me disse que o verão foi bem calmo. Vamos, Bones. Só está arrumando desculpas. Qualquer um pensaria que não quer ficar sozinha comigo. E ainda não te contei das minhas férias." Ele sabia que seria difícil, mas era doloroso agir como se nada estivesse errado. Ela pediu clemência, e era isso que ela teria. Mas ainda assim doía como o inferno.

"Presumo que você e Parker se divertiram bastante, acampando no Maine." Ela anotava coisas furiosamente, evitando contato visual.

"Você saberia, se tivesse vindo conosco, como pedimos. Mas acho que quando surge oferta melhor..." ele acrescentou amargamente, se afastando da mesa.

A viagem foi programada por meses, desviando dos planos de verão de Rebecca. E Booth sugeriu que ela fosse junto, muito antes de ela vir com a idéia de um bebê. Na verdade, ela estava ansiosa para ir. Mas outras circunstâncias apareceram, e ela não pôde sair do Peru antes de eles saírem de DC.

Repentinamente mudando de assunto, ela falou. "Olhe, não posso sair a campo com você agora. Tenho uma reunião para comparecer esta tarde."

Booth franziu o cenho. "Que tipo de reunião? Relacionada ao trabalho?"

"É... pessoal."

"Oh. Certo." Booth se mexeu desconfortável. "Acho que vou levar o garoto-estatística. Só... me prometa que virá comigo da próxima vez."

"Certo," ela bufou. "Contanto que não seja inconveniente, irei com você à próxima cena do crime."

"E, para compensar, me deixará te tirar daqui a tempo de jantarmos." Ele ergueu a sobrancelha e lançou seu sorriso mais charmoso, enquanto ela pensava na oferta.

Wow. Ela sentiu falta desse sorriso. "Suponho que não há sentido discutir," ela disse, calma.

"Nenhum mesmo." Booth sorriu, enquanto ela voltava ao trabalho. "Então, poderá me contar tudo sobre sua reunião misteriosa."

Temperance parou de digitar e pensou em sua consulta desta tarde. Ela sentiu muita falta de Booth no Peru, e se sentiu desapontada quando voltou e ele estava ausente, viajando com Parker. Em um mundo perfeito, ele estaria ao seu lado, na consulta com o Dr. Greene. Mas nada disso era perfeito.

Chegando à porta, ele se virou para olhá-la uma vez mais. "Bones?"

"Sim," ela respondeu, evitando o olhar dele. Ela lutava para manter uma aparência calma agora.

Após um silêncio que pareceu durar horas, ele falou outra vez, suave e profundamente. "Senti sua falta."

Sua mente se agitou à confissão dele, mas ainda assim ela não olhou para ele. "Terei terminado lá pelas sete da noite."

Ela não o viu assentir triste, nem as lágrimas que encheram seus olhos, enquanto ele se virava e saía do escritório, deixando-a sozinha uma vez mais.

"Já contou para ele?" Angela perguntou ansiosa, levando uma salada para Brennan almoçar. Conhecendo a expressão culpada no rosto da antropóloga, ela viu sua resposta. "Não contou. Oh, vamos, Bren. Precisa contar a ele. Antes de sair daqui e ser uma coisa óbvia a todos." Angela indicou o ventre dela.

Temperance franziu o cenho. "Acha que aparecerá tanto assim?"

"Pode colocar assim." Angela se aproximou da mesa e se abaixou. "Não será uma coisa invisível."

"Ange, não sei como contar a ele. O que digo?" A antropóloga secou uma lágrima que descia. "Malditos hormônios. Nunca chorei tanto na vida, como nos últimos dois meses."

"Não acho que seja tudo devido aos hormônios, querida. Há uma grande parcela de culpa também. Você sabe que partir foi um erro."

"É verdade. Passar virtualmente todo meu tempo no Peru, confinada numa cama com um caso extremo de _hyperemisis gravidarum_ não foi muito produtivo."

"Todo mundo chama de enjôo matinal, Bren. E não foi isso que quis dizer."

"Não há nada de matinal nisso, Ange. Foi o dia todo, todos os dias." Ela grunhiu à lembrança. "Tudo que eu queria era ir para casa, mas não me deixavam voar."

"Sim," a artista resmungou. "E, se tivesse me ligado, eu teria voado até lá e cuidado de você. Acho que sou sua melhor amiga."

Temperance suspirou. "Sinto muito."

Angela sorriu. "Agora, precisa contar ao Booth também. Então, vocês dois brincarão de família feliz novamente, e a tia Angela pode sair e comprar muitas roupas fofinhas de bebê."

"Ele vai me odiar por isto. Eu disse que não poderia me relacionar com ele. E isso é exatamente o que ele não queria que acontecesse. Se eu pudesse ter vindo mais cedo para casa, talvez estivéssemos bem." O lábio dela tremeu e ela correu a mão sobre os olhos para espantar as lágrimas, manchando a maquiagem. "Faz muito tempo, Angela. Booth teve tempo de esquecer quaquer coisa que pensava que sentia. Ficou dolorosamente claro, quando ele passou aqui mais cedo."

"Não! Ele ficará tão feliz, Bren. Confie em mim. Converse com ele e verá. Ele vai te querer de volta na mesma hora."

"Por que?" Temperance protestou. "Porque é a coisa certa a se fazer? Não estou sendo justa com ele, Ange. Ele merece mais do que ficar preso a alguém como eu."

"Bren," Angela advertiu. "Estou ficando um pouco preocupada para onde este assunto está indo. Por favor, me prometa que não fará nenhuma idiotice."

* * *

Booth sentou-se no diner sozinho, vorazmente devorando seu hambúrguer com fritas, enquanto pensava na evidência do caso desta manhã. Ele ergueu os olhos quando uma presença familiar se aproximou.

"Oi, Becca. Não esperava te ver por aqui."

"Eu sei," ela respondeu, sentando-se no banco oposto a ele. "Mas queria conversar com você sem que Parker estivesse por perto."

"Ok, claro. O que foi?"

"Percebi que vocês se divertiram bastante acampando. Parker simplesmente desmaiou quando você o deixou ontem à noite, e ainda estava dormindo quando saí para trabalhar." Rebecca riu. "Minha mãe disse que não conseguiu acordá-lo antes das dez da manhã."

Booth sorriu de volta. "Fizemos várias coisas legais. Foi ótimo. Obrigado por me deixar levá-lo, Becs. Heh! Queria estar na escola ainda. Todas essas férias."

"Você quer dizer todas as líderes de torcida," Rebecca bufou.

Booth fez cara feia, querendo parecer magoado com a insinuação dela. "Então, de qualquer modo, tenho certeza que tem algo mais."

"Sim. Parker tem falado bastante sobre ter um irmão ou irmã. É verdade?"

Ele suspirou com a pergunta dela. "O plano era esse. Mas não acho que dará certo."

"Não?"

"Não." Booth balançou a cabeça. "Bones colocou a idéia na cabeça, mas não conseguimos fazer dar certo."

"Entendo. Então, vocês estavam namorando? Quero dizer, sei que são bem próximos."

Booth encostou-se e coçou o pescoço. "Pensei que ela fosse minha melhor amiga, mas agora... tenho bastante certeza que ferramos tudo. E que não recuperarei o que tínhamos antes."

"E o que vocês tinham?" Rebecca perguntou, intrigada.

"Por uns cinco minutos, tudo o que sempre quis. Meu terapeuta – não ria, é uma coisa do bureau – pensava que Bones e eu estávamos em um relacionamento substituto, e eliminávamos a necessidade de outras pessoas importantes em nossas vidas. Mas acho que simplesmente vi o que queria."

"Você realmente queria outro filho, não é?"

"Sim." Booth sorriu.

"Seeley?"

"Mmn hmm?"

"Toda essa conversa do Parker. Bem, isso meio que me fez pensar seriamente se quero outro filho. E, verdade seja dita, quase tive um quando estava com Drew. Mas percebi que não queria ser daquelas mulheres que têm pais diferentes para cada filho."

Ele franziu o cenho à confissão dela. "O que está dizendo, Becs?"

"Que talvez amor verdadeiro não seja tão derrotado quanto parece ser. Às vezes, precisamos colocar realidade e segurança em primeiro lugar. Parker é a coisa mais importante da minha vida."

"É o mesmo para mim," Booth disse. "Adoro ser pai."

"Eu não discutiria esse assunto, a menos que tivesse certeza de que sentia o mesmo, sabe?"

"Não estou entendendo." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Você terá que explicar."

"Nós... você não está namorando ninguém, certo?"

Booth assentiu pensativo.

"E eu também não," Rebecca continuou. "Já sabemos tudo que precisamos saber um do outro, e nos demos bem."

"Na maioria das vezes," Booth corrigiu.

"Não seria ótimo para Parker se tentássemos de novo? Dar aquele irmão ou irmã que ele quer?"

"Becca, não. Não deu certo antes. Por que seria diferente agora?

Rebecca esticou o braço e segurou a mão dele. "Seeley, por favor, só... não me responda agora. Pense um pouco em como seria."

* * *

Temperance passou boa parte da manhã acompanhando os minutos passarem. Ela precisava contar a Booth. Angela tinha razão. Não era justo esconder isso dele. E ela não fazia idéia de quanto tempo demoraria para começar a aparecer. Presumindo que a concepção aconteceu na noite anterior à viagem dela, então, ela já estava de doze semanas. A consulta pré-natal desta tarde esperançosamente confirmaria a estimativa. Booth deveria estar com ela. Mesmo que não pudesse perdoá-la, ele iria querer estar lá em todas as ocasiões. Ela sabia pelo menos isto.

Quando ela virou a esquina, ela o viu pelo vidro, sentado na mesa de costume no diner – com Rebecca. Eles estavam sorrindo, e conversando, e, oh, Deus, ela segurava as mãos dele. A náusea que enfernizava Temperance há tantos meses voltou com força e ela vomitou na calçada.

Um casal idoso que passava, murmurou seu desprezo ao comportamento grosseiro dela. Chateada e com raiva, Temperance retaliou.

"Eu estou grávida! É um evento completamente natural. Superem isso!"

* * *

TBC


	33. Chapter 34

Capítulo 34

* * *

"E então, Parker caiu na água, bem na frente dela. Nossa, ele ficou tão envergonhado."

"Oh, não!" Rebecca disse. "Sinto tanto por ele."

"Ele vai superar. Eu superei."

"Oh, Deus! Olhe a hora, Seeley." Rebecca se levantou e pegou suas coisas. "Deveria ter voltado ao trabalho há cinco minutos."

"Terminei aqui também. Vou sair com você." Booth jogou algumas notas na mesa e começou a guiar Rebecca para fora do diner. Sua atenção estava inteiramente focada nela, enquanto riam juntos. Rebecca parou de repente, Booth olhou para frente, e viu por que.

"Bones!"

As mãos de Booth, que estavam nos ombros de Rebecca, rapidamente caíram. Instantaneamente, Booth se perguntou por que reagiu desta maneira. Não era como se ele e Bones fossem um casal ainda. Ou se ela queria estar com ele. Então, por que este comportamento com relação a Rebecca parecia uma traição?

"Booth! Eu estava…"

"Está aqui para almoçar?"

Temperance engoliu o gosto de bile que ainda sentia em sua boca. "Não. Eu já almocei. Eu estava… hum…" Ela olhou na direção de Rebecca, suspeita.

"Me procurando?" ele perguntou.

"Acho que sim."

"Vou voltar ao laboratório com você, então." Booth olhou para Rebecca, enquanto os três se afastavam do diner. "Vou te ligar depois, para falar sobre aquilo que discutimos."

"Ótimo. Tchau, Seeley." Ela olhou para Temperance. "Dra. Brennan." Rebecca se virou e andou rapidamente, aniosa para voltar ao trabalho.

"Então." Booth ergueu as sobrancelhas, questionando.

"Então." Temperance mordeu o lábio nervosa. "Almoçou com Rebecca?"

"Ela queria…" A explicação de Booth foi interrompida por uma enxurrada de xingos que Rebecca gritou, em frustração, e ele correu para ver o que havia acontecido.

"Não acredito nessa merda!" ela disse. "Alguém vomitou na calçada e acabei pisando nisso. Estragou meus sapatos!"

Temperance, alcançando-os, lutou para esconder a diversão com a aflição de Rebecca. "Tenho certeza," ela sorriu, "que quem quer que tenha sido não tinha controle sobre suas funções corporais."

"Bones," Booth censurou-a, tentando manter o rosto impassível também. "Não é engraçado."

"É nojento," Rebecca disse, com desprezo. "Provavelmente alguém bêbado."

"Ou," Temperance ofereceu. "Alguém com uma doença que o deixa com pouco controle sobre suas próprias ações."

A loira bufou para ela. "Tanto faz! Preciso ir para casa. Pegar outro par de sapatos. Droga, eu adorava estes sapatos."

* * *

"Então, o que foi, Bones? Que precisou sair e me procurar?" Booth perguntou ansioso, enquanto andavam de volta ao laboratório.

"Eu queria dizer que …." Ela congelou. Sua boca ficou seca, quando as palavras que ela preparou não saíram. Deveria ser fácil. Havia incontáveis maneiras de dizer. _Estou grávida. Vou ter um filho seu. Tenho um feto crescendo dentro de mim que é uma combinação dos nossos DNAs._ Ela abriu a boca e tentou novamente. "Eu... sinto muito!"

"Sente muito?" ele a olhou, intrigado. "Por qual evento está se desculpando, Temperance?"

"O que?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Me ocorreu que você tem muito o que se desculpar. Só quero saber por qual parte você sente muito."

Olhando de volta nos olhos castanhos, ela finalmente viu algo que assustava Booth, desde que ela partiu. Ele estava com raiva dela.

"Booth?" ela encarou a mágoa que causou a ele, então, se virou e andou rapidamente ao seu escritório. Por mais que dissesse que não entendia como as outras pessoas pensavam, quando o assunto era Booth, ela podia lê-lo facilmente. Ou ela pensava que podia.

"Tenho simplesmente que te esquecer?" Booth ficou parado na porta, enquanto ela se enterrava no trabalho. "Porque é muito mais fácil falar, do que fazer."

Ela ergueu os olhos para ele. "Você parecia estar indo muito bem, hoje de manhã. E quando almoçou com Rebecca."

"Você não me outra escolha. Sabe, Bones," ele disse, andando na direção dela. "Eu esperei. Pensei que, depois de pensar por algum tempo, você voltaria para casa." Booth balançou a cabeça, incrédulo. "Como estava errado."

Temperance ficou surpresa à confissão dele. "Por quanto tempo esperou?"

"Não importa. Você não voltou."

"Eu não podia …" Como diria o motivo de não poder voar?

"Quando entenderá que não pode tratar as pessoas assim?"

Ela lutou contra as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair. Malditos hormônios. "Às vezes, queria ser outra pessoa. Alguém que não é tão indestrutível. Só quero sentir …"

Ele andou e colocou as mãos na cintura dela. "Deixe-me melhorar isso. Pensei que deveríamos ajudar um ao outro."

"Não, Booth," ela protestou, se afastando. Os dedos dele a meros centímetros de onde o bebê crescia dentro dela. "Já pedi muito de você. Precisa seguir em frente. Há alguém para todo mundo. Você mesmo disse."

"Que droga, Bones, já me queimei antes. Mas…" A expressão de Booth era dolorosa. "Nada doeu tanto quanto você."

"Mas e Rebecca? Quando ela se recusou casar com você? Você odeia não estar presente na vida de Parker." A ironia não passou despercebida por Temperance.

"Bem, veja, o negócio é esse, Bones. Rebecca acabou de perguntar se eu consideraria tentar de novo, ter outro bebê." Ele bufou incrédulo. "Talvez seja alguma coisa na água. Eu deveria ver com Angela e Cam. Verificar se elas requerem meus serviços também."

"Booth, está sendo ridículo," Temperance devolveu. O escritório ficou em silêncio por um momento, até ela falar novamente, mais calma. "Vai tentar? Com Rebecca? Vocês pareciam bastante à vontade, mais cedo."

"O que?" Booth balançou a cabeça, confuso. Ele acabou de dizer que ela era a única pessoa com quem queria ficar, e ela estava perguntando se ele pensava em voltar com a ex. Ela ainda não o entendia.

"Bem, não seria tudo o que quer? Biologicamente, Parker é evidência da compatibilidade de vocês."

Booth grunhiu. Quantas vezes eles teriam que conversar sobre isso? Frustrado, ele ergueu a voz, numa última tentativa de se fazer entender. "Fazer bebês. É mais do que biologia, Bones."

Ela apertou os lábios e desviou o olhar além para além da sua sala, para as outras pessoas andando pelo laboratório. "Aparentemente, não …"

"O que... o que está dizendo?"

Ela balançou os ombros com indiferença."Estou grávida."

* * *

TBC


	34. Chapter 35

Capítulo 35

* * *

_"Fazer bebês. É mais do que biologia, Bones."_

_Ela apertou os lábios e desviou o olhar além para além da sua sala, para as outras pessoas andando pelo laboratório. "Aparentemente, não …"_

_"O que... o que está dizendo?"_

_Ela balançou os ombros com indiferença."Estou grávida."_

"Não." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não pode estar."

"Está errado, Booth. Antes de eu viajar, estava me aproximando do ápice do meu ciclo. E tivemos relações quando eu estava ovulando. Biologia significa tudo."

Ele apoiou sua cabeça nas mãos. "Não era para acontecer assim," ele murmurou, baixo demais para ela ouvir. Booth ergueu os olhos para a futura mãe de seu filho. "Está feliz?"

"É o que eu queria," ela respondeu decidida.

Booth andou ansiosamente pelo escritório. "Sim, mas você está feliz?"

"Tenho um compromisso para comparecer, Booth. Podemos conversar mais tarde."

"Responda a maldita pergunta, Bones. VOCÊ ESTÁ FELIZ?"

Ela se virou para olhar para fora da janela, incapaz de olhar diretamente para Booth. "Admito que não sinto a euforia que esperava sentir."

* * *

Temperance folheou impaciente uma grossa revista de tablóide, que estava na sala de espera.

"Estas mulheres se comportam de forma extremamente irracional," ela comentou com a mulher em gravidez já avançada, sentada à sua direita. "Por exemplo, esta mulher aqui. O jornalista informa que ela voltou ao corpo anterior à gravidez, quatro semanas depois de dar à luz a gêmeos. É uma perda grande de massa corporal, que tem efeito extremamente prejudicial na qualidade da produção de leite."

A outra mulher parecia indignada, enquanto olhava de cima a baixo a dolorosamente magra antropóloga. "Você ao menos está grávida?"

"Sim." Temperance parecia confusa. "Por que mais estaria no consultório de um obstetra?"

"É, bem," ela sorriu. "Espere até estar de oito meses e nem conseguir limpar seu traseiro. Então, veremos quão rápido voltará ao peso normal."

Temperance pensou por um momento. "A informação que obtive até agora sugere que a frase 'comer por dois' é grosseiramente incorreta. Um acréscimo de duzentas calorias no ultimo trimestre é nutrição suficiente para suprir as necessidades de um feto em desenvolvimento. Talvez a informação impedirá que coma tanto como tem comido, se tiver mais filhos."

"Temperance Brennan?" A recepcionista perguntou, procurando pela sala lotada. Conhecendo o olhar ansioso dela, a recepcionista disse. "Sala três, por favor. O doutor estará lá em breve."

Ficando de pé lentamente, com cuidado para não agravar a náusea presente, Temperance de repente desejou não estar sozinha. Booth pareceu bravo com a explosão dela. Sim, ela sabia que haveria um jeito melhor de contar a ele, mas com certeza ele compreendia que tática e diplomacia não eram o forte dela.

Quando sua mão chegou à maçaneta da porta, sua atenção voltou-se para os passos pesados que se aproximavam pelo corredor.

"Bones!"

Ela sorriu para si mesma, antes de virar para ele. "Booth, por que está aqui?" Temperance franziu as sobrancelhas, quando algo mais ficou aparente. "Como soube onde eu estava?"

"Agente do FBI, Bones." Ele olhou para cima e balançou a cabeça à expressão vazia dela. "Angela me disse, ok? Ela achou que eu iria querer estar aqui." Booth se mexeu nervoso. "E ela tinha razão. Tenho responsabilidades que não negligenciarei."

Temperance o encarou, maravilhada. Por um lado, ela pensou no quanto o queria aqui, mas por outro, ela não queria arriscar se aproximar demais. Ela sabia que só acabaria por magoá-lo. Especialmente se ela se inclinasse e beijasse os lábios sensuais dele... esquecendo disso, ela rapidamente se recuperou e aceitou a presença dele. "Então, acho que devemos entrar."

Booth esticou o braço e abriu a porta, educadamente. "Depois de você," ele sorriu.

Ela fez cara feia ao papel masculino dele. "Sou muito capaz de abrir a porta sozinha," ela devolveu.

Erguendo as mãos em defesa, Booth sentou-se na sala de exame, e Temperance sentou-se ao seu lado. Após alguns minutos de silêncio desconfortável, a porta se abriu novamente, e o obstetra entrou.

Temperance se levantou. "Dr Greene. Estou muito contente por ter me aceitado como sua paciente. Afinal, é um dos melhores em seu campo."

"Obrigado…" Dr Greene falou com leve sotaque britânico, enquanto olhava as anotações em sua mesa. "… Temperance."

Booth sorriu em falsete, ao 'expert' à frente deles. Um homem atraente, trinta e poucos anos de idade, com cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, que parecia ter saído de um calendário.

"E você deve ser o sortudo pai, Sr. Brennan?"

"Booth. Agente Especial Booth," ele completou, os dentes cerrados.

"Desculpe," o medico se corrigiu. "Foi incrivelmente presunçoso da minha parte. A maioria das mulheres que trato são casadas."

"Não acredito em casamento," Temperance criticou.

"Verdade?" Dr. Greene perguntou, um sorriso de flerte. "É uma filosofia interessante."

"Ficaria feliz em explicar-lhe, Dr. Greene" ela ofereceu.

"Por que não me chama de Phil? Afinal de contas, vamos nos ver com bastante freqüência nos próximos meses. Como gostaria de ser chamada?"

"Tempe está bom."

Booth olhou para ela, surpreso. Ela estava sendo incrivelmente aberta a alguém que acabou de conhecer. "Pode me chamar de Agente Booth," ele disse, com seu melhor sorriso 'cai fora', encostando-se e cruzando os braços. Então, como um pensamento atrasado, ele acrescentou, com um sorriso satisfeito. "Eu tenho uma arma."

"Bem, então," Phil Greene respondeu nervoso. "Vamos continuar, não é? Há muito chão a cobrir."

"Claro" ambos responderam juntos, olhando um para o outro, sorrindo.

"Primeiro, precisamos saber de seu histórico medico, Tempe."

"Vá em frente, Phil."

Booth fez cara feia à familiaridade deles.

"Você ou qualquer pessoa da sua família já sofreu de …"

Booth ouviu a triste realidade das respostas dela a cada uma das perguntas do médico, com um simples "Eu não sei". Eventualmente, quando Dr. Greene terminou de perguntar tudo que queria, ele perguntou se Temperance havia trazido uma amostra fresca de urina. Enquanto ela procurava em sua bolsa, Booth se perguntou por que Dr. Greene não perguntou nada sobre sua família.

"Por que não quer saber da minha família?" Booth perguntou. "Quero dizer, não sou médico, mas tenho quase certeza de que um bebê é feito do DNA de ambos os pais," ele acrescentou, sarcástico.

"Acredito que seja devido à estimativa de que 20% das mulheres deixam seus maridos pensarem serem os pais biológicos, para esconder suas infidelidades," Temperance ofereceu, entregando a amostra de urina.

"Ok." Booth vacilou. "Desculpe ter perguntando. Mas posso assegurá-lo, Dr. Greene, que não há motivo para duvidar da minha participação, não é?"

"Sim." Ela se virou para encarar o médico. "Selecionei o Agente Booth especificamente para o propósito de procriação."

Booth virou os olhos. "Bones! Não precisava dizer assim."

"Tenho certeza que Phil sabe o que quero dizer. Ele também tem uma excelente simetria em sua estrutura. Imagino que muitas mulheres expressaram interesse em procriar com ele."

Dr. Greene sorriu nervosa, quando terminou de testar a urina dela. "Devemos prosseguir? Gostaria que pulasse na balança para verificarmos seu peso."

Ela olhou de um para o outro, antes de Booth falar. "Vamos lá, Bones. Com certeza já sabe o seu peso?"

"Não. Estava pensando em como pular até lá, sem agravar minha náusea."

O médico riu. "Não estava falando literalmente. Não precisa pular pela sala, Tempe. Mas, sério, sua náusea tem sido um problema?"

Um rubor subiu de seu tórax, quando ela ficou ciente de que Booth saberia quão doente ela estava, no Peru. "Muito." Ela olhou para Booth, que ouvia atentamente. "Há cerca de dez semanas, viajei para o Peru, para participar de uma escavação antropológica. Como era de se esperar, a temperatura estava inconfortavelmente alta, e após duas semanas, desenvolvi o que acredito ser uma infecção viral, que me fez vomitar bastante. Então, não menstruei e considerei a possibilidade de ter engravidado antes de sair de DC. Fiz um teste, que deu resultado positivo. Minha doença não melhorava, e passei boa parte das últimas seis semanas confinada em um quarto com muito ar condicionado perto do aeroporto, esperado permissão para voar."

Booth suspirou, percebendo o apuro dela. "Deveria ter me ligado. Eu teria encontrado um modo de te levar pra casa."

"Eu sei. E sinto muito."

Dr. Greene interrompeu o óbvio 'momento' deles. "E ainda é um problema?"

Ela assentiu devagar. "Sinto enjôo o tempo todo. Mas consegui métodos não-invasivos para controlar." Ela ergueu os braços e sua manga caiu, revelando faixas ao redor dos pulsos. "E consumo comida leve que contém bastante gengibre."

"Posso prescrever alguma coisa," Dr. Greene ofereceu, "já que a situação é assim tão ruim."

"Prefiro que não."

"Sabe que se ficar muito desidratada, terei que interná-la?"

"Eu entendo. Mas ainda assim não quero remédio," ela acrescentou, subindo na balança.

"Hmm, 48 Kg. Isso é preocupante, mas podemos encontrar maneiras de aumentar seu consumo de calorias."

Booth esticou a mão para ajudá-la a descer. Ela tomou a mão, fechando os olhos ao tremor que passou por seu corpo, onde eles se tocaram. Temperance não sentia a pele dele desde a noite que o deixou sozinho na cama. E agora, aqui estavam eles…

"Preciso pegar umas amostras de sangue." Dr. Greene perguntou de repente, distraído ao relacionamento tenso.

Ela sentiu Booth vacilar à sugestão. Como ele conseguia lidar com homicídio e violência extrema, mas tirar sangue de um ser humano vivo o deixava sensível? Era estranho.

O obstetra preparou o braço dela. "Precisa olhar para outro lado?"

"Sim," Booth murmurou. "Oh, desculpe, não perguntou para mim, não é?" ele acrescentou, vendo os sorrisos nos rostos de Temperance e do Dr Greene. Ele focou sua atenção ao sorriso suave de Temperance, enquanto o médico tirava o que precisava. Eles estavam tendo outro 'momento'? Booth resolveu que precisariam conversar sobre isso, após a consulta. Se ele pudesse convencê-la que poderiam voltar ao que tinham antes, sua vida ficaria perto de perfeita. E quantos frascos de sangue o médico precisava tirar, mesmo? Booth contou-os, alinhados na base de metal.

"Agora, Tempe, precisarei fazer um exame interno. Está confortável com isso?"

"Claro. É necessário, eu presumo?"

Booth se inclinou na direção dela. "O que ele quer dizer com 'exame interno'?" ele sussurrou.

Temperance franziu as sobrancelhas. "É exatamente o que parece."

"É isso que me incomoda."

Alguns minutos depois, Temperance subiu na mesa, a saia ao redor da cintura, sem calcinha.

"Agora, coloque os pés aqui e afaste os joelhos."

Temperance fez como ele pediu, abrindo-se ao exame médico. Booth, que educadamente escolheu ficar do outro lado da cortina, ouviu o som familiar de luvas de látex sendo colocadas.

"Vou colocar um líquido para lubrificar," Dr. Greene explicou. "Provavelmente, estará bem gelado."

Booth ouviu a respiração dela falhar ao contato, e percebeu que ou precisava estar em qualquer lugar onde não ouvisse nada, ou ao lado dela, mantendo o maldito médico distante. "Hum, Bones? Mudei de idéia," ele disse, movendo a cortina para o lado. "Eu quero …"

Booth congelou no meio da frase, diante da cena. Era tão ruim quanto ele imaginou. Ela estava deitada, olhando para o teto, enquanto o médico tinha uma mão sobre o abdômen dela e dois dedos inseridos no lugar que ele esperou respeitosamente, por mais de quatro anos, para sequer chegar perto.

Ela virou a cabeça e sorriu para ele. "O que?"

"Só queria te fazer companhia," ele disse, desconfortável com a intimidade do médico. Booth andou até parar propositalmente ao lado dela, onde tinha uma vista limitada da abertura dela. Afinal de contas, eles não eram mais um casal, e não seria apropriado a ele ficar olhando, apesar de quão incrivelmente linda ela era. Porque, droga, ela era bonita, e sexy, e Cristo, estava carregando o filho dele. Dentro dela. Neste momento. Ele olhou para as paredes ao redor, para se distrair da excitação que ameaçava consumi-lo. Droga, ele daria qualquer coisa para estar onde o obstetra estava. Com exceção das luvas de látex... provavelmente.

"Booth?"

"Hmm?"

"Você entende que o bebê sairá pela minha cavidade vaginal, e que precisará olhar, a certa altura?"

"Eu... hum.. bem…" Booth parecia aturdido.

"Interessante," Dr. Greene disse. "Seu útero está maior do que eu esperava, baseado nas datas que me passou."

Os olhos de Booth se arregalaram. "Gêmeos?"

"Talvez, ou talvez esteja com mais tempo de gravidez do que imagina. Uma ultrassonografia poderá esclarecer, e posso agenda para o final da semana."

A expressão de ambos caiu. "Não vamos descobrir hoje?" Booth reclamou. "Que droga."

Temperance se apoiou nos ombros e olhou para o médico, que tirava as luvas. "Por mais que queira dizer que você falou igual ao Parker, quando quer ficar acordado até mais tarde, e não pode, realmente preciso concordar com sua observação." Ela mordeu o lábio. "É realmente uma droga."

* * *

TBC


	35. Chapter 36

Capítulo 36

* * *

"Wow, Bones." Booth sentou-se no Royal Diner. "Imagine se tivermos gêmeos."

"Prefiro que não tenhamos. Não é o que tinha em mente."

Booth tombou a cabeça, intrigado. "Não acha que seria legal? Abençoado com dois, mas só ter que passar pelo parto uma vez?"

"Só considerei a possibilidade de um filho. O prospecto de dois precisará de mais consideração." Ela exalou alto. "Apesar de que fui tola em esquecer que um a cada oito partos são de mais de uma criança."

Ele acenou para a garçonete, enquanto ela falava.

"E não acho que o parto será tão ruim quanto todos dizem. Mulheres têm dado à luz há milênios. É completamente natural, e essencial à sobrevivência da espécie." Temperance olhou para o menu, pensando no que pedir. "Além disso, tenho alta tolerância à dor," ela acrescentou, após pensar alguns segundos.

Booth torceu a boca à ingenuidade delas. "O que vai querer, Bones? Tem que ser algo que vá te engordar. Ordens do médico, lembra?"

"Sim," ela disse, impaciente, procurando por algo que não aumentasse sua náusea. "Quero uma sala verde com batata frita."

"Claro, querida, e…" A garçonete olhou ansiosa para Booth.

"O de sempre," ele sorriu.

"Saindo."

Assistindo a garçonete se afastar, Booth se inclinou na direção de Temperance. "É o melhor que você pode fazer? Tem coisa boa saindo daquela cozinha e você pede salada e batata frita?"

"O resto me deixa enjoada," ela disse.

Booth encostou-se e olhou para ela. Ele não havia percebido, até estar no consultório do médico, quão magra ela estava. Risque isso. Até ela estar deitada na cama, seminua, e tudo o que ele podia ver era a forma esquelética dela. O casaco grosso e a camisa que ela usava escondiam bem. Mas ainda assim, enquanto ela estava deitada, Booth reparou na leve saliência na barriga dela. Ele resistiu o impulso de tocá-la, agora sabendo que uma vida crescia dentro dela. Agora, ele queria abraçá-la, protegê-la... protegê-los... mantê-los seguros.

"Bones, precisamos conversar sobre isso direito, sobre tudo. Você me pediu clemência. E tentei ao máximo fazer isso acontecer. Mas não sei como podemos esquecer tudo que aconteceu, agora que está finalmente grávida." Booth pausou, para ela absorver suas palavras. "A menos que esteja disposta a considerar a opção de Concepção Imaculada?" ele acrescentou, com um sorriso leve.

Temperance franziu as sobrancelhas para ele.

"Exatamente," ele continuou. "Nós fizemos um bebê. E não sei por que quer esquecer isso?"

"Eu…" Ela olhou para ele, tentando encontrar as palavras certas. "Aconteceu muita coisa hoje, e já pensei sobre meu estado atual mais do que você. Não estava dando certo com a gente, antes de eu viajar. Por que seria melhor, agora que estou grávida?" ela perguntou. "Você precisa dormir com essa idéia e saber como se sente sobre isso de manhã."

"Só você pensava que nós juntos era uma péssima idéia."

"Não era só eu …"

"O que diabos isso quer dizer?" ele exigiu saber.

"Nada." O tom dela era seco e brutal.

"Não era isso que queria para nós, Bones. Provocando um ao outro a cada cinco minutos. Já passei por essa merda com Rebecca. É como se deliberadamente estivesse tentando me afastar. Por que tem tanto medo disso, de nós?" Um olhar triste tomou conta do semblante dele. "Não sou bom o bastante para você? É isso? Porque acha que já não sei disso? Como tive sorte que me deu uma chance, para começar."

"Pare com isso, Booth," ela disse, visivelmente incomodada pelas palavras de adoração. "Você é a pessoa que mais confio. O único com quem quis ter um filho. Mas não sou a pessoa que quer que eu seja. Não posso mudar quem sou."

Booth se levantou e se inclinou na direção dela. "Nunca pedi para fazer isso!" ele gritou. O Diner ficou um silêncio com a discussão acalorada. Consciente de suas ações, Booth se sentou e murmurou uma desculpa.

"Acho, Booth, que seria tolice forçar a situação."

"Sim, mas o que imaginei para nós … planejei… sonhei, Bones…"

"Exatamente, Booth," ela o interrompeu. "Sonho. Como em fora da realidade."

* * *

"Ah, Caroline. Tenho um favor a pedir." Temperance chegou ao elevador bem a tempo.

A promotora olhou-a bem dentro dos olhos. "Isso tem um preço."

"Tenho meios financeiros de cobrir qualquer coisa que precise." Temperance disse, confidente.

Caroline rolou os olhos. "Só diga logo."

"Estou esperando."

"O que? Um corpo? Algum defunto fresco?"

"Não. Um bebê."

"Cherie?" Caroline congelou e olhou Temperance de cima a baixo, fascinada. "Meu Deus. Eu nunca teria imaginado."

"E apreciaria muito se organizasse para que o pai tenha todos os direitos como tal. Imagino que alguns documentos serão necessários."

"Bem, claro que posso fazer isso por vocês, Cherie."

"Obrigada." Temperance suspirou aliviada. Ela já estava consciente que Booth via a situação como 'Rebecca, tomada dois'. Quanto mais cedo os direitos paternos fossem estabelecidos, melhor.

"E pode dizer a Booth que ele não tem nada com que se preocupar." Caroline acenou, confiante.

"Como sabe que Booth é o pai?"

"Por favor." Caroline ergueu as sobrancelhas para ela. "Eu não nasci ontem."

* * *

"Isso chegou para você." Angela entregou-lhe um envelope fino, quando Temperance entrou no laboratório. "Alguma coisa interessante? Que sua melhor amiga deveria saber, talvez?"

"Talvez." Temperance parou abruptamente e se virou para olhar a artista. "Eu deveria te agradecer por contar ao Booth sobre minha consulta pré-natal. Foi bom ele estar lá. Apesar de que acho que ele desaprova o obstetra que escolhi."

"E onde está o papai querido?"

Temperance suspirou. "Nós brigamos."

"Oh, bem, vocês vão se acertar," Angela assegurou-a, desinteressada. "Vocês sempre se acertam. E vocês sempre têm as brigas mais estranhas, de qualquer modo. Então, o que há no envelope?"

"Escritura. Eu comprei a casa."

"A casa!" A boca de Angela se abriu. "A que tinha a mulher morta dentro da parede?"

"Procurei saber se ainda estava disponível, quando voltei para DC." Temperance continuou andando na direção do escritório.

"Está surpresa com isso? Já que havia uma mulher morta dentro da parede?"

"Sim, na verdade, estou. O preço que paguei não reflete de modo algum o tamanho da propriedade. Meu advogado acredita que foi um investimento perspicaz." Ela se sentou e tirou os documentos, pronta para assiná-los. "Além disso, foi você quem disse que eu precisaria de uma casa, se quisesse ser uma boa mãe."

"E o que Booth acha disso?"

Temperance olhou para Angela, curiosa. "Ele não sabe. Por quê? Por que ele não ficaria feliz de eu criar nosso filho numa casa adequada?"

"Querida," Angela passou um braço ao redor da amiga. "Uma boa casa não é um lar. É o que você coloca nela. Como uma família."

"Oh."

"Entende o que estou dizendo?" Angela perguntou, esperançosa.

Temperance derrubou a caneta que segurava, e olhou diretamente para Angela, as lágrimas caindo livremente. "Não, Ang, não entendo. Não entendo mesmo."

* * *

TBC


	36. Chapter 37

Capítulo 37

* * *

"Eu simplesmente não entendo, Max. Por que ela está agindo desta forma?"

Booth estava parado ao lado da máquina de café, no piso superior do laboratório, e entregou um café ao já totalmente recuperado Max, finalmente de volta ao trabalho, após o ataque do coração. "Você pode beber isso?"

Max sorriu. "Eu faço muita coisa que não deveria. Olhe, o negócio é o seguinte. No momento, ela está lidando com uma enxurrada de hormônios. E Tempe fará muitas coisas bem peculiares. É um subproduto da gravidez." Ele colocou o café sobre a mesa e colocou açúcar demais. "Mencionei quão animado estou por meu novo neto?"

"Várias vezes." Booth sorriu. "E acho que é verdade, achei a bolsa dela dentro da geladeira ontem. E ela inventou uma desculpa que não fez sentido algum."

"Dê tempo a ela, Booth. Ela vai melhorar."

Ele olhou para ela, trabalhando na plataforma. "Espero mesmo que melhore."

"Confie em mim," Max disse, parando ao lado dele. "Quando eu erro em alguma coisa?"

* * *

"Ahem"

Temperance ergueu os olhos do esqueleto que examinava. Caroline Julian estava parada - ansiosa – nos degraus de entrada.

"Trouxe os papéis que pediu."

"Oh, que ótimo, Caroline." Temperance respondeu, andando para pegar o documento. "Espere, isso é uma licença para casar." Ela ergueu os olhos, horrorizada.

"Sim." Caroline assentiu. "É realmente efetiva para assegurar os direitos paternos. E, contanto que casem antes do nascimento, não haverá nenhum problema."

"Não."

"Não?"

Temperance balançou a cabeça. "Booth e eu não estamos juntos desta forma."

"Já pensou que talvez devessem estar, Cherie? Você tem um no forno. E ele vai precisar de um papai por perto."

"Booth estará por perto," ela discutiu. "Mas ele aceita que sou independe demais para começar uma vida doméstica."

"Você está grávida. Não há nada de independente nisso."

"Não acredito em casamento. É uma instituição arcaica."

"Mas quanta besteira!" A promotora colocou as mãos na cintura, com desprezo.

"Não! Caroline," Temperance discutiu. "Preciso de uma alternativa."

Caroline fez cara feia para ela. "Certo. Mas, só para ficar registrado," ela acrescentou "Você, senhorita, é uma tola."

* * *

"Excitada?"

"Apreensiva." Temperance olhou interessada para as outras pessoas na sala de espera. Sentada do lado oposto a ela e Booth, havia um casal mais jovem, o homem com o braço passado, bem protetor, ao redor da mulher, enquanto ela brincava, distraída, com sua aliança de casamento. Ao lado deles, havia uma mulher mais velha, sozinha. Temperance sorriu à calma aparente dela, confirmando que nem todo mundo precisava ser tão óbvio quanto o jovem casal. Bem na hora, um homem entrou e sentou-se ao lado da mulher sozinha, entregando-lhe um copo de água. Temperance suspirou, observando-a agradecer o homem pela água, e beijar-lhe carinhosamente.

"Bem, eu estou excitado. E você também deveria estar. Esperamos a semana toda por isto."

"Estou preocupada com a conclusão do obstetra. Ainda não gosto da idéia de termos gêmeos."

"Acha que poderemos ouvir o coração batendo?" Booth pensou em voz alta. "Seria ótimo."

"Não tenho certeza. Como foi com o Parker?"

"Honestamente, Rebecca nunca me trouxe a nenhuma consulta. Ela sempre queria trazer sua mãe, ao invés."

"Sinto muito." Ela colocou a mão no joelho dele, confortando-o. "Acho que está recuperando as oportunidades perdidas, então?"

"Com certeza." Booth observou-a, intrigado. "Por que está inquieta?"

"Para que a imagem fique melhor, minha bexiga precisa estar cheia. Se a imagem ficar ruim, provavelmente mandarão a gente voltar daqui a uma hora, com a ordem para eu consumir mais líquidos." Ela suspirou. "Preciso mesmo urinar."

"Preciso aprender a parar de fazer perguntas," Booth pensou. "Nunca gosto muito das respostas."

A secretária olhou na direção deles. "Srta. Brennan, pode ir agora."

Booth ajudou-a a se levantar e eles andaram juntos até a sala indicada. Uma mulher mais jovem sorriu para eles. "Bom dia. Sou Emma Bailey. Farei seu ultrassom hoje."

"Onde está o Dr Phil?" Temperance perguntou. "Sou paciente dele."

Booth rolou os olhos à super familiaridade dela com o obstetra.

A mulher assentiu à confusão de Temperance. "Dr. Greene está indisponível no momento. Está fazendo um parto de trigêmeos esta manhã."

"Whoo," Booth sorriu. "Isso sim é bastante. O que me diz, Bones? Quer três?"

Temperance fez cara feia para ele. "A provável estatística …"

"Esqueça que perguntei," ele interrompeu rapidamente.

"Agora," Emma começou, mexendo na máquina. "Se quiser usar uma bata, você pode, mas honestamente, é mais fácil se simplesmente erguer a blusa, e abaixar um pouco a saia e a calcinha, para eu ter acesso suficiente ao seu abdômen. Apesar de que devo te avisar, o gel será bem frio contra sua pele."

"Ok," Temperance murmurou, subindo na cama. Booth reparou que ela parecia estranhamente nervosa.

"Ei," ele disse, segurando a mão dela. "Não há nada para se preocupar."

Enquanto a mulher espalhava o gel, ela se virou para ele e sorriu. "Eu sei. É só que …"

Suas palavras foram interrompidas pelo suave bater do coração do bebê, que encheu a sala. Temperance sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas, enquanto absorvia a realidade da vida crescendo dentro de si.

"Wow, Bones!" Booth sussurrou, com cuidado para não interromper o som maravilhoso ao redor deles. "É o nosso bebê."

"Sim. É… é o nosso bebê." Ela olhou para Emma. "O coração está batendo tão rápido. Isso é normal?"

"Completamente. Ao que tudo indica, você tem uma criança saudável e forte aí."

"Você disse uma, como em uma só?" Booth perguntou. "Porque eu estava meio convencido que eram gêmeos aí."

Emma sorriu. "Não, é somente um. Quer ver?"

"Claro que quero!" Booth exclamou, soltando a mão de Temperance e dando a volta na cama.

Ela sentiu a perda imediatamente. Deitada, sua visão da tela era limitada e ela desesperadamente queria ver o que Booth via. Era estranho, que apesar de o foco estar nela, ela se sentia separada da situação, quase invisível, na verdade.

"… e aqui estão as pernas, e aqui você pode ver a coluna claramente, também …"

"Wow, não acredito no que estou vendo. Isso é simplesmente um milagre. Que duas pessoas podem fazer algo tão pequeno… Bones… você tem que acreditar que é mais do que ciência? Me diga que consegue ver como isso é maravilhoso? Bones?" Quando ele se virou para Temperance, as lágrimas silenciosas caíam sem parar. "Ei, ei, o que foi?"

Um choro escapou, antes de ela conseguir falar. "Eu… não consigo ver…" ela resmungou, e outro choro escapou. "…o que você vê, e eu …"

"Oh, sinto muito, não percebi." Emma rapidamente virou a tela, para ela poder ver. "Está melhor agora?"

"Mmm hmm" ela choramingou, enquanto as lágrimas ainda caíam. "Ohh, isso é… Oh, Booth!"

Ele tomou a mão dela entre as suas e plantou um beijo em sua testa, enquanto ela assistia atenta a imagem na tela.

A imagem da felicidade foi interrompida uma vez mais. "As datas que deu ao Dr. Greene definitivamente estavam erradas. Você tem mais de doze semanas de gestação. Pelo menos, dezesseis ou dezoito semanas, talvez mais."

"Então, aquele ultimo exame, antes da festa do Jared, deve ter dado um falso negativo," Booth disse, pensando no comportamento estranho dela. "Não é de estranhar que começou a agir estranhamente comigo," ele brincou, sorrindo.

"Mas…" Temperance balançou a cabeça. "Eu fiquei menstruada. E fui ver o médico." Ela olhou diretamente para Booth. "Meu médico de costume, o Dr. Martin. Eu estava… preocupada. Eu estava vomitando, e perdendo peso, e meus seios estavam inchados." Ela tocou os seios, para enfatizar o que dizia. "E minhas gengivas não paravam de sangrar."

"Tudo claramente indica extensa mudança hormonal." Emma confirmou. "É bem comum para mulheres menstruarem após a concepção. Algumas continuam menstruando por toda a gravidez." Emma deu uma olhada nas notas. "Podem me dar licença um momento? Preciso checar alguns detalhes nos seus registros."

Quando Emma saiu da sala, Booth acariciou a bochecha dela com carinho.

"Pensei que estava doente," Temperance disse.

Booth franziu o cenho. "Doente? Como câncer ou algo assim."

Ela assentiu, lentamente. "Eu precisava saber."

"Por que não me disse? Eu poderia ter ido junto." A mágoa em seus olhos era evidente.

"Não queria que você ou Parker ficassem muito apegados se..."

"Oh, Bones. Não acha que talvez já estivéssemos apegados?" Booth descansou sua testa contra a dela. "Espere, ele obviamente disse que você estava bem, certo? Ou …"

"Ele disse…" Seu rosto se encheu de aflição. "Já que estávamos tentando engravidar, provavelmente eu havia concebido, mas perdido em seguida."

"Foi por isso que terminou tudo?" Booth perguntou, sincero.

Temperance engoliu o orgulho e confessou seus motivos imprudentes. "Pensei que já que não conseguia segurar um bebê por tanto tempo, você não iria me querer."

Booth passou os braços ao redor dela, puxando Temperance numa posição sentada. Ela se enterrou no tórax dele, sentindo-se mais segura como não se sentia há muito tempo.

"Você recebeu um diagnóstico errado," Emma confirmou, entrando na sala. "Apesar de que não é surpresa. Já vi muito isso nos últimos dois meses, com os problemas do grupo Cantilever."

"Como é?" Temperance exigiu saber, se afastando do abraço de Booth.

"Cantilever não produz somente testes de farmácia. Mas também testes para hospitais e clínicas. Houve um lote que deu problema. Mas foi substituído. Não leu sobre isso nos jornais?"

"Eu estava no Peru."

"E eu não tenho nenhum interesse em notícias sobre testes de gravidez," Booth acrescentou casualmente.

"Bem…" Emma deu de ombros. "Sei que muitas mulheres estão processando a empresa."

Booth puxou-a de volta para ele. "O que diz, Bones? Vai processar o Hodgins também?"

"Você conhece a família Hodgins?" Emma riu. "Isso é constrangedor ou o que!"

"Só um pouco," Temperance respondeu, pensativa.

"Então, de qualquer modo, já que está numa gravidez tão adiantada, querem saber o sexo?"

"Sim."

"Não."

"Booth, por que não iria querer saber?" Os olhos de Temperance estavam fixos no monitor.

Ele deu de ombros. "Eu... só... seria legal ser surpresa, só isso."

"Oh." Ela se virou para Emma. "Bem, eu gostaria de saber."

"Talvez devesse discutir isso um pouco mais com seu marido," ela sugeriu.

"Ele não é meu marido."

"Seu companheiro, então." Emma disse.

"Também não."

Booth franziu as sobrancelhas. "Bem, isso não é verdade. Nós somos parceiros."

"Parceiros de trabalho, Booth. Nosso relacionamento não vai além do coleguismo."

"Obviamente," Emma acrescentou, divertida. Booth ainda tinha os braços ao redor dela.

"Realmente sente que somos só isso?" ele perguntou. "Depois de tudo?"

"Sim."

"De qualquer modo." A discussão deles foi interrompida pelo tom firme da voz de Emma. "Há um conflito entre vocês dois. E deve ser uma decisão de ambos."

"Não tenho sua paciência, Booth. Quero ser capaz de planejar e preparar," Temperance discutiu.

"Mas não esperava descobrir hoje. Então, não vai doer esperar e pensar por mais algumas semanas?" Booth olhou para Emma. "Vamos fazer outro ultrassom, não vamos?"

"Claro, provavelmente em quatro semanas …"

"Não tem problema, de qualquer modo." A interrupção de Temperance foi brusca.

"Espere." Booth estreitou os olhos para ela. "O que quer dizer?"

Seus olhos brilharam. "Acredito que consegui determinar o sexo do bebê pela imagem na tela."

* * *

TBC


	37. Chapter 38

Capítulo 38

* * *

"Eu não quero saber."

"Mas Booth…"

"Não, não me conte." Booth tampou as orelhas com as mãos. "Eu já falei, quero que seja uma surpresa."

"Como espera que eu mantenha isso debaixo da roupa?" ela discutiu, acompanhando o ritmo dele. "Especialmente com Angela ansiosa para comprar os artigos."

"Debaixo do pano, Bones. E se ela não consegue ficar quieta, terá que manter em segredo para Angela, também." Booth andou pelo estacionamento do hospital, até chegar a SUV. "Hum… quando diz artigos, quer dizer tipo roupas, fraldas e um berço, certo?"

"O que acha que quis dizer?" Ela olhou para ele, interessada, quando entraram no carro.

"Nada…" Seu tom era indiferente, enquanto inseria a chave na ignição. "Olhe, talvez na Terra dos Umpa-Lumpa há alguma tribo que evita intervenção médica desnecessária e tem algum ritual onde todos fazem uma... modesta aposta se será menino ou menina."

"Eu realmente não sei onde consegue essas informações, mas posso assegurar que não existe um lugar chamado Terra do Umpa-Lumpa." Ela cruzou os braços e olhou para fora da janela do passageiro. "O que prefere? Um menino ou uma menina?"

"Bem…" Booth pensou por um momento. "Suponho que por já ter Parker… espere!" Ele bateu as mãos contra o volante. "Não vou responder isso, porque é só uma desculpa para me dizer se estou ou não errado."

Eles ficaram em silêncio, enquanto Booth dirigia de volta ao laboratório. De vez em quando, Temperance lançava um olhar ao seu abdômen. Havia uma saliência, mas alguém que já não soubesse, não conseguiria dizer que ela escondia uma vida dentro de si. Não levaria muito tempo para começar a aparecer, já que sua gravidez estava mais avançada do que ela pensava. A especialista previu uma data de nascimento para 6 de janeiro. Muita diferença do começo de março, como Temperance calculou.

Booth deu uma olhada para ela, que se mexia no banco. "Você está bem?"

"Mmn, não estou me sentindo muito bem no momento," ela disse.

"Se precisa vomitar, só me diga quando, para eu encostar."

"Estava refazendo as contas. Se o parto será no começo de janeiro, então, a concepção deve ter ocorrido no meio do mês de abril." Temperance olhou para Booth, esperançosa.

"O que quer dizer?..." Ele perguntou, parando na vaga de costume. "Oh!" Ele sorriu exultante. "O que quer dizer que podemos dizer exatamente quando fizemos o bebê."

"Concebemos."

"Tanto faz. Ainda assim, significa que eu estava certo ao te tirar do avião algemada." Ele lançou seu melhor sorriso charmoso para ela.

Temperance ergueu as sobrancelhas à expressão convencida dele.

"Não acredito que aconteceu na primeira vez!" ele disse. Booth colocou a mão sobre a coxa dela. "Eu só … queria que tivéssemos descoberto antes."

Temperance assistiu os dedos dele acariciarem a perna dela. "Eu sei. As coisas teriam sido … diferentes." Ela evitou o olhar questionador dele, enquanto Booth entendia o que ela havia dito.

"Diferente como? De um modo bom?" ele perguntou baixo. "Ou ruim?"

"Isso só confirma que meus hormônios têm destruído minhas emoções. Como posso confiar em qualquer decisão que tomei desde então?" ela disse.

"Se quiser," Booth ofereceu, "podemos fingir que os dois últimos meses não aconteceram. Voltar ao modo como as coisas devem ser," ele sugeriu, esperançoso.

"Não, Booth. Isso só complicaria as coisas. E como saberei que ser mais do que amigos era algo que eu deveria te concordado antes de meu corpo ser sobrecarregado com estrogênio e progesterona? Acho que seria mais sensível manter o plano original."

"Eu quero acreditar que ainda temos uma chance, Bones." Seus olhos castanhos olharam dentro dos dela.

"E eu não quero arruinar o que temos."

Booth balançou a cabeça lentamente, lutando para aceitar que ela talvez não o quisesse tanto quanto ele a queria. Tanto quanto ele a amava. "Tudo o que eu quero é que você seja feliz, Bones. O que você realmente quer?"

"Sinto muito, Booth." Ela abriu os olhos e saiu do carro. "Eu não sei."

* * *

Camille Saroyan encostou-se no corrimão e observou curiosa o entomologista trabalhando. Ele mal saiu do laboratório nas duas últimas semanas, passando mais tempo ali do que a própria Brennan.

"Hodgins está se escondendo da imprensa." Angela confirmou, por trás do copo de café.

"O que? Por que?"

"Cantilever produziu um lote de produtos defeituosos, e agora está sofrendo vários processos de todos os lados."

"Medicamento?" Cam perguntou, curiosa.

"Não. Testes de gravidez. Eles recolheram tudo, mas há muitas mulheres com raiva por aí."

"Isso, e Bones é uma delas. Apesar de que, para dizer a verdade, também estou com muita raiva." Booth andou pela sala, até a máquina de café. "Porque se o teste tivesse dado positivo, Bones não teria fugido. E agora que penso nisso, ela provavelmente não teria motivo para terminar comigo, e eu seria um dos caras mais felizes do planeta agora."

Ambas as mulheres assentiram, compreensivas.

"Por mais que aprecie sua companhia, Seeley, por que está aqui?" Cam perguntou. "Não temos caso algum, pelo que eu saiba."

"O café daqui é melhor que o do FBI," ele disse.

"Booth," Angela avisou. "Ela não vai gostar de você vigiando-a a cada cinco minutos."

"É por isso que não contará a ela. Posso entrar e sair sem que Bones sequer perceba."

"Wow," Cam pensou. "Você está mesmo tendo um trabalhão, não está?"

Ele sentou-se ao lado delas. "Sou um homem muito paciente. Posso esperar quanto tempo precisar. Forcei-a a tomar uma decisão e olhe onde isso me levou. Ela fugiu para o Peru. Sim, eu cometo erros. Mas nunca o mesmo duas vezes."

Angela se inclinou na direção de Cam. "Bom saber que ele não te vê como um erro."

"É reconfortante."

"De qualquer modo, G-Man. Você já tomou café, e deu uma olhada na Bren." Angela o expulsou. "Agora, vá, antes que ela suba aqui e te pegue."

"Estou indo," ele moveu-se rapidamente, sutilmente olhando para Brennan, que ainda trabalhava.

Cam e Angela sorriram e riram, enquanto ele fugia rapidamente. "Acha que ele vai mesmo voltar ao Hoover?" Angela perguntou em voz alta.

Cam balançou a cabeça. "De jeito nenhum."

* * *

Temperance sentou-se à mesa, o olhar perdido sobre o chá de camomila.

"Fale comigo," Angela instruiu, sentada do lado oposto.

Lentamente, a antropóloga pousou a colher e olhou para sua amiga. "O que eu acreditava ser um fato, na verdade, não é. E agora, me vejo questionando meu próprio julgamento racional. Não há dúvida de que Booth e eu temos algo especial e não me arrependo de pedir a ele para ser pai do meu filho. Mas seus desejos para termos um relacionamento mais socialmente aceitável me deixou insegura se devo ou não aceitar os conceitos que passei tanto tempo recusando."

Angela esticou o braço e tocou o de Temperance. "Por que acha que não quer o mesmo?"

"Porque não somos iguais. Somos pessoas muito diferentes, com nada em comum, e quando ele vir quem eu realmente sou, não vai me querer e vai me deixar. E, se ele não tiver esperança alguma, não serei uma decepção para ele." Sua voz era quase infantil, enquanto expressava seus pensamentos.

"Vocês são mais parecidos do que pensam," Angela disse. "E tiram essa força inacreditável um do outro que fazem de vocês... intocáveis. Individualmente são pessoas maravilhosas, mas juntos, são …"

"Perfeitos!" Cam juntou-se a elas. "São perfeitos juntos. Não entendo como ainda não vê isso"

Temperance olhou para ambas as mulheres. "Como posso ter certeza que da próxima vez que ficar tão sério, não arruinarei tudo novamente? Ser abandonado machuca. Muito. Ele merece mais do que isso."

"O que quer que eu diga, Bren?" Angela continuou. "É o resto da sua vida que estamos falando. Precisa ter certeza do que quer."

"Quero um bebê. Nunca considerei nada mais do que isso."

"Talvez devesse," Cam ofereceu.

Temperance suspirou. "Por que Booth tinha que complicar tudo?"

Cam baixou a voz para um sussurro, enquanto Max se aproximava alegremente delas. "Pediu a Booth para te dar um filho. Ele deu. Dê um tempo a ele."

"Hey, importam-se se eu me juntar a vocês, senhoritas?" Max perguntou, servindo café para si. "E quais os grandes problemas do mundo hoje?"

"Na verdade, pai, é ... conversa de mulheres."

"Ótimo," ele se animou. "Sou ótimo com conversa de mulheres. Então, sobre o que estão falando mal? Menstruação? Calorias? Homens?"

"Bingo," Cam sorriu de volta, pegando a olhada astuta dele. "Na verdade, estávamos falando de Booth."

"Oh, claro que estavam. Aposto que todas estavam dizendo que merda total ele é. Afinal de contas, ele está impedindo minha Tempe de contar o sexo do meu neto. E ele mal tentou ganhá-la de volta. Quero dizer, ela vai ter um filho dele. Droga, ele poderia se esforçar mais. Mas não, tudo o que ele faz é dizer que ela é capaz de tomar suas próprias decisões, e quanto ele a respeita."

"Pai!" Temperance exclamou. "Como pode dizer isso? Booth é o homem mais maravilhoso que já conheci."

"Então, por que não está com ele?"

"O que?"

Angela e Cam silenciosamente escaparam do que, obviamente, estava fora de suas mãos.

"Você me ouviu." Max ergueu o queixo da filha e encontrou seus olhos, com sinceridade. "Booth, ele é um bom homem. E é o que eu quero para você, Tempe. Mas o que não entendo é por que não quer isso também?"

"Porque… com Booth, é bom demais. E eu sei que não durará para sempre."

"Querida, sinto tanto, mas tanto, por sua mãe e eu termos ido embora. Honestamente pensamos que seria melhor. Não pode deixar seu medo e raiva prejudicarem o que poderia ser uma coisa maravilhosa para vocês dois. Você terá um bebê, com o homem que ama."

Temperance se levantou abruptamente e desceu rapidamente as escadas, até seu escritório.

"Tempe, onde está indo?" Max perguntou, alcançando-a rapidamente. Quando ele chegou aos pés da escada, sentiu um punho firme segurando seus ombros. Os dois homens trocaram um olhar, e Max permitiu que Booth continuasse a busca.

Booth bateu gentilmente na porta do escritório dela e entrou devagar.

"Se o amor é algo tão maravilhoso, não deveria ser tão difícil," ela concluiu. "Agora, por favor, pai, me deixe sozinha … oh!" Temperance congelou quando percebeu que sua companhia não era quem ela pensava que fosse.

Booth se aproximou e puxou o cabelo dela para trás da orelha. Seus olhos se arregalaram maravilhados, quando sentiu a respiração dele provocar sua pele, e ela engoliu nervosa. "Coisa engraçada, Bones. Por um minuto, quase pareceu que você realmente acreditava no amor."

Enquanto olhava dentro dos olhos castanhos, a tentação de simplesmente deixar acontecer, abandonar-se ao inevitável, se tornou devastadora. Abaixando a cabeça, ela assistiu seus dedos alcançaram e alisaram sua gravata, sentindo uma fagulha ao contato. Ela se mexeu sem rumo, pensando se deveria ou não entrar no abraço acolhedor dele.

Booth assistiu e esperou paciente, seus lábios se curvando em um leve sorriso, enquanto a mulher diante de si lutava com sua consciência. Ele manteve seu braço tranqüilo ao lado de seu corpo, sabendo que, no segundo que ela tomasse sua decisão, ele passaria os braços ao redor dela, e não a deixaria mais ir. Metaforicamente falando, é claro – qualquer tentativa de permanentemente prendê-la, resultaria no maior chute na bunda.

"Não deveria espiar as pessoas," Temperance criticou em voz baixa, ainda brincando com a gravata vermelha.

"Eu bati na porta."

Ela suspirou ao calor da respiração acariciando sua bochecha. "Bateu mesmo," ela disse, erguendo a cabeça, vendo os olhos quentes olhando-a em adoração. "Booth?"

"Dra. Brennan!"

Em perfeita harmonia, eles se viraram para olhar quem interrompeu. O novo estagiário. Booth fez para feia para ela. Wendell ou Nigel-Murray deveriam saber que não deveriam interromper um momento como esse. Até Daisy Wick tinha melhores habilidades interpessoais do que esse cara.

"Dra. Brennan, gostaria de saber se poderia dar sua opinião sobre uma anomalia que encontramos no fêmur."

"Claro." Temperance virou-se para Booth. "Eu só preciso …"

"Claro," ele disse, os dentes cerrados, andando ao seu lado, enquanto ela ia para a plataforma. "Então, hum, quer comer alguma coisa quando terminar por aqui?" Booth perguntou, enquanto esperava pacientemente.

"Não. Mas suponho que deveria," ela respondeu, enquanto trabalhava.

Booth viu quando ela se virou e explicou ao estagiário algo que ele não entendeu. Então, ela se virou para olhá-lo, sorrindo timidamente e andando em direção aos degraus à frente dele. Enquanto Temperance avançava, sua expressão mudou.

Alguma coisa estava errada, e o tempo pareceu parar enquanto seu coração palpitou em seu peito. A preocupação evidente no rosto de Booth foi a última coisa que ela viu, antes de tudo ficar preto.

O alarme que soou pelo laboratório, quando Booth quebrou a segurança e subiu na plataforma, foi ignorado enquanto a equipe corria na direção deles.

Por um segundo, Booth pensou que seus reflexos foram lentos demais, e então, ele a sentiu – cada pedaço do ser frágil que ela era – caiu dentro dos braços dele.

"Ligue para 911," Booth latiu para Cam, enquanto carregava uma Brennan inconsciente para dentro do escritório, deitando-a no sofá. "Bones," ele sussurrou. "Bones, acorde, por favor!"

"A ambulância está a caminho," Cam disse suavemente, da entrada, alguns minutos mais tarde. "Tenho certeza que é … alguma coisa e nada."

Booth se virou para encará-la, sua expressão menos do que convencida. Tão focado na mulher que amava, ele não reparou que todos seus amigos permitiram-no estar aqui. Ângela estava parada, rígida, olhando para Brennan com uma expressão de puro pânico nos olhos, e Hodgins a segurava apertado, acariciando seu braço em conforto.

Booth se virou para Temperance, afastando as mechas soltas do rosto dela. "Por favor," ele implorou, sufocado com o medo, "por favor, acorde, Bones! Seja forte por mim – por nós?" Ele olhou para cima, abraçando-a apertado. "Oh, Deus, pelo nosso bebê."

* * *

TBC


	38. Chapter 39

Capítulo 39

* * *

"Bom dia," Dr. Greene disse animadamente, entrando no quarto de Temperance. "E como estamos nos sentindo hoje?"

Ela suspirou, distraidamente mexendo no cereal da tigela, torcendo o nariz ao cheiro. "Estou bem. Nem sei por que estou aqui."

"Bem, Temperance," Dr. Greene ofereceu. "Normalmente, mulheres grávidas não desmaiam e caem de escadas. Tudo o que posso dizer é que teve sorte de seu parceiro estar lá para te pegar, ou estaríamos em uma situação mais séria. Alguém te explicou por que você desmaiou?"

"Sim, a enfermeira disse que estou anêmica e preciso tomar suplementos de ferro e de vitamina C."

"De acordo com os registros, está com gravidez mais avançada do que esperava. E, neste estágio da gravidez, é bem comum a pressão da mulher cair de repente. Deve começar a subir, voltando ao normal até perto da data do parto. Mas pode te dar tontura e leve dor de cabeça. Então, terá que pegar leve. Não faça exercício excessivo ou movimentos bruscos."

"Entendo."

"E vamos monitorá-la freqüentemente," Dr. Greene acrescentou, dando uma olhada no prontuário dela.

"Booth deve estar chegando aqui," ela acrescentou impaciente, olhando para a janela, certificando-se que o mundo estava ativo, mesmo sem ela. "Geralmente, quando um de nós é internado por alguma razão, tentamos fazer companhia um ao outro. Está entorpecentemente desestimulador aqui."

"Sinto muito, Temperance. O hospital tem regras muito específicas com relação a horas de visitas. Temo que Agente Booth terá que seguir essas regras, como qualquer amigo ou parente."

Sua expressão caiu em desapontamento. "Suponho que já que são as regras …" ela suspirou, "Terei que aceitar isso, mas é frustrante quando tenho outras coisas a fazer com meu tempo."

"Eu me sentiria melhor, Tempe," Dr. Greene ofereceu, sentando-se na cama, "se pudesse tirar um tempo para se recuperar. Não quero ter que prescrever descanso, mas …" ele deu de ombros. "…se não me der outra chance, não vejo como evitar fazer isso."

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas à sugestão dele. "Eu realmente não toleraria ficar confinada numa cama. Preciso ser capaz de ficar ativa. Pelo menos, me ajuda a manter a náusea tolerável."

"Talvez, Tempe, mas precisa se certificar que você e esse bebê estejam saudáveis. Pense um pouco sobre como se sentiria se alguma coisa acontecesse, porque se arriscou desnecessariamente."

"Nunca pensei que ficar grávida teria um grande impacto sobre como vivo minha vida diária." Ela sorriu de lado. "Sim, eu sei que quando um bebê nasce, grandes ajustes devem ser feitos, mas presumo que posso facilmente continuar sem a inconveniência dessas mudanças."

Ele imitou a expressão dela. "A triste verdade é que algumas mulheres velejam pela gravidez, e, para outras, é uma experiência nada agradável."

"As estatísticas foram favoráveis a mim," ela reclamou. "Tenho menos de trinta e cinco anos, me alimento de forma saudável, faço exercícios regularmente e não fumo. Não sei o que poderia ter feito para prevenir isso."

"Absolutamente nada," ele disse. "Não se pode predizer como uma mulher vai reagir. Mais para frente, você pode se sentir muito bem numa futura gravidez."

"Não tenho planos de ter mais filhos," ela disse rapidamente. "Estou ciente que ter irmãos tem uma influência positiva, mas Booth já tem um filho de um relacionamento anterior, então estou satisfeita que esse aspecto está coberto."

As sobrancelhas do Dr. Greene franziram em pensamento. "Tempe, percebi que está um pouco distante do conceito de maternidade. Por favor, não se sinta ofendida pelo que vou sugerir. Acho que se beneficiará de algumas sessões com um orientador. Só… concentrar sua mente no estado gravídico."

"Se esse é um modo educado de dizer psicólogo, então, terei que recusar," ela disse, relutante.

"Posso sugerir um excelente profissional. E seria confidencial," ele reassegurou. "Não há nada que se envergonhar."

"Como eu disse, realmente não é necessário." Temperance se virou e olhou para fora da janela. "Não é uma ciência válida. Não há base empírica e usa de métodos confiáveis. Além disso," ela acrescentou baixo, "Eu já tenho um psicólogo."

* * *

"Hey, Bones," Booth sussurrou, metendo a cabeça pela porta, exatamente um minuto após as onze horas.

Ela sorriu largo para ele, finalmente feliz por ter companhia.

"Estou tão feliz que esteja bem," ele disse animado, entrando no quarto. "Sabe, me deixou com muito medo por algum tempo."

"Sinto muito, Booth."

"Não sinta. Não é como se tivesse feito de propósito."

"Eu deveria ter percebido que tenho limitações."

"Bem, mesmo assim, Bones, eu poderia ter cuidado melhor de você, como ter certeza de que estava se alimentando corretamente, para impedir que isso acontecesse de novo."

"Sou bem capaz de me responsabilizar por minhas próprias ações. Não é seu trabalho cuidar de mim, Booth."

"Sim, Bones, é, sim."

Temperance fez cara feia, estreitando os olhos para ele. "Sou uma mulher crescida."

"Que está carregando _nosso_ bebê. Com certeza, isso me dá algum direito?"

"Tecnicamente, ainda é um feto. Não deveríamos nos referir como um bebê, até que tenham se passado …"

"Whoa, pode parar bem aí," Booth exclamou, levantando-se. "Nem pense em terminar essa declaração. É um bebê. Nosso bebê. Fim da história."

Ela encarou o comportamento severo dele por um momento. "Eu posso …"

"Não."

Booth sentou-se numa cadeira ao lado da janela e cruzou os braços, agitado. Segundos depois, ele se levantou e ligou a TV, antes de sentar novamente.

Temperance assistia-o, atentamente. "Há algo em particular que gostaria de assistir? Fui levada a crer que a programação diária é de qualidade extremamente pobre."

"Só preenchendo o tempo, Bones," ele suspirou. "Não é como se houvesse algo mais para fazer."

"Poderíamos conversar," ela sugeriu, sentando-se na cama. "Não pediu minha assistência em nenhum caso, desde que voltei. Tem trabalhado em alguma coisa interessante?"

Booth a encarou, a boca aberta. "De todas as coisas, é sobre _isso_ que quer falar? Nenhum pensamento sobre o que precisamos comprar ou por quanto tempo pretende ficar de licença, ou Deus proíba, como isso tudo dará certo! Foi por trabalhar demais que te colocou aqui, para começar."

"Na verdade, foi uma baixa contagem de ferro e pressão sanguínea que me fizeram desmaiar," ela o corrigiu.

Ele rolou os olhos, frustrado. "Para um gênio, você pode ser bem evasiva."

Ele finalmente encontrou um documentário que ambos apreciariam, e sentou-se de costas para ela, lançando-lhe olhadas rápidas, enquanto os minutos passavam. Eventualmente, suas mãos acharam o caminho de volta para as dela, e, quando o almoço chegou, a cabeça dela descansava no ombro dele.

"Booth?"

"Mmn?" ele perguntou, examinando a refeição que trouxeram para ela.

"Por quanto tempo poderá ficar aqui?"

"Tirei um dia por motivos pessoais, então, poderei ficar por quanto tempo quiser. Lasanha de espinafre e iogurte, e é melhor comer. Ou terá problemas."

"É isso que diz ao Parker quando ele se recusa a comer legumes?"

"Chama-se ser pai, Bones," Booth disse secamente.

O lábio dela tremeu e não respondeu ao comentário petulante dele.

Booth ficou preocupado com a reação nervosa dela. "Angela virá aqui esta tarde e acho que terá umas surpresas hoje também," ele acrescentou, para distraí-la.

"Oh?" Ela olhou para ele, intrigada. "Quem?"

"Max não queria que eu dissesse, mas Russ e Amy virão e trarão as meninas." Booth sorriu. "Acho que Max pensou que já que Amy está na terceira gravidez, ela seria uma boa pessoa para você conversar."

"Isso... faz sentido. Ela obviamente tem experiência neste campo."

Ele sorriu para ela. "Estou feliz que aprova. Ainda levarão umas duas horas para eles chegarem aqui, imagino. Então, provavelmente, no final da tarde."

Ela deitou de volta na cama. "Sinto como se só visse o Russ quando coisas ruins acontecem."

Booth deu de ombros. "Todos somos pessoas ocupadas. É fácil deixar a família de lado." Ele pegou o garfo dela e encheu-o de lasanha. "Abra a boca. Ou vou começar a fazer barulhos de avião."

"Booth! De novo, não sou uma criança. Eu posso … gumph"

Booth sorriu, quando ela aceitou que ele lhe desse de comer. "Difícil esquecer velhos hábitos."

* * *

"Hey, Angela." A voz de Booth era pouco mais que um sussurro. "Pode entrar."

Temperance abriu os olhos, imediatamente consciente de Booth ao seu lado, olhando na direção da porta. Ela se virou para ver uma muito aliviada artista sorrindo amplamente para ela.

"Bren, como você está? Eu estava tão preocupada."

"Estou bem," ela disse, sentando-se. "Eu só …"

Angela se virou para o homem protetor, relutante em deixar a parceira. "Booth, descanse um pouco."

"Prefiro ficar."

"Nu-uh." Angela balançou a cabeça, e indicou para ele sair. "Vá polir sua auréola ou algo assim. Bren e eu precisamos conversar."

Sabendo que ela estaria em boas mãos, Booth concordou. "Claro. Sei quando não sou querido."

Angela assistiu-o sair, antes de se virar para Brennan. "Sabe que nos deixou preocupados por muito tempo."

Ela assentiu, concordando. "Entendo que foi difícil para você. Depois que sua mãe …"

"Sim, bem, querida. Só estou feliz por estar bem. Então, por quanto tempo precisará ficar aqui?"

"Bem, me disseram que querem me manter em observação por 48 horas, e então, se eu estiver bem e estável, poderei ir para casa."

"Ótimo, e enquanto isso, estamos exercendo nosso direito de te fazer companhia."

"Só queria que as horas de visita não fossem tão curtas. Eu estava mesmo cansada ontem à noite, aqui sozinha. E não tenho nada vagamente interessante para ler. Tudo o que havia eram algumas revistas sobre celebridades, da mulher do quarto ao lado." Temperance franziu as sobrancelhas. "Eu digo uma mulher, mas está mais para uma adolescente com problemas com dependência de drogas, mas suponho que todas têm direito de ter um filho."

"Veja," Angela sorriu, puxando da mala um monte de livros e jornais. "É por isso que melhores amigas são realmente úteis."

* * *

"Hey, cara, como ela está?"

Booth se mexeu inconfortável na cadeira, enquanto Jack Hodgins sentou-se ao lado dele, no corredor. "Não muito fantástica, na verdade. Ela está fazendo cara de corajosa, mas até os níveis de ferro elevarem, ela está bastante cansada. Angela está com ela lá dentro, mas honestamente, queria que ela dormisse um pouco mais."

Jack assentiu, compreensivo. "Bem, você está com sorte, porque vim aqui para levar Angela de volta comigo. Ela me pediu para pegá-la após uma hora."

Booth olhou para o relógio e se levantou. "Ok, hora de voltar, então."

* * *

"Hey. Dra. B." Hodgins sorriu às duas mulheres, quando entrou no quarto, logo atrás de Booth.

"Já se passou uma hora?" Angela perguntou, incrédula.

"Sim. Mas tenho certeza que a Dra. B voltará antes que perceba. Em alguns dias, terão muita coisa para fofocar."

"Está nadado entre tubarões aqui," Booth advertiu às insinuações de Hodgins.

"Nadei com golfinhos, uma vez," Temperance interrompeu, entusiasmada.

"Na verdade, foi o modo de Booth me dizer que ficará afastada por muito mais tempo. O que é uma pena, porque a Agente Perotta nos mandou a vítima mais nojenta desde Sachi Nakamura." Hodgins pegou o olhar negro que Angela lançou. "O que é totalmente inapropriado da minha parte, em tantos níveis," ele acrescentou, rapidamente.

"Quer o outro braço tatuado também?" Booth disse. "Porque da minha parte, não será nada tão educado quanto 'Angie Para Sempre!'"

O silêncio desconfortável que se seguiu foi interrompido por uma muito irada enfermeira, que voltou para checar a pressão de Temperance. "Somente dois visitantes por vez, _por favor,_" ela enfatizou, os dentes cerrados.

"Estamos de saída," Hodgins respondeu, levando Angela embora. Este não era um bom dia para contrariar Booth.

* * *

"Tempe?" Russ pôs a cabeça para dentro do quarto, antes de entrar totalmente, seguido por uma muito grávida Amy. "Booth." Ele acenou respeitosamente à companhia da irmã. "Achei que fosse brincadeira, quando disseram Obstetrícia."

"Não entendo por que isso é engraçado," ela respondeu, confusa.

"Inacreditável." Russ balançou a cabeça, olhando o prontuário medico dela. "Papai disse que foi internada, mas eu tinha que perguntar pessoalmente por que. Você deixou algum canalha te engravidar!"

"Hey, olha quem está chamando de canalha," Booth retorquiu, ficando em pé para sair.

"Booth? Não precisa sair por minha causa." Russ gaguejou, olhando para os dois, incrédulo. "Verdade? Quero dizer, eu sempre presumi que sim, mas Papai dizia que não."

"Nah, tenho que ir. Só são permitidos dois visitantes por vez." Booth confirmou. "Eu deveria comer alguma coisa, de qualquer forma."

"Tempe?" Russ continuou, após Booth sair. "Há quanto tempo estão … você sabe."

"Copulando? Não muito, e somente pelo propósito de reprodução."

"Aposto que se divertiram muito tentando," Amy acrescentou, com um sorriso. "Então, está de quantos meses?"

Temperance olhou a barriga de Amy com interesse. "Não tantos quanto você, posso ver. Disseram que estou com doze semanas."

"Só tenho mais oito pela frente."

"Sim, eu sei." Temperance estava insegura quanto a relevância do comentário de Amy. "Fui informada da data do seu parto há alguns meses."

Amy olhou nervosa para Russ, enquanto considerava o que deveriam discutir.

Temperance continuou. "Meu pai e Booth pensam que conversar com você, Amy, me ajudaria a entender melhor as mudanças que devo esperar pelos próximos meses. Já teve deficiência de ferro?"

"Não."

"Oh. E enjôo? Ou tontura? Estou sofrendo bastante disso."

"Não."

"Oh. Teve alguma indisposição durante a gravidez?"

"Desejos." Amy sorriu para Russ. "Eu não tenho os piores desejos?"

"Oh, sim," ele acrescentou, entusiasmado. "Aspargo e sorvete."

"Parece ser bem normal," Temperance observou.

Russ franziu o cenho. "Mas para comer junto?"

"Oh! Eu... não tenho tido desejo de comer nada."

"Ainda há tempo," Amy acrescentou.

"E sobre o parto? Tenho ciência de precisar estabelecer o nível de dor que terei que suportar. É mais doloroso do que… levar um tiro, por exemplo?"

Amy olhou para ela, chocada. "Nunca levei um tiro …"

"Ah, então, é inapropriado para você comparar. A que você compararia a sensação?"

Amy e Russ se olharam, buscando apoio, enquanto Temperance esperava, ansiosa, por uma resposta. Esta seria uma longa tarde.

* * *

Enquanto a tarde virava noite, uma turma de visitantes ofereceu um leve alívio aos parceiros, mas não ofereceu nenhuma privacidade para discutirem assuntos mais sérios.

"São nove horas. Hora de visitas acabou, Dra. Brennan. Seus amigos terão que sair." A enfermeira foi educada mas firme, em seu pedido.

"Entendo." O coração de Temperance afundou, ao prospecto de passar outra noite sozinha.

"Acho que teremos que ir, então." Booth e Max eram os últimos ali, e ambos se levantaram, pegando suas coisas. "Te vejo amanhã, Bones," Booth acrescentou.

Max se inclinou e beijou a filha. "Até mais, querida."

Booth assistiu a isso, lambendo os lábios nervoso, debatendo consigo mesmo se seria apropriado abraçá-la. Desde o retorno dela, ele cuidadosamente deixou-a ditar o que era ou não aceitável. Hoje havia sido agradável, apesar das circunstâncias.

"Vamos, Booth," Max disse, saindo. "Vou sair com você. Antes de aquela enfermeira insistente voltar. Não iria querer discordar dela, vou te dizer."

Decisão feita. Ele andou na direção da porta, seguindo Max.

"Booth?" Sua voz suplicante o parou no ultimo momento, e ele se virou para olhá-la.

"Sim?"

Quando ela não disse nada, ele andou até a cama e sentou-se ao seu lado. Booth tomou-lhe as mãos, os olhos buscando esclarecimento do chamado dela. Finalmente, ela soltou as palavras que se debatiam em sua consciência.

"Você disse que esperou. Quando fui para o Peru. Por quanto tempo?" ela perguntou, com lágrimas nos olhos. "Por quanto tempo esperou eu voltar para casa?"

Booth se aproximou e levou os lábios até a orelha dela. "Ainda estou esperando," ele sussurrou, respirando o cheiro dela.

Eles ficaram nesta proximidade, nenhum disposto a se afastar, até uma tossida sutil da enfermeira interrompeu o momento.

Booth se afastou. "Eu tenho que ir …"

Ela assentiu, relutante. Booth se levantou e andou até a porta, lançando-lhe um olhar final.

Então, uma vez mais, ela estava sozinha com seus pensamentos. Enquanto a noite passava, ela se deitou, lutando para dormir, apesar da iluminação florescente. Os sons perturbadores do hospital como sua única companhia, enquanto um choro doloroso de parto ecoou pelos corredores.

Desde os quinze anos, a Dra. Temperance Brennan rapidamente havia aprendido que, para ter sucesso na vida, você precisava ser auto-eficiente, independente, e capaz de se adaptar rapidamente a novas situações.

Mais recentemente, ela aprendeu mais uma importante lição de vida. Que 'nenhum homem é uma ilha'. Como criança adotiva, ela não tinha ninguém. Sem família, sem confidentes ou alguém que se importasse se ela vivesse ou morresse. Os laços que ela criou, primeiro com Angela, então com Booth, resultaram com ela criando, primeiro de forma substituta, mas agora real, família. O grupo de visitantes que lhe fez companhia no dia de hoje era prova evidente dessa mudança.

Mesmo assim, ela nunca se sentiu tão sozinha; tão apavorada e vulnerável como agora.

* * *

TBC


	39. Chapter 40

Capítulo 40

* * *

"Agora, tem certeza que ficará bem sozinha, querida?"

Max fechou a mala e subiu o zíper. Depois do que deveria ter sido uma estadia de pouco mais de quatro dias, ele finalmente estava devolvendo na privacidade de sua filha, mais de quatro meses depois. E, passada a metade da gravidez dela, ambos sabiam que o parto levaria tempo. Agora liberada do hospital, Temperance estava sob ordens diretas de comer mais – e fazer menos. Algo que Booth estava mais do que feliz em assegurar.

"Pai! É claro." Temperance protestou. "Moro sozinha há muito tempo. Não será novidade."

"Já que tem certeza. Mas se precisar de qualquer coisa..."

"Eu sei," ela interrompeu. "Eu te ligo."

"Bem, na verdade," Max repreendeu-a, "Eu ia dizer que deveria ligar para o Booth. Mas acho que estarei aqui também." Ele sorriu para a filha, que inclinou a cabeça para o lado e fez cara feia para ele.

* * *

Temperance chutou seus lençóis, frustrada. Ela gastou a maior parte das últimas três horas se virando na cama, numa vã tentativa de achar uma posição vagamente confortável. A noite quente não ajudava tampouco, e, com as janelas abertas, pouco mais do que os sons do tráfego noturno da cidade entravam com o ar parado.

Não que dormir permitia a ela relaxar. Nas últimas semanas, seus sonhos tornaram-se mais irracionais e vívidos do que nunca. O que ela dava à luz na plataforma do laboratório, com todos os estagiários observando da sacada? Um pouco desconcertante. Agora que ela teve tempo para pensar, talvez Wendell não mereceu ter sido chamado de porco insensível ontem. Apesar de tudo, como ela poderia responsabilizá-lo por algo que ele disse no seu subconsciente?

Ela teria que se desculpar amanhã.

Os sonhos que ela era uma espectadora solitária, enquanto seu filho aproveitava a vida com Booth, e Parker e a bonita e loira – mas sempre sem rosto, esposa. Mais compreensível, talvez. As lágrimas que caíram depois, menos ainda. Era simplesmente irracional chorar por algo que não aconteceu…

…ainda.

Agora, os sonhos em que ela cuidava de um leitão recém nascido… Perturbador. Muito, muito perturbador. O tipo de sonho que fazia questionar sua própria sanidade. O tipo que deveria ser discutido confidencialmente. O tipo que um psicólogo poderia opinar sobre. Se você acreditar nesse tipo e coisa. Ela teria que conversar com Sweets sobre isso …

A sirene de uma ambulância veloz que passava na rua chegou até seus ouvidos.

…Ou talvez, não. Talvez isso merecia ser enterrado em algum lugar do seu subconsciente.

Após andar pela cozinha e beber um copo de água gelada, Temperance voltou para a cama vazia e deitou de costas, olhando para o teto. Estava ficando difícil dormir nessa posição agora. Seu manual sobre gravidez havia informado que era devido ao peso do feto pressionando o vaso sanguíneo que ligava suas pernas ao coração. Mas, honestamente, dormir em qualquer outra posição era igualmente desconfortável. E esta posição parecia manter sua temperatura corporal mais regulada. Ela levou a mão ao abdômen e espalhou os dedos pela saliência presente ali, ainda desconfiada de que era de verdade, que isto estava acontecendo. Que ela, Temperance Brennan, realmente estava grávida.

Sorrindo para si mesma, ela virou os joelhos para o lado, tirando a pressão de suas costas. Ela fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Ela teria que dormir antes de o dia nascer, nem que fosse a última coisa que ela fizesse.

"Mas o que!..."

Os olhos de Temperance se abriram, enquanto ela ficava completamente imóvel. Prova irrefutável de que não estava sozinha. A leve sensação de agitação da pequena vida que seu corpo abrigava, protegia, era tão real quanto ela.

Lágrimas encheram seus olhos, enquanto ela saboreava o momento. A urgência de compartilhar essa nova descoberta era devastadora e ela esticou o braço para pegar o telefone. Prestes a pressionar o dial de velocidade e ligar para Booth, ela congelou. Ela testemunharia em um caso de homicídio múltiplo, no dia seguinte, e precisava de uma boa noite de sono. Uma coisa que se tornou raridade para ambos.

Ela poderia contar a Max agora, e informar a Booth no café da manhã. Sim, era um plano. Mas… seu pai não estava mais no quarto ao lado desde esta manhã.

Temperance olhou para o telefone de novo…

De um canto do estacionamento, uma figura solitária assistiu, de seu carro, enquanto Temperance Brennan corria para destrancar o carro, entrando rapidamente e dirigindo pela noite.

"Boa menina." Max Keenan murmurou, para ninguém ouvi-lo.

* * *

Com silêncio e cuidado, Temperance subiu as escadas para o apartamento de Booth. Ao erguer a mão para bater na porta, ela repensou. Ele ficaria mal humorado se ela o acordasse no meio da noite.

"O que..." ela murmurou para si mesma. "Velhos hábitos são difíceis de perder." Ela olhou pelo batente da porta. A saliência no alto era bem suspeita. Erguendo a mão, seus dedos sentiram um objeto. "Ah ha." Ela pegou o objeto e ele caiu no chão.

Seu coração batia tão rápido. Ela realmente estava pronta para isso?

"Bones?" Booth lutou para entender a figura ao pé da cama, mas a presença confortável e o perfume inconfundível asseguraram-lhe que ele não precisava se agitar, como faria, se tivesse sido acordado por um intruso.

"Está tudo bem," ela sussurrou na escuridão, enquanto dobrava as roupas e colocava sobre uma cadeira. "Volte a dormir."

Booth se mexeu até ficar sentado, ligando o abajur. "Não," ele disse firme, agora completamente alerta. "Não está. Ou não estaria vestindo uma camiseta minha às..." ele olhou para o relógio. "3:12 da manhã."

Temperance olhou para si e suspirou.

"Venha aqui." Booth afastou as cobertas e bateu no lugar ao seu lado. "Está exausta e horrível. Precisa dormir um pouco."

"Curiosamente, não eram essas as palavras de conforto que eu precisava ouvir agora."

"Você está linda."

Ela fez cara feia. "Bem, agora você está mentindo. Acho meio perturbador quão convincentemente você cria mentiras produtivas."

Temperance se ajeitou contra o corpo dele, e puxou o braço de Booth sobre seu abdômen. O calor e segurança que ela achava intoxicantes e a vontade de dormir tomaram conta dela rapidamente.

"Tenho esperado por você." A declaração dele era insegura, enquanto o quarto voltava a ficar escuro.

"Eu sei," ela murmurou, em um estado semi-adormecido.

Booth, empolgado pelo que havia acabado de acontecer, a observou, na escuridão do quarto. Finalmente parecia que havia conseguido seu final feliz.

Finalmente.

Booth deu um beijo na testa dela, então puxou-a mais para perto, sentindo uma pequena resistência onde sua mão tocava o abdômen dela. "Wow!" Ele sorriu deliciado. "Bones, isso foi? Wow."

* * *

TBC


	40. Chapter 41

Capítulo 41

* * *

Booth acordou cedo, ainda deliciado com a ocupante em sua cama, que apareceu sem cerimônia, no meio da noite. E, por mais que estivesse tentado a pular nela agora, a experiência passada lhe disse que não era uma boa idéia. Então, a próxima coisa boa? Fazer um café da manhã para ela. Ele saiu com cuidado e vestiu a calça jeans que descartou no chão, antes de desmaiar sobre a cama na noite passada. A pilha de roupas cuidadosamente dobradas contrastavam com a bagunça que ele fez.

Ela parecia tão linda dormindo ali, seu cabelo escuro espalhado pelo travesseiro. Booth considerou voltar a deitar ao lado dela, quando Temperance começou a se mexer. A mão apalpou o lugar vago da cama, e seus olhos se abriram.

"Onde você foi?" ela gemeu, semi-consciente, antes de se virar e vê-lo sorrindo para ela.

Ele sentou-se na beira da cama e afastou o cabelo do rosto radiante de Temperance. "Eu ia fazer café da manhã para você. Está com fome?"

Ela fechou os olhos e sorriu sonhadora. "Na verdade… sim. Eu realmente poderia comer bacon agora." Ela abriu os olhos e olhou para ele, ansiosa. "Você tem bacon?"

"Bem… sim…" ele gaguejou, "mas… você não … geralmente…"

Ela pensou por um momento. "Hoje, eu como."

"Ok. Saindo, então." Booth sorriu para ela, enquanto se levantava.

"E ovos! Você tem … ohhh!" sua mão rapidamente cobriu seu abdômen inchado.

"Pode sentir?" Booth perguntou excitado, sentando na cama novamente.

"Bem, eu podia," Temperance reclamou. "Até você fazer a cama balançar."

Um vislumbre de culpa encheu o rosto dele. "Desculpe"

"Oh…" Ela esticou o braço e pegou uma mão dele. "Está tudo bem, eu sinto." Ela deu um sorriso largo. "Só faz disso tudo muito mais real."

Booth assentiu e sorriu, antes de cuidadosamente se abaixar até chegar ao abdômen dela. "Olá, bebê." Ele falou suavemente, enquanto acariciava a barriga dela.

"O que está fazendo, Booth?"

"Conversando com o bebê."

"Por que? É muito cedo para já ter desenvolvido audição." Ela pensou por um momento. "Talvez em três semanas …"

"Estamos nos conectando, Bones. Só… me deixe fazer isso."

Ela se ergueu nos cotovelos. "Não entendo. Não tem propósito algum, se o bebê não ouve estímulos externos."

Booth sentou-se, frustrado. "Você está na metade da gravidez e, até a noite passada – espere – esta manhã, você nunca me convidou a tocar o bebê que está crescendo dentro de você."

"Você não pode tocar dentro de mim, Booth…"

"Posso terminar?" ele protestou. "Não poder estar perto de você estava me matando. Ter que ficar sentado lá, enquanto os médicos e enfermeiras apalpavam e examinavam você nas últimas semanas, quando tudo o que queria fazer era te abraçar apertado e colocar minha mão na sua barriga, como fiz mais cedo, quando deitou na minha cama." Ele suspirou, quando terminou sua declaração frustrada.

"Você nunca disse."

"Não, não disse. Porque tinha medo que me afastasse." Ele esticou o braço e acariciou a bochecha dela. "Preciso saber, Bones, preciso saber que está aqui e planeja ficar."

Completamente sentada, ela viu a expressão insegura dele. "Você não está alucinando, Booth. Mas precisarei voltar ao meu apartamento alguma hora hoje."

Ele torceu a boca e rolou os olhos. "Sempre tão literal. O que quero dizer é por que veio até mim? É porque quer tentar novamente? Para sermos uma família de verdade?"

Temperance o encarou abertamente, de repente entendendo a expressão 'cortar a tensão com uma faca'. O ar ao redor deles ficou pesado e sufocante e, por um momento, ela se esqueceu de respirar, enquanto ele esperava ansioso pela resposta dela. Ela seguiu seu instinto, quando chegou ao apartamento dele, sem telefonar antes. Ela, uma vez mais, seguiu o conselho dele e, ao invés de usar a cabeça, seguiu o coração. Direto para a cama dele.

Sua boca se torceu no maior sorriso que ele já viu em muito tempo. "Sim."

Ela o assistia enquanto ele ria aliviado. "Cristo, Bones, você vai acabar me matando."

"Contanto que não seja logo." Sua expressão afundou. "Não agüentaria isso, Booth. Não agora." Ela piscou forte, segurando as lágrimas. "De novo, não."

"Hey, hey." Ele passou os braços ao redor dela. "Não vai acontecer. Eu prometo. Não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil." Ele se inclinou e a beijou, construindo com paixão, até que ela se deitou e ele circulou sua cintura. Eventualmente, quando houve a necessidade de respirar, eles se separaram. "Vou fazer café da manhã," ele declarou.

Quando ele chegou à porta, ela o chamou. "Booth?"

"Sim."

"Você poderia ter pedido, se era tão importante fazer uma conexão física com o bebê. Mas ainda não compreendo como poderia se conectar com um feto que ainda não vê ou toca."

Ele sorriu e assentiu. "Você entenderá. Confie em mim, Bones."

"Ok" ela sussurrou, reflexo das muitas conversas através dos anos, que fez com que ela vise a vida por outra perspectiva.

"E agora," ele declarou. "Vou fazer café da manhã. Então, a menos que haja mais alguma coisa?.."

"Não," ela respondeu. "Nada mais para falar. Apesar de que … em retrospecto …" Ela lambeu os lábios sedutoramente. "Pensei num lugar onde pode tocar dentro do meu corpo."

* * *

TBC


	41. Chapter 42

Capitulo 42

* * *

"Sua pressão melhorou, Tempe," Dr. Greene observou, removendo o aparato do braço dela. "Como está se sentindo? A náusea já passou?"

"Bastante," ela respondeu, com um sorriso. "Ainda sinto um pouco de enjôo, mas na verdade, não vomito há mais de uma semana."

"Bom. Isso é bom. Bem, a menos que tenha outras perguntas, acho que acabamos por hoje. Te verei novamente em duas semanas." Ele digitou, lançando as informações no sistema.

Booth, que passou a maior parte da consulta de rotina como um observador impassivo, se levantou para sair e esticou a mão para ajudar Temperance.

"Na verdade…" ela começou, lançando um olhar nervoso a Booth.

"Bones!" Booth assobiou para ela. "Não temos perguntas, e Dr. Greene é um homem muito ocupado. Agora, vamos embora."

O médico se virou na direção dela. "Tempe, algum assunto que gostaria de discutir?"

"Sim."

Booth grunhiu e sentou-se de volta.

"Booth não quer fazer sexo comigo," ela declarou, respeitosa. "Ele está preocupado porque podemos sentir o feto se mexendo."

"Bebê, Bones!" Booth interrompeu-a, frustrado.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar, antes de se virar ao pensativo Dr. Greene. "Ele acha que, de alguma forma, seria imoral ter relação sexual. Apesar de que estimulação oral é bastante aceitável."

Booth se enterrou na cadeira, tanto quanto pôde. Eles precisariam ter uma longa conversa sobre o que era ou não apropriado dizer na presença de outras pessoas. Mesmo se essas pessoas fossem membros da profissão médica.

"Bem, Tempe," Dr. Greene disse. "As preocupações do Agente Booth não são incomuns, para pais de primeira viagem. Posso entender por que ele se sente tão ansioso, ter relações sexuais quando seu bebê está …"

"Mas Booth não é pai de primeira viagem!"

Booth se inclinou na direção dela. "Sim, mas não passei por isso com Rebecca. Isso é tão novidade para você, quanto é para mim." Ele se virou para o médico, mais confiante em discutir o assunto agora. "Eu só… não sei… me assusta um pouco. E se o bebê puder, sabe, me sentir?"

"O bebê está muito bem protegido. Os músculos da cérvix e muco selaram completamente o útero. Não há razão física para não continuarem a ter relações sexuais durante a gravidez. Apesar de precisarem encontrar posições alternativas, enquanto a gravidez progride."

Booth franziu as sobrancelhas. "Ainda não tenho certeza."

Temperance suspirou e se mexeu na cadeira. "Não posso te forçar, eu sei. Mas me sinto bastante estimulada no momento. É como uma coceira. Uma que não estou coçando."

"Sim, mas não quer dizer … agora." Ele franziu as sobrancelhas preocupado, olhando ao médico sorridente. "Você quer dizer em casa, na cama. Certo?"

Ela sorriu para ele.

"Devíamos conversar sobre isso em particular, Bones. Está pronta?"

Ela ergueu as mãos para ele esperar. "Tenho só mais uma pergunta."

O suspiro impaciente de Booth tornou-se uma tosse, quando ela falou novamente.

"Dr. Greene, estaria tudo bem se eu usasse um vibrador?"

* * *

"Acho que pensou que era engraçado," Booth grunhiu, enquanto voltavam para a SUV.

"O que?"

"Falar sobre …" Sua voz baixou para um sussurro. "…_vibrador _na frente do médico."

Ela balançou a cabeça, confusa. "Pensei estar fazendo uma pergunta legítima."

"Se queria mesmo saber, não poderia simplesmente procurar naqueles livros sobre gravidez que leva para todo lugar?"

"Concluí que os conselhos deles são bem contraditórios."

Booth segurou a porta do passageiro para ela. "Talvez se não lesse tantos…"

"Ainda sou bastante capaz, Booth," ela disse, ao gesto dele. "Não precisa me tratar como louça de barro."

"Porcelana chinesa."

Ela o encarou por um momento. "Quer que eu me vista como bibliotecária? Isso o estimularia o suficiente para termos relações?"

"O que?" Ele franziu as sobrancelhas. "Só quis te corrigir, dizendo que o certo era dizer porcelana chinesa. Como diabos tirou isso de bibliotecária do que eu disse?"

"No avião para a China." Ela o olhou, ansiosa. Quando a expressão dele continuou confusa, ela continuou. "Quando usei os óculos. Você sugeriu uma coisa que mais tarde observei ser referência de suas fantasias sexuais."

"Oh." O rosto dele ficou rubro de vergonha.

"É disso que você gostaria?" ela perguntou, com fogo nos olhos.

"Entre na SUV, Bones."

Ele não pôde de reparar um rubor de excitação se espalhando pelo tórax dela. "Por que?" ela perguntou, sorrindo com excitação. "Vamos copular bem aqui no estacionamento? Nunca fiz isso. Em plena luz do dia. Imagino que seja bem excitante …"

Booth suspirou.

"…apesar de que, se fizéssemos, eu não precisaria imaginar nada."

Ele olhou para o relógio. Dez para as cinco. Droga. Eles ficariam presos na hora do rush. Booth sabia que teriam que conversar sobre isso. Afinal, ele não tinha certeza se continuaria agüentando o modo como ela estava agindo, por mais uma hora. O que dirá pelos próximos meses. Só havia uma coisa a se fazer …

* * *

"Por que voltaram para cá?" Cam perguntou confusa, quando Brennan passou por ela, segurando a mão de Booth e andando na direção do seu escritório. "Pensei que não voltariam depois da consulta. Temos um caso?" ela chamou por ele.

Angela abafou o riso, alguns metros à frente. "Parece mais com uma mulher grávida excitada para mim."

"Droga, Angela." Cam reclamou, quando as persianas da sala se fecharam. "Como conseguirei trabalhar hoje, sabendo que eles estão ali fazendo sexo?" Ela suspirou. "Acho que vou ligar para a segurança e pedir que desliguem as câmeras da sala da Dra. Brennan."

"Oh, não, Cam! Deixe-as ligadas. Então, ficará como souvenir." Angela sugeriu.

"Certo. Vou para a minha sala ler meu, ahem, livro. E não quero ser perturbada por nada menos do que um terremoto."

Angela lançou-lhe um olhar astucioso. "Acho que é certeza de que a Terra se moverá para, pelo menos, aquelas duas pessoas lá."

"Às vezes, detesto ser solteira," Cam murmurou, andando na direção da sua sala.

Angela pegou seu celular e apertou o dial de velocidade. "Jack, está ocupado agora?... Bom. Me encontre no lugar de costume? Cinco minutos."

* * *

Booth olhou pela sala dela, maravilhado. Pelos anos, havia passado muitos dias aqui com Bones, e sinceramente acreditava que o pensamento de fazer amor com ela aqui, era nada mais do que um sonho. Eles sempre insistiram em permanecer profissionais antes. Mesmo num relacionamento, eles respeitaram o estabelecimento, e mantiveram tudo discreto. Bem, tão discreto quanto poderia ser, tendo apostas vindas de todos os lados.

O som da tranca sendo virada na porta o tirou de seus pensamentos e ele se virou para ver sua bonita e positivamente brilhante parceira, provocativamente desabotoando seu vestido, enquanto andava na direção dele.

"Vê algo que quer?" ela perguntou, sedutora.

Booth ssorriu e andou na direção dela. "Deus, sim." Ele se inclinou, capturando os lábios dela, que o esperavam. Temperance respirou o cheiro intoxicante dele, enquanto ele invadia a boca bem-vinda dela, provando seu sabor favorito. Mais do que torta, cerveja, ou charutos. Isso era doce, e completo, e verdadeiro – sempre constante. Simplesmente delicioso, e ele poderia ficar aqui, beijando-a até o fim dos tempos.

Mas ela tinha necessidades e desejos. Uma coceira persistente que só ele melhoraria. E pu** merd*, ele melhoraria. O médico tinha razão. Suas preocupações eram completamente irracionais. Não era surpresa Bones não entender o pensamento dele. Irracional não estava em seu vocabulário.

Suas mãos acariciaram a base do pescoço de Booth, antes de ela enterrar os dedos no cabelo escuro, puxando-o para si. A doença que ela teve há alguns meses deixou-a sentindo-se qualquer coisa, menos sensual, mas as lembranças de fazer amor com Booth ainda estavam vívidas em sua mente. Tudo que ele fazia ela sentir. Como se ela fosse a única mulher na Terra. Por que ela havia corrido dele, quando isso era tão bom?

As memórias se embaçaram, enquanto a excitação dominava-a, e seu último pensamento deliberado foi coração antes da cabeça, uma vez mais. As mãos firmes de Booth acariciaram suas costas com afeto, enquanto ela lutava para saber se as sensações agitadas dentro de si eram de antecipação, ou um produto bem-vindo da união deles. Ele esticou os braços e gentilmente baixou os braços dela, nunca quebrando o beijo intenso. Ela sentiu o algodão passando pelos seus ombros, enquanto Booth tirava o vestido, permitindo-o cair aos seus pés, silenciosamente.

Ela esticou o braço e tirou a gravata dele, jogando-a de lado, enquanto as bocas unidas exigiam mais, antes de agilmente abrir os botões da camisa. Ofegando, eles se separaram, enquanto Booth tirava sua camisa. Ele ergueu os olhos para ela, que usava um par de lingerie branca de seda, perfeitamente combinando com o inchaço na barriga dela.

"Deus, você é linda."

Temperance deliciou-se na adoração dele, até que lhe ocorreu que talvez devesse elogiá-lo também. "E sua musculatura peitoral demonstra excelente definição, considerando sua idade," ela ofereceu, sorrindo.

Booth rolou os olhos. "Nossa… obrigado," ele acrescentou seco, pegando as mãos dela e brincando com os dedos. "Eu… hum… percebi que está menos flexível agora. Então, como e onde?"

Temperance olhou pelo escritório. Ela estava cheia de escolhas, na verdade. Era justo dizer que ela havia fantasiado com Booth levando-a em qualquer lugar imaginável. "A mesa," ela respondeu, excitada, puxando-o naquela direção.

"Mas tem coisas sobre ela," Booth observou.

Temperance passou os braços pela superfície, jogando tudo ao chão. "Não mais."

Ele sorriu e a ergueu, para que ela sentasse sobre o vidro, roubando um beijo doce, enquanto abria o sutiã. "Eu te amo tanto," ele acrescentou, retirando a peça de seda dos seios cremosos, e provocando o pescoço, com os lábios macios.

"Mmmnnn," ela geme em alegria, enquanto ele vagarosamente levava seu tempo, finalmente sugando os seios expostos. "Isso é tão bom."

Traçando a pele enrugada com os dedos calosos, Booth se afastou e admirou a vista. "Sabe, sempre pensei que eram bem perfeitos antes, mas isso… eles… são um bônus."

Temperance sorriu. "Tenho que admitir que o aumento do tamanho é um efeito colateral desejável da gravidez." Ela lambeu os lábios, à fascinação dele por ela. "Apesar de que sabe que meus seios voltarão ao normal, depois que ela nascer."

"Aww, Bones!" Ele se inclinou, para se aproveitar, enquanto ainda podia. "Então, terei que compensar agora, não é?"

Ela se deitou sobre a escrivaninha, enquanto as mãos dele a guiavam cuidadosamente, enquanto sua boca dava prazer ao monte de carne. Temperance ouviu um barulho familiar, o que presumiu ser Booth tirando sua própria calça, antes de sentir seus dedos no elástico de calcinha. Erguendo levemente os quadris dela, então baixando-os novamente, parando de repente, encarando-a, incrédulo.

"Oh," ela gemeu, "Por que parou?"

"Você acabou de dizer _ela_?"

"Eu…" Um olhar de pânico tomou conta dela. "Oh, Booth, sinto muito."

"Uma menina?"

Seus olhos ficaram úmidos, enquanto ele processava a informação. "Uh huh," ela assentiu.

Booth levou um dedão à bochecha dela e secou a lágrima. "Hey," ele sussurrou, oferecendo-lhe um sorriso largo e erguendo as sobrancelhas. "Uma menininha. Wow."

"Está com raiva de mim?"

Booth olhou para ela, com veneração. "Como posso estar com raiva de você? Foi idiota da minha parte, não querer saber, para começar." Ele levou mãos dela até os lábios e beijou-as. "Vamos ter uma menina!"

Ela passou as pernas ao redor de Booth, puxando-o para perto.

"Ok, ok," ele protestou. "Entendi. Quer que eu continue." Ele desceu as mãos gentilmente pelas pernas, procurando o calor da excitação dela.

Temperance gemeu deliciada, enquanto ele provocava suas dobras sensíveis. "Mmn, Booth, isso é tããão bom." Esticando o braço, ela segurou o comprimento sólido, torturando a pele sensível, com seu toque feminino. Gentilmente, ela o puxou em sua direção, roçando a ponta da excitação dele contra seu centro úmido, tremendo de desejo por ele.

Booth rosnou à impaciência dela. "Não precisamos apressar isso, Bones."

"Não fazemos sexo há três meses, Booth!"

"É verdade." Ele se empurrou na direção dela.

Temperance gemeu à sensação dele preenchendo-a completamente. Se era possível, a sensibilidade das terminações nervosas estava mais elevada do que nunca. Seus olhos se encontraram, quando ele começou a cuidadosamente se mover dentro dela.

Booth olhou para a expressão de contentamento dela, enquanto ritmicamente se lançava nela. Como ele negaria qualquer coisa a esta mulher? Ela era tudo para ele, e ele tinha absoluta certeza de que ela saberia. Ele reparou que a respiração dela se acelerou, quando ele aumentou o ritmo. Se ela estava pronta para vir, então, ele também estava.

O orgasmo dela passou por ela, fazendo seu corpo tremer incontrolavelmente, tirando a própria liberação de Booth. Ele caiu sobre o corpo dela, cuidando para não jogar muito peso.

"Nossa, Bones." Ele lançou seu melhor sorriso pós-orgasmo para ela. "Isso foi fantástico. Não me deixe esquecer de confiscar a gravação da segurança, quando sairmos."

Ele havia dito novamente.

Que a amava.

Ela já havia decidido que isso era o que ela queria. Uma família de verdade, em cada sentido da palavra. Como a que ela teve quando criança. Antes de seu mundo ser despedaçado. E ela havia negado a si mesma o que sentia de verdade, por tempo demais. Talvez, ela nunca acreditasse no conceito de amor como algo mais do que química simples, mas ela não era tão tola para perceber que os sentimentos de Booth por ela não era nada diferentes do que ela sentia por ele.

Enquanto deitavam juntos no sofá, felizes com o amor que fizeram, ele acariciava a barriga dela. Uma lembrança constante de sua primeira união, e do futuro à frente deles.

"Booth?"

"Sim?" ele suspirou, com felicidade.

"Só queria dizer que … Quero dizer, você deveria saber … que eu …"

Uma batida cortante e alta impediu-a de terminar a frase. "Dra. Brennan? Agente Booth? Posso ver as luzes acesas." A inequívoca voz de Lance Sweets chegou até eles. Ambos se levantaram, quando a maçaneta se virou.

"Você trancou a porta, não é?" Booth sussurrou, em pânico, olhando para seus corpos nus.

"Sim," ela disse. "Mas ele sabe que estamos aqui. Teremos que deixá-lo entrar."

Booth franziu o cenho. "Sim, mas podemos nos vestir primeiro, suponho?"

"Booth?" ela disse, entusiasmada, quando começaram a se vestir rapidamente. "Podemos contar a ele?"

"O que? Que fizemos sexo sobre a sua mesa?"

Ela deu um tapa no braço dele. "Não, que é uma menina. Eu quero gritar lá do terraço."

Booth observou o comportamento relaxado dela. Se era para ser assim durante a gravidez, tudo bem para ele.

Ele afastou o cabelo dela e a beijou com vontade. "Eu também, Bones. Eu também."

Lance Sweets olhou para seu relógio. Isso estava ficando ridículo. Ele teria que encontrar Daisy em menos de meia hora. "Eu sei que estão aí," ele gritou, batendo na porta para enfatizar.

Pressionando a orelha contra a parede, ele ouviu o som inconfundível, e francamente incomum, da Dra. Temperance Brennan dando risadinhas. Percebendo a derrota, ele bateu uma última vez.

"Eu, humm, acho que têm coisas melhores a fazer… Então, eu vou embora."

* * *

TBC

N/T: NINGUÉM MERECE, HEIN, SWEETS? BEM NA HORA!


	42. Chapter 43

Capítulo 43

* * *

"Oh, sim, sim, SIM!"

Temperance Brennan agarrou a beira do colchão com força, enquanto o orgasmo pulsava em seu corpo. Tremendo incontrolavelmente, ela se torceu e se mexeu na cama, enquanto as ações dele continuavam a tirar dela sua liberação matinal.

"Mmmnn" ela gemeu, vagarosamente recuperando um pouco da consciência.

Booth moveu a cabeça do meio das pernas dela, deitando ao seu lado e erguendo-se no cotovelo. "Feliz?"

Ela olhou para ele, em adoração. "Muito feliz, obrigada."

"Mas… poderia ficar mais feliz?" ele perguntou suavemente, passando um dedo pelo seio sensível dela. Para Booth, a sugestão de acordar ao lado dela todos os dias era nada mais do que um sonho feliz, no momento. Então, nas noites que passavam juntos, ele trabalhava duro para que cada momento fosse especial. Quanto mais atraente ele deixasse a idéia de eles morarem juntos, melhores as chances de ela dizer sim, quando ele pedisse. Era lógico, certo? E era isso que funcionava para Bones. Lógica simples.

"De que modo?" ela sorriu provocante para ele, enquanto sua própria mão traçava o contorno da mandíbula dele.

Booth ergueu-se para ficar no meio das pernas dela, sorrindo largo, seu comprimento sólido encostando no calor dela.

"Ohh, deste modo!" Temperance sorriu, erguendo seus quadris e puxando-o para dentro de si, enquanto suas pernas puxavam-no para perto. Ela mordeu o lábio, sentindo-o preenchê-la profundamente.

Os olhos, escuros de desejo por ela, perfuraram seus pensamentos, enquanto ela considerava esse estado feliz em que se encontrava. Este homem, este único ser humano, que a conhecia melhor do que ninguém – melhor do que ela se conhecia, até – estava fazendo tudo para dar-lhe prazer, fazê-la feliz. Uma onda de culpa tomou conta dela. Ela vinda sendo egoísta, e tola em suas ações, afastando-o tantas vezes, com medo de deixá-lo entrar, e acabar se perdendo. Por tantos anos, Temperance Brennan havia tirado força de sua independência.

Agora, era hora de tirar força de outra coisa.

"Hey," ele murmurou preocupado, enquanto sua boca carinhosa passava pela clavícula dela. "O que foi?"

"Estou bem," ela reassegurou, erguendo seu quadril em perfeita sintonia com os movimentos dele. Booth olhou para o sorriso dela. Seus olhos estavam presos aos dele, e ela sentiu a conexão intangível que a iludiu por tanto tempo. "Tudo está… perfeito."

Booth se lançou gentilmente dentro dela, ainda consciente da vida crescendo ali dentro. O bebê que ele colocou ali. Uma percepção física de seu amor por ela. Era assim que ela via também? Ou era simples biologia para ela? Ele queria desesperadamente perguntar se ela via o milagre nessa nova vida, também. Uma coisa de cada vez, Booth pensou, consciente da tendência dela em fugir, quando a vida real exigia demais. Ele queria acordar todas as manhãs deste jeito. E hoje, ele decidiu, seria o dia em que ele pediria a ela para morar com ele.

Temperance tremeu quando as sensações que ele tirava dela cresciam de forma explosiva. Ela havia negado por tanto tempo, mas as palavras soaram tão naturais, tão certas. A urgência de contar a ele era demais. "Booth, eu… eu…"

A boca dele se uniu à dela em um beijo profundo, cortando suas palavras, falando instintivamente com ela. Ela seguiu as ações dele, suas línguas se unindo e misturando, como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Temperance começou a tremer violentamente, quando chegou mais uma vez ao orgasmo. E, com ele, Booth deixou de beijá-la, quando sua própria liberação pulsava dentro de si e para dentro dela. Por um momento, eles permaneceram, respirando rapidamente, lançando um ao outros sorrisos satisfeitos, antes de suas respirações se acalmarem, e seus corpos se tranqüilizarem.

A vida era boa, Booth decidiu, rolando para deitar de costas. E ele estava determinado a melhorar ainda mai.

"Mmnnn," ela murmurou, aconchegando-se sobre o corpo dele. "Estou com sono."

Booth correu carinhosamente correu os dedos pelo cabelo macio espalhado sobre seu ombro. "Então, vamos voltar a dormir. Acho que o mundo pode esperar por nós um pouco mais, esta manhã. Nós merecemos isso. Um tempinho para nós. "

Seu sono foi interrompido pelo telefone de Temperance dançando sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Sonolenta, ela procurou-o, atendendo com os olhos ainda fechados. Ninguém havia dito que simplesmente por estar grávida seria tão exaustivo.

"Oi, querida."

"Angela," ela murmurou. "Como está?"

Booth, percebendo que poderia ser uma longa conversa, andou na direção da cozinha, indicando que faria café da manhã.

"Bom. Olhe, estou ligando para perguntar se quer que eu ajude a escolher o decorador, agora que comprou a casa."

"Ahh. Como meu designer pessoal de interiores?"

"Claro, por que não?" Angela riu. "Poderíamos procurar na hora do almoço."

"Sim, seria conveniente."

"Booth já viu?"

"Não… ainda não …"

"Querida!" Angela gritou. "O que você tem que precisa guardar informações?"

"Eu…" Temperance ergueu os olhos, vendo Booth entrar no quarto.

"Tenha certeza de contar a ele hoje."

"Certo, eu contarei."

Booth observou interessado a expressão dela, enquanto conversava com a amiga. Intrigado pela conversa, sua atenção foi distraída por seu próprio telefone tocando.

"Vamos lá, Bones," ele interrompeu, vestindo sua camisa. "Temos um caso."

* * *

"Ohh!" Temperance vacilou à visão diante de si.

"Bones? O que foi?" Booth assistiu enquanto ela levava a mão à boca, afastando-se do defunto. "Este é o seu forte. Corpos mortos nojentos."

"O cheiro. É bem nauseante."

"Heh! Hormônios da gravidez afetam sua habilidade de fazer seu trabalho?" Booth perguntou, divertido.

"Não," ela disse, olhando para o corpo mutilado. "Talvez… " Temperance acrescentou, hesitante, "deveria chamar a Dra. Saroyan aqui. Há, afinal de contas, quantidade considerável de carne no corpo."

"Claro, Bones."

"Acho que vou… esperar… na SUV."

Booth sorriu. "Sem problema."

"Está me gozando? Se estou incapacitada de trabalhar, isso não é motivo para riso, Booth."

"Não, não!" Booth colocou a mão nas costas dela, guiando-a para longe. "Claro que não. Simplesmente é ótimo termos uma larga equipe nos dando reforço. Vou chamar a Cam aqui e quando os ossos estiverem limpos e inodoros; então, poderá fazer seu trabalho."

"Parece razoável."

"Sabe o que mais parece razoável?"

Temperance olhou para ele, sem expressão. "Não. Não até que me diga."

"Tomar café da manhã no Diner, quando terminarmos aqui. Poderia realmente comer panquecas agora." Booth começou a salivar ao pensamento. "Com muita manteiga."

Temperance levou a mão à boca, enquanto caminhava de volta ao veículo, desesperadamente segurando a vontade de vomitar.

"Não está com fome?" Booth perguntou, assistindo-a com um sorriso torto.

* * *

"Ok, querida, esta é a palheta de corres que escolhi para você." Angela balançou uma cartela grande na frente de Brennan, que estava na plataforma, examinando a vítima mais recente. "Esta é para as áreas comuns," ela explicou, "e o quarto do bebê deve ser mais claro."

"Não é… o que eu tinha em mente." Temperance observou o trabalho de Angela com desdém. "Tudo parece muito doméstico."

"É uma casa de família, querida. A casa da sua família. Não quer que pareça um museu. Confie em mim."

"E rosa? Não quero que isso denuncie o sexo do meu bebê."

Vincent Nigel-Murray ergueu os olhos de onde trabalhava. "Se eu puder interromper, na Inglaterra Victoriana, um bebê vestido de rosa denunciava que era um menino."

"Não pode interromper, Sr. Nigel-Murray," Temperance rapidamente respondeu.

"Certo. Não," ele murmurou sem graça, continuando a trabalhar.

"Vou pensar nos banheiros e quartos, quando voltarmos à casa, depois," Angela confirmou, observando Booth entrar no laboratório. "Já contou a ele?"

Brennan olhou para o homem, que agora era seu parceiro em mais de um sentido da palavra. "Não. Mas vou contar. Em breve."

Ele lançou um sorriso caloroso a ela, enquanto se aproximava da plataforma.

"O que é isso?" Booth perguntou, subindo os degraus. "Decoração do berçário? Na verdade, Bones, há uma coisa que gostaria de conversar com você …"

"E eu, na verdade, tenho um assunto que preciso discutir. Mas pode falar primeiro." Temperance ergueu um osso sob a luz, para examiná-lo mais atentamente.

"Alguma chance de, humm, conversarmos em particular? Talvez para que sua atenção não fique dividida?"

"Apesar de ser excelente em fazer várias coisas ao mesmo tempo, aceito seu pedido em falarmos em particular. Sr. Nigel-Murray, se puder continuar a examinar durante a minha ausência?"

Booth plantou a mão nas costas dela, guiando Temperance na direção de sua sala. "Sabe," ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, "há outras coisas que podemos fazer na privacidade do seu escritório também …"

"Não é apropriado, Booth," ela disse. "Agora, o que precisa dizer?"

Ele a guiou até o sofá e sentou-se ao lado dela. "Não há motivo para eu enrolar, então, vou direto ao ponto. Não quero que sinta que estou te forçando, mas tudo seria tão mais fácil se morássemos juntos."

"Oh!"

"Agora, sei que tem um apartamento melhor do que o meu, e podemos converter seu quarto de hóspedes num berçário, mas não gostaria que Parker se sentisse posto de lado. Pensei em talvez, sabe, procurarmos um lugar juntos?"

"Na verdade, Booth, há uma coisa que venho querendo dizer," ela acrescentou, sem jeito.

Booth entrou em pânico ao comportamento dela. "Oh, Deus, estou forçando muito. Estou forçando muito?"

"Não, Booth!" Ela colocou uma mão no braço dele, reassegurando-o. "Eu…"

"Acho que temos uma identificação," Cam exclamou, aparecendo à porta. "Oh, e Dra. Brennan. Tenho o número de um ótimo eletricista, para contratar para sua nova casa."

"Obrigada, Dra. Saroyan. É de muita ajuda. Sairemos num instante." Temperance se virou para Booth. "Deveríamos voltar ao caso. Haverá muito tempo para conversarmos, quando localizarmos e prendermos o suspeito." Ela se levantou e andou na direção da porta, deixando um Booth congelado no sofá.

"Espere!" ele chamou-a. "Que casa?"

* * *

TBC


	43. Chapter 44

Capítulo 44

* * *

"Então, você simplesmente foi lá e comprou a casa? Simples assim? Sem maiores preocupações sobre o impacto que isso teria?" Booth deu uma olhada no tráfego da interestadual ao redor deles, que entrava e saía da correria da hora do almoço, e finalmente lançou um olhar de desaprovação na direção ela. "E nunca pensou em mencionar!"

Sentada em silêncio no banco do passageiro, Temperance mordeu ansiosamente seu lábio, completamente ciente da agitação de Booth. Ela teve inúmeras oportunidades de trazer o assunto à tona. E por que não o fez? Claro, o bebê vinha em primeiro lugar, mas aqui estava ele. Certo, de novo. Afetava-o, também, o lugar que ela havia planejado criar o bebê deles. Ela observou a expressão dura que ele mantinha, enquanto Booth gritava um monte de impropérios para o caminhão que o ultrapassou momentos antes. Era o pensamento que ele queria que eles morassem juntos? Que ele esperava morar com ela e o bebê? Ela virou sua atenção para o tráfego, assistindo os carros passando.

Ou era ela quem estava com medo de ele não querer morar com ela e o bebê? As imagens que passavam em sua mente sempre tinham Booth no quintal. Enquanto ela dava de mamar, ele estava lá, pronto e esperando para trocar fraldas. Quando ela dava banho no bebê, ele brincaria e jogaria água neles. Ela imaginou que, quando ele colocasse o bebê no berço, ela ouviria pela babá eletrônica ele contar estórias engraçadas das travessuras dela. E ela sentia tanta alegria. Tanto prazer por estar com sua própria família, em sua própria casa...

Por toda sua visão empírica do mundo, ninguém poderia questionar que ela, Temperance Brennan, famosa autora de ficção, tinha uma boa imaginação. O que era o motivo talvez de ser tão fácil imaginar quão solitário seria, se Booth não estivesse lá.

"Cristo, Bones! Você pensou que algo tão grande assim não escaparia da sua mente, mesmo com todos aqueles hormônios."

Ela se virou e focou-se nele. "Parece estar com raiva."

Booth olhou surpreso à brandura da observação dela. "Inferno, sim!"

"Por que, exatamente? Não tenho certeza se compreendo." Enquanto suspeitava que tinha uma boa idéia do motivo, seu registro de ler as pessoas estava exatamente longe de satisfatório. Não era a hora de tentar confundi-lo. Ela sabia que precisava de explicação para entender a perspectiva dele. "Pude negociar um desconto bastante razoável," Temperance raciocinou.

Ele bateu ritmicamente no volante, enquanto ela esperava a resposta dele. "Esse é o princípio da coisa, Bones. Acho que sempre pensei que quando tivéssemos uma casa …"

"Quando? Contrário a 'se'?"

"Sim," Booth explicou. "Ter um bebê e tal. Isso meio que parece inevitável."

Fez-se silêncio no carro, enquanto ela pensava na próxima jogada deles. "Bem… você disse mais cedo que acha que deveríamos morar numa propriedade mutuamente conveniente. Dado o recente status do nosso relacionamento, deveríamos considerar a viabilidade de morarmos juntos."

"Nossa," ele brincou, sarcástico. "Quando você fala deste modo..."

"Sinto que não está tentado a concordar com a minha oferta. Não é isso que você queria?"

Booth respirou fundo, enquanto compunha uma resposta. "Eu só… não quero me sentir um hóspede ou algo assim. E mudar para uma casa que é sua, mobiliada do seu jeito, bem, acho que isso me incomoda. E muito, para ser honesto. E realmente precisamos ser honestos sobre o que sentimos. Não quero que cometamos mais erros. Não quero acordar um dia, e descobrir que está do outro lado do mundo, porque percebeu que não é isso que quer de verdade."

"Booth…" Temperance esticou o braço, olhos arregalados à confissão dele, e colocou uma mão na coxa dele.

Ele deu de ombros. "Só queria que tivesse falado alguma coisa."

"Sinto muito que isso tenha decepcionado você. Mas sinceramente pensei que adquirir uma residência melhor para crianças fosse a coisa certa a fazer." Ela sorriu levemente, tristeza visível em seus olhos.

Booth apertou forte o volante, enquanto soltava um suspiro alto. "Sei que pensou, Bones. Eu sei…" Então, pegando a mão que apertava sua coxa, ele a apertou.

"Oh! Vire à esquerda," ela disse, animada.

"Sabe, Bones, estamos bem próximos de onde o corpo foi encontrado, naquele caso que tivemos, antes de você ir para o Peru."

"Sim." Ela assentiu e se virou para olhar para ele, sorrindo amplamente. "Sim!"

"Sim o que?" ele perguntou, confuso.

"É essa," Temperance assentiu entusiasmada. "A casa que comprei."

"O que? Sério?"

"Você…" Ela apontou para ele. "Você disse que tinha potencial. Você falou sobre isso por vários dias. Todas as reformas que faria, se a casa fosse sua."

"Sim. Você comprou porque eu gostei?"

"Eu também gostei. Mas, sim, suspeitei que seria um bom lugar que ambos chamaríamos de casa. E seria, Booth!" ela acrescentou, animada. Temperance ponderou por um momento. "Não legalmente. Até o nome na escritura ser alterado, mas ficaria muito feliz em compartilhá-la com você."

"E nosso bebê," Booth afirmou, o sorriso maior que o dela.

Temperance sorriu também, confiante de que estavam bem outra vez. "E nosso bebê."

"Wow!"

Dois pares de olhos se ergueram para dar uma olhada, pelo espelho retrovisor, na artista, agora sentada na beira do banco traseiro da SUV.

"Já disse antes, e vou repetir. Vocês são quentes juntos! E não ligo de pegar um táxi o resto do caminho, se quiserem encostar e ter um sexo louco no banco traseiro."

"Isso realmente não será necessário, Ange," Temperance disse, indiferente. "Minha libido foi mais do que satisfeita esta manhã."

"Não acredito que fez isso." Booth olhou maravilhado aos planos que Temperance havia concretizado. "Tudo o que sugeri está aqui, mais as coisas que não pensei, e que foram idéias maravilhosas."

Juntos, eles andaram vagarosamente pelo piso de madeira da espaçosa propriedade. Luz entrava pelas janelas grandes, dando ao ambiente um calor indefinível.

"Angela teve algumas idéias."

"Onde ela foi?"

"Ela está no porão. Ela diz que tem potencial. Não sei o que isso significa, no entanto."

Booth sorriu. "Significa que esta será uma casa muito legal."

"Então…" Temperance passou os braços ao redor da cintura dele. "Acha que será feliz aqui? Comigo?"

"Eu seria feliz com você em qualquer lugar, Bones," Booth assegurou, estudando cada detalhe da sala. "Mas, sim, eu poderia viver aqui." Ele lançou-lhe um grande sorriso. "Quanto tempo até podermos nos mudar?"

"Os pedreiros disseram doze semanas. Eu realmente gostaria de estar aqui antes de ela nascer."

"Sim." Booth assentiu, concordando. "Sim. Seria bom. Sabe, Bones," ele continuou, virando-se e passando seus braços ao redor da cintura dela. "Parece estranho continuar dizendo 'ela'. Já temos idéias para nomes?"

"Não. Parece ser bem difícil dar nome aos filhos." Temperance pausou. "Quer que eu deixe você dar nome a ela? Rebecca permitiu que desse o nome a Parker…"

"Bones, eu realmente não me importo. Desde que seja um nome que ambos gostamos. E ela não tenha um nome esquisito como Apple ou Hummus."

"Oh!"

Booth olhou suspeito para ela. "Por favor, não me diga que estava considerando estes nomes!"

"Ha! Te peguei," Temperance riu. "Oh, Booth. A expressão do seu rosto foi muito divertida. É uma pena que não havia outra pessoa aqui para ver."

"Temperance Brennan tem senso de humor? Cara, esses hormônios de gravidez te afetam mesmo."

* * *

"Tailandesa?" Booth perguntou, enquanto voltavam ao apartamento dele. Eles tiveram uma tarde produtiva, após saírem da futura nova casa. O suspeito do caso havia sido capturado, indiciado, e agora estava preso, aguardando ser processado. E o laboratório voltou a ficar calmo, até a próxima vítima aparecer.

"Não. Preciso de algo insosso e sem gosto. Continuo sentindo muita azia." Temperance levou as mãos ao tórax. "Na verdade, estou muito cansada. Importa-se de eu dormir um pouco, antes de comermos?"

"Não tem problema. Vou assistir um jogo na TV, enquanto termino um relatório."

"Posso ajudar com o relatório primeiro?..."

"Bones," ele grunhiu, frustrado. "Já sou crescido. Sou bem capaz de fazer meu trabalho. E você precisa descansar. É importante, Bones. Não vou deixar que fique abatida."

Ela sorriu ao papel protetor. Ele não conseguia evitar, e ela sabia. Ele estava programado para protegê-la. Especialmente agora, que ela carregava a filha dele. "Ok. Sem ajuda."

"Bom." Ele se virou e sorriu para ela, e ela sentiu o rosto ficando vermelho, como se fosse uma colegial. "O que foi? Ele perguntou, à expressão constrangida dela.

Temperance balançou a cabeça. "Só estava pensando no quanto eu te amo agora …"

Booth congelou às palavras dela. Ele havia dito o que ele achava que ela havia dito?

"…em quanto estou apaixonada por você neste momento," ela continuou, ofegante.

Ele olhou para ela, enquanto dirigia. Ela parecia estar sob um holofote. Olhos arregalados, assustada, aterrorizada. "Bones… sou eu." Ele encostou o carro rapidamente. "E eu te amo tanto. Você sabe disso. Eu digo isso o tempo todo. Eu amo você." Ele se inclinou sobre o console para roubar um beijo. "Eu amo você." E outro beijo. Booth sentiu sua bochecha ficar úmida, quando as lágrimas dela começaram a cair.

"Malditos hormônios," ela murmurou.

"Eu amo você," ele repetiu, e seus lábios tocaram os dela uma vez mais.

Ela se afastou um pouco, para ter uma imagem clara do rosto dele neste momento. "E eu amo você. Mais do que pensei ser possível."

Os olhos dele cintilaram. "Ainda não viu nada. Quando o bebê Abobrinha chegar, a onda de amor que sentirá por ela. É uma coisa como jamais experimentou."

"Não gosto do nome Abobrinha."

"E estou muito feliz por isso, Bones."

Temperance esperou Booth voltar à tarefa de dirigir, antes de falar novamente. "Eu percebi umas coisas. Você… me ensina coisas. Coisas que não podem ser ensinadas em sala de aula. Sobre como viver uma boa vida. Fazer tudo valer a pena. E manter essa sabedoria é importante."

"Entao, a qual conclusão chegou, sobre esta nova descoberta?" ele perguntou, intrigado.

"Nas palavras de Kelly Clarkson: minha vida seria uma droga sem você."

"Verdade." Booth sorriu e assentiu. "Espere… _agora_ você conhece a Kelly Clarkson?"

"Nem pergunte. Mas tem a ver com Hayley de algum modo conseguindo substituir as músicas do meu computador pelas do iPod dela."

Ele bufou. "Então, acho que está ligada no que é popular agora."

"Não sei se iria tão longe," ela admitiu, toda séria. "Mas certamente há algo a ser dito sobre o Jonas Brothers…"

* * *

"Booth?"

"Bones?"

"Por que está aqui? Quantas horas são?" Temperance olhou para o relógio na mesa de cabeceira, e viu que passava das nove da noite. "Deveria ter me acordado."

"Por que?" ele perguntou, apoiado no cotovelo, ao lado dela. "Você estava cansada. E senti sua falta. Então, vim aqui par ate fazer companhia."

"Não era minha intenção dormir tanto. Sinto muito, Booth."

"Tenho pensado… me perguntado…"

"Sobre o que?" ela perguntou, a voz um pouco nervosa.

"Por que mudou de idéia? Sobre o amor. Não que eu esteja reclamando nem nada. Mas é só que… não sei o que fiz para merecer isso... merecer você."

"Eu preciso mesmo soletrar para você, Booth? Você é gentil, compassivo…" Temperance correu as mãos pelo tórax dele, suspirando no ouvido dele. "…é fantástico na cama." Baixando a voz para um sussurro, ela se sentou rapidamente sobre ele. "Às vezes, acho que, talvez, ter você dentro de mim é melhor do que antropologia."

Booth estreitou os olhos, brincalhão. "Está mentindo. Antropologia é tudo para você."

A expressão dela caiu, ante a observação dele. "Não, Booth," Temperance protestou. "Talvez tenha pensado isso, no início. Quando não tinha nada, nem ninguém. Mas, quando me disseram que você estava morto, ou quando foi levado pelo Coveiro, ou qualquer das outras vezes que poderiam facilmente ter sido suas últimas, teria facilmente trocado ser capaz de fazer o que faço, se significasse que você estaria bem. Se eu tivesse que fazer essa escolha, então, eu jamais teria olhado para outro osso na minha vida."

A expressão no rosto dela era mortalmente séria. Olhando dentro dos olhos um do outro, o ar estava elétrico. Booth ergueu-se nos cotovelos, com Temperance ainda sentada sobre ele. Ele esticou o braço e acariciou a bochecha dela. "E você sabe que eu sacrificaria todo o resto por você, não sabe?"

A mão que acariciava sua bochecha correu para trás do pescoço dela, e Booth puxou-a para um beijo.

Mil memórias tomaram conta da mente dela, enquanto ele unia seus lábios. Tudo o que ele fez nos quatro anos de parceria. Fez por ela. Dos gestos pequenos, como trazer café de manhã, e sentar com ela à noite, quando ela teria, de outra forma, trabalhado sozinha no laboratório. Os gestos instintivos de proteção; incontáveis alertas errados, em que ele a jogou na parede, ou no chão, para protegê-la de explosões que nunca vieram. Interrogatórios repetidos de possíveis namorados – que sempre acabavam por ser do tipo errado.

E as vezes que ele a salvou. Salvou-a de verdade. Quando ele a puxou do cativeiro subterrâneo do Coveiro. Quando ele a encontrou no armazém que Kenton havia deixado-a. Quando ele entrou na frente da bala que era para ela...

O que mais havia ainda para ele sacrificar?

"Você já o fez." O lábio dela tremeu, e uma lágrima solitária escapou, caindo lentamente pela bochecha.

"Hey!" Booth protestou. "Pare com isso ou farei cócegas em você."

"Não ousaria," ela disse, emocionada.

Ele esticou o braço e fez cócegas nos pés dela, fazendo Temperance chutar, e ela bateu o pé na mesa de cabeceira, mandando o despertador de Booth ao chão. O som de plástico quebrando pôde ser ouvido facilmente.

Ela parecia constrangida pelo acidente. "Desculpe …"

"Está tudo bem." Booth correu os dedos pelo cabelo dela. "Podemos comprar outro amanhã."

"Poderíamos começar a comprar artigos para o berçário ao mesmo tempo? Amy e Russ aconselharam que não é sábio deixar para se preparar muito tarde. O berçário deles está complete, apesar de Amy ainda ter algum tempo de gravidez."

"Sim, seria bom. Mas, primeiro, não pude deixar de notar que está sobre o meu corpo. Algo mais que gostaria, talvez?"

"Mmn, talvez." Ela se inclinou, provocando-o com um beijo rápido, antes de se sentar novamente, arranhando o tórax enquanto isso.

Os olhos dele se fecharam à sensação e com a respiração acelerada, Booth puxou a camisola do corpo de grávida dela. "Você é tão linda," ele passou as mãos pela curva dos seios inchados, antes de deslizar gentilmente sobre a barriga sempre crescente de Temperance.

Rapidamente, Temperance assistiu as mãos cheias de calos darem prazer à pele cremosa. Ela fechou os olhos quando as ações dele chegaram às coxas dela, acariciando, massageando, agradando. Contanto que chegassem ao final, ela não importava como ele faria isso. Cada toque dele era unicamente especial.

Suas próprias mãos coçavam para dar prazer, enquanto a umidade entre suas pernas ficava insuportável agora. "Booth…" ela gemeu. "Está me provocando. Preciso de mais."

"Quer mais?" ele perguntou, empurrando-a para trás, enquanto ele erguia os quadris para tirar os boxers. "Pode ter o que quiser, Bones. Realmente deveria saber disso a esta altura."

Ela se ergueu e segurou-o em sua entrada. "Como eu disse," ela respirou, a voz rouca, baixando o corpo sobre o dele. "Melhor do que ossos …"

* * *

TBC


	44. Chapter 45

Capitulo 45

* * *

"E esta aqui?"

Booth ergueu uma camisetinha cor de rosa, com a inscrição ' Princesinha do Papai'. "Bonitinha. Não acha?" ele perguntou, admirando a peça.

Temperance rolou os olhos à excitação óbvia dele. "Não é uma necessidade, é? Estamos aqui para comprar o essencial. Angela me garantiu que tem planos de fazer um evento no qual ganharei alguns itens frívolos, os quais o bebê não precisará. Dificilmente vejo necessidade de comprarmos essas coisas."

"Bem, eu gosto," ele protestou, acrescentando a camiseta ao carrinho. "Então, o que tem na sua lista?"

Ela puxou um bloco de dentro da bolsa. "Primeiro, precisamos de um berço. Preferencialmente feito de material sustentável."

"Berços são nesta direção, Bones." Booth colocou a mão nas costas dela e a guiou pela loja. "Wow..." ele murmurou. "Olha quantas opções. Por onde devemos começar?"

"Sugiro que pelo começo. Desta maneira, podemos ter certeza que olhamos todos os modelos, e pesamos suas qualidades contra as marcas e modelos."

Booth franziu o cenho. "Huh. Parece que vai levar muito tempo. Não há nenhum destes que talvez, e só talvez, você gostou?"

"E se eu escolher errado, Booth?" Temperance protestou. "É pela saúde e bem-estar do nosso bebê que estamos nos preparando."

"Whoa, acalme-se. Tenho certeza de que todos são bons. Há padrões, certo, que os fabricantes devem seguir."

"Booth!" ela exclamou. "Você tem idéia da quantidade de crianças que são feridas ou mortas em casa, todos os anos? Bem, você tem?"

"Acalme-se, Bones," ele pediu, acariciando as costas dela. "Não temos que fazer isso hoje. Não há pressa."

"Se eu entrar em trabalho de parto prematuro," ela discutiu, "nosso bebê está bem viável agora. Há bebês que nasceram na 21ª semana de gestação que sobreviveram..."

"Bones, pare com isso!" Booth exigiu. "Por que está falando assim? Nosso bebê nascerá quando estiver pronto. Na hora certa."

"Sinto muito," ela murmurou. "Eu só... é só nisso que consigo pensar. Tenho tentado compartimentalizar e só pensar no bebê em um tempo determinado, mas não está funcionando."

"Por que diabos pensaria que isso é sequer possível?" ele a acalmou. "Você tem essa vida, um pedacinho de você, um pedacinho de mim, que está crescendo dentro de você agora. É claro que tomará conta. Você tem todos os seus instintos maternais tomando conta e é exatamente assim que a mãe natureza quer que aconteça. Não lute contra isso, Bones."

"Eu não quero fazê-lo. Mas eu não tinha idéia de quão exigente uma gravidez seria. Não é isso que esperei, Booth. Não é mesmo."

"Hey," Booth murmurou, parando atrás de Temperance, passando os braços ao redor dela. "Estou aqui em todas as etapas. Vamos conseguir passar por isso."

"Eu já disse quão maravilhoso você é, às vezes?"

"Só às vezes?" Booth fez cara feia para ela, brincando. "Estou magoado."

"Ainda precisamos de um novo despertador."

"...vendo como quebrou o último," ele observou.

"Não deveria ter feito cócegas em mim."

"Não pude evitar." Os braços de Booth contorceram-se ao redor da cintura dela. "Gosto do jeito como reage." Ele trouxe a boca até perto da orelha dela e sussurrou, rouco. "Me excita."

Temperance sorriu e encostou seu corpo ao dele, sentindo uma indicação do que ele havia dito. "Percebi."

"Sabe o que mais me excita?"

"Não?"

"Antropólogas forenses grávidas."

"Estatisticamente, as probabilidades mostram que há poucas no mundo." Ele virou a cabeça para olhá-lo. "_Qualquer_ antropóloga forense Grávida?"

"Eu tinha uma específica em mente."

"Oh, verdade?" ela suspirou, esfregando os quadris nele.

As sobrancelhas de Booth se ergueram, considerando exatamente o que faria, quando estivessem sozinhos. "Verdade."

"Com licença." A assistente da loja interrompeu-os. "Esta é uma loja de família. Terão que se comportar mais apropriadamente, ou terei que pedir que se retirem."

"Claro," Brennan murmurou, saindo do abraço de Booth, rapidamente percebendo quantas crianças havia por perto.

"Hum, claro," Booth concordou. "Talvez devamos ir embora," ele acrescentou baixo, quando a assistente se afastou. "Quer ir para casa e... _relaxar_?"

"Prefiro ir para casa e fazer sexo," ela corrigiu.

Ele torceu a boca para a ingenuidade dela. "Um dia, Bones, vou te ensinar como ler nas entrelinhas."

As sobrancelhas de Brennan se franziram. "Isso não faz sentido algum!"

"Vamos, baby, vamos embora."

"Booth! Não me chame de baby. É humilhante."

Ele riu, guiando-a para fora da loja, a mão passando sobre a barriga dela. "Quem disse que eu estava falando com você?"

"Ohh, estava falando com o bebê!"

"A pequena Hematita"

Ela rolou os olhos à sugestão de nome. "Ainda não entendo," ela acrescentou, enquanto deixavam a loja de mãos vazias, "como uma loja especializada em itens infantis estabeleceu seu lugar como líder de mercado, quando o logo está gramaticalmente incorreto."

* * *

"Rebecca, precisamos conversar." Booth seguiu-a para dentro da cozinha.

"A resposta é não, certo?"

"Certo."

"Eu realmente pensei... que poderíamos ter alguma coisa."

Ele deu de ombros. "Em outra hora, em outro lugar, talvez."

"Mas é ela, não é?"

"Ela?"

"Dra Brennan. Ela mudou de opinião de novo, não é? Quer que você brinque de ser papai do bebê com ela de novo."

"É um pouco mais complicado do que isso." Booth coçou seu rosto, ansioso. "Bones já está grávida."

"Wow." Rebecca torceu a boca, incrédula. "Você não perdeu tempo em levá-la para a cama de novo, não é? Ela voltou tem o que, um mês?" Ela pausou. "Apesar de que me pergunto… tem certeza que é seu? Ou ela simplesmente está se aproveitando da sua boa índole."

"Becs, ela já estava grávida antes de viajar para o Peru. Nós não sabíamos."

Ela riu da ironia. "Claro que estava. Super esperma, certo!" ela acrescentou, e sorriu para ele, assentindo sua aprovação.

Booth sorriu. "Hey, o que posso dizer? Ex-atirador. Sempre atinjo meu alvo!"

"Bem, acho que estou feliz por você," ela se aproximou para abraçá-lo. "Sei que era o que queria desde sempre. E será um ótimo pai. Eu sei disso." Rebecca plantou um beijo casto na bochecha dele, antes de se afastar.

"Obrigado, Becs."

Ela balançou a cabeça, os olhos cheios de lágrima, e olhou para o garotinho de cabelo loiro cacheado, brincando no jardim. "Não, Seeley. Eu que agradeço." Ela afastou uma lágrima rapidamente. "Você me deu o garotinho mais maravilhoso. E apesar de isso não ser, ele não ser, o que eu esperava que minha vida seria, estou muito feliz por tê-lo. Não mudaria nada."

"Parker já sabe?" Rebecca perguntou, pensativa, servindo mais uma xícara de café para ambos. "Acho que não. Ele não disse nada."

Booth suspirou. "Não, estava planejando contar a ele neste final de semana, com Bones."

"Ok. Mas pegue leve, por favor, Seeley. Será uma grande mudança para ele."

"Pegarei, Becs. Confie em mim."

"E ele vai fazer um monte de perguntas. Quero que seja honesto com ele. Nada de contar estórias sobre cegonhas e cestos."

"Rebecca! Vamos lá, acha que Bones deixará que eu sugira coisas assim?"

Ela riu ao comportamento intimidado dele. "Deveria ir embora. Dra. Brennan vai se perguntar por que está demorando tanto. E planejo curtir minha independência esta noite. Tenho uma festa de despedida de solteira para me preparar."

"Me diga, Becs, por que me cerco de mulheres mandonas?" ele brincou, ficando em pé para pegar Parker.

"Talvez..." ainda sentada à mesa, ela sorriu. "Talvez seja deste jeito que gosta, Seeley."

Ele balançou a cabeça e se virou para olhar o filho. "Ei, amigão! Está pronto para passar o final de semana comigo?"

"Claro, pai! Vou pegar minha mala. Já guardei tudo, mesmo." Parker correu para pegar sua mala, que estava perto da porta. "O que faremos este final de semana?"

"Eu... humm... pensei que poderíamos passear com a Bones. Se estiver tudo bem para você, Parker? Sei que faz tempo que não a vê, e eu sei que ela sente muito sua falta."

"Ela não está mais brava comigo?"

"Brava com você?"

"Por causar problemas, quando ela me levou ao museu. Vovô disse que deveria acorrentá-la por ser uma..." Parker pausou, lembrando as palavras do avô. "...vaca… desagradável."

"PARKER!" Rebecca olhou horrorizada à conversa que se seguia. "Seeley! O que, em nome de Deus..."

"Whoa, amigão!" Booth se ajoelhou ao lado do filho. "As coisas que o vovô disse não foram muito legais, e ele estava errado em dizê-las, especialmente na sua frente."

"Oh..." A voz de Parker era miúda, inseguro do que ocorria. "Estou encrencado?"

"Não, venha aqui." Ele puxou Parker para um abraço, pegando o olhar de Rebecca enquanto fazia isso. "Só não repita isso, amigão, ok? Agora, vá esperar no carro. Estarei lá em um minuto."

No segundo em que Parker saiu, Rebecca explodiu. "Você o deixou sozinho com seu pai? Seeley, o que estava pensando?"

Booth andou pela sala. "Minha mãe estava com eles. Pensei… pensei que ficaria tudo bem. Cometi um erro, Rebecca. Sinto muito."

"Tem cometido muitos erros ultimamente. Contou a ela? Sobre o que aconteceu, quando ela foi embora?"

"Não. Bones não precisa saber." Os olhos de Booth imploraram. "Um momento de fraqueza, Rebecca. Bones já está estressada com a gravidez, ela não precisa saber. Olhe, vou dar um jeito nisso."

Rebecca se virou. "O dano já foi feito, Seeley. Só... vá embora. Antes que eu mude de idéia sobre ficar com ele."

* * *

TBC


	45. Chapter 46

Capítulo 46

* * *

"Hey, Parker!"

"Hey, Bones!" Parker correu para ela assim que o pai abriu a porta. "Senti sua falta," ele declarou, passando os braços ao redor dela.

"Também senti a sua, Parker." Ela olhou para suas mãos. Por que estava tremendo? Apertando-o mais forte, Temperance assistiu o pai dele desaparecer dentro do banheiro. Acariciando os cachos macios, Temperance de repente viu como sentia falta dele.

A ligação deles formou-se sem que ela tivesse percebido.

E ela estava feliz.

Booth desligou a TV e Parker olhou ansioso para o pai. "Parker, amigão, temos novidades," Booth começou, sentando-se no sofá, ao lado da parceira.

"Sim. Isto está correto " Temperance interrompeu.

"E meio que esperamos que fique tão feliz com isso quanto nós estamos." Ele respirou fundo. "Bones está, bem... vamos ter um bebê muito em breve. Logo após o Ano Novo, na verdade."

"Eu serei um irmão mais velho?" Parker confirmou hesitante. "Ele vai querer brincar com os brinquedos que o Papai Noel vai trazer?"

"Não. Ela será muito pequena por algum tempo. Todas as suas coisas estão seguras." Booth acariciou o cabelo do filho. "E vai demorar muito tempo até que ela goste das mesmas coisas que você, Parker. Você sempre será um pouco mais velho."

"Ok," ele soltou um muito aliviado suspiro. "Isso é bom. Fiquei preocupado que todas as minhas coisas ficariam cobertas de baba, como o irmãozinho do Ritchie faz com o Homem Aranha dele."

Booth e Brennan compartilharam um sorriso caloroso. Eles realmente pareciam uma família, e era bom.

Parker puxou a camisa do pai para chamar a atenção dele novamente. "Você disse ela," ele lamentou. "Uma menina? Eugh, pai! Meninas não são legais."

"Mas..." Temperance parecia confusa. "Eu sou uma menina, Booth. Não sou legal aos olhos de meninos pré-adolescentes?"

"Você não é como uma menina normal," Parker insistiu. "Você gosta de verdade de coisas nojentas."

"Homens e mulheres não são tão diferentes, Parker."

"Claro que são." Ele estava inflexível. "Pai, fala para a Bones que meninos e meninas são diferentes!"

"Não posso, parceiro. Bones é meio que expert nesse assunto."

"Pai?"

"Sim."

"Estou perdendo Ben 10. Posso ligar a TV?"

"Bem, foi mais fácil do que pensei," Booth confessou, enquanto preparavam o jantar.

Temperance assentiu. "Concordo. Fiquei surpresa de quão facilmente ele aceitou as novidades."

"Apesar de que acho que já havíamos preparado-o antes." Booth parou ao lado da parceira e passou os braços ao redor dela. "Quer dormir mais cedo, hoje?" ele perguntou, cheirando o nariz dela, sedutoramente.

"Pai?"

Booth pulou à interrupção inesperada. "Hey, amigão! O programa já terminou? O jantar levará mais alguns minutos."

"O bebê está dentro da barriga da Bones?"

Booth sorriu orgulhoso. "Sim, e está crescendo mais a cada dia."

"Como ele entrou lá? Minha professora disse que tudo cresce a partir de uma semente. Bones comeu uma semente especial de bebês?"

A mandíbula de Booth caiu, enquanto ele lutava para achar uma resposta.

Temperance falou primeiro. "Sua professora está certa, Parker, mas não precisei comer uma semente. Seu papai colocou..."

"BONES!... Hey, Parker, pode ir se lavar para jantar. Podemos conversar mais sobre fazer bebês, quando você voltar."

"Ok, pai." Parker saiu pulando energicamente, inconsciente da situação que havia criado.

Booth luziu para Temperance.

"O que?" ela ergueu os braços, enfaticamente. "Eu ia dizer que você colocou lá com um abraço muito especial que só os adultos dão. Não estou completamente inconsciente quanto a necessidade de discrição."

"Mesmo?" Booth estava visivelmente aliviado. "Sinto muito, Bones. Parecia que você ficaria bastante... clínica sobre isso tudo."

"Já considerou que pode não ser uma má idéia? Crianças aceitam as coisas melhor quando são mais novos."

Booth estreitou os olhos, enquanto ela terminava de preparar o jantar, tentando pensar no quanto ela gostaria de explicar.

"Terminei!" Parker pulou na direção da mesa e sentou-se. "Então, como a semente entrou na sua barriga, Bones?"

"O bebê, na verdade, não está dentro da minha barriga, Parker," ela esclareceu, colocando a comida sobre a mesa. "Está crescendo em um lugar especial chamado útero."

"Bones, termos técnicos não importam ainda."

"E quanto tempo leva para o bebê crescer?" Parker continuou.

"Cerca de quarenta semanas, mas sabe que continuamos a crescer depois que nascemos. De outro modo, todos seríamos bebês."

Parker riu e comeu um pouco do jantar. "Ainda não me disse como foi parar aí."

"Bem, veja, Parker, quando duas pessoas se amam muito..." Booth começou.

"Apesar de isso não ser absolutamente necessário," Temperance acrescentou.

"...mas é melhor se eles sentem isso, Bones," ele ficou nervoso. "De qualquer modo, Parker. Os papais têm uma semente especial e colocam dentro das mamães, e isso se une ao ovo muito, muito pequeno, na barriga da mamãe."

"Útero, Booth."

"Útero. E é assim que um bebê é feito. Ok?" Booth olhou esperançoso para o filho.

"Não." Parker respondeu seco. "Como a semente entra na mamãe?"

"É um tipo de aconchego muito especial."

"Isso quer dizer que se eu me aconchegar à mamãe, ou à Bones, serei papai também?"

"Não, Parker. É um tipo de aconchego que só poderá fazer quando estiver mais velho," Booth reassegurou-o.

"Bones?"

"Sim, Parker?"

"O bebê sai como cocô?"

"Umm... não, Parker, porque meninas têm seu lugar especial, por onde os bebês saem."

Booth sorriu surpreso à tática que ela usava. "Sem cocô."

"Na verdade, Booth, é bem comum as mulheres em estágio final do parto excretarem matéria fecal. O movimento de empurrar usa os mesmos músculos."

Booth contraiu-se visivelmente. "Verdade? Huh..."

"Isso responde todas as suas perguntas, Parker?" Temperance perguntou.

"Acho que sim..." ele murmurou, pensativo. "Mas posso ver por onde o bebê sairá?"

* * *

TBC


	46. Chapter 47

Nota da tradução: acho que nunca agradeci os comentários. Então, obrigada mesmo.

Quando a estória original terminar - ainda está em andamento - mandarei seus reviews para a autora, ok?

* * *

Capítulo 47

* * *

As folhas multicoloridas estalavam sob seus pés, enquanto ele apertava mais seu cachecol ao redor do pescoço. Um sopro gelado esfriou seu rosto, e Seeley Booth considerou que, definitivamente, era outono em DC. E ele, desta vez, não poderia estar mais feliz. Cada dia que passava, significava que estava cada dia mais próximo de se mudar para sua casa dos sonhos com sua família dos sonhos. E agora, a vida era boa.

Booth andou rapidamente na direção de seu apartamento. Uma emergência no Hoover tirou-o de seus planos de domingo com Parker e Bones, mas agora ele estava em casa, cheio de pizza fresca para jantar.

Ele virou rapidamente a chave e abriu a porta. Bones estava sentada enrolada no sofá, vendo TV com Parker, ambos distraídos à chegada dele. "Hey, gente!" Booth sorriu, quando ambos se assustaram com a interrupção.

Booth deu uma olhada para a tela para ver o que prendia tanto a atenção deles. Um documentário? Bones e Parker interessados em algo no Discovery Channel?

Não... espere. Este era o Discovery Health... aquilo era?... ela não havia!... Santo Deus, ela havia!...

"Bones..." Booth disse entre dentes.

"Booth! Você chegou!"

"E trouxe pizza!" Parker exclamou, animado.

Temperance pausou o programa de TV. "Sentimos sua falta hoje, mas nos divertimos moderadamente, durante a sua ausência."

A tela estava congelada na imagem de uma mulher enormemente grávida, dando à luz de quatro, e, pelo suor saindo dela, obviamente estava sentindo muita dor. Nua. A mulher grávida estava nua. "Eu vejo mesmo." Ele respirou fundo, se perguntando como passaram o resto do tempo. "Hey, amigão, vá se lavar, enquanto converso com Bones."

"Claro, pai." Parker correu na direção do banheiro. "É melhor não estarem se beijando, quando eu voltar."

Temperance, agora de pé ao lado de Booth, se aproximou para abraçá-lo. Booth se afastou, uma expressão inconfundível de desagrado no rosto.

"Não vamos nos beijar enquanto Parker está ocupado?" Temperance disse, confusa com o comportamento de Booth.

"Agora não. Gostaria de desligar a TV primeiro. Já que é um programa totalmente inapropriado para meu filho assistir." Ele pegou o controle remoto da mão dela e desligou a TV.

"É um documentário, Booth!" ela franziu as sobrancelhas. "É educativo."

"Parker não precisa ser educado deste jeito até ter... trinta anos."

"Acho que é altamente provável que Parker adquirirá acesso ao sistema reprodutivo feminino bem antes disso. Além disso, ele achou o programa todo bastante informativo. Parker fez muitas perguntas hoje que ajudarão no seu futuro escolar."

Booth grunhiu, e andou até a pequena cozinha. "Vamos comer, então, poderei levar Parker de volta à Rebecca antes que seja muito tarde."

"Então, ganharei meu beijo?"

"Talvez." Ele serviu pedaços de pizza nos três pratos. "Mas o que fez hoje foi muito ruim."

Temperance parou ao seu lado e passou os braços ao redor da cintura, brincando com a fivela do cinto de Booth. "Achei que gostasse quando me comporto mal."

O tom rouco e sedutor o desarmou imediatamente, e ele se virou para olhá-la. "É um tipo diferente de mau comportamento," ele corrigiu. "Acho que poderia ser facilmente perdoada, mesmo assim." Sorrindo contente, ele se inclinou e a beijou.

"EWWW!"

Eles se afastaram lentamente, segurando o riso.

"Eu disse sem beijo!" Parker protestou, sentando-se.

Temperance sentou-se ao lado dele. "Booth, não se esqueça que temos pré-natal e ultra amanhã."

"Bones!" Booth fez cara feia para ela. "Como poderia esquecer?" Após um momento de silêncio, ele murmurou, "...já que me lembrou disso três vezes hoje."

Parker compartilhou um sorriso astucioso com o pai e abafou o riso. "Você pode ser bem esquecido."

Ela olhou entre os dois e franziu as sobrancelhas. "Acho que ambos acharão que minha habilidade de memorização é bastante excepcional."

"Excepcionalmente ruim," Booth sorriu. "Tenho certeza que são os hormônios. Não durará para sempre."

A conversa durante o jantar passou despercebida por Temperance, que estava perdida em pensamentos. Não era somente o corpo dela que passava por mudanças. E ela considerava quanto aquilo afetaria sua habilidade de fazer seu trabalho.

* * *

"Me lembre de novo. Por que está me fazendo assistir isso, Bones?"

"Parker achou muito informativo. E eu também. Então, presumi que também acharia."

"Ummm..."

"Além disso," ela continuou, "ainda não comecei a escrever meu plano para o parto. Dr. Greene recomendou que fizéssemos juntos, para ambos sabermos o que esperam de nós, durante o parto. E há várias opções que gostaria de explorar. Uma delas é esse parto na água, que estamos assistindo agora."

"Certo..." Booth franziu as sobrancelhas à cena. Ele já havia visto algumas coisas nojentas, desde que começou a trabalhar com Bones. O programa que assistiam agora era bem parecido com essas coisas. "A piscina deveria estar tão... ensangüentada?"

"O que?" ela murmurou, distraída. "Por que está fingindo ser inglês de novo?"

"A água, Bones! Está vermelho-sangue."

"Tecnicamente, hemoglobina é o principal determinante da cor do sangue nos vertebrados, e outras criaturas que dela fazem uso. Quando sangue arterial e sangue capilar estão vermelho-claro, oxigênio fica com uma cor vermelha …"

"Eu conheço sangue quando vejo, Bones"

"Inevitavelmente, haverá perda de sangue. A quantidade específica dependerá da mulher. Mas os benefícios deste tipo de parto são bem documentados. E o alívio para a dor, provocado pela água, vale muito a pena."

"Sim, bem, é meio nojento." Booth se aproximou e passou os braços pelos ombros dela. "Então, o que mais este plano para o parto precisa ter?"

"Seria um parto normal. Cesarianas são procedimentos médicos desnecessários, e não quero ter que tomar epidural. Gostaria de ter controle absoluto do meu corpo."

"Entendo."

"Gostaria de não ter um alívio para a dor, também. Mulheres têm tido filhos há milênios, sem ajuda de analgésicos modernos. E não que ela seja afetada por morfina no meu sistema. O gás e o ar, combinado com os efeitos calmantes da piscina devem ser suficientes para diminuir o desconforto do parto."

Booth sorriu à ingenuidade dela, pensando que ela poderia mudar de idéia mais tarde. Por enquanto, ela poderia ter seu momento, fazendo planos sobre como isso aconteceria. Mas Booth sabia tanto quanto todo mundo que isso não significaria nada no mundo real. "Decidiu algo mais sobre o nascimento da Methadona?"

"Booth!" Temperance fez cara feia. "Os nomes que sugere ficam cada vez mais absurdos. Estou começando a pensar se as sugestões são deliberadamente obtusas."

"Mesmo?" Booth riu da frustração dela com ele. "Terminamos o assunto de planejamento agora?"

"Por enquanto," ela concordou, dando uma olhada rápida no relógio. "Está pronto para dormir?"

"Dormir? Hum... sim... dormir é exatamente o que eu tinha em mente," ele sorriu, cheirando o nariz dela. "Uma longa noite de... sono."

"Não é isso que suas ações demonstram. Dormir é um eufemismo? Como tradução? Mas para sexo?"

"Pode apostar, baby." Ele a pegou no colo e carregou-a até o quarto.

"Booth?"

"Mmmnn?"

Ela deu um tapinha no ombro dele. "Não me chame de baby!"

"Posso te chamar de sexy mama?" ele retorquiu, colocando-a cuidadosamente no centro da cama.

"Não."

Ele retirou gentilmente os sapatos dela. "Posso te chamar de mocinha?"

"Não!" os protestos dela multiplicaram-se.

Booth riu, já esperando essa reação. "Posso te chamar de docinho?"

"Me chame de Bones." Ela olhou para ele, contemplando-o, acariciando suas bochechas. "Sempre."

Booth ergueu-a e retirou a camisola. "Posso te chamar de amor da minha vida?"

Ela corou e deitou-se, aninhando-se na cama macia. "Isso é bom, mas ainda prefiro Bones."

Booth olhou para ela, cheio de luxúria, enquanto se afundava na carne suave. Ela murmurou deliciada, enquanto ele lambia os seios inchados. Booth olhou para o rosto dela, e o amor que sentia por ela era devastador. Sua expressão suavizou e ele a beijou carinhosamente, então desceu para os seios devagar.

"Posso te chamar de minha esposa?"

* * *

TBC


	47. Chapter 48

Capítulo 48

* * *

"Uma piada."

"Huh?" Jared sentou-se no banco à frente dele. "O que é uma piada?"

Booth fez cara feia. "Minha vida"

Jared franziu as sobrancelhas ao irmão mais velho. "Está brincando, certo? Tem o melhor garoto de DC e mais um a caminho. É topo de linha no seu trabalho... sem demissões desonrosas em seu registro," ele satirizou. "E sobre a casa onde vai morar? Ótima decoração, se me lembro… segurança de alta tecnologia. Sem vizinhos chatos para lidar!"

Ele fez cara feia, bebendo o líquido escuro. "É quase perfeita."

"Quase?"

"Pedi a Bones em casamento."

"Vou arriscar um palpite que Tempe disse não."

Booth suspirou. "Ela não disse exatamente não. Ela deu risada; presumindo que fiz uma piada que ela não entendeu. E, citando o que ela disse, 'Não entendo por que diria isso, quando sabe como me sinto a respeito do conceito de casamento'."

"Oh."

Booth virou-se para encarar o irmão. "Jar? Quando me lembrou de como minha vida vai bem …"

Jared assentiu. "O que é verdade, a propósito."

"…por que não mencionou Bones?" Ele estava focado no irmão caçula.

O ar de repente ficou pesado com a situação constrangedora, e os dois homens se olharam com cuidado. Finalmente, Jared explicou o motivo. "Ela é um gosto adquirido," ele começou. "Acho que posso dizer que ela é como manteiga de amendoim e geléia. Ou você ama, ou odeia. É difícil encontrar um meio termo."

Booth olhou suspeito para o irmão. "Você a odeia?"

"Quer que eu a ame?" Jared provocou, numa tentativa de aliviar a situação. Não era um assunto que ele particularmente queria dividir com Seeley. E ele precisava combater qualquer sentimento não-resolvido que tinha com relação à Temperance Brennan, e nem seu irmão, nem sua noiva poderiam ficar cientes deste fato. "Tenho a impressão que é a última coisa que quer que eu faça."

Booth vacilou ao pensamento.

"Além disso, não acho que Melinda curte ménage …" o irmão mais novo continuou, com um sorriso.

"Podemos simplesmente parar de pensar bem aqui?" Seeley protestou. "Está falando da minha …."

"…namorada que JAMAIS casará com você."

"Um pouco mais de sal na ferida, não acha?"

"Irmão, simplesmente aceite isso. Não há motivo para ficar preocupado com assuntos mundanos."

Booth arregalou os olhos ao irmão. "Mundano? Fala o cara que casará em algumas semanas."

"Touché."

"E como estão as coisas?" ele perguntou. "Como está Melinda?"

"Mamãe a adora, o que é bom. Mas Mil está muito estressada. Acha que tudo dará errado. O que me lembra que prometi a ela que não brigaria com ninguém, no dia do casamento."

Booth ergueu as mãos em defesa. "Hey, não digo a você para ser um canalha. Simplesmente indico quando está sendo um."

Jared sorriu. "Bem, por um dia, juro, vou me comportar bem."

"Bom ouvir."

"Não posso falar por papai, no entanto," Jared deu de ombros. "Pelo menos, Pops estará lá."

Booth sorriu. "Será bom. Não vejo a hora de ele conhecer Bones."

Jared sorriu, erguendo-se para sair. "Tenho certeza que ele adorará a experiência."

* * *

"Booth!" Temperance desceu da plataforma, aceitando o chá que ele segurava para ela. "Você saiu sem me acordar esta manhã. Onde estava?"

"Tomei café da manhã com Jared. Ele está um pouco estressado. O casamento é em pouco mais de duas semanas. Há muita coisa a se fazer ainda." Juntos, eles andaram na direção do escritório dela.

"Há alguma coisa que podemos fazer para ajudar?"

"Acho que têm tudo sob controle. Com exceção que o padrinho de Jared é um velho amigo da Marinha, que não conseguirá chegar até dois dias antes do casamento, então, agora, organizar a festa de despedida de solteiro é meu encargo."

"Posso ajudar? Procurar por strippers, talvez? A que interrogamo?..." Temperance ponderou por um momento. "Luxúria de Morango?"

"Não a interrogamos, Bones. Você pagou para que ela dançasse para mim, enquanto assistia. Há uma grande diferença."

Ela franziu o cenho, lembrando da ocasião; "Parece evidentemente sexual, falando assim. Não exatamente um comportamento profissional, especialmente no curso de uma investigação federal. A Srta. Luxúria, no entanto, parecia ser bem profissional."

"Sabe de uma coisa, Bones. Deixe comigo. Já lida com muita coisa, como gravidez, trabalhar e escrever …"

"Tenho um prazo a acrescentar, também!"

"…e ainda acompanhar o andamento da reforma da casa. Não quero que fique cansada. Pense na Egberta."

"Não sou feita de barro, Booth!" ela discutiu, sentando-se cuidadosamente no sofá.

"Porcelana, Bones. E chama isso do que?" ele disse, apontando para os tornozelos inchados, erguidos sobre a mesa de café, para descanso.

"Um efeito colateral completamente gerenciável das variações hormonais excessivas que estou atualmente passando."

"Certo," ele deu de ombros, sabendo que não ganharia essa discussão. "Vou te deixar aqui. Tenho relatórios a entregar antes da reunião desta tarde."

"Espere! Não vá ainda, por favor?"

Booth sorriu carinhoso, e sentou-se ao seu lado, puxando os pés dela sobre seu colo, tentando massageá-los até ela se sentir melhor. Temperance gemeu à sensação de relaxamento e deitou-se, permitindo a ele trabalhar seus dedos mágicos em sua pele. "Melhor?" ele perguntou, quando terminou.

"Muito," ela rosnou, puxando-o para um abraço. Enquanto Booth enterrava seu rosto no cabelo cheiroso, sentiu os dedos dela trabalhando na fivela do cinto.

"Bones! O que está fazendo?" Ele se mexeu, enquanto ela abria o cinto dele.

"Senti sua falta esta manhã," ela respondeu, distraída. "Pensei em termos relações sexuais antes do almoço."

"Por melhor que isso soe," ele respondeu, dando uma olhada no laboratório lotado, "Não tenho certeza se fazer amor aqui e agora é inteiramente inapropriado. E temos uma consulta esta tarde."

"Está preocupado de as pessoas descobrirem que fizemos sexo? Porque suspeito que minha gravidez já seja evidência disso."

"Não, eu…"

"E tenho muita certeza que qualquer resíduo seminal aparecerá numa ultra…"

"Bones!"

"…apesar de que, se o Dr. Greene precisar fazer um exame interno por qualquer motivo, poderia haver resíduo desnecessário que poderia impedir o exame. Deveríamos nos conter a atividades orais."

Booth lambeu os lábios instintivamente e sorriu. "Beijar."

"Estava pensando mais é em sexo oral." Ela se abaixou sobre a calça dele, agora aberta, e Booth jogou a cabeça para trás, à sensação.

"Pu** mer**, Bones! Não podemos. Não aqui. E se alguém entrar?"

"Você tem um argumento válido." Ela soltou o aperto que mantinha na excitação dele, e o beijou nos lábios. "Eu devo me satisfazer me masturbando. E é bem-vindo a assistir, se quiser."

"Acho que não," ele disse, antes de beijá-la profundamente. "Não pode me tentar com sexo, e depois se afastar. Teremos que achar um lugar privativo e usar camisinha."

"Tem uma?" ela perguntou, excitada.

Booth franziu o cenho. Fazia muito tempo desde que ele precisou de uma. E dede que começou a ter relações com Bones, eles pensavam em engravidar, então, proteção não era problema. "Não. Você tem?"

Ela balançou a cabeça.

"E Hodgins?"

"Em uma conferência. Apesar de que … Sr. Vaziri está aqui, pela escala da semana. Talvez eu pudesse pedir a ele?"

Booth suspirou e olhou pelo laboratório. "Por que não vamos para sua casa, e passamos numa farmácia no caminho?"

"Agora, _esta_ é uma ótima idéia."

* * *

Trinta minutos depois, Booth estava deitado na cama, enquanto Temperance movia-se freneticamente sobre ele, sua excitação enterrada dentro do calor dela.

"Você é insasiável!" Booth declarou, gemendo, suas mãos correndo pela cintura dela. "Sabe disso, não é?"

"Não consigo me segurar," ela protestou, mudando o ritmo. "Ohhh!"

"Oh, Deus, sim!" ele gemeu. "Estou com você, baby. Venha para mim?"

"Tão perto," ela gemeu. Booth golpeou-se dentro dela uma vez mais, levando Temperance ao limite, e ela gritou em êxtase. Os espasmos da liberação tiraram a liberação dele, e ela desabou sobre o corpo dele, e Booth juntou-se a ela, no estado de felicidade.

"Oh, vou sentir falta disso," ela murmurou no ombro dele.

"O que?" Booth perguntou, com leve pânico na voz.

"Haverá um período após o parto em que não poderemos ter relações sexuais," ela explicou.

"Oh." Booth suspirou, antes de murmurar baixo, "Bem, isso é uma droga."

Temperance ergueu-se no cotovelo, um olhar surpreso. "Acabou de pedir por sexo oral?"

* * *

"Não tenho o dia todo, sabe," a sonógrafa disparou. "Agora, seu registro mostra que querem esperar para saber o sexo do bebê. É esse o caso?"

"Não, nós já sabemos"

A mulher rude olhou Temperance surpresa. "Não está escrito aqui. Está sugerindo que a última pessoa que fez a ultra deixou as anotações incompletas?"

"O que? Não! Fui capaz de ver que vamos ter uma menina," Temperance disse.

"Todo mundo é um maldito expert," ela murmurou baixo. "Agora, poderia deitar na cama, Sra. Brennan, para podermos começar?"

Temperance falou sem som "Sra?" para Booth, e ele balançou a cabeça levemente, avisando-a para não discutir. Grato por ela ter compreendido, Brennan e Booth compartilharam sua frustração em silêncio, enquanto o gel frio cobria o abdômen dela. Booth segurou sua mão enquanto, juntos, assistiam a imagem acinzentada na tela.

"Lá está ela, Bones!" Booth suspirou maravilhado. "Nossa menininha."

"Hmm..." A sonógrafa acabou a felicidade do casal. "Bem, tenho que dizer, Sra. Brennan, que menina não é minha opinião profissional."

"O que?" Booth interrompeu. "Está dizendo que é um menino?" Ele apertou a mão da parceira, enquanto o pensamento lentamente formava-se. "Mas, já dissemos a todos que é uma menina. E já compramos coisas para menina!"

"Então, espero que tenham guardado todos os recibos" ela disse seca. "Claro que erros são facilmente cometidos. É muito fácil olhos destreinados analisarem erroneamente o que vêem na tela."

"Olhos destreinados?" Temperance protestou. "Booth?"

Ele puxou-a para um abraço. "Está tudo bem, Bones. Está tudo bem."

Menos de dez minutos mais tarde, e novas imagens para babarem, eles voltavam para o carro.

"Booth, eu sinto muito. Realmente pensei... eu tinha tanta certeza. Mas estou certa que a sonógrafa estava correta ao sugerir que eu estava errada. O feto ainda estava nos primeiros estágios de desenvolvimento. Eu... me enganei."

"Mas isso não muda nada, certo?" Booth reassegurou, olhando as novas fotos com orgulho. "Ainda seremos ótimos pais."

Temperance descansou uma mão sobre a barriga, sempre expandindo. "Espero que sim," ela sussurrou, pensativa.

"Hey," Booth disse. "Eu sei que vamos! Mas agora vem a questão dos nomes …"

"Quero chamá-lo de Matthew."

Booth olhou surpreso à decisão dela. Virando a chave na ignição, ele sorriu, colocando seus óculos escuros. "Ok."

A vida _era_ boa.

* * *

TBC

N/T: não sei exatamente o motivo, mas, na minha cabeça, eles têm cara que serão pais de uma menina, quando (se?) ela engravidar – de verdade – na série.


	48. Chapter 49

Capítulo 49

* * *

"Boa tarde, Tempe, Seely." Dr. Greene sorriu para o casal. "Como foi de ultra mais cedo?"

Temperance enroscou seus dedos nos de Booth. "Foi… surpreendente. Vou ter um menino."

"Nós vamos ter um menino," Booth corrigiu.

"Tecnicamente, é meu corpo," ela devolveu.

Dr. Greene observou a interação, fascinado. "Parece chateada pelo fato de ser um menino, Temperance?"

Temperance abriu a boca para responder, percebendo que não tinha nada relevante a oferecer.

"Seus instintos como mãe; o propósito primário é proteger e cuidar das crianças até que atinjam a idade adulta," Dr. Green continuou.

"Por que ele está dizendo isso, Booth?" Temperance pergntou, na defensiva. "Já sei disso. É antropologia básica."

"Tempe…" O médico se inclinou na direção dela. "Não deveria se sentir mal por pensar que era uma menina. Às vezes, nossos desejos se expõem por razões que estão além do nosso controle."

"Oh, Deus," Booth grunhiu baixo. "Ele está canalizando o Sweets."

Temperance permitiu-se processar as palavras do Dr. Greene, antes de responder. "Está sugerindo que eu secretamente desejei uma menina, e me convenci de que este era o sexo do meu bebê?"

"Sim."

"Isso é ridículo."

"Ridículo," Booth repetiu.

"Continuando…" o médico suspirou, derrotado, "agora que entrou no último trimestre, provavelmente verá que as coisas precisam ser mais devagar. Talvez diminuir suas horas no trabalho, se já não o fez."

"Isso não será apropriado," Temperance protestou, olhando para Booth, para que ele verificasse a declaração dela.

Ele simplesmente sorriu para ela. "Bones, precisa fazer o que é melhor, gostando ou não. Ligaremos para Cam. Pensar em alguma coisa." Booth virou-se para o médico. "Eu me certificarei disso."

"Bom. Já arrumou a mala que levará para o hospital?"

Temperance franziu o cenho. "Não. Deveria? Ainda tenho 13 semanas e dois dias até a data do parto."

"É aconselhável, sim. Ninguém pode predizer o que acontecerá. Boa preparação evita stress desnecessário."

"Estava pensando em um parto em casa …"

Booth sentou-se ereto, olhando horrorizado para Temperance. "O que?"

"Por que não?" ela perguntou ao ansioso parceiro.

"Na minha opinião honesta, Tempe, isso não seria aconselhável, na sua situação atual. Gostamos de monitorar os primogênitos, para evitar riscos de complicações. Partos domésticos são mais propensos para mães que já tiveram filhos antes. Talvez pudesse explorar a idéia de uma segunda gravidez?"

"Não tenho intenção em procriar várias vezes," ela declarou friamente, desapontada que sua preferência não seria viável.

"Whoa, Bones!" Booth protestou. "Pensei que poderíamos discutir isso outra hora? Além disso, você mesma disse que há menos stress quando se tem mais de um filho!"

"E terá para você, Booth. Já tem Parker."

Ele luziu para ela. "Não é justo. Parker te ama como se fosse a mãe dele," ele assobiou.

Ela o encarou, insegura sobre o que havia dito de errado; aterrorizada por Parker se sentir assim em relação à ela, e culpada porque obviamente chateou Booth, no que, claramente, era um assunto sensível para ele. Suas bochechas queimavam e, lutando para segurar as lágrimas desnecessárias, Temperance virou-se e pegou sua bolsa. "Minha amostra de urina," ela declarou, colocando o pote sobre a mesa.

* * *

"Talvez devêssemos convidar Russ e Amy?" Booth sugeriu, quando Temperance empurrava a comida pelo prato, distraída. "Eles não terão muito tempo, até o nascimento do bebê."

"Claro," ela respondeu, tímida. Booth havia pedido desculpas por ter discutido com ela mais cedo, mas, mesmo assim, o ar estava carregado de assuntos não resolvidos, nenhum dos dois querendo piorar a situação. "Verei se estão livres amanhã."

"Deveríamos comprar uma torta," Booth pensou em voz alta. "Para sobremesa. Caso vierem."

"Não gosto de torta, Booth." Seu protesto foi carregado com um tom de indiferença; apesar de isso não valer uma discussão. "Não gosto das frutas cozidas."

"Você não come sobremesa mesmo" Ele ponderou por um momento. "Vou comprar uma. Será comida de qualquer maneira." Booth andou até o balcão para fazer seu pedido. "Está pronta para ir? Já terminou de brincar com a comida?"

Temperance derrubou o garfo no prato quase cheio, fazendo barulho. Na noite passada, Booth pediu a ela para ser sua esposa. Na hora, ela havia desprezado o pedido dele. Mas seu comportamento com ela hoje havia sugerido o contrário. A situação precisava ser remediada. O mais rápido possível. "Preciso voltar ao laboratório," ela respondeu. "Mas pode ir para casa. Não vou demorar."

Booth observou o comportamento perturbado dela e assentiu em silêncio. O que quer que estivesse perturbando-a, ela contaria quando fosse a hora.

* * *

"Caroline!" Temperance correu pelo corredor, seguindo a promotora na direção de seu escritório.

"Cherie," Caroline virou-se, surpresa com a visitante inesperada. "Meu… não está ficando enorme? Tem certeza que seu filho não nascerá este ano ainda?"

"Bastante certeza," Temperance afirmou.

"Então, o que você quer?" Caroline perguntou diretamente. "Sei que está aqui porque quer algo de mim. Você não faz ligações de cortesia. Como regra geral."

"Estou preocupada por Booth sentir necessidade de estabelecer posse," Temperance explicou.

"Perdão?"

"E suspeito que sua falta atual de status na hierarquia familiar da sociedade o perturba bastante."

Caroline rolou os olhos à antropóloga. "E eu repito: perdão?"

Temperance tombou a cabeça levemente. "Por que fica pedindo perdão?" Ela farejou o ar delicadamente. "Está sofrendo de excesso de função corporal involuntária?"

"Por que está aqui, Dra. Brennan?" Caroline exclamou, exasperada.

"Quero saber se arrumou a documentação que solicitei. Que permitirá a Booth ter paz de espírito com relação a suas responsabilidades com a criança."

Caroline uniu os lábios em um sorriso fraco, e expulsou Temperance de sua sala. "Não se preocupe, Cherie. Assegurarei pessoalmente que, antes de o bebê chegar, o Agente Especial Seeley Booth tenha todos os direitos que merece."

"Isso não responde a minha pergunta …" Temperance protestou, enquanto a porta se fechava atrás de si.

* * *

Temperance abriu um olho e checou o relógio. 3:17 da manhã. Atrás dela, Booth dormia profundamente. O cansaço que todos diziam que ela sentiria, estava finamente chegando. Mas também a insônia. Ela levou a mão ao abdômen. Dentro dele, o bebê movia-se freneticamente. Por que ele fazia isso, ela se perguntou. Durante o dia, enquanto ela estava andando e trabalhando, ela só sentia um movimento tímido, mas, na calma da noite, parecia que ele estava fazendo exercícios aeróbicos completos. Ela deveria mesmo tentar voltar a dormir.

Mas…

O impulso era simplesmente forte demais. Saindo cuidadosamente da cama, Temperance andou na escuridão, na direção da porta.

"Bones?"

Temperance pulou à inesperada consciência dele. "Só vou ao banheiro, Booth," ela sussurrou, na escuridão. "O bebê está fazendo muita pressão na minha bexiga. Volte a dormir."

"Mmmn, ok," ele murmurou, de seu estado semi-consciente.

Temperance fechou a porta do quarto, e andou pelo apartamento escuro. Tendo chegado à santidade da cozinha, Temperance abriu a geladeira, a luz suave iluminando suas características delicadas. Orgulhoso, na prateleira do meio, estava o prato de torta que Booth havia comprado para o, agora confirmado, almoço com Russ e Amy no dia seguinte.

"Um pedaço pequeno não fará falta," ela disse a si mesma, em voz baixa.

Muito tempo depois, Temperance finalmente deitou-se na cama, ao lado de Booth. Instintivamente, ele se virou e passou os braços ao redor dela, puxando a amiga e agora amante para perto. Ela sorriu contente, e rapidamente voltou a dormir.

O pouco que restou da torta, no entanto, jazia cuidadosamente escondido bem no fundo da lata de lixo. Temperance Brennan havia cuidadosamente reconsiderado sua opinião sobre frutas cozidas.

* * *

"Isso está ótimo, Tempe," Russ elogiou. "Quando aprendeu a cozinhar assim?"

Temperance olhou pela mesa, nos olhos ansiosos de todos. "Uma das minhas famílias adotivas insistia que eu fosse responsável pelo jantar. Em troca de me abrigar. Eles tinham expectativas muito altas."

O silêncio que se seguiu pareceu ensurdecedor para ela, e ela esperou que alguém, qualquer um, respondesse a essa nova confissão.

"Está mesmo delicioso," Amy finalmente declarou. "Como a gravidez tem influenciado seu paladar?" ela perguntou, mudando de assunto. "Algum desejo em particular?"

Brennan olhou constrangida para Booth. "Não, não, nenhum mesmo," ela declarou firme. Ele não havia comentando da torta desaparecida. Ainda.

"Não nas horas das refeições," Booth sorriu.

Temperance congelou ao comentário leve. Ele sabia o que ela havia feito na noite anterior? Ele era um investigador excepcional. Seria tolo demais pensar que Booth já não havia descoberto…

"Ahh," Amy assentiu, compreensiva. Ela havia experimentado o mesmo tipo de vontade, quando esperava Hayley. "Está se referindo a um tipo diferente de apetite."

"Não!" a expressão de Russ se torceu em desgosto. "É da minha irmã que está falando. Não preciso dessas imagens na minha cabeça."

Amy e Booth riram, enquanto Temperance parecia totalmente confusa. "Não entendo o motivo de meu apetite por qualquer coisa divertir tanto vocês."

Booth bateu a mão na coxa dela, brincando. "Deixa para lá, Bones. Vamos falar de outra coisa."

"Ok… bem, Amy… queria te perguntar se durante a gravidez, teve grande aumento de desejo sexual? Venho precisando ter orgasmos quatro ou cinco vezes por dia. Felizmente, Booth é bem competente nesta área, com estimulação oral e penetração, mas houve várias ocasiões em que o uso de ajuda manual foi bem benéfica," Temperance explicou, diretamente, "no entanto, meu médico desaprova o uso disso, no meu estado atual…"

Booth podia sentir cada parte do seu corpo tremendo de vergonha. "Russ. O que diz de pegarmos algumas cervejas? Acho que agora seria ideal!"

"Sim," Russ concordou de todo coração, desesperado para não ouvir o que sua irmã discutiria em seguida. "É uma ótima idéia."

"…a respeito disso, tenho sorte de Booth e eu trabalharmos juntos. Qualquer vontade que sentimos durante o dia, é facilmente satisfeita," Temperance concluiu.

"Bones!" Booth assobiou. "Você está deixando seu irmão, e a mim, se importa saber, desconfortáveis."

"Na verdade," Amy interrompeu, sorrindo abertamente. "Russ está muito frustrado pelo meu quase inexistente desejo sexual."

"Amy," Russ corou.

"Bem, é verdade, e, para ser bem honesta, sua atitude está me dando nos nervos." O humor dela mudou rapidamente. "É sempre sobre você, mas é meu corpo que está mudando e não tenho controle sobre o que sinto agora!"

"Booth diz que honestidade é importante num relacionamento," Temperance acrescentou, querendo ajudar.

"É verdade até certo ponto," Amy discutiu, "mas há uma coisa chamada honestidade _em excesso_."

"Sim," Booth concordou veemente. "Às vezes… é preciso manter as coisas para si, para proteger os sentimentos das outras pessoas." Booth se mexeu. Era isso que ele estava fazendo, certo? _Protegendo Bones._

Amy, que agora se acalmava de sua explosão recente, sorria para Temperance. "Como quando perguntei ao Russ se meu traseiro ficava muito grande nessa roupa. Só há uma resposta correta."

"Não tenho certeza se compreendo," Brennan pensou. "Dado o estado avançado da sua gravidez, com certeza seu _gluteus maximus_ parece amplificado em qualquer roupa. Aumentou consideravelmente, desde a última vez que te vi."

Russ inclinou-se e sussurrou no ouvido dela. "A resposta correta é não, Tempe."

"Mas é uma mentira."

"Chama-se 'ser sensível'."

"Oh, então é permitido mentir para melhorar a auto-estima de alguém." Temperance sorriu, orgulhosa por ter compreendido.

Russ olhou para a irmã, estupefato. "Uh, sim!"

Amy fez cara feia para Russ. "Então, está na verdade dizendo a Tempe que meu traseiro fica enorme com tudo!"

"Baby," ele disse, passando os braços ao redor dela. "Você sempre está bonita para mim."

"Esquisito." Ela sorriu sedutora para ele.

"Viu, Bones," Booth sussurrou, "é assim que é um bom relacionamento."

Temperance assistiu o irmão e Amy interagindo carinhosamente, se perguntando se era assim que os outros viam seu relacionamento com Booth. E, enquanto ela pensava em Booth… "Sobremesa?"

"Acabou de dizer minha palavra favorita," Booth sorriu animado. "Estou tão pronto para comer torta. Russ, você vai amar esta torta, estou dizendo!"

"Na verdade… não," ela confessou. "A torta foi destruída. Eu, humm… derrubei. Acidentalmente. E não serve mais para consumo. Por isso, precisei … humm… jogá-la no lixo."

"Aww, cara," Booth gemeu. "É uma pena. Uma perda de uma ótima torta. Suponho que poderemos comer, na próxima vez. O que vamos comer no lugar?"

"Sorvete."

"Ótimo," Amy acrescentou. "Tenho sentido muita vontade de tomar sorvete, nesta gravidez. Acho que porque estamos no verão, e tenho sentido tanto calor o tempo todo."

"No Peru, o calor era insuportável. Mal conseguia sair do quarto de hotel." Temperance tirou o sorvete da geladeira, aproveitando da temperatura gelada do pote, por um momento.

"Eu imagino." Amy assentiu, concordando. "Tudo parece tão mais concentrado quando se está grávida."

"Parece! Está tão certa!" Temperance sorriu feliz com a afirmação de que não era a única que se sentia assim no momento.

* * *

"Então. Russ. Amy?" Booth entregou um copo para eles. "Já escolheram um nome?"

"Será um menino," Russ confirmou orgulhoso. "Então, decidimos chamá-lo de Matthew."

"Oh." Temperance olhou frustrada para Booth. "Verdade?" ela perguntou, virando-se para o irmão. "E tem certeza que escolherá este nome em particular?"

"Ou esse, ou Richard," Amy acrescentou. "È meio que uma tradição familiar homenagear nossos pais, e vocês cresceram pensando que seu pai chamava-se Matthew Brennan. Obviamente, meu pai chama-se Richard…"

"Bem, isso é …" Temperance lutou para encontrar as palavras certas. "…bonito."

Russ abraçou a irmã e riu. "Fico feliz que aprova, irmãzinha."

Amy colocou a mão sobre o braço de Russ. "Russ, deveríamos ir embora. Está ficando tarde, e não deveríamos deixar seu pai colocar as meninas para dormir todas as noites."

"Obrigado por virem," Booth disse. "Foi realmente ótimo para Bones conversar sobre gravidez com alguém que entende."

"Sim," ela comentou. "Você ofereceu um conselho prático valoroso, o qual levarei em consideração, quando chegar a hora do parto."

"Dirijam com cuidado, gente. Acho que, na verdade, estou pronto para dormir."

Temperance sorriu. "Significa que vamos fazer sexo."

Booth olhou para ela, surpreso. "O que? Não, não significa."

"Mas você disse que dormir era eufemismo para sexo!"

"Também disse que tradução era eufemismo para homicídio, mas quando peço para interpretar para mim, não espero que corte o suspeito em pedacinhos."

Temperance franziu o cenho. "Claro que não. Se eu me comportar como uma assassina sociopata, você teria que me prender." Ela pensou por um momento, então, sussurrou no ouvido do parceiro. "Booth? Isso me deu uma idéia. Podemos interpretar, quando formos 'dormir' mais tarde?"

Amy simplesmente sorriu, enquanto empurrava um envergonhado Russ para fora do apartamento. Termperance e Seeley, realmente, se mereciam.

* * *

TBC


	49. Chapter 50

Capítulo 50

* * *

"Que horas acha que estará em casa?"

Booth franziu o cenho, mexendo-se na cadeira. "O que? Não sei, Bones. É uma despedida de solteiro. Despedida do Jared; então, provavelmente na hora do café da manhã, dadas as experiências anteriores." Ele olhou para seu reflexo no espelho. "Bones, o que está fazendo?" ele perguntou, afastando as mãos dela.

"Só estou arrumando seu cabelo. Algum problema?"

"Acho que não," ele sorriu, de repente consciente da natureza antropológica do seu relacionamento. Pelo menos, a agitação dela lembrava-o de uma situação parecida no documentário sobre chimpanzés que ela fez com que ele assistisse, na noite anterior. "Por que está tão preocupada sobre a hora que chegarei em casa? Quero dizer, ao menos estará aqui? Pensei que gostaria de ir para sua casa hoje."

"Só não estou mais acostumada a dormir sozinha, e sentirei sua falta."

Booth sorriu largo. "O que? A ridiculamente independente Temperance Brennan ficará solitária?"

"Tenho certeza que são só os hormônios," ela insistiu. "Não vai durar."

"Além disso, você não dormirá sozinha," ele provocou.

"O que?"

Booth colocou a mão gentilmente sobre o abdômen dela. "Porque este carinha aqui te manterá acordada metade da noite, como já sabe."

Ela colocou a mão sobre a dele. "Acho que é algo que preciso me acostumar. Ficar acordada a noite toda."

"Nós precisamos, Bones. Estamos nisso juntos."

Temperance considerou o quão feliz estava agora, amaldiçoando silenciosamente a entropia. Se ela pudesse congelar este momento. Mas até mesmo ela tinha que admitir que progredir era o único modo, especialmente quando isso significava que conheceriam seu bebê em alguns meses.

"É melhor eu ir," Booth murmurou, afastando-se relutante. "Eu te amo."

"Sim." Ela sorriu. "Você ama."

* * *

Booth bebeu sua terceira cerveja, tentando acompanhar o ritmo do resto do pessoal.

"Hora de ir para um club de stripper?" Jared sugeriu, para os poucos mais de doze homens reunidos, mais do que felizes em ajudar o noivo a comemorar sua última expressão de liberdade.

Booth suspirou. Ele sabia que Jared precisaria de uma babá para ajudá-lo a não se meter em problemas, mas os amigos, por assim dizer, convidados do seu irmão, não tinham intenção de facilitar. Seus pensamentos voltaram-se para sua parceira, sozinha esta noite, e Booth sabia que era o mesmo senso de dever e lealdade familiar que ele tinha por Parker e por seu filho ainda não nascido que o mantinham, de olhos atentos, aqui com seu irmão caçula.

* * *

Temperance Brennan sentia-se estranha.

A reclamação exata era difícil de saber, mas o resultado era que ela não havia conseguido fazer nada, em duas horas sozinha. Tudo precisava de mais atenção do que ela podia dar. Após passar uma hora sentada na frente da tela do computador, Temperance aceitou que seu próximo capítulo não viria em algum tempo próximo. Ela andou por seu próprio apartamento, recolhendo jornais de antropologia, só para largá-los, segundos depois. Ligando a TV que Booth havia insistido que ela comprasse, Temperance começou a passar pelos canais, para ver se algo chamava sua atenção.

Foi frustração pura que a levou ao banheiro, para um longo banho relaxante.

* * *

"Desculpe. Já tenho dona." Booth indicou ao barman a sua necessidade de mais bebida, focando seu olhar longe dos seios que estavam a meros centímetros de seu rosto.

A dançarina escassamente vestida continuou correndo a mão pelo braço dele. "Mesmo? Não vejo nenhum anel, querido."

Ele fez cara feia dentro do copo de bebida, colocado diante dele. "É problema meu." Ele ergueu os olhos e luziu para, ele agora percebeu, uma mulher muito bonita. "E não é da conta de ninguém."

"Se ela não quer casar com você, o problema não é seu, coisa quente. É dela. Confie em mim. Conheço muitos caras que estão na mesma situação. E…" ela se aproximou e sussurrou no ouvido dele. "…Sei como fazê-lo se sentir muito melhor."

Booth deixou escapar uma risada baixa. "Oh, aposto que sim. Mas, como já disse, não estou interessado." Pelo canto do olho, Booth viu que Jared se aproximava.

"Está roubando minha atenção, irmão?" Jared deu uma olhada indiscreta e longa na companhia indesejável do irmão. "Se está procurando companhia particular, querida, está dando em cima do irmão errado. O Seeley aqui não sabe se comportar mal."

Ela lambeu o lábio sugestivamente, ao convite de Jared. "Claro. Poderíamos ir para um lugar mais privado." Ela deslizou a mão pela de Jared, puxando-o pelo bar lotado.

"Jar!" Booth olhou horrorizado ao comportamento do irmão. "Vai se casar em dois dias."

"Relaxe, Seels. Precisa se soltar. E eu sei como …"

"Jared!" Booth protestou veemente. "Não!"

* * *

Temperance soltou um suspiro. Quanto maior ficava, mais difícil ficava para completar uma tarefa. Até as mais simples, como tirar a calcinha, requeria coordenação e equilíbrio de um atleta campeão. E ela parou nua, observando seu corpo diferente no espelho. Passando suas mãos pela pesada barriga crescida, seu bebê respondeu ao toque com um chute, esticando sua pele com o formato distinguível de um pé. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, enquanto pensava na vida que crescia ali dentro. Junto com Booth, eles fizeram este ser humano que ela carregava.

"Wow."

Não havia ninguém mais para ouvir seu espanto ao milagre da vida. Que, dado um curto período de tempo, este pequeno embrião pôde crescer em um pedacinho deles. Temperance virou-se para admirar seu corpo de perfil, esperando que sua barriga mexesse novamente. Com exceção de que algo mais chamou sua atenção. Escondido de sua costumeira linha de visão por sua barriga inchada, sua expressão caiu, quando reparou no pequeno remendo de marcas vermelhas que orgulhosamente decoravam o lado de baixo de sua barriga. Olhando mais de perto, com um espelho pequeno, ela viu que havia doze cicatrizes. Com boa parte de um trimestre faltando, Temperance resignou-se ao fato de que, provavelmente, mais apareceriam.

* * *

Booth sentou-se, completamente alerta, sabendo que Jared havia planejado alguma coisa. Ele não via o irmão há algum tempo, sugerindo que o que estava acontecendo era algo muito particular mesmo. O resto do pessoal da festa estava, no entanto, se divertindo bastante. Finalmente, uma morena magra se aproximou.

"Seeley?"

"O que quer que tenham pedido para você fazer …" ele começou, olhos fixos em sua bebida, ansioso para dispensar a companhia.

"…você vai amar," ela concluiu.

Para a surpresa de Booth, ela ergueu o queixo dele, para fazer contato visual. Levou cerca de cinco segundos para seu estômago ficar enjoado. Ele estava muito e verdadeiramente feito. Sobre a lingerie sedutora ela usava um jaleco azul.

Ela sorriu sedutora, através de uma muito familiar cor de batom, aproximando-se dele. "Tem uma estrutura zigomática perfeita."

"É estudante de antropologia."

Uma luz de delícia nos olhos dela confirmou o que Booth presumia ser correto. Ele deu de ombros, quando ocorreu-lhe que esta jovem provavelmente era uma das estudantes de graduação de Bones. E, como uma segunda natureza, a terminologia antropológica familiar que ele ouvia tão freqüentemente saiu livremente dos lábios dela.

E, num instante, Booth soube que Jared havia avisado a mulher antecipadamente.

"Preciso que pare com isso," ele ofegou incontrolavelmente. "Não posso permitir que faça isso."

"Perdoe-me por dizer isso," ela suspirou rouca, "mas foi você quem veio a este clube. Sabe o que acontece aqui."

"Sim… mas…" seu argumento foi fraco. Ela era muito boa em seu trabalho. E o fato de que o trabalho dela, esta noite, era imitar Bones, não era exceção. Esta era a Bones que ele havia passado meses, anos, fantasiando sobre. O lado sexy e sujo de Bones que ele invejava, toda vez que ela convidava outros homens para sua cama. Ele a tinha agora, obviamente, mas sua gravidez significava que, por enquanto pelo menos, ele tinha o lado doméstico e seguro dela.

Ele estava feliz, de verdade, estava mesmo. Mas esta mulher fazia uma coisa por ele esta noite que estava faltando, e ele precisava que isso parasse, antes que ficasse fora de controle. Booth tentou desesperadamente pensar na lista de santos que sempre funcionaram, antigamente.

"Se quiser que eu te ajude com este pequeno problema que tem aí, temos quartos particulares lá atrás," ela sussurrou, sedutora.

"Não," ele protestou, ficando de pé. "Não quero que faça nada. Além de arrumar um emprego diferente para se sustentar durante a faculdade."

* * *

Fechando a porta do cubículo atrás de si, Booth descansou a cabeça nos braços. Ele precisava conversar com Bones. Esperando não ser muito tarde, ele ligou freneticamente para ela.

O telefone do apartamento tocou, mas passou despercebido pelo som da água que caía sobre o corpo dela.

Após tocar mais quatro vezes, Booth desligou sem deixar mensagem, inseguro do que diria. _'Bones, estou só ligando para fazermos sexo por telefone, porque estou tão ligado que me tranquei no banheiro.'_ Isso soava errado. Especialmente quando, do outro lado da porta, havia uma constante presença de outros homens. Em claro desespero, Booth segurou seu comprimento, agora quase doloroso de excitação, fazendo o que precisava.

Depois, ele voltou ao bar, onde alguns dos amigos de Jared estavam reunidos, todos tentando assistir um vídeo em um dos celulares.

"O que estão assistindo?"

"Cara, Jared tem um jeito com as mulheres," um deles observou.

Booth vislumbrou o que parecia ser uma gravação explícita de Jared não somente com a primeira mulher, mas também com uma segunda, loira. Ele se afastou, furioso. Booth havia pensado que seu irmão havia se firmado finalmente. Ele estava errado. Jared estava fora de controle.

"Hey, Seeley. Ricky gravou um pouco do seu pequeno encontro também."

Nesta hora, Booth soube que era hora de ir embora. Jared, seu próprio irmão, havia armado para ele. Conhecendo a fraqueza de Seeley, Jared havia garantido ganhar o silêncio do irmão sobre suas indiscrições obscenas. E, em alguns dias, Seeley veria o irmão casando com uma mulher, sabendo que os votos dele não significavam nada.

* * *

Booth ficou olhando para o teto, enquanto Temperance moldava seu corpo ao dele. O que Jared fez esta noite foi uma piada com as crenças com as quais ambos cresceram; justificativa de Bones duvidar da validade do matrimônio. E mesmo assim, Booth tinha certeza de que o casamento continuaria como planejado, apesar das ações do irmão. E não havia nada que Seeley Booth pudesse fazer a respeito.

"Mmnnn" ela murmurou sonolenta. "Você chegou. Quer ter relação sexual?"

"Desculpe, não queria te acordar." Booth virou seu corpo para olhá-la. "Volte a dormir. Teremos dois dias ocupados."

"E dormirei. Assim que fizermos sexo."

Ele franziu o cenho à determinação dela. "Jared realmente me irritou hoje."

"Então, ejaculação proverá a liberação necessária," ela discutiu, provocando.

"Estou cansado, Bones," ele protetou, virando-se. "Talvez de manhã."

"Oh."

Alguns minutos de silêncio se seguiram. O suficiente para permitir a Booth cochilar e quase dormir. Quase.

"Eu poderia fazer sozinha?" ela ofereceu. "Tenho ciência do quanto gosta quando fico por cima. Não precisaria se esforçar…"

"Cansado," ele murmurou no travesseiro. "E já ejaculei esta noite…"

Se Booth não estivesse de costas para ela, teria visto a imensa vulnerabilidade que ela sentia neste momento. Porque, para Temperance, isso soava como, bem, o que ele havia dito. Que, em algum momento desta noite, ele havia sido estimulado o suficiente para ejacular. E ela não estava lá.

Deitada me silêncio ao lado dele, uma lágrima rolou por sua bochecha, e caiu no travesseiro.

Amaldiçoando silenciosamente a entropia.

* * *

TBC


	50. Chapter 51

Capítulo 51

* * *

Com exceção da batida constante de um relógio na parede atrás dela, a sala estava silenciosa.

De seu assento ao lado da janela, Temperance assistiu o homem adormecido, sua embriaguez ainda óbvia, enquanto ele dormia. Externamente, ela sentia um conforto familiar com o barulho suave da cidade, que começava a despertar, nesta manhã do final de outubro. A conversa abrupta repetiu em sua mente, e ela viu que dormir seria inútil para ela. Quase cinco horas da manhã, Temperance precisou de uma distração.

Trabalho.

Silenciosamente, ela se vestiu, tropeçando uma vez ou outra, na luz fraca, lutando com seu corpo mudado. Booth, no entanto, continuava dormindo profundamente. Com uma última olhada triste, ela vestiu seu pesado casaco, que não cobria mais sua barriga.

* * *

Talvez houvesse sido o barulho do trinco que acordou Seeley Booth. Ou talvez o som de uma ambulância correndo na madrugada. Apesar disso, sua cabeça estava pesada demais com o álcool, para se mover sobre o travesseiro. Booth inalou feliz o cheiro dela, presente no algodão, uma cura para todos os males. Seu único pensamento quando o sono o levou mais uma vez, foi se seria possível engarrafar o cheiro, para levá-la com ele para sempre.

* * *

Temperance alcançou o telefone que tocava. Era pouco mais de nove da manhã, mas ela estava mais do que satisfeita com as realizações de hoje. Enquanto ela falava, Angela apareceu à porta.

"…sim, poderei adaptar estas alterações na minha agenda… Obrigada por ter ligado… estou aguardando por isso …"

"Agenda?" Angela reclamou. "Querida, precisa diminui um pouco, relaxar. Está no último trimestre e se ocupar não fará bem algum."

"Pelo contrário, Ange. Descobri que me manter ativa a estimulada é o modo mais efetivo de regular meus níveis de stress."

Angela sorriu. "Desde que ativa e estimulada sejam referência para sexo, estou bem com isso."

Temperance franziu o cenho e se virou, pegando sua bolsa e casaco.

"Foi alguma coisa que eu disse?" Angela retorquiu, confusa.

"Tenho uma consulta. Se alguém precisar de mim, estarei de volta às onze horas."

Angela andou ao lado dela, até o lobby. "Pensei que sua consulta fosse estar tarde."

"Acabaram de pedir para mudar."

"Bren, pare." Angela colocou as mãos na cintura, fazendo-a parar. "Há algo fedendo aqui."

Temperance tombou a cabeça. "Talvez um dos estagiários trouxe sanduíche de atum para almoçar. Mas você tem razão. Eles deveriam mantê-los na geladeira por enquanto, para reduzir o risco de intoxicação alimentar." Ela continuou andando. "Sinto muito, Angela, preciso mesmo ir."

Assistindo-a partir, Angela soltou um suspiro, enquanto Hodgins parava ao seu lado. "Eles deveriam ter seu final feliz para sempre."

Ele passou os braços ao redor da cintura dela e apertou carinhoso. "E tenho certeza que terão. Mas, de algum modo, acho que não chegamos ao final da estória ainda."

* * *

"Vamos medir sua pressão, e então terminamos por hoje." Dr. Greene se levantou e andou até sua paciente. "Já se inscreveu para as aulas de Lamaze?"

"Deveria, mas as aulas disponíveis não se encaixam na minha rotina," Temperance respondeu, erguendo a manga.

"Então, precisa encontrar tempo. Acho que já conversamos sobre você reduzir suas horas de trabalho."

"Gostaria de ter o menos possível de coisas a fazer, nas semanas após o nascimento, então, quanto mais conseguir fazer agora …"

"Delegue. Há pessoas perto de você que estão dispostas a ajudar. Deixe-as."

Temperance pensou com cuidado. Ela queria estar no controle, mas talvez o médico tivesse razão.

"Hmm…" ele murmurou, focando-se novamente. "Sua pressão está alta hoje." Dr. Greene sentou-se na beira da mesa. "Tem alguma coisa incomodando você, Tempe?"

Ela olhou para o chão, mantendo sua respiração profunda e constante.

"Temperance?"

"Estou…" Ela engoliu, antes de falar. "Estou incerta se Booth me acha atraente no meu estado atual de gravidez. Eu me sinto… feia."

"Tempe, por favor, me perdoe por dizer isto, mas é uma mulher muito bonita. E muitos homens… pais… dizem que ter suas esposas carregando seus filhos é uma coisa muito erótica, física e mentalmente."

"Exceto que Booth não é meu marido," Temperance esclareceu. "Ele e eu não somos casados, e não temos intenção de mudar isso."

Dr. Greene sorriu. "Acho que ele se sente assim, apesar disso."

"Além disso," ela continuou, desconsiderando as palavras dele, "Suspeito que ele está desapontado com as restrições que preciso impor quando fazemos amor."

O médico sorriu. "Agora, é a primeira vez que usa o termo 'fazer amor.' Pode parecer, para os leigos, que suas perspectivas estão mudando."

"Leigos? Como o Booth?" Temperance pausou, considerando seus próprios sentimentos. "Desenvolvi gosto pelo que posso chamar de um estilo de vida doméstico. Vejo que fico mais feliz quando…"

Dr. Green vacilou. "Quando digo leigo, quero dizer… quer saber, esqueça o que disse. Tem seu próprio terapeuta, certo? Talvez pudesse marcar uma consulta?"

"Apesar de achar psicologia uma ciência fraca e inválida, se é sua opinião profissional, marcarei uma consulta com o Dr. Sweets."

"Vai te ajudar, Tempe. Confie em mim, sou médico."

Juntando seus pertences, ela pareceu estupefata com o comentário dele. "Só porque tem um doutorado em medicina, isso não faz de você mais confiável do que o homem que serve café do outro lado da rua. Em meu trabalho, já me deparei com vários Clínicos Gerais que conduzem atividades ilegais."

Dr. Green segurou a porta, enquanto ela saía. "Touché, Tempe. Te vejo novamente em duas semanas."

* * *

"Bones!" Booth correu na direção dela, enquanto ela rumava para seu escritório. "Trouxe café para você, mas Angela disse que saiu para sua consulta pré-natal. Pensei que fôssemos juntos. Depois do almoço."

Ela passou por ele, sem parar. "Eles mudaram. E não parecia que você poderia comparecer."

"Mas…" Booth ficou sem palavras.

Temperance rapidamente depositou seus pertences e vestiu seu jaleco do Jeffersonian, antes de voltar à plataforma para identificar os restos do soldado.

Lembranças da noite anterior brilharam em sua mente, enquanto ela passava por ele, o jaleco solto ao redor da barriga. Booth ergueu a mão para esfregar as têmporas, obscurecendo sua visão.

"Minha aparência deve estar ficando bem repulsiva neste estágio da gravidez," ela declarou, os olhos fixos nele, ainda parado aos pés da plataforma. "Por este motivo, acho que entendo por que precisou ter relação sexual com outra pessoa, ao invés de comemorar com Jared ontem à noite."

Booth parou chocado. "Whoa! E whoa!"

"Não acho que jogos de palavras sejam apropriados."

Ele correu até ela, ignorando o alarme de segurança que começou a ecoar pelo laboratório. Ela fez cara feia e ele voltou, validando sua entrada. "Primeiro, whoa. Eu jamais trairia você, Bones. Nem em um milhão de anos."

"É impossível para os humanos viverem tanto tempo," ela discutiu. "Não poderia prometer mais do que 60 anos. E isso é estar sendo otimista. A expectativa de vida de um homem americano é 74.7 anos. Mas trabalhando num ambiente de risco como você …"

"Segundo whoa," ele grunhiu, interrompendo a falação dela. "Você é deslumbrantemente bonita, grávida ou não."

"Então, explique ontem à noite, por favor." Sua voz era calma, desapegada. O suficiente para deixá-lo fisicamente enjoado.

"Ontem à noite?"

"Quando chegou ao meu apartamento, ofereci a oportunidade de relação sexual. Você recusou e fez sugestão que suas necessidades físicas já haviam sido satisfeitas."

Ele assentiu, compreendendo. Tudo estava ficando claro agora. "Aconteceu uma coisa. E significou que não pude tirar você da cabeça. Então… tive que ir a um lugar mais privado …"

Temperance tombou a cabeça e franziu o cenho. "Privado?"

"Um boxe do banheiro, ok?" ele assobiou, olhando ao redor. "Tentei ligar para você, mas você não atendia. E eu, sabe." Ele mexeu o braço, fazendo um movimento circular.

Jack Hodgins autorizou sua entrada, subindo na plataforma. Carregando uma bandeja de amostras, ele se aproximou com cuidado, assistindo o casal que discutia, intrigado.

Ela deu de ombros, ambiguamente. "Realmente não sei o que quer dizer, com essa expressão não-verbal em particular."

Discretamente, Booth indicou um gesto mais específico.

"Masturbação!" ela exclamou, compreendo satisfeita. "No boxe. É por isso que atingiu o orgasmo, antes de voltar para casa."

De repente, Hodgins virou-se e desceu as escadas, agora pouco ligando para as amostras que carregava. "Oh, esta é a última vez que faço qualquer favor para Angela!"

Ela virou-se e continuou trabalhando. "Se tivesse me dito imediatamente, teria evitado uma noite mal dormida da minha parte."

Booth rolou os olhos ao cara lá de cima. O assunto agora havia encerrado? Da parte de Bones, ele esperava que sim. "Então, humm, o médico teve algo útil a dizer?"

"Minha pressão está um pouco elevada. E ele me acha bonita."

Booth de repente sentiu sua própria pressão subindo. "Podemos nos certificar que eu vá a todas as consultas futuras?" ele grunhiu, os dentes cerrados.

"Claro," ela respondeu. "Mas, honestamente, você não perdeu nada. Só conversamos sobre sexo."

* * *

"Então, um passarinho me contou que Booth estava tão louco de tesão que teve que se aliviar em um banheiro público." Angela puxou uma cadeira e se juntou a Brennan em sua mesa.

"Pássaros não conseguem falar. Com exceção de algumas raças, que são capazes de imitar os humanos, mas certamente nenhuma conseguiria conduzir uma conversa."

"Vamos, Bren! Estou celibatária. Preciso de uma agitação em segunda mão de qualquer lugar."

Temperance parou de digitar e virou-se para encarar a amiga. "Ele ficou muito estimulado e precisou de um momento de alívio."

"Por que?"

"O que?" ela franziu o cenho à pergunta de Angela.

"Por que ele ficou tão excitado? O que aconteceu?"

Um olhar de pura confusão encheu seu rosto. "Não sei."

* * *

"Você não esqueceu que é o jantar de ensaio de Jared e Melinda hoje à noite?" Booth perguntou, entrando no escritório dela às cinco da tarde. "Não estou muito disposto a ir, mas é família. E, pelo menos, conhecerá Pops. E sei que ele vai adorar você. E espero que goste dele também."

Temperance olhou para ele, de trás de uma pilha de arquivos. "Na verdade, Booth, dormi pouco ontem à noite, e agora estou sentindo estouros espasmódicos no meu cerebelo."

"Está cansada e com dor de cabeça."

"Foi o que acabei de dizer."

Ele andou na direção dela e gentilmente começou a massagear sua cabeça. "Talvez devesse dormir cedo. Assim, ficará bem para o casamento amanhã. Irei sozinho."

"Obrigada, Booth. Parece um compromisso mais adequado."

"Viu, Bones. Compromisso; um dos segredos de uma relação de sucesso."

* * *

"Onde está Tempe, irmão?" Jared olhou ao redor, presunçosamente. "Ela não veio?"

"O que!" Melinda parou entre eles. "Por que ela não veio? Vai arruinar meu planejamento dos assentos completamente."

"Humm…" Booth mexeu-se desconfortável. "Bones não está se sentindo muito bem agora. Pensamos que seria melhor ela descansar hoje, para estar se sentindo bem para o casamento amanhã."

Jared ergueu as sobrancelhas suspeito. "Claro. Se é isso que diz, Seeley."

"Não que seja da sua conta, mas é a verdade," ele disparou, andando na direção de Pops e dos outros parentes pelos quais ele não sentia nenhum respeito.

O dia de amanhã seria doloroso. Mas a pergunta que ficava vindo à mente de Seeley Booth era: 'Quem seria o sofredor?'

* * *

TBC


	51. Chapter 52

Capítulo 52

* * *

"Booth?"

O agente fechou a porta e andou até a voz ansiosa no quarto. Ele esperou que uma corrida de 10 Km ajudaria a clarear sua mente, nesta manhã úmida de outono. Ao invés, seus problemas com Jared só o atormentaram mais. Depois de hoje, Seeley resolveu, seu irmão não era mais problema seu. Ele tinha sua própria família para pensar agrora.

"Pode me ajudar?" Temperance indicou a ele que fechasse o zíper de seu vestido azul escuro que ia até o joelho. "Parece um pouco casual para um casamento," ela reclamou, "mas não esperava ter um guarda-roupa tão limitado."

"E de quem é a culpa?" ele perguntou, subindo o zíper.

Sua respiração falhou, quando o vestido apertou seus seios sensíveis. "Minha."

Booth sorriu. Às vezes, a literalidade dela trabalhava favorecendo-o. "Pensei que tivesse comprador algo em alguma dessas lojas chiques."

"Estava ocupada demais para ir. E não vi vantagem em comprar roupas para usarei somente alguns meses." Ela virou-se para o espalho para olhar seu reflexo, e sua postura afundou.

"Hey!" Booth parou atrás dela, acariciando seus ombros. "O que foi?"

"Estou gorda e desalinhada e vestida como se estivesse indo fazer compras no Wal-Mart e não indo a um casamento."

"Você está linda." Ele beijou sua bochecha, assistindo o sorriso suave dela no reflexo. "E ainda ficaria maravilhosa se vestisse um saco de lixo."

"Só precisarei colocar algumas jóias, acho," ela sugeriu, otimista. "Então, domingo comprarei as roupas novas que preciso."

"Quer que eu vá junto e diga quão bonita está?" Booth perguntou, entrando no banheiro.

"Por melhor que isso pareça, tem que entreter Parker," ela dise. "Duvido que ele gostaria de comprar roupas de grávida." Triste, Temperance olhou seu reflexo uma vez mais. "Duvido que eu vá gostar de comprar roupas de grávida," ela sussurrou.

"Desculpe, o que?" Booth perguntoou, metendo a cabeça pela porta. "Não entendi a última parte."

Ela forçou um sorriso. "Não foi nada. Mas deve se apressar no banho. Temos que pegar Parker logo. E não podemos nos atrasar para o casamento do seu irmão. Tem obrigações de padrinho, lembra?"

"Aww," ele grunhiu, fingido. "E eu esperava que se juntasse a mim no banho."

* * *

"Noiva ou noivo?"

Temperance olhou para Booth confusa, então se inclinou até ficar na altura do menino. "Nenhum dos dois, Parker. Sou convidada."

Booth riu. "Ele quer saber se é convidada da noiva ou do noivo."

"O convite dizia que ambos solicitavam minha presença."

"Vá se sentar ao lado de Cam e Michelle, Bones. Já alcançaremos você." Carinhosamente, ele colocou a mão nas costas dela, e a guiou pelas portas de carvalho da igreja.

Temperance cumprimentou os amigos, que agora pensava como sendo sua família e sentou-se, assistindo os eventos com interesse.

Finalmente, a congregação ficou em silêncio e Booth e Parker rapidamente sentaram-se ao seu lado.

Quando eles se sentaram, Booth tomou a mão dela na sua, acariciando a pele macia. As palavras proferidas passaram por ele, enquanto a observava atentamente. Temperance, no entanto, estava atenta ao casal à frente deles.

"Um círculo," o padre falou, "é um símbolo de totalidade, perfeição e unidade. Como os círculos, suas alianças não têm começo nem fim. São símbolos do relacionamento que Melinda e Jared vieram comemorar e confirmar."

Booth correu o dedo sobre o anel da mãe dela. Temperance olhou brevemente para ele, um pouco confusa.

"Melinda e Jared acenderão sua vela da união, um símbolo de seu relacionamento e amor. As velas que eles usarão foram acesas por seus pais, representando suas vidas neste momento."

"É uma linda cerimônia," Temperance sussurrou. Booth continuou olhando-a em adoração, afastando algumas mechas de cabelo do rosto dela. Ela virou a cabeça, lançando um sorriso leve para ele. "Não acha?"

"Linda," ele repetiu.

"As luzes, representando fé, sabedoria, e amor que receberam de seus pais são distintas, cada uma queimando sozinha. Melinda e Jared acenderão a luz central para simbolizar a união de suas vidas. Enquanto essa luz queimar unida, assim estará seu amor."

Temperance puxou a mao de Booth sobre seu abdomen, onde seu filho mais uma vez fazia sua presença ser sentida.

"Que o brilho desta única luz seja testemunho de sua união. Que essas velas brilhem como símbolo de seu comprometimento, e um tributo do amor infinito de seus pais por eles."

Quando a congregação se levantou para o louvor, Booth não conseguiu se segurar mais.

"Eu quis dizer aquilo."

"O que?" ela sussurrou.

"Quando disse que quero que seja minha esposa."

"Booth, seu irmão está se casando," ela respondeu, desinteressada. "Não é a hora nem lugar para discutirmos isso."

"Exatamente, Bones! É o lugar perfeito para dizer o quanto quero me casar com você." Booth virou-se para encará-la, determinação no olhar.

Ela o encarou de volta. Uma expressão vazia, humanizada somente pelo tremor do lábio dela e rápida dilatação das pupilas. Antes de processar e ter chance de avaliar a situação, suas pernas a levaram para fora da igreja. O frio a pegou imediatamente, mas por dentro, ela não conseguia pensar, devido ao som da congregação. Aqui fora tudo estava calmo. O louvor estava abafado pela sólida estrutura da igreja. Mais devagar, ela andou até um banco debaixo de uma árvore.

Lá dentro, Booth engoliu duro, segurando as lágrimas. Era hora de ele aceitar que Bones jamais se casaria com ele. Ele olhou ao redor. A recepção do casamento não notaria sua ausência por alguns minutos, se ele saísse enquanto ainda cantavam. Justo quando ia sair para procurá-la, Booth sentiu uma pontada forte na costela e virou a cabeça para o lado.

"Fale." Camille Saroyan usava sua expressão séria.

Ele fez cara feia. "O problema é meu, Cam. E vou resolvê-lo."

"Acha que não sei como lidar com a Dra. Brennan? Confie em mim, Seeley. Agora, o que você fez?"

"Pedi-a em casamento."

Cam sorriu, compreensiva. "E se pergunta por que ela correu! Inferno, até eu tremeria com a possibilidade de lavar sua roupa pelo resto da vida."

"O que? Não, não foi o que …"

"Relaxe, estou brincando!" Ela o puxou para um abraço. "Não se preocupe, ela voltará." Cam apertou os lábios, pensando profundamente. "Não pode apressá-la. Sabe disso melhor do que ninguém."

"Preciso resolver isso, Cam."

"Permita-me, Seeley."

* * *

"Dra. Brennan?" Cam andou na direção do banco onde Temperance estava sentada. "Está frio. Trouxe seu casaco." Com cuidado, sentou-se ao lado dela.

"Está perdendo a cerimônia."

"Você também está," Cam observou. "Apesar de que não acho que isso importe. Os espectadores são irrelevantes. O que é mais importante é o casal. Que eles se amam e querem se comprometer pelo resto da vida."

"Eu… não compreendo como alguém pode saber o que – ou quem – o fará feliz pelo resto da vida. É ilógico."

"Tem razão. Não poderia saber isso. O importante é que eles tentam."

Temperance balançou a cabeça, dando um sorriso fraco. "Parece Booth falando."

"Então, me diga, Brennan, quem não gostaria de ficar com a única pessoa que instintivamente sabe como fazê-la se sentir maravilhosa? E quando esta pessoa está na sua frente, você tem que agarrar com ambas as mãos. Forte! Porque há tantas mulheres como nós, simplesmente... esperando. Aguardando. E nem todas terão seu final feliz."

"Finais felizes são relevantes somente em contos de fadas."

"Contos de fadas têm raízes na realidade," Cam respondeu.

Temperance encostou-se e pensou. "Isso é verdade."

"Talvez devêssemos voltar? Esquecer o que Booth disse, por enquanto, e aproveitar o casamento?"

Ela tremeu ao sentir uma brisa gelada. "Seria um curso de ação aceitável," Temperance assentiu.

* * *

A primeira coisa que Temperance reparou, quando voltaram à igreja, foi que nem Booth nem Parker estavam sentados onde estavam. Freneticamente, ela procurou pela multidão. Dando alguns passos à frente, ela soltou um suspiro de alívio quando ambos entraram em seu campo de visão, ajoelhando-se diante do altar, comungando. Por toda força que via em Booth, havia vulnerabilidade nele aqui. E Parker idolatrava o pai. Ela assistia o menino olhar repetidamente para Booth, por segurança. A imagem fê-la sorrir. Então, quando Booth levantou-se e virou de repente, olhando em sua direção, ela pulou, levando a mão à barriga, sentindo dor de repente.

"Está tudo bem?" Cam perguntou, preocupada. "Talvez devesse se sentar um pouco?"

"Estou bem," ela disse, sem perder contato visual com Booth, que andava na direção delas.

"Bones?"

Ela assentiu devagar, insegura de como responder a pergunta não-feita.

"Sinto muito." Ele se aproximou dela. "Não deveria ter exposto você daquele jeito."

Temperance desviou o olhar, não querendo ver a mágoa inevitável. "Estou preocupada por meu julgamento estar prejudicado pelos hormônios passando pelo meu corpo. Não posso mudar de opinião sobre isso. Agora não." Ela respirou fundo. "Ainda não."

"Espere…" Booth plantou as mãos gentilmente nas laterais do rosto dela, trazendo o olhar dela para o seu, acariciando seu rosto com seus dedos cheios de calos. "Está dizendo que, em algum tempo, poderá reconsiderar?"

"Estou dizendo que aqui e agora, minha resposta é não."

"Do modo como vejo, Bones, não é um não. É um talvez." Booth inclinou-se, descansando os lábios contra a testa dela.

"Eu te amo," ela sussurrou. "Não é isso que importa?"

"Sim." Ela podia sentir o sorriso dele em sua pele. "E eu também te amo. Mais do que imaginei ser possível."

* * *

Temperance mexeu-se em sua cadeira, olhando ao redor, ao hotel elegantemente decorado. Realmente, era um belo lugar para uma recepção de casamento. "Não deveríamos estar nos relacionando socialmente de algum modo?"

Booth disparou. "Bones! Este lugar não é apropriado para qualquer tendência exibicionista que esteja sentindo!"

"O que? Quis dizer que deveríamos estar conversando com outros convidados."

"Oh. Sim." Ele corou ao erro. "E não."

"Por que"

"Se alguém quiser conversar, podem vir até nós. Para começar, não deveria ficar de pé muito tempo…"

"É porque seu pai está aqui?"

"Não. Eu só pensei… em ficarmos longe dos holofotes um pouco."

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento.

"Decidi que não beberei esta noite," Booth disse.

Temperance tombou a cabeça. "Por que?"

"Primeiro, por solidariedade," ele explicou. "Porque você não pode. E segundo, preciso manter a mente alerta. Estamos com Parker."

"…que é muito adepto de uma pista de dança," ela interrompeu, assistindo o filho de Booth girar e dançar na pista.

"E…" sua expressão era dolorosa, enquanto observava o pai e o irmão encostados no balcão do bar. "Estou pensando em você. Tem causado algumas dores hoje." De repente, Booth acenou vigorosamente, quando avistou o avô. "Pops!" ele sorriu. "Vai adorá-lo, Bones!"

Booth não se enganou.

"Então, encontrou uma mulher que ter filhos com você?" Hank Booth observou, após as apresentações formais.

"Filho. Um filho já satisfaz minhas inclinações maternas," Temperance corrigiu.

"Desde que não satisfaça mais nada, hein, baixinho?" Hank murmurou baixo, cutucando Booth provocante.

"Pops!"

"O que? Uma boa vida sexual é importante. Se não se dão bem no quarto, nem precisa levar adiante."

"Nos damos muito bem, obrigada," Temperance confirmou. "De fato, ontem à noite …"

Hank riu. "Eu deveria mesmo cumprimentar o outro casal feliz. Mas voltarei mais tarde. Sem falta. Porque, minha querida, você é simplesmente encantadora."

Quando se levantou, Hank inclinou-se e sussurrou no ouvido do neto. "Ela é ótima. Nunca a deixe ir. Jamais."

Booth sorriu. "Não pretendo fazer isso."

"Sabe," Temperance começou, mudando de assunto quando ficaram a sós novamente, "parece que os construtores acabarão a tempo de mudarmos antes do feriado de Ação de Graças. Talvez devesse avisar seu senhorio esta semana?"

"Claro," Booth assentiu. "Não há sentido em pagar aluguel mais do que o necessário."

"E deveríamos começar a pensar em quais pertences vai querer manter."

A mandíbula de Booth caiu. "Só os meus?"

Ela deu de ombros. "O que? Meus pertences são melhores."

Booth grunhiu e gentilmente bateu a cabeça na mesa, fingindo frustração. Quando ergueu a cabeça, Booth viu seu pai parado atrás de Bones, sua mãe ao lado. "Mãe," ele cumprimentou, fazendo de conta não ter visto seu pai.

O homem mais velho falou. "Então, não pude deixar de perceber que causaram um pequeno drama durante a cerimônia."

"Foi o incenso," Booth insistiu. "Um pouco forte para a super sensibilidade olfativa induzida pela gravidez de Bones."

"Não é inteiramente…" Temperance calou-se, ao aceno de Booth.

Sua mãe se aproximou. "Gravidez?" ela olhou entre eles. "Desde quando?

"Concebi em abril," Temperance confirmou.

"Mas… mas… estamos em outubro?" ela acrescentou, chocada. "Por que não nos contaria algo assim? É meu neto."

"Ilegítimo," seu pai acrescentou. "E isso não é óbvio? Ele está humilhado pelo fato de Jared ter encontrado uma boa esposa. Este é seu modo de desviar a atenção para si, no dia do casamento de Jared e Melinda. Bem, isso não funcionará. Vamos. Temos convidados a receber."

Temperance esticou o braço e apertou a mão de Booth, em solidariedade, mas nenhum dos dois disse uma palavra.

* * *

"Pensei que não estivesse consumindo álcool?" Temperance comentou, quando a refeição terminou.

Booth franziu o cenho. "O que?"

Ela indicou a champanhe espumante.

"Isso? É o brinde. Isso não conta." Ele levou a taça aos lábios de repente, bebendo tudo de uma vez.

"Não deveria ter esperado até o brinde ser feito?"

Booth não respondeu.

"Não sou tão distraída para não perceber que algo está errado. Booth," ela implorou, "por que não me diz qual é o problema? É sobre o que aconteceu durante a cerimônia?"

"Não é você, Bones. Estamos bem. Não há nada para se preocupar."

"Odeio quando me isola."

"Não estou te isolando. Só preciso…" ele mordeu o lábio para se impedir de falar. "Tenho fé em Deus e nos homens, Bones. Deus e homens."

"Não sei o que isso quer dizer."

"Você saberá."

* * *

O dia pareceu tirar todas as suas forças. Muitos familiares fizeram perguntas sobre sua gravidez, e Temperance permaneceu educada e cortês. Somente Parker parecia estar se divertindo. Finalmente, a recepção ficou silenciosa, quando os amigos e familiares mais velhos foram embora.

Temperance Brennan havia se cansado.

"Booth? Fale comigo, por favor. Não agüento mais isso."

Ele suspirou e assistiu seu irmão bancar o marido amoroso. "Jared. Ele armou para mim, para se proteger."

"O que!" ela parecia espantada. "Está encrencado de alguma forma?"

"Não sei," ele respondeu, torcendo as mãos. "Suponho que dependerá da sua reação."

"Eu? Mas você disse …" Temperance viu a tristeza nos olhos dele. "Me conte."

Booth explicou os eventos da despedida de solteiro.

"Recebeu uma dança? De uma mulher fingindo ser eu?"

"Uh huh," ele confirmou, nervoso.

Ela ponderou a confissão dele, por um momento. "Bem... parece que não foi você quem provocou. Então, apesar de ainda sentir uma ponta de ciúme por ter experimentado motivação sexual sem a minha presença, também acredito que teria ficado intrigada de presenciar o evento."

Booth olhou para seu irmão e fez cara feia. "Adivinhe só! Você pode!"

"O que?"

"Eles gravaram. Num celular."

Alguns minutos mais tarde, eles estavam com Jared e seus padrinhos, com Temperance assistindo a filmagem que havia sido feita. Melinda assistia à distância, imperceptível.

"Esta é uma das minhas alunas?" Temperance comentou. "Ela obviamente não está dedicando muito tempo aos estudos. Apesar de que, do ponto de vista antropológico, acho tudo isso muito fascinante. Há outros vídeos da despedida de solteiro que devo assistir?" ela perguntou, procurando pela biblioteca de vídeos do celular. "Oh, achei um de Jared…"

Melinda bufou. Ela realmente não tinha paciência para lidar com esta mulher. E certamente não no dia do seu casamento. "Tenho certeza que todos estamos muito interessados em saber qual brincadeira pregaram no meu marido," ela falou, em tom sarcástico.

Temperance mexeu o aparelho, assistindo o vídeo de vários ângulos, para obter uma perspectiva melhor. "Parece que ele praticou relação sexual completa com outra mulher."

Todos congelaram.

"Sinto muito," Temperance acrescentou. "Me enganei. Há duas mulheres participando aqui." Ela olhou pela multidão de rostos chocados. "Diga-me, três pessoas constituem uma orgia, ou a expressão é reservada para quando há quatro ou mais pessoas?"

Melinda tirou o telefone da mão de Temperance.

Temperance fez cara feia. "Eu teria entregado de boa vontade, se tivesse pedido educadamente."

"Hora de irmos, Bones." Booth colocou as mãos nos ombros dela e a guiou para a saída. "Parker está cansado."

"Não estou, não," o pequeno protestou.

"Sim, você está. Não discuta."

Temperance olhou para trás bem a tempo de ver Melinda mandar Jared ao chão, com um gancho perfeitamente executado.

"Pai?" Parker perguntou, quando eles saíram para o ar frio da noite. "O que é uma orgia?"

* * *

Booth fechou silenciosamente a porta do quarto. "Duvido que ouviremos um pio de Parker até amanhã cedo." Ele entrou debaixo dos lençóis e puxou Temperance em sua direção. Devagar, com carinho, ele traçou o ombro dela com seus lábios.

"Mmn," ela murmurou, esticando o braço para acariciar a já proeminente ereção.

Ele tremeu ao toque dela. Em retaliação, Booth passou os dedos sugestivamente pela coxa dela, então provocou o centro inchado, penetrando o calor, usando sua própria excitação contra ela.

Ela gemeu e se torceu, determinada a segurar o orgasmo iminente. Ele a conhecia tão bem, dentro de fora do quarto. Sempre despertando os sentidos para além do que ela havia experimentado antes.

Booth se ajoelhou e virou-a, até ela estar deitada de costas. Seus seios inchados mexiam a cada movimento dela. Ele lambeu os lábios. Esta era uma visão a ser guardada. A eletricidade entre eles faiscava, e ele provocou a ponta do mamilo dela com sua língua.

"Booth!" Temperance chorou em agonia. "Eles estão muito sensíveis. Por favor! Pode fazer qualquer coisa, mas meus seios estão muito doloridos agora."

Ela não precisou repetir. Rapidamente ele se pôs entre as pernas dela, abrindo-as e entrando em seu centro, bebendo entusiasmado do calor dela. Temperance não conseguiu mais segurar e o orgasmo chegou com força. Ela suspirou feliz e indicou para Booth deitar ao seu lado. Quando ele o fez, ela subiu sobre ele, guiando sua excitação para dentro de seu centro pulsante. Temperance moveu-se lentamente, extraindo o prazer máximo a cada golpe. Seus dedos se entrelaçaram, enquanto ela se movia com cuidado, e logo foi a vez de Booth pulsar contra ela.

Ambos satisfeitos, eles deitaram um de frente para o outro, cada um levando seu tempo para capturar este momento.

"Acha que deixará de me amar?" ela perguntou em voz baixa.

"Nunca."

"Como pode saber?"

Ele sorriu caloroso para ela. "Instinto. Quando é que eu erro?"

* * *

Eles mal haviam dormido, quando o telefone acordou. Temperance caçou no escuro e levou o telefone ao ouvido.

"Tempe?"

Ela ergueu-se e acendeu o abajur. "Pai? Está tudo bem?"

"Não, querida. Não está." Temperance podia ouvir a vulnerabilidade na voz dele. "Amy deu à luz há algumas horas. Houve algumas complicações e os médicos não estão esperançosos. O bebê não sobreviverá a esta noite."

* * *

TBC


	52. Chapter 53

Capítulo 53

* * *

Booth assistiu Temperance empurrar a comida pelo prato, finalmente jogando a refeição não consumida no lixo.

"Ainda sem fome?" ele perguntou, ansioso. Ela mal comia há dias.

Ela balançou a cabeça. "E se… e se fosse nosso filho, Booth?"

Ele vinha esperando este momento, sabendo que, por dentro, ela comparava a saúde de seu filho não-nascido com a de Russ e Amy. "Nem pense nisso, Bones!" ele a acalmou. "É uma tragédia lamentável."

"Era uma inevitabilidade estatística, Booth. A porcentagem de mortalidade infantil nos Estados Unidos é de aproximadamente 6.86 mortes a cada 1000 nascimentos. O número recai sobre um número substancial de mulheres afetadas…" Temperance engoliu o caroço que se formou em sua garganta. "…mães."

Booth puxou-a para perto, descansando a cabeça dela em seio peito. "Estou tão triste por Amy e Russ, Bones. E odiaria estar no lugar deles agora. Mas precisamos pensar no nosso filho. E você ficar sem comer não faz bem a ele."

"Não houve nada indicando um problema," ela protestou, afastando Booth, as imagens perturbadoras dominando seus pensamentos. "Como posso saber se nosso bebê está bem?"

"Só precisa confiar nos seus instintos, Bones. Eu sei que ele ficará bem."

"Como?" ela exigiu. "Como pode saber?"

Booth ficou surpreso pelo jeito abrupto dela. "Porque… porque eu tenho fé, Bones! Fé."

"Fé?" ela bufou seu desagrado. "Em que? No seu Deus?"

"Sim!" ele gritou, com raiva.

Temperance balançou a cabeça furiosamente. "Este mesmo Deus que levou a vida do meu sobrinho, antes mesmo de ela começar? Este mesmo Deus que permitiu que seu pai batesse em você quando criança? Este mesmo Deus …"

"JÁ ENTENDI!"

Booth pegou suas chaves e jaqueta, virando-se de repente e batendo a porta atrás de si.

Sua respiração ofegante de raiva deu lugar a soluços solitários, enquanto ela desabava no sofá.

* * *

Ele levou seu tempo para chegar aqui. Booth entrou na igreja em silêncio, sentando-se no quinto banco à direita. Havia algo humilhante sobre este lugar em particular. Ele sempre tomava cuidado para não sentar muito perto do altar, e chamar atenção desnecessária para si mesmo, mas consciente de que a parte de trás era para os hereges e descrentes. Booth se ajoelhou e abaixou a cabeça. "Deus todo poderoso e eterno," ele sussurrou. "Pelo poder do Espírito Santo, o Senhor preparou o corpo da Virgem Maria para ser a moradia digna de seu Filho divino. O Senhor santificou São João Batista, quando ainda estava no ventre de sua mãe. Ouça agora a minha prece." Booth apertou seus olhos, segurando as lágrimas. "Pela intercessão de São Geraldo, tome conta do meu filho e de sua mãe; proteja-os na hora do parto. Que meu filho receba a graça do Batismo, leve uma vida de Cristão, e, junto dos outros membros da nossa família, obtenha felicidade eterna nos céus. Amém."

* * *

Ela entrou na igreja e se ajoelhou ao lado dele, intercalando seus dedos. Ele não precisou olhar. O cheiro dela era todo cumprimento que ele precisava. Mas, mesmo assim, ele abriu seus olhos e viu a pele pálida e os olhos vermelhos. Seus pensamentos anteriores sobre hereges e descrentes se perderam, quando Booth acolhia a presença dela ao seu lado.

"Sinto muito," ela sussurrou. "As coisas que eu disse são imperdoáveis."

Booth levou a mão dela aos lábios e beijou carinhosamente. "Está de luto. É compreensível. Deveria ter apoiado mais."

"Não pode ser. Não posso estar de luto por alguém que não existiu de verdade."

"Seu luto é por Russ. E por Amy. Estar grávida permitiu a você ter esta … conexão com eles. Não rejeite isso."

"Russ ligou."

"Oh?" Booth apertou a mão dela, reconfortante.

"Querem que eu faça uma leitura, porque, aparentemente, sou 'boa com as palavras'. Não sei, Booth, o que devo dizer, o que querem que eu diga? Preciso da sua ajuda.''

"Só precisa falar com o coração, Bones."

"Meu coração não pode falar, mas as palavras que meu cérebro está dizendo não são de nenhum modo confortantes. Eles querem palavras de conforto, que digam que seu filho foi para um lugar melhor. Não posso ir lá e falar isso para eles."

"Não sabe disso, Bones. Não pode verificar 100% se o céu existe ou não."

"Nem você pode."

Booth suspirou. "Este não é o lugar para conversar, Bones. Vamos." Ele se levantou e esticou a mão para ela. "Vamos para casa."

* * *

Pareceu ser o dia mais longo.

Booth espiou o quarto em silêncio. Pelo menos, ela parecia calma enquanto dormia. Ele sabia que deveria estar lá quando ela acordasse, mas havia outro lugar que ele precisava estar hoje à noite. Com sorte, não levaria muito tempo, e ele voltaria antes de ela perceber.

* * *

"Rebecca?" Booth ficou horrorizado com a visão diante de si.

"Qual seu problema!" ela assobiou.

"Eu... Becs..." Seeley balançou a cabeça, descrente. "Olhe para você. Está horrível!"

"Oh." Seus olhos ficaram selvagens. "Olhe quem está falando." Rebecca olhou-o de cima a baixo com um sorriso. "Ela já sabe o que você fez?"

Andando erraticamente na direção de Booth, ela trouxe a garrafa à boca. "E, além disso," ela censurou, "estou na minha casa. Tive um dia realmente ruim. Posso fazer o que quiser."

"Não, Becs, não pode. Você tem responsabilidades com Parker. Nosso filho!"

"Sou bastante capaz de tomar conta do meu filho. Está dizendo que sou uma péssima mãe? Porque não estou legalmente obrigada a conceder acesso, sabe? Posso impedi-lo de vê-lo a qualquer momento. Quando eu quiser!"

"Oh, não precisa me lembrar disso. Estou bem ciente de quão cadela você pode ser."

"O que quer, de qualquer maneira?" ela disparou. "Parker está dormindo na casa de um amigo."

"Eu sei. Queria dizer que não poderei ficar com ele na sexta-feira," Booth explicou.

"É melhor que tenha uma ótima razão, Seeley. Já fiz planos."

Sua expressão se manteve sombria. "Temos um velório."

"Que original." Ela balançou a cabeça e andou para dentro, deixando Booth para fechar a porta. "Quem é desta vez? Algum policial que conheceu há algum tempo? Uma vítima de homicídio que sequer conhecia? Sabe, Seeley, você gasta todas as suas energias com completos estranhos e sua família sempre vem em segundo lugar. Estou muito feliz por não ter casado com você, porque teria sido o maior erro da minha vida."

Booth segurou sua frustração. "Na verdade, Becca, o sobrinho da Bones morreu. Com menos de um dia de vida. Então, não acho que Parker precisa estar perto desse tipo de coisa. Você acha?"

"Oh." Ela olhou para ele, tímida. "Sinto muito. Olhe… hum… ficarei com Parker este final de semana. Não se preocupe. E, por favor, transmita à Dra. Brennan minhas condolências."

"Obrigado." Booth virou-se, abriu a porta, então parou. "Becca? Esta não é você. Bebendo sozinha. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Ela balançou a cabeça, carrancuda.

"Quer conversar sobre isso?"

"Eu… fui demitida hoje."

* * *

"Onde você foi?"

As tentativas de Booth de deitar ao lado da parceira sem ser percebido foram inúteis. Era óbvio que ela estava acordada há algum tempo. "Rebecca precisava conversar comigo sobre ficar com Parker este final de semana. Parece que ela quer ficar com ele," ele mentiu. Em sua mente, ele estava protegendo Bones e Parker.

"Mas isso é injusto. Era o seu final de semana. Rebecca consegue ser bem egoísta."

"Está tudo bem, Bones. Poderemos compensar." Ele correu o dedo pela coxa dela. "E, falando em compensar…" um dedo virou uma palma, quando ele começou a massagear o traseiro dela.

"Eu quero dormir, Booth."

"Tem certeza?" ele perguntou, plantando beijos delicados no pescoço dela.

"Tenho," ela concluiu, afastando-o.

"E não posso mudar sua opinião?" ele sussurrou sugestivo, enquanto sua mão escorregava por entre as pernas dela, acariciando levemente.

"Só… se afaste!" ela latiu, chutando-o com força.

Booth assobiou de dor. Amanhã haveria uma bela contusão.

Temperance puxou os lençóis sobre seu corpo.

Booth deitou de barriga para cima e ficou olhando para o teto.

Havia poucos centímetros separando-os, mas, neste momento, parecia ser mais de uma milha.

* * *

TBC


	53. Chapter 54

Capítulo 54

* * *

Chuva pesada caía sobre um mar de sombrinhas reunidas no pátio da igreja. Seeley Booth estava parado, abrigando a parceira com seu corpo.

"Querida?" Max Keenan andou até eles. "Estou tão feliz que tenha vindo, Tempe. E Booth, claro."

Os dois homens assentiram compreensivos, enquanto Temperance apertou sua mandíbula num olhar de indiferença.

"Deveríamos entrar," ele continuou. "Russ disse que pediu para fazer uma leitura?"

"Sim," ela respondeu seca. "Preparei um texto adequado."

"Não precisa fazer isso, Tempe, se te deixa desconfortável."

"Max tem razão, Bones." Booth passou o dedão pela mandíbula dela. "Ninguém pediria nada que não quisesse fazer."

"Estou bem," ela luziu. "Morte é um processo natural e inevitável."

Booth puxou-a para um lado, quando Max entrou. "Bones, eu estou…" ele respirou fundo. "…mais preocupado com seu estado mental. Acho que Amy e Russ perdendo o bebê te afetou mais do que está mostrando."

"Está agindo de forma irracional, Booth. Parece ter obtido uma necessidade de me tratar feito criança. Estou achando seu comportamento é o único assunto a ser discutido agora." Ela entrou na capela.

"Faz tempo que não ouço você rir."

Temperance parou de andar. "Talvez meu senso de humor não acha mais suas piadas divertidas."

"O brilho dos seus olhos sumiu."

Ela se virou para ele, balançando a cabeça. "A ilusão de brilho é criada por nada mais do que umidade excessiva na pupila."

Booth deu de ombros timidamente, evitando o olhar fuzilante dela. Aceitando que não venceria essa discussão, ele gesticulou para que se sentassem.

Um silêncio se abateu, quando o velório começou. "Eu sou a ressurreição e a vida, disse o Senhor. Aqueles que crêem em mim, mesmo morrendo, viverão, e todos que vivem e crêem em mim, jamais morrerão. _João 11.25,26."_

"Isso é absurdo," Temperance respondeu com raiva.

Booth luziu para ela, visivelmente magoado ao comentário impensado.

"Sinto muito," ela murmurou baixo. "Foi inapropriado."

Eles ficaram em silêncio e o velório continuou, até eventualmente o pastor procurá-la. "E agora ouviremos uma leitura de Temperance?"

Lentamente, ela se levantou e andou até o púlpito.

"Russ e Amy me pediram para dizer algo aqui hoje." Temperance olhou pela pequena congregação. Ela era mais do que eficiente em falar em público, mas esta ocasião era mais íntima do que ela estava acostumada. E, apesar de reconhecer alguns rostos familiares, a maioria das pessoas era estranha a ela. "E alguma leitura bíblica seria apropriada para a ocasião, mas se vou falar diante de vocês, deve ser sobre algo que representa as minhas crenças. Então, trouxe este poema." Ela morde o lábio e olhou para o papel que tirou do bolso do casaco.

"_The world may never notice_ (O mundo pode não notar), _If a Snowdrop doesn't bloom _(Se uma campânula-branca não floresce),  
_Or even pause to wonder_ (Ou mesmo parar para se perguntar), _If the petals fall too soon_ (Se as pétalas caíram cedo demais)."

Booth assistiu as palavras emocionadas saírem dos lábios dela, enquanto um aperto se formava em seu peito.

"_But every life that ever forms_ (Mas cada vida que se forma), _Or ever comes to be_ (Ou sequer vinga),  
_Touches the world in some small way_ (Toca o mundo de uma forma pequena), _For all eternity_ (Por toda a eternidade)."

Temperance descansou a mão sobre a vida preciosa que crescia dentro de si, mexendo-se freneticamente em seu abrigo seguro. Engolindo duro, ela continuou;

"_The little one we longed for_ (O pequeno pelo qual esperamos), _Was swiftly here and gone_ (Chegou e rapidamente se foi).  
_But the love that was then planted_ (Mas o amor que então foi plantado), _Is a light that still shines on_ (É uma luz que ainda brilha)."

Involuntariamente, o olhar de Temperance recaiu sobre o de Amy e a devastação que tomava conta dela. Ela gaguejou, freneticamente procurando na congregação força para continuar. E ali estava. Ele estava ali. Sua força. O amor seguro de Booth trouxe seu foco de volta e ela falou novamente.

"_And though our arms are empty_ (E, apesar de nossos braços estarem vazios), _Our hearts know what to do_ (Nossos corações sabem o que fazer).  
_For every beating of our hearts_ (Pois cada batida do nosso coração), _Says that we love you_ (Diz que amamos você)."

* * *

"Mãe?" Temperance mordeu seu lábio em frustração, virando o anel da mãe em seu dedo. Ela não tinha certeza do que fê-la vir aqui esta noite. Por que ela pensou que falar com uma… Correção. Conversar com uma lápide traria conforto. E, por um momento, ela ficou em silêncio.

"Como fez isso?" ela disse, de repente. "Como soube que trazer Russ e a mim ao mundo era a coisa certa a se fazer? Como soube que o risco valeria a pena?"

Temperance esperou pela resposta impossível. A brisa de outono lançou folhas ao redor dela e ela se abaixou e pegou uma perfeitamente preservada folha de bordo, rica em seus tons terrosos.

"_Mamãe? Por que todas as folhas caem das árvores quando elas mais precisam delas?"_

"_Joy? O que quer dizer, querida?"_

"_Está frio. As árvores estão perdendo suas roupas. Podemos cobri-las com um cobertor?"_

"_Oh, querida, não é assim que funciona. Não preocupe sua cabecinha. Árvores não sentem o frio como nós sentimos. Elas dormem no inverno, e suas folhas crescem na primavera."_

Seus olhos estavam fechados, quando uma única lágrima desceu por sua bochecha, uma memória há muito esquecida levando-a. "Obrigada." Seu sussurro foi levado pelo vento, junto com as folhas.

Sentindo que não estava mais sozinha, Temperance virou-se e ofereceu um sorriso frágil ao homem que a esperava. Cuidadosamente, ele caminhou em sua direção. Temperance passou os braços ao redor da cintura e enterrou a cabeça em seu peito.

Booth segurou-se apertado. "Te peguei, baby," ele murmurou contra o cabelo dela. "Te peguei."

* * *

TBC

N/T: alguém aí também está se sentindo meio emo depois do velório do bebê? =/

Segundo a autora, o poema é de autor desconhecido, mas muito popular em funerais de crianças.


	54. Chapter 55

Capítulo 55

* * *

"Seeley, precisamos conversar."

O sorriso de Booth desapareceu ao tom severo de Rebecca, e ele abraçou Parker, antes de mandá-lo para o quarto desfazer a mala do final de semana. Foram dois dias bem difíceis para todos. Consciente de que Bones ainda estava em estado pós-funeral, Booth ficou preocupado se estava negligenciando as necessidades dela, tendo Parker passado a noite com eles, e estava ansioso para voltar e dedicar sua atenção completamente a ela, antes de ambos voltarem a trabalhar de manhã.

Apesar do encorajamento dele em levar as coisas devagar, Bones estava inflexível de que era totalmente capaz de manter sua agenda de trabalho, repetindo constantemente que 'não estava doente, só grávida'. Com uma iminente mudança de residência, ele estava mais do que preocupado se ela estava abocanhando mais do que conseguiria mastigar.

Rebecca levou-o para a cozinha. "Vou fazer café."

* * *

"Então, é isso aí." Rebecca sentou-se, esperando a reação de Booth. "Sinto muito, mas é minha melhor opção."

"Isso vai me matar, Becs. Sabe disso?"

"Sei, mas que outra escolha tenho, Seeley?"

Booth esfregou as têmporas, processando a declaração de Rebecca. "Além disso, eu não… não sei onde vou conseguir essa quantia de dinheiro."

"Pensei que a Dra. Brennan estivesse rolando em dinheiro? Vocês não têm, tipo, alguma conta conjunta ou algo assim?"

Booth olhou para ela, desgostoso. "Por acaso, não. Mas mesmo se tivéssemos, acha que eu poderia retirar U$15.000 sem Bones questionar? É muito dinheiro, Becs."

"Não precisa me dizer, Seeley. Fui eu quem emprestou, para começar."

* * *

Temperance estava dormindo quando Booth voltou. Ele assistiu-a deitada na cama por alguns minutos, então, saiu do quarto para assistir TV. Tinha que haver algo de bom para assistir sábado à noite. Passou pela sua cabeça o pensamento de deitar ao lado dela e acordá-la de um modo prazeroso, mas no fundo Booth sabia que agora ela precisava descansar.

Horas depois, Booth acordou no sofá, o apartamento escuro. Em algum ponto, ela havia acordado e desligado a TV e as luzes, mas deixou-o dormindo sozinho. Confuso, e um pouco magoado, Booth andou até o quarto, despindo-se até ficar de boxer, e deitou-se ao lado dela.

"Por que não me acordou?" ele perguntou baixo. Apesar de ela estar deitada de costas para ele, Booth instintivamente soube que ela estava acordada.

"Não tinha certeza se queria que eu o fizesse," ela sussurrou de volta.

"O que?" Booth ergueu-se no cotovelo e se inclinou para olhar para ela. Ele soltou um bufo de frustração, ao ver o rosto inchado e os olhos vermelhos. Era bem óbvio que ela estivera chorando. "Bones? Fale comigo. O que quer que esteja chateando você… eu vou consertar. Farei qualquer coisa. Odeio te ver assim."

Ela bufou desgostosa e seu lábio começou a tremer.

"Espere… eu fiz alguma coisa?"

"Fez?" ela perguntou, amarga.

Ele franziu o cenho. "O que está dizendo?"

"Você demorou muito para deixar Parker em casa."

"Sim. Sinto muito. Becca precisava me contar uma coisa."

"Algo que eu deva saber?"

Booth sentiu uma onda de pânico invadi-lo. Ela sabia o que ele havia feito quando ela estava ausente? Quão tolo ele havia sido? "Aonde quer chegar, Bones?" ele perguntou cuidadoso.

"Me ocorreu que deve sentir necessidade de procurar alívio, dado sua recente abstinência."

"Whoa, Bones!"

"Cavalo."

"Acha que estou tendo um caso com Rebecca?"

"Está?"

"Não acredito que está sugerindo isso, Bones!"

"Ultimamente, tem passado muito tempo lá, Booth. E você me disse que Rebecca fez uma proposta de reconciliação. E paramos de fazer sexo …"

Booth riu alto. Ele tentou muito não fazê-lo, mas era tão absurda a sugestão que ela fazia. "Bones… oh, baby, não poderia estar mais longe da verdade." Ele puxou-a apertado contra seu peito. "Eu jamais seria infiel, Bones. Sabe disso. E a única razão pela qual não estou fazendo amor com você é porque, depois de tudo que tem acontecido recentemente, você parecia precisar de tempo para processar. Mas sabe que Rebecca foi demitida do emprego, certo?" ele suspirou. "O que ela me contou esta noite foi que ofereceram uma transferência. Só que… é em Boston. E ela mudará em uma semana. Com Parker."

Temperance se afastou e olhou o rosto triste dele. "Booth, eu sinto muito. Como poderá ver Parker?"

"Temos trabalhado numa agenda nova. Ficarei mais tempo com ele nos feriados. Mas vou sentir tanta falta dele." Booth correu o dedo pela expressão desolada dela. "Isso é terrível, Bones. Mas Rebecca não pode arriscar ficar desempregada, especialmente por causa da economia atual."

"O que Parker acha?"

"Ele ainda não sabe."

Ambos ficaram deitados em seus respectivos lados da cama.

"Booth?"

"Sim?"

"Sinto muito. Desenvolvi o que acredito ser uma hipótese racional que provou ser inválida."

Booth sorriu e se mexeu, moldando seu corpo contra as costas dela, e passando os braços pela cintura, protetor. "Está tudo bem, Bones. Sweets me avisou que estaria toda doida de hormônios de gravidez nesta época."

"Booth?"

"Bones?"

"Quer ter relação sexual?"

"Achei que não perguntaria!"

Ela podia sentir o sorriso dele, enquanto os lábios de Booth traçavam seu pescoço e ombros, e sua mão estava a centímetros de suas coxas. Temperance mexeu-se desconfortável, enquanto os dedos se aproximavam de seu centro. Ela o amava de uma maneira que nunca acreditou ser possível, isso era um fato. E ele a excitava com facilidade.

Geralmente.

Algo estava diferente esta noite.

"Por favor, evite meus seios, Booth," ela implorou, quando a boca dele se aventurou para os montes inchados. "Estão incrivelmente sensíveis hoje."

"Claro" ele murmurou contra a pele dela, despontado com a restrição. A língua de Booth dançou contra o abdômen dela e ela ficou tensa. "Não gosta disso, Bones?"

Ela lançou um sorriso fraco. "Me beija?"

Booth mexeu-se e ficou cara a cara com ela. Sua boca uniu-se à dela e ele a beijou com paixão e vigor, mordendo seu lábio, saboreando seu sabor favorito. Bones. Quando a palma de Booth voltou às coxas dela, um suspiro de desapontamento escapou de seus lábios, quando ela ficou consciente de um problema.

Ela corou ao falar. "Tem algum tipo de lubrificante sexual, Booth? Por alguma razão que suponho ser relacionada aos hormônios, agora minha vagina não está produzindo ativamente a lubrificação necessária para fazer da relação sexual uma atividade prazerosa." A humilhação era evidente em sua voz.

Booth deitou do lado dela. "Talvez devêssemos deixar para outra noite?" ele sugeriu, quando sua ereção rapidamente se desfez. Era duro ficar… bem… _duro_ quando sua amante não estava excitada.

"Eu queria, Booth," ela insistiu. "Não sei por que isso aconteceu."

"Tenho certeza de que ficará bem, após uma boa noite de sono." Ele se aninhou atrás dela. "Eu te amo, Bones."

Temperance encarou a escuridão de olhos arregalados, enquanto os padrões fracos de luz entravam, vindos da rua abaixo. "Eu também te amo, Booth."

Ela dormiria pouco esta noite.

* * *

TBC


	55. Chapter 56

Capítulo 56

* * *

"Já faz algum tempo …"

Booth olhou para sua parceira, sentada ao seu lado no sofá. Eles compartilharam um sorriso e olharam de volta à pessoa que solicitou sua presença esta manhã.

"…então, quem quer usar o Chapéu da Verdade primeiro?"

"Sweets!" eles disseram juntos.

"Gente, como posso ajudá-los, se não me levam a sério?"

"Nós te levamos a sério," Temperance afirmou. Ela se virou para Booth e ele assentiu, concordando.

"Claro que levamos. Mas realmente não vejo motivo de jogarmos esses jogos bobos para 'entender' um ao outro. Acho que já nos entendemos bem." Booth indicou a barriga inchada de Temperance.

"Então, acha que só porque a Dra. Brennan está carregando seu filho, não precisam mais da minha ajuda?" A expressão de Sweets estava cheia de desapontamento.

Eles se viraram um para o outro.

"Sim."

"Achamos."

"Ok." Sweets encostou-se. "Estão oficialmente dispensados da terapia de casal."

"Huh?" Em surpresa, a atenção de Booth alternava entre o terapeuta e sua parceira. "O que disse?"

Temperance ergueu a voz e se aproximou dele. "Ele disse que estamos dispensados, Booth. Precisa de um exame auditivo?"

"Bones, shhh." Booth franziu o cenho para ela. "Minha audição está bem. Só estou surpreso em saber que Sweets está disposto a nos liberar."

"Não esperava vir aqui para sempre, não é?" Sweets perguntou, com interesse.

"…" Booth lutou para achar uma resposta.

Temperance aproveitou a oportunidade para protestar. "Presumo que quando diz para sempre, não é de forma literal, porque se for …"

"Bones."

Sweets assistiu, sorrindo, a conversa sem palavras que se desenrolava à sua frente. "Deveriam saber que terminei meu livro."

"Terminou?" Temperance perguntou intrigada. "Quando poderemos ler?"

"Em breve."

Booth grunhiu baixo. "Temos que ler?"

"Não, se não quiser, Agente Booth."

"Bom." Booth se levantou. "Acho que deveríamos ir embora, então. Bones?" ele ofereceu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

"Não sou inváida, Booth," ela grunhiu, pegando a mão dele, mesmo assim.

"Eu sei, Bones. É que gosto de segurar sua mão."

A expressão dela suavizou, e ela corou, enquanto Booth guiava-a para fora do escritório de Sweets.

Lance Sweets sorriu, anotando uma última coisa no arquivo deles. "Ótima saída, Agente Booth," ele murmurou, enquanto escrevia, mais do que grato por sua hipótese original estar correta.

* * *

"Então," Booth começou, colocando o almoço na frente dela. "Está pronta para morarmos juntos este final de semana?"

"Booth!" ela criticou. "Já estamos praticamente morando juntos. Não dormimos separados há semanas."

"Sim, Bones, mas isto é diferente. Haverá coisas suas. E coisas minhas."

"Assim como no armário com roupas suas no meu apartamento."

"Hey!" ele protestou. "Você tem mais roupas no meu apartamento, do que tenho no seu."

"E nem me faça comentar sobre os itens pessoais…" ela disse.

"O que? Cuidado com a pele não é crime."

Temperance ergueu as mãos em concessão, enquanto devorava a comida diante de si.

"Com muita fome?"

"Na verdade, sim," ela admitiu, com a boca cheia. "Meu apetite aumentou muito nos últimos dias."

"Então, há alguma coisa que precisamos organizar antes do grande dia?"

"Fazer as malas."

"Obviamente." Ele rolou os olhos. "Quero dizer, a casa está pronta?"

"Estará. Os decoradores estão terminando os últimos cômodos agora." Enquanto ela continuava a comer, o celular de Booth tocou. Ele sorriu para ela, enquanto falava. Parecia que era uma ligação relacionada ao trabalho. "Temos um corpo?" ela perguntou, quando ele desligou.

"Não. Hacker quer me ver em uma hora." Booth ficou perturbado pela conversa, mas não demonstrou. "Vou te deixar no laboratório, e te buscar mais tarde."

"Claro." Ela sorriu para ele. "Qual apartamento hoje?"

"Qual você quiser, Bones." Ele se inclinou sobre a mesa e a beijou. "Qual você quiser."

* * *

"Queria me ver, senhor?"

Booth sentou desconfortável no escritório do Diretor Assistente. Nunca eram boas notícias, quando ele era chamado aqui.

"Sim, Booth. Queria. Chegou ao meu conhecimento que a adorável Dra. Brennan está grávida, e em breve sairá de licença. Então, parece que precisará ser redesignado temporariamente."

"Senhor? Isso é mesmo necessário? Quero dizer, a equipe inteira de _squints_ está disponível. E planejei tirar algumas semanas de licença, durante a ausência da Bones."

"Bem planejado, Booth. Mas temos que considerar que a Dra. Brennan pode optar por não voltar ao seu posto no Jeffersonian, quando a criança nascer." Hacker encostou-se. "Tenho que dizer, Booth, nem percebi que ela estava em um relacionamento sério. Estava seriamente considerando convidá-la para tomar uns drinks uma hora."

"Na verdade, senhor…"

"Presumo que não tenha problema em ser redesignado para um agente temporário. Claro que ainda terá acesso às dependências do Jeffersonian, mas precisará de alguém que também possa trabalhar em campo."

O telefone da mesa de Hacker começou a tocar.

"Senhor…"

O Diretor Assistente ergueu a mão para silenciar Booth. "Alô… sim… espere um momento." Hacker tampou o bocal com a mão. "Booth, temos que encerrar por aqui. Importa-se de fechar a porta quando sair?"

Booth suspirou, enquanto seu chefe voltava a atenção ao telefone. Só mais uma situação embaraçosa para ele lidar. Explicar ao FBI por que sua parceira esperava um filho seu. Enquanto fechava a porta, Booth decidiu que este era um problema a ser lidado outro dia.

Ele tinha coisas mais importantes para lidar no momento.

* * *

TBC


	56. Chapter 57

Capítulo 57

* * *

"Bem, aqui estamos nós," Booth observou, segurando a porta do carro aberta para ela.

Temperance fez cara feia ao cavalheirismo dele, enquanto saía do carro. "Sou perfeitamente capaz de abrir uma porta."

"Eu sei, Bones. Mas…" ele respondeu sorrindo, "…antropologicamente, estou pré-programado para cuidar de você."

"Hmm." Ela o observou, com cuidado. "Fez uma observação racional. Tentarei, racionalmente, não fazer objeção deste comportamento até depois do parto," ela concluiu. "Mas isso não significa que eu gosto!" ela acrescentou, virando-se para evitar que ele visse seu sorriso involuntário.

A casa diante deles estava absolutamente perfeita. Muito longe da primeira visita, quando o corpo estava escondido nas paredes. Apesar de ser novembro, a fachada branca brilhava sob o sol.

Booth sorriu, puxando-a para perto. "Está pronto para mudar para nossa nova casa?"

Temperance o cutucou e deu um passo à frente, um sorriso leve iluminando seu rosto. "Não temos opção de voltar aos nossos apartamentos, Booth. Não vejo outra opção aqui. Felizmente, estou muito empolgada em colocar nossos pertences lá dentro."

"Sabe o que acontecerá agora?" ele grunhiu baixo.

Assentindo instintivamente, ela balançou os braços indicando a casa. "Teremos que abrir a casa, antes de a mobília chegar."

"Quase."

"O que?" Temperance franziu o cenho. "Não, Booth. É isso que acontecerá. Devem chegar em alguns minutos."

"São as chaves da casa que está segurando?"

"Sim," ela confirmou, olhando para o metal em sua mão.

Sem aviso, Booth ergueu-a nos braços. "Tenho que te carregar. Traz sorte."

Temperance gritou. "Booth! Suas costas! Não quer machucá-la de novo."

"Aw, Jesus, Bones!" ele ofegou, subindo os degraus com ela. "Mulheres grávidas são pesadas."

"Me solte, Booth! Esta é uma tradição irracional reservada aos recém-casados. Coisa que não somos."

Booth balançou a cabeça em negação, enquanto ela mexia na chave. "Seria muito mais fácil se me colocasse no chão," ela racionalizou.

Finalmente, a porta se abriu e o grande hall convidou-os a entrar. Depois de dar um passo para dentro da casa, Booth gentilmente a colocou no chão, mantendo o braço ao redor dela, até ter certeza de que ela estava estável.

"Bones…" ele ofegou, olhando o lugar. "Vou adorar morar aqui com você."

Os cômodos grandes estavam iluminados e eles ainda podiam sentir o cheiro da pintura nova, enquanto Temperance avançava, maravilhada.

"Olhe todo este espaço, Bones." Booth alcançou-a e passou os braços ao redor da cintura. Seus olhos se encontraram, e Booth intercalou seus dedos com os de sua parceira. "Dance comigo?"

"Booth, não há música."

Ele começou a se mexer levemente. "Tem certeza?"

"Muita."

Booth deu um passo para trás, e Temperance acompanhou. Um passo tornou-se muitos e de repente eles estavam dançando pela sala.

Ela riu, deliciada.

"Viu, Bones? Isso parece música para mim."

Eles diminuíram o passo e ele se inclinou para beijá-la sensualmente. Temperance fechou os olhos, sentindo-se feliz.

Eles se separaram ao som de veículos se aproximando. A mobília havia finalmente chegado. Juntos, eles ergueram as sobrancelhas. Isso seria uma loucura.

Booth acariciou as costas dela. "Tem certeza de que está pronta para fazer isso, Bones? Mudar de casa é uma das coisas mais estressantes que pode fazer. Não quero que fique cansada."

"Ficarei bem, Booth. Já estamos na metade do caminho mesmo."

"Mas esta foi a parte fácil. Levamos semanas para encaixotar tudo."

"Eu. Ficarei. Bem." Ela reiterou. "Quando acabarmos, poderei descansar."

"Hmm… não tenho certeza de que bem é uma resposta boa o suficiente," ele provocou.

Temperance rolou os olhos e virou-se. "Macho alfa."

* * *

Rapidamente, os homens trouxeram a mobília e as caixas de ambos os apartamentos.

"Será tão estranho não ter que decidir em qual apartamento dormiremos todas as noites," ela observou.

"E sem mais dramas sobre quais peças de roupa faltam," ele sussurrou, sedutor.

Temperance fez cara feia. "Levará algum tempo até que voltar a usar qualquer uma 'daquelas' roupas, Booth."

"O que!" Booth recuou, fingindo surpresa. "Acabou de entender uma insinuação? Bones, estou tão orgulhoso agora."

"E isso foi sarcasmo." Ela murmurou em voz alta. "Hey! Estou ficando boa nisso," Temperance declarou orgulhosa, cutucando-o nas costelas.

Booth roubou um beijo rápido e pegou uma caixa destinada à cozinha.

Temperance assistiu o caos se formando diante de si, e considerou o quanto não saboreava o pensamento de desempacotar tanta coisa, apesar do que havia dito a Booth. Com seis semanas e quatro dias antes da data do parto; ela esperava que o instinto de aninhar-se que tanto havia lido sobre, estivesse perto de se fazer sentir.

"Oww!" Temperance levou a mão à barriga. Booth voltou para ela em um segundo, guiando-a até ela sentar na escada.

"Bones? Fale comigo!"

"Estou bem. Só um bebê malditamente ativo tentando quebrar minhas costelas." Seus olhos se apertaram em dor. A casa deles era colméia de atividades, mas tudo o que ela via agora era Booth, e sua preocupação com ela. "Estou bem" ela reiterou. "Vou ficar um minuto sentada aqui, então, tirarei da caixa o que precisamos para fazer um chá."

"Deixe-me fazer isso," Booth insistiu. "Volto já."

"Não quero ser um fardo."

"Bones," ele avisou. "Você nunca é um fardo."

Sorrindo, ela o puxou, os lábios procurando os dele com carinho. Booth aproximou-se mais, puxando-a para um beijo intenso. O estômago dela se agitou, enquanto enterrava-se nos braços dele.

"Sabe o que não vejo a hora, Bones?" ele perguntou, sussurrando contra os lábios dela. "Nossa primeira noite."

"Se não continuarmos o que estamos fazendo agora, talvez nem possamos dormir."

"Justamente o que pensei," ele acrescentou, sorrindo sedutor, enquanto andava de volta à cozinha.

Ela sorriu e andou até a ante-sala. "Espere!" Temperance disse, fazendo a atividade parar de repente. "O que esta cadeira está fazendo aqui?"

Booth correu até ela, indicando aos homens que continuassem a mudança. "É a minha cadeira."

Temperance franziu o cenho. "Mas... conversamos sobre isso," ela protestou. "É feia."

"A beleza está nos olhos de quem vê," ele disse. "Eu adoro minha cadeira, Bones. É onde assisto meu jogo."

"Que jogo?"

"O jogo, Bones." Booth parecia espantado. "O jogo!"

* * *

"Pare de olhar para mim."

"Não posso evitar."

"Tente."

"Não consigo dormir."

Temperance acendeu o abajur ao lado da cama. "Por que não?"

"É que parece tão surreal."

"O que parece?"

Booth sentou-se na cama. "Isto. Nós. Aqui."

"É uma casa, Booth. É diferente do que ambos estamos acostumados, mas vamos nos ajustar."

"Não é uma casa. É mais do que isso. É um lar."

Ela sentou-se na cama também. "Não entendo a diferença. Um lar é o local de residência, onde colocamos bens pessoais, e preferivelmente temos acesso a instalações sanitárias."

"Há uma grande diferença, Bones. Um lar é um refúgio. Um lugar que você se sente bem e reflete isso no mundo. É onde cria suas melhores lembranças."

"Em algumas culturas, como os Nômades, em que lar é um conceito estranho."

"Bem, eles estão perdendo algo realmente especial, Bones. Lar… " Booth sorriu e deitou-se novamente. "…lar é onde o coração está."

Ela deitou-se ao lado dele e desligou o abajur. "Vou ignorar o erro factual óbvio da sua última declaração, por achar a ideologia, por trás do sentimento, bem confortante."

Booth se aproximou e beijou levemente o ombro dela. "É um novo capítulo, Bones. As coisas nunca mais serão as mesmas."

* * *

TBC


	57. Chapter 58

Capítulo 58

* * *

"Rebecca?" Temperance ficou surpresa ao ver a mãe de Parker à porta. "Booth ainda não voltou com Parker."

Em um mundo perfeito, eles estariam curtindo seu primeiro final de semana na casa nova juntos. A recente crise de Rebecca havia estragado seus planos. Era o último final de semana de Parker em DC e Booth não tinha intenção de desperdiçar nem um minuto. Temperance pensou que seria mais apropriado ficar em casa e continuar desempacotando.

"Está tudo bem," Rebecca sorriu fraca. "Se importa se eu esperar?"

"Entre. Vou fazer um pouco de chá." Temperance se afastou para que ela passasse.

"É realmente um lar bonito, Dra. Brennan."

"Pode me chamar de Tempe, dada a mudança de status no meu relacionamento com o pai do seu filho. E, com respeito à casa, vamos levar muito tempo para desempacotar completamente e nos sentirmos em casa," Temperance respondeu, conduzindo Rebecca pela casa. "E ainda é muito nova."

"Compreendo. O apartamento que moraremos em Boston, não é nem de perto tão bom quanto o que moramos agora. Parker e eu levaremos muito tempo para acostumarmos."

"Rebecca, Booth está arrasado com sua mudança." Temperance foi direta. "Não há absolutamente nenhum modo de você ficar em DC?"

"Temo que não. Há tantas pessoas procurando emprego e não tenho acesso à minha poupança agora. Não posso me arriscar ficando."

Temperance serviu o chá. "Por que não pode acessar um dinheiro que certamente é seu? Parece injusto."

Rebecca vacilou. "Emprestei para alguém."

"Como agiota?"

"Não," Rebecca respondeu, distraída. "Como uma amiga."

"Oh. Bem, tenho certeza se pedisse de volta, seu amigo ficaria feliz em ajudar. Se souber que está deixando-a em situação difícil …"

"Ele não tem quinze mil dólares disponíveis. Aparentemente." Rebecca bebeu o chá, evitando o olhar intrigado de Temperance.

"É um grande quantidade de dinheiro para emprestar a alguém. Deve ter muita confiança nesse amigo."

"Sabe, Tempe, esta casa é espetacular," Rebecca observou, mudando de assunto. "Houve tanta atenção aos detalhes. Usou um decorador de interiores?"

"Minha amiga Angela é uma artista."

"Parker mencionou sua amiga. Ela é boa em pintura de rostos."

"Parker adora o quarto dele aqui," Temperance acrescentou. "Acho que Angela sabia exatamente o que ele queria."

"Posso ver?"

Ela sorriu e assentiu. "Claro."

Assim que Rebecca viu o quarto, sentiu-se mal. Era tudo que um garotinho poderia sonhar, e a conversa da noite anterior com seu filho veio à mente. Odiando o fato de ela estar tirando-o de sua vida, Parker disse que com certeza pediria ao pai para morar com ele, 'Bones' e o bebê. Rebecca sabia o que precisava fazer.

"Não fui completamente honesta, Dra. Brennan," ela confessou.

"Já disse que pode me chamar de Tempe."

"Não tenho certeza se apreciará a informalidade, quando disser o que preciso."

Temperance cruzou os braços, assistindo Rebecca suspeita. "Por favor, explique."

"Vim mais cedo porque esperava pegá-la em casa. Queria conversar com você. Eu… só… em alguns meses, compreenderá melhor."

"Rebecca. Não está fazendo sentido algum."

"Por favor, não tire meu bebê de mim!" Ela explodiu.

"O que? Não entendo. Também está grávida?"

"Parker. Ele ainda é meu bebê. Sempre será." Rebecca estava visivelmente chateada, quando sentou-se na cama. "Tem essa casa maravilhosa e os meios de oferecer ao seu filho uma vida privilegiada. Imagino que, em algum ponto, casará… tenho medo que Seeley decida que pode oferecer a Parker uma vida melhor do que eu posso. Sei que não é recomendável afastar Parker de seus amigos e de seu pai. Mas preciso sustentar meu filho. Não viverei de esmola."

Temperance sentou-se ao lado dela. "Sei que Booth não está feliz por levar Parker. Mas por que acha que Booth contestaria a custódia?"

"Porque é o que Parker acha que ele quer. E que pai negaria ao filho se pudesse não fazê-lo? Mas não posso perder meu filho. De outro modo, qual é o objetivo?"

"Honestamente, posso dizer que não é um assunto que Booth e eu já tenhamos discutido."

"Mas e se a pergunta fosse feita?"

"Eu… eu não sei." Temperance mexeu no anel de sua mãe, enquanto pensava. "Se não estivesse grávida, isso definitivamente estaria fora de questão. Mas vou contratar uma babá quando voltar a trabalhar, e suponho que cuidar de mais uma criança não faria muita diferença. E o fato de que a presença de um irmão mais velho traz benefícios ao progresso de desenvolvimento do bebê…"

Rebecca enterrou o rosto nas mãos e começou a chorar.

"Por favor, não chore," Temperance implorou. "Suspeito que não expressei descontentamento com a idéia como você esperava. Mas tenho alguns fatos negativos que rivalizam os benefícios que enumerei."

"Oh, Deus, sinto muito. Não pretendi colocá-la nesta situação." Rebecca enxugou as lágrimas.

"Obviamente, está experimentando grande stress no momento, e conseqüentemente encontra dificuldade em manter suas emoções controladas," Temperance racionalizou. "Eu mesma fui afastada de minha mãe em meus anos de crescimento, por circunstâncias além do meu controle. Não desejo isso a nenhuma criança," ela acrescentou, sincera. "Antropologicamente, o papel de educação infantil é de crucial importância. Fez um trabalho maravilhoso com Parker, e tenho certeza de que Booth acha a mesma coisa."

* * *

Quando Booth chegou em casa com Parker, Rebecca e Temperance tomavam chá na sala.

"Becs? Chegou cedo."

"Temos muita coisa a fazer antes de irmos embora. Vamos, baby," ela gesticulou para Parker. "Hora de ir."

Parker aproveitou sua última oportunidade. "Posso ficar aqui com você e Bones, papai? Assim poderei ficar na minha escola, e não precisarei fazer novos amigos."

"Não, Parker," Temperance protestou, para o alívio de Rebecca. "Não seria apropriado."

"Bones?"

"Estamos trabalhando em cargos exigentes, que podem nos levar para longe a qualquer momento. Acabamos de nos mudar e mal desempacotamos as coisas. E estamos prestes a ter um filho nosso. Quantas razões ainda precisa ouvir, Booth?"

Booth deu um passo em direção a ela. "Parker está de mudança do mesmo jeito, Bones. E algumas caixas dificilmente são complicações. Além disso, em algumas semanas, estará saindo de licença maternidade. Podemos dar um jeito, Bones." Seus olhos imploravam.

"Seeley, sabe que o que sugere é absurdo," Rebecca declarou. "Parker vai ficar comigo."

"Bones?"

Ela olhou de Booth para Rebecca, e para o rosto triste de Parker. Isso parecia tão fácil há alguns minutos. "Eu… eu sinto muito, Booth."

Rebecca pegou sua bolsa. "Parker, despeça-se do seu pai e de Tempe, e vá esperar no carro."

"Mamãe, eu não quero."

"Parker, faça o que eu disse. Ficarei aborrecida se precisar pedir novamente."

Booth estreitou os olhos, olhando ambas as mulheres. "Tempe?" ele sussurrou incrédulo. "Desde quando?" ele se ajoelhou para abraçar o filho. "Eu te amo, amigão. E estou a uma ligação de distância. Não se esqueça disso."

Parker agarrou-se ao pai, como se sua vida dependesse disto. "Também te amo, papai."

"Agora, faça como sua mãe falou. Ela não vai demorar. Certo, amigão?"

Ele assentiu devagar e soltou o pai. Parando na direção da porta, ele parou perto de Temperance e olhou para ela. Ela sorriu para ele, e abriu os braços para dar um abraço de despedida. Fazendo cara feia, Parker simplesmente saiu, indo esperar no carro de Rebecca.

A postura de Temperance afundou, enquanto assistia o menino se afastar.

"Como se atreve!" Assim que Parker saiu, Rebecca explodiu. "Não quero ir para Boston tampouco. Mas preciso fazer isso por Parker. Por causa da situação que você ajudou a criar. E age pelas minhas costas, colocando idéias na cabeça dele. Sou eu quem deverá consertar isso, Seeley. Sou eu quem precisa fazer Parker se sentir bem com o trabalho que você faz. E sou eu quem o conforta no meio da noite, quando ele sonha que o pai dele morreu!"

"Nunca me deu oportunidade!" ele gritou. "Eu faço um bom trabalho. Um trabalho que vale a pena. E que inferno, Rebecca? Enquanto estou passeando com nosso filho, você está aqui, dizendo para Bones que má idéia seria se Parker morasse com a gente?"

"Sou perfeitamente capaz de formar minhas próprias opiniões, Booth," Temperance protestou.

"Não era você falando, Bones. Foi bem óbvio que _ela_ colocou idéias na sua cabeça."

"Foram minhas palavras."

"Mesmo?" ele bufou. "Então, não acha que teria sido melhor discutirmos isso em particular? Tentar não fazer com que Parker se sentisse que não liga a mínima para ele?"

"Não é verdade, Booth! Eu me importo com Parker."

"Quase me enganou."

"Eu vi a devastação que ser separado de um filho causa. Não conseguiria deixar Rebecca passar por isso."

Booth sentiu como se tivesse levado um tapa. "E quanto a mim, Bones? Não acha que eu importo?"

"Claro que acho…" ela implorou, segurando no braço dele.

"Saia daqui." Booth apontou o dedo para Rebecca. "Conseguiu o que queria. Sua piranha maligna."

"Na verdade, não consegui." Rebecca virou-se para sair, parando à porta. "Da próxima vez que ficar devendo quinze mil dólares em dívidas com apostas, não espere que eu te ajude, Seeley," ela assobiou.

Ele congelou às palavras amargas. A mão quente que segurava seu braço, momentos atrás, havia se afastado. Lentamente, Booth virou-se para encarar a mulher que era sua parceira. Sua amante. Aparentemente, não sua confidente.

O olhar ansioso dela valeu por mil palavras. Ela só precisava dizer uma coisa.

"Booth?"

* * *

TBC


	58. Chapter 59

Capítulo 59

* * *

"Booth?"

Ele andou até o sofá, sentando-se e enterrando o rosto nas mãos.

"O que Rebecca quis dizer agora pouco?"

Lentamente, Booth ergueu a cabeça para olhar para ela. "Tem mesmo que fazer esta pergunta, Bones? Ela quis dizer que sou o maior canalha deste lado de Seattle."

"Você andou apostando."

"Eu… vacilei. Foi há alguns meses."

"E emprestou dinheiro de Rebecca."

"Precisava pagar as dívidas, Bones. E rapidamente. Algo assim poderia arruinar minha carreira."

Ela sentou-se ao lado dele, visivelmente magoada. "Por que tinha que ser um segredo, Booth? Por que simplesmente não me contou?"

"Fui idiota. Não pensei claramente. E, quando mais demorava, mais difícil ficava. E depois, descobrir que você está grávida? Tudo ficou tão bom. Não estava preparado para estragar tudo, só porque cometi um erro."

"Mas foi uma mentira, Booth," ela afirmou, balançando a cabeça.

"Sinto muito." Sua desculpa foi profunda e emocionada, e ele segurou as mãos dela.

"Tenho aprendido muito com você, Booth. Especialmente através de observação de suas técnicas de interrogatório, então, preciso fazer esta pergunta." Ela parou, olhando nos olhos dele, úmidos de emoção, cheios de medo do desconhecido. "Do que, exatamente, sente muito?"

"O que?"

"Sente muito por ter mentido? Por ter voltado a apostar, em primeiro lugar? Ou simplesmente porque foi Rebecca quem me contou?"

A boca de Booth se abriu. Como ela duvidava dele, depois de tudo? Então, ele entendeu. Se isso era uma mentira, como ela poderia saber que qualquer coisa... qualquer promessa que ele já fez, foi real? Há seis anos, sua necessidade por ela que o afastou. Menos de seis meses atrás, foi seu coração partido que o levou de volta a este mundo. "Tudo, Bones," ele implorou. "Por não ter sido completa e totalmente honesto com você. Por me deixar abater, em primeiro lugar." Booth encostou-se no sofá, encarando o vazio. "As pessoas fazem coisas estranhas quando estão apaixonadas. Para proteger umas às outras. Mentimos para elas, mentimos por elas. Mas nunca, jamais, deixamos de desejar o melhor para elas. Era tudo o que eu queria, Bones. Proteger você."

A expressão dela era solene. "Não preciso de proteção, Booth."

Ela levantou-se e se afastou lentamente, subindo as escadas. Booth assistiu-a, miserável. Algumas horas depois, ele encontrou o quarto deles com a porta trancada e o quarto de hóspedes arrumado para ele.

* * *

"Booth, tenho ótimas notícias para você."

O Diretor Assistente Hacker parou à porta do escritório de Booth, sorrindo.

"Senhor?"

"Ouvi um boato que sua ex vai se mudar para Boston com seu filho."

"É verdade, senhor."

"Estou redesignando-o a partir de hoje."

"Senhor?"

"O escritório de Boston tem uma vaga temporária. Um de seus melhores agentes foi hospitalizado esta semana."

"Não parece que ele é um agente brilhante, senhor," Booth respondeu seco.

Hacker riu. "E você nunca esteve nessa situação? Reportei a maioria da sua ficha, Booth. Estou surpreso que não tenha um quarto no hospital ou uma reserva permanente. Além disso, ele se machucou fora do horário de serviço. Acidente de ski. De qualquer modo, é um acordo agradável. Estaria liderando uma grande equipe. Serviço burocrático, bom escritório, etc." O tom de Hacker era quase como se estivesse cantando.

"Olhe," Booth começou, "Eu... eu não posso ir para Boston!"

"Booth? Pensei que seria bom para você. Onde está sua ambição? Sua energia?" Hacker andava de um lado para o outro, agitado.

"Gosto do trabalho de campo. E gosto de trabalhar em DC."

"Precisarei de um motivo melhor do que esse, Booth. Presumi que estaria disposto. Tudo já foi organizado."

"Tenho um filho a considerar."

"Sim. E estou tentando me certificar que o veja sempre que possível." Hacker de repente entendeu. "Oh. Está falando de outro filho."

Booth assentiu. "Sim, senhor. E preciso estar aqui em DC."

Hacker virou-se para a porta e parou, descansando as mãos no batente. "Dra. Brennan está grávida. O filho é seu?" Hacker não se virou para encarar Booth.

"Sim, senhor."

"Droga, Booth!" ele assobiou, virando-se e batendo as mãos na mesa. "Deveria ter declarado mais cedo que estava interessado. Como, em nome de Deus, o FBI justificará vocês trabalhando, _juntos,_ quando o bem estar de um bebê está em jogo?"

"Eu sei, senhor. Acho que o motivo de não ter…"

"Isso não acabou, Booth." Hacker fez uma pausa. "Olhe, fico feliz que sua vida pessoal esteja indo bem. Mas, com relação à sua carreira, haverá sérias repercussões."

* * *

"Oh." Rebecca parecia assustada. "Não esperava vê-la tão cedo."

Uma pálida Temperance estava à porta, olhando as muitas caixas que enchiam o jardim da casa de Rebecca. Ainda não completamente organizada, ela simpatizada com a disposição de Rebecca em se mudar para tão longe com uma criança pequena. "Posso conversar com você?"

"Entre." Rebecca olhou suspeita para a rua, enquanto Temperance entrava. "Posso oferecer uma bebida?"

"Não. Não vou demorar." Temperance pegou sua bolsa e puxou um envelope.

Rebecca sorriu nervosa. "Seeley sabe que você está aqui?"

"Não."

"Não tem que fazer isso, Doutora Brennan."

"Sim, Rebecca. Tenho."

"Seeley já é crescido. Ele pode tomar conta de si mesmo. Por que se sente responsável por ele?"

Temperance olhou para o papel. "Porque… eu sou responsável. Se não fosse por mim, ele nunca teria acabado em um cassino aquela noite."

"Não pode saber disso com certeza."

Temperance esticou a mão e ofereceu a Rebecca o cheque de U$15,000.

A outra mulher hesitou um instante e acabou aceitando a oferta. "Obrigada."

* * *

Booth fechou a porta silenciosamente. A postura de Hacker foi firme. Ele foi solicitado para cobrir temporariamente um agente, e a duração mínima que seu chefe foi capaz de renegociar foram três semanas. Em retrospecto, não era nada comparado a quando era um atirador de elite. O tempo passaria voando. Além disso, o parto estava marcado para dali a seis semanas e ele entendeu, pela conversa sobre maternidade de Bones, que a maioria das mães de primeira viagem dava à luz depois da data marcada.

Ele perderia o feriado de Ação de Graças.

Eles haviam combinado de ter uma comemoração de inauguração da casa e jantar de Ação de Graças ao mesmo tempo. Ou, pelo menos, ele havia conversado sobre isso. Bones havia ficado louca demais com a idéia, citando que o sistema de aquecimento funcionava perfeitamente bem. Aparentemente, mulheres grávidas, no último trimestre, superaqueciam fácil demais.

"Bones?" ele chamou. "Está em casa?"

Ele respondeu da cozinha. "Estou aqui."

"Preciso conversar com você." Ele indicou para ela se sentar.

"Rebecca te contou?"

Booth franziu o cenho. "Me contou o que?"

"Que… eu fui vê-la?" Temperance sentiu uma onda de incerteza. Eles estavam falando da mesma coisa aqui? "Por favor, continue," ela exigiu, querendo saber por que ele parecia tão sério.

"Fui redesignado. Temporariamente."

"O que!" ela balbuciou. "Mas ainda não saí de licença maternidade."

"Acho que o FBI pensa que sua gravidez já avançada é motivo para não sair a campo."

"Entendo." Ela se levantou para voltar à cozinha. "Estou cozinhando. Preciso dar uma olhada no forno."

"Tem mais uma coisa."

Lentamente, ela sentou-se no sofá de novo.

"Serão somente três semanas, mas tenho que trabalhar no escritório de Boston."

"Oh. Quando?"

"Imediatamente."

Ela apertou suas mãos. "Preciso dar uma olhada no jantar."

* * *

Booth assistiu enquanto ela mexia a comida no prato, não tentando esconder o fato que mal tocara na comida.

"Isso está ótimo, Bones," ele declarou, um pouco entusiasmado demais. "Deveríamos pensar em convidar Gordon Gordon para jantar."

"Talvez." Ela baixou o garfo e olhou para ele. "Suponho que em Boston poderá ajudar Parker a se acostumar?"

"Humm… acho que sim."

"E Rebecca."

"Olhe, Bones. No final, ela é mãe do Parker e tenho que me dar bem com ela. Não importa o que seja dito no calor do momento. Além disso, ainda devo a ela."

"Não deve nada a ela, Booth."

"Quinze mil dólares, Bones," ele suspirou. "Não acho que ela esquecerá disso."

"Eu paguei o que você devia." Temperance pegou o garfo e deu uma mordida.

Booth franziu o cenho, processando as palavras dela. "Você. Pagou. O. que. Eu. Devia?"

Ela assentiu.

"Pagou minha dívida de jogo sem falar comigo?"

"Sim." Ela sorriu. "E agora, não precisa mais se preocupar com isso."

"A dívida era minha. E minha responsabilidade," ele assobiou. "Não acredito que fez isso!" ele bateu o punho contra a mesa, agitando a louça. "Na verdade… acredito, sim. Porque o mundo gira em torno de Temperance Brennan."

"Planetas giram em torno do sol, Booth. Até Parker está completamente ciente deste fato."

* * *

A mala estava enfrentando o impacto da frustração Booth. Percebendo uma figura à porta do quarto, Booth deu uma aliviada para o lado dela.

"Três semanas?" ela confirmou, entrando no quarto.

Ele assentiu.

"Quer ter relação hoje à noite?"

"Não quero pressioná-la, se não estiver disposta." Booth virou-se para encará-la. "Está?"

"Não." Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não estou sentindo vontade alguma."

"Achei que não," ele confirmou, virando-se de volta à mala.

Temperance assistiu-o em silêncio por alguns minutos. "Não entendo por que está chateado comigo," ela sussurrou tímida.

Jogando a cabeça para trás levemente, Booth rolou os olhos. "Sei que pensou estar fazendo a coisa certa, Bones, mas esta deveria ser uma parceria, deveríamos ser iguais, e recentemente… tem sido tudo menos isso."

"Por que?" ela perguntou. "Deve haver um motivo racional de tudo ter mudado tanto entre nós."

"E há." Booth fechou sua mala.

Temperance colocou uma mão sobre a dele. "Me diga." Seus olhos imploravam.

"Preciso que me diga uma coisa primeiro. Parker. Por que tinha tanta certeza que ele não deveria morar conosco?"

"Parker tem uma vida perfeitamente boa com Rebecca. Ela pode oferecer tudo que ele precisa. Há muitas crianças no mundo que não têm isso…"

"Ele é meu filho."

Temperance tocou sua barriga. "Você tem outro filho."

Ele a encarou, incrédulo. "Não escolherei entre meus filhos, Temperance."

"O que? Não, Booth, não é o que eu…"

"Eu amo você, mas há muita coisa em risco aqui. Às vezes, amor não é suficiente. Preciso saber que isso será para sempre. Preciso saber que me apóia e respeita as decisões que tomo. "

"E, supondo que tomou uma decisão ruim?" ela protestou. "Sabe que não posso prometer isso, Booth."

Ele balançou a cabeça, desconfiado. "Costumava pensar que nada poderia nos quebrar."

"Acha que estamos… quebrados?"

Booth pensou por um momento e assentiu solenemente. "Não preciso que sinta que precisa me salvar, ou que precisa usar seu dinheiro para consertar as coisas. Preciso de alguém que me amará por trinta, quarenta, cinqüenta anos, e não posso esperar esse tipo de amor vindo de você."

"Não posso mudar quem sou."

"O amor não é seu inimigo." Booth segurou o rosto dela entre suas mãos. "Tudo o que quero é ficar com você. Mas não tenho certeza se estamos caminhando na mesma direção."

Ela balançou a cabeça dentro das mãos dele, lutando contra as lágrimas, enquanto os dedos dele acariciavam suas têmporas.

"Quando precisar de mim, estarei aqui. Mas acho que esse tempo separados dará a nós dois tempo de pensarmos no que realmente queremos."

"Sabe o que eu acho?" ela se afastou agressivamente. "Que isso é algum tipo de orgulho masculino equivocado e que está sendo muito tolo, Booth."

"Bones." Ele apertou as mãos em punho. "Preciso estabelecer meu lugar aqui."

"Talvez eu não precise de você," ela disparou, claramente perturbada. "_Nós," _Temperance acrescentou, apontando para os dois "não era parte do meu plano."

Booth agarrou sua mala e saiu do quarto. "Tem razão, Bones. Sempre foi o seu bebê. Era tudo que queria, desde o começo. E fui tolo ao pensar que conseguiria mudar sua cabeça."

"Booth!" Ela o seguiu pelas escadas.

"Há muito tempo tem jogado do seu jeito. Não sou um peão que move quando quiser. Não mais, Temperance." Ele abriu a porta e andou até o carro, jogando a mala no banco traseiro, antes de inserir a chave na ignição. "Vou deixar que tenha o que sempre quis. Porque, agora, é minha vez de sair andando."

"Você está dirigindo!" ela gritou frustrada, enquanto o carro dele desaparecia na noite. Temperance desabou nos degraus, devastada. "É completamente diferente." Ela tremeu ao ar gelado de novembro que passou pelo seu corpo. O que ela acabara de fazer?

* * *

TBC

N/T: não sei qual dos dois me deixou com mais raiva agora.


	59. Chapter 60

Capítulo 60

* * *

"O que ainda faz aqui, Dra. Brennan?"

Camille Saroyan parou aos pés da plataforma forense, ansiosamente assistindo a antropóloga trabalhar.

"O mesmo que você, Dra. Saroyan, espero. Trabalhando."

"Oh, não, eu não," Cam protestou. "Só vim aqui buscar um livro que esqueci. É feriado e não vou esperar mais tempo para descobrir como a estória termina."

"Aproveite a leitura," Temperance respondeu distraída, enquanto continuava examinando os ossos à sua frente. "Tenho restos a identificar."

"Esses restos esperam ser reconhecidos há mais de cinqüenta anos. Alguns dias a mais não farão muita diferença."

Temperance continuou a trabalhar, sem responder.

Cam continuou observando-a, sua frustração crescendo. "Ok, Dra. Brennan, vou dizer só uma vez. Vá para casa."

"Prefiro não fazer isso."

"Não estou dando escolha. Não é seguro você ficar sozinha no laboratório."

"O laboratório médico-legal é uma instalação segura. Achei que soubesse disso."

"Não é o que quis dizer. Não teve uma gravidez fácil. Não quero ficar com a consciência pesada se alguma coisa acontecer com você aqui."

"Minha casa também está vazia."

Cam subiu as escadas na direção de Temperance. "Achei que tinha um jantar de Ação de Graças planejado?"

"Russ e Amy e as meninas estão na Florida com a família de Amy. Max foi junto com eles."

"Então, você e Booth terão um feriado tranqüilo?"

"Booth está…" Temperance esfregou os olhos com o antebraço. "Ele foi redesignado para Boston há dois dias."

"Ahh, entendo." Cam franziu o cenho. "Estranhei não tê-lo visto. Mas presumi que porque não tínhamos uma vítima… bem." Ela deu de ombros. "Eu deveria ir. Michelle estará esperando. E já que a persuadi a ficar em casa comigo …"

"Adeus." Temperance enterrou-se de volta ao trabalho.

Cam desceu as escadas pensativa, então, parou e se virou. "Gostaria de se juntar a nós? Ninguém deveria ficar sozinho no dia de Ação de Graças."

"Obrigada, mas não. Eu me sentiria de fora."

"Por fora."

"O que?"

"Esqueça." Cam virou-se e continuou andando.

Temperance ponderou, segurando o osso por um momento, e olhou na direção de Cam. "Nós brigamos."

Cam tombou a cabeça, em simpatia. "Tenho certeza que vão resolver. Morar com alguém é difícil. Tem de haver muito dar e receber. Mas ambos merecem ser felizes. E serão."

"Não quero perdê-lo, Cam. Não agüentaria isso."

"Seeley ama você. Ele não vai a lugar algum. E tenho certeza que estar longe está acabando tanto com ele quanto está acabando com você."

"Isso é horrível. Ele estava com tanta raiva."

Cam voltou à plataforma. "Posso perguntar o motivo da briga?"

Temperance suspirou. "Sexo e dinheiro. Booth sempre diz isso, quando estamos investigando um homicídio. É sempre sobre sexo e dinheiro."

"Discutiram sobre um homicídio? Desculpe, Dra. Brennan. Estou perdida agora."

"Booth tem estado… _esteve_… apostando. Ficou devendo muito dinheiro. Eu paguei. Foi a coisa errada de se fazer?"

Cam suspirou. "Possivelmente. Olhe, deixe-me colocar em termos simples…"

"Não precisa simplificar a explicação. Sou excepcionalmente inteligente."

"Para um viciado vencer seus demônios, ele precisa estar em controle de suas próprias ações. É bem possível, por sua intervenção, que Booth tenha sentido que perdeu o controle."

"Oh." Temperance assentiu para Cam. "Obrigada pela opinião. Foi muito informativa."

Cam sorriu. "Se mudar de opinião sobre o final de semana…"

"Obrigada."

Foi muito tempo depois que Temperance cuidadosamente guardou os restos e voltou para casa, para a casa deles. Ela ainda tinha muita coisa a fazer, antes de o bebê chegar. Lentamente, ela vestiu seu casaco e cachecol, pronta para enfrentar as intempéries.

* * *

"Booth!" a voz gritou. "Aqui."

Tanto para a promessa de serviço burocrático de Hacker. Não que Booth não gostasse. Por escolha, ele sempre preferiria estar no campo. A operação que ele liderava hoje estava sendo um sucesso, até agora. Assim que fizesse um relatório, poderia ligar para Parker e Rebecca, antes de voltar ao motel barato que atualmente era sua casa. Enquanto algemava a oitava captura, seus pensamentos voltaram à sua casa de verdade, e ele se perguntou como sua parceira estava agora. Ele odiava ter partido brigado com ela, mas ela havia traído sua confiança e, por mais que quisesse perdoá-la, isso levaria algum tempo.

* * *

Temperance estava deitada na cama, encarando o espaço vazio ao seu redor. Todas suas boas intenções dissolveram-se assim que ela entrou em casa. O silêncio era uma lembrança forte de quão sozinha ela se sentia no momento. Ela não reparou quanto tempo ficou aqui. Mas pareceu uma vida inteira. Esse não era o lar que ela imaginara. Tudo o que ela sempre quis, estava aqui. Mas sua teimosia o afastara.

O som de uma porta de carro batendo lá fora não foi estranho. Houve muitos visitantes, desde que se mudaram. Ela se levantou, percebendo imediatamente que não estava fisicamente apta a movimentos repentinos, dada sua condição. Mas… aquilo era uma chave na porta? Rapidamente, ela andou na direção da escada. "Booth?"

"Devo dizer, Bren. Esta não é a festa de Ação de Graças que esperava. Onde está Booth? Não vi o carro dele lá fora."

"Ange." Temperance desceu as escadas. "A festa foi cancelada. Deixei uma mensagem."

"Não, não deixou."

"Eu tinha certeza …" Temperance parecia confusa.

"Então? Onde está o Agente gostosão?"

"Boston."

Angela deitou a cabeça para o lado, enquanto Temperance passava por ela, indo para a cozinha. "Parece que precisamos ter uma conversa de mulher."

* * *

"Papai!" Parker passou os braços ao redor de Booth.

"Hey, amigão!"

"Vai ficar para o jantar de Ação de Graças, pai? Mamãe disse que tem bastante comida."

Booth ergueu as sobrancelhas para Rebecca.

"Tem, sim," ela confirmou. "Por favor, fique, Seeley."

"Claro, por que não? Só estava planejando uma noite calma na frente da TV."

Parker correu para o sofá. "Maravilha!"

"Parker!" Rebecca repreendeu-o. "Desça agora. Pare de se exibir, se quer que seu pai fique."

Booth riu. "Então, como vai o emprego novo, Becs?"

"Honestamente?" ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu odeio."

* * *

"Não tenho certeza de como isso aconteceu, Bren. Estavam tão felizes há algumas semanas."

"O que quer que eu diga, Ange? Que meu coração está se partindo? Ou que simplesmente nos separamos? Talvez porque queremos coisas diferentes? Que nunca daria certo? Não tenho nenhuma resposta. Só os fatos. E o fato é que Booth não está mais aqui. Ele está em Boston, com Parker e Rebecca. E estou sozinha. De novo."

"Mas este posto é temporário, certo?"

"Está livre. Se ele quiser ficar em Boston, poderá."

"Vamos, Bren. Anime-se. É Ação de Graças."

"Ação de Graças," Temperance satirizou, frustrada. "Me diga, Ange, pelo que, exatamente, tenho que ser grata? De verdade?"

"Por tantas coisas, Bren. Então… Booth não está aqui este ano, mas vocês vão resolver. Sei que vão. E tem, sim, muita coisa para agradecer, como esse bebezinho."

"Não tenho meu sobrinho, tenho? Não tenho a comemoração familiar que planejamos. E, certamente, não tenho Booth."

"Não está no seu melhor agora, mas isso é totalmente compreensível, Bren. Mas as coisas vão mudar. E vão melhorar."

"Tudo está uma grande bagunça e estou no meio disso, e sinto como se estivesse afundando, Ange. E não consigo fugir disso. E não sei quem vai me salvar desta vez."

"Você vai, Bren." A determinação de Angela era evidente. "Desde quando você é uma vítima? Faça alguma coisa!"

Temperance respirou fundo. "Tem razão. Vou fazer alguma coisa. Vou retomar o controle da minha vida."

"Ótimo!" Angela se levantou e vestiu seu casaco.

"Espere! Onde vai?"

"Acabei de ter um momento de clareza. Vou retomar o controle da minha vida também."

Temperance sorriu. "Ambas estamos tomando controle, e acho isso bastante estimulante."

* * *

Booth assistia o filho brincar, enquanto pegava seu telefone. Temperance Brennan era uma mulher muito teimosa. Se eles consertariam isso, ele teria que fazer o primeiro movimento. Rapidamente, ele mandou uma mensagem de texto, e guardou seu telefone.

* * *

Temperance ouviu o som do telefone, e abriu a mensagem. Soltou um suspiro de alívio quando as palavras sinceras dele chegaram até ela. Rapidamente, ela começou a digitar sua resposta. Prestes a enviar, teve uma idéia. Cancelando a mensagem, Temperance continuou a fazer o que estava fazendo.

* * *

"Hey" Angela sorriu.

Jack Hodgins sorriu de volta. "Hey. Honestamente, não esperava vê-la aqui hoje. A que devo o prazer?"

"Está sozinho?"

"Não estou mais." Seu sorriso cresceu, afastando-se para Angela entrar.

"Acabei de sair da casa da Bren." Angela suspirou. "Ela e Booth brigaram. Acho que as coisas não estão muito boas agora."

"É difícil fazer um relacionamento dar certo. Nós sabemos."

"Sabemos." Angela mordeu o lábio, nervosa.

Jack a assistiu, cauteloso. "Você quer alguma coisa."

"O que? Não! Por que pensaria…"

"Ange, eu te conheço. Do que precisa?"

"Isso! É exatamente por isso que vim."

"Você… você não está fazendo muito sentido." Jack sentou-se e bateu no sofá ao seu lado.

Angela sentou-se e inclinou-se na direção dele. "Está sempre por perto. Sempre disposto a me ajudar… a ouvir... a simplesmente _estar lá._ Sempre que preciso de alguém."

Jack parecia visivelmente preocupado. "Está com algum problema? Eu realmente não quero causar dor ou sofrimento. Precisa que eu me afaste? Porque posso fazer isso. Quero dizer, eu posso tentar …"

"Não, Jack, não quero que faça isso." Angela sorriu carinhosa para ele. "Quero saber se ainda me ama."

Jack ficou espantado. "Wow. Fale sobre ser direto."

"Sim, bem," Angela acrescentou, "Estou falando com o cara que tem o coração na manga. Literalmente."

Jack riu, tocando seu braço. "Angie para sempre."

"Posso entender isso como sua resposta?"

Ele se inclinou, tocando o queixo dela, e lentamente diminuiu o espaço entre eles, quando seus lábios de uniram. Angela afundou-se nele, passando os braços ao redor de seus ombros, enquanto seu beijo carinhoso transformava-se numa verdade simples que ambos negaram por tempo demais.

* * *

Booth checou seu telefone pela décima quinta vez. Ele tinha sinal forte aqui. Então, por que ela não respondera sua mensagem? Centenas de desculpas passaram por sua mente, mas ele sempre lembrava de uma. Muito dano havia sido feito.

* * *

"Tenho uma reserva. Para Boston." Temperance mal deu tempo à moça do check-in para pensar, incitando-a com sua bagagem leve, empurrando a reserve impressa na direção dela.

"Senhora?"

"Sim, eu mesma fiz minha mala," ela respondeu rapidamente.

"Não foi isso que…" A moça do check-in suspirou. "De quantas semanas está grávida, senhora?"

"De 34 semanas. E sim, é muito excitante," Temperance disparou, impaciente.

"Temo que a política da companhia aérea não permite que clientes embarquem, se passaram do terceiro trimestre. Pode solicitar uma carta do seu obstetra citando circunstâncias excepcionais, mas não há garantia de que o gerente encarregado aceitará."

"Mas… mas… preciso ir para Boston! Hoje!" Temperance estava sem palavras.

A mulher simplesmente deu de ombros, em simpatia. "Sinto muito. A política existe por um motivo. Simplesmente, não é seguro a senhora estar a uma altitude dessas neste estágio da gravidez."

Após um momento de reflexão, Temperance assentiu e pegou sua mala. "Eu entendo." Visivelmente chateada, ela virou e se afastou. Ela estava tão determinada a ver Booth hoje. Já passava das duas da tarde. Ela pegou seu telefone para checar as partidas dos trens. "Droga!" o próximo trem saindo de DC partia em menos de trinta minutos. De jeito nenhum ela conseguiria chegar à estação, saindo daqui. Com o próximo trem para Boston saindo depois da meia noite, Temperance ficou somente com uma opção viável. Se ela quisesse estar com Booth neste feriado de Ação de Graças, teria que dirigir essa distância sozinha.

* * *

Geoff Bridges aumentou o volume do som, para abafar o som da chuva caindo, enquanto tirava o caminhão do estacionamento. Em duas horas, ele chegaria ao destino. Quatro dias na estrada haviam sido difíceis, e ele queria voltar para casa e ver suas filhas, e dormir em sua cama, para variar. Realmente, não havia lugar melhor na terra do que o conforto de sua própria cama...

* * *

Temperance esfregou os olhos, enquanto dirigia a longa distância. Três horas e suas juntas já estavam rígidas. Dirigir tão grávida não era prático de modo algum. Seus olhos se fecharam por um instante, e seu carro desviou para a pista oposta a ela.

* * *

Geoff Bridges soou a buzina a buzina do caminhão ao carro que aproximava dele, a toda velocidade. Rapidamente, ele pisou no freio. No ultimo momento, o carro desviou e ele acelerou novamente, aliviado. Sua casa estava chamando.

* * *

TBC


	60. Chapter 61

Capítulo 61

* * *

_As pessoas dizem que só se vive uma vez, mas estão erradas sobre isso, como estão sobre tudo._

_Nos momentos escuros antes do amanhecer, uma mulher retorna à sua cama. Que vida ela está levando? É a mesma que levava há meia hora? Há um dia? Há um ano?_

_Quem é este homem? Eles vivem vidas separadas, ou é uma vida compartilhada?_

_Uma tempestade se aproxima. Ainda está no horizonte, mas há relâmpago no ar. Eles estão conscientes da turbulência que se aproxima? Conseguem sentir o estalo da eletricidade no vento? Ou só estão conscientes da força que é gerada entre eles?_

_O primeiro sinal da tempestade não é um trovão. É uma batida._

_._

_._

Booth abriu os olhos e deu uma olhada no relógio.

5:43.

Ele podia ouvir uma chuva pesada caindo lá fora. Foi isso que fez com que ele acordasse? Ele se mexeu no colchão gasto, puxando o cobertor para afastar o frio de novembro.

Uma batida.

Booth estava de pé num segundo, vestindo a primeira calça que encontrou. Quem quer que fosse, esperando à porta, a esta hora da manhã, tinha que ser importante.

* * *

"Hey."

Jack Hodgins sorriu, enquanto Angela andava pelo quarto, copo em mãos. "Hey, você. Não consegue dormir?"

"Não sei. Fui pegar uma bebida. Alguma coisa está errada aqui."

Ele franziu o cenho. "Com a gente?"

"Deus, não!" ela exclamou, deitando na cama ao lado dele. "Simplesmente não consigo apontar o que é."

Jack passou a respiração quente pelo pescoço dela. "Talvez um pouco de amor clareie sua mente?"

Angela sorriu enquanto o puxava para cima dela. "Talvez sim."

* * *

Temperance Brennan assistiu a chuva descer pelo seu cabelo, antes de escorrer sobre o casaco. Fechando os olhos um momento, ela respirou o aroma de pinho ao redor. Quando a porta se abriu, seu corpo procurou o calor da luz. Abrindo os olhos lentamente, ela se viu aquecendo-se no olhar amoroso de Booth.

"Precisava te ver!" Ela sorriu nervosa. "Passei oito horas dirigindo porque não me deixaram embarcar num vôo, neste estágio da gravidez."

Ele sorriu. "Sorte que estou em Boston desta vez, ao invés do Texas."

"Posso… posso entrar?"

Booth assentiu fervorosamente e deu um passo para o lado, chateado consigo mesmo por não recebê-la de braços abertos. Mas, honestamente, vê-la parada à porta foi um choque. Especialmente por ela não ter respondido suas mensagens. "Bones, está ensopada. Aqui, deixe-me secá-la."

"Posso fazer isso sozinha."

"Eu sei que pode," ele disse, pegando algumas toalhas no banheiro. "Mas não precisa." Booth pegou o casaco ensopado e dependurou atrás da porta. Guiando-a até uma cadeira, ela se sentou e ele gentilmente começou a secar seu cabelo. "Não tem idéia de quão adorável é, tem?"

Ela o encarou com os olhos arregalados. "Tem que saber que preciso de você. Que não posso fazer isso sozinha. Booth, precisa vir para casa." Ela falou, a voz embargada.

"Bones… Temperance… eu amo você mais do que possa imaginar. E só quero o que é melhor para você. Mas parece que não sou eu. Não sou bom o bastante para você. Te desapontei muitas vezes."

"Você nunca me desapontou! Você me salvou… Seeley." O uso do primeiro nome dele foi emocionado.

"Desculpe. Por tudo que te fiz passar."

"Está tudo bem" ela pegou a toalha das mãos dele e se levantou para encará-lo.

"Não, Temperance. Não está tudo bem mesmo."

"Estamos nos despedaçando. E não sei quanto mais poderei agüentar. Parece que estou em um pesadelo, e não consigo acordar."

"Nunca disse que seria fácil."

"Mas não me disse que seria tão difícil. Nunca pensei que..."

"…o amor machucasse?"

Ela assentiu, triste.

"Todo mundo diz que o amor machuca, mas não é verdade. A solidão machuca. A rejeição machuca. A inveja machuca. Todos confundem essas coisas com amor. Mas na realidade, amor é a única coisa no mundo que acaba com a dor e faz uma pessoa se sentir bem novamente."

"Isso é muito poético," ela observou. "Acabou de inventar isso?"

"Nah, li atrás da porta de um cubículo do banheiro masculino." Ele correu o dedão pela bochecha dela.

Ela soltou uma meia risada, lutando contra as lágrimas. "Quero você na minha vida, Booth. E se tiver que lutar por isso, lutarei. Volte para casa." Seus olhos imploravam. "Esta noite."

"Não."

Ela franziu o cenho, "O que? Vim de tão longe…"

"Dirigiu muito. Está cansada…"

"Ficarei bem," ela protestou, abafando um bocejo.

"Está tarde. Deveria ficar aqui hoje. Ainda há muito que precisamos conversar pela manhã. Mas, por enquanto…" Ele ergueu os braços dela e retirou o suéter de seu corpo frágil. "…agora, vamos dormir."

"Não é um eufemismo, é?" ela observou, sorrindo fraca.

"Não." Ele sorriu também. "Desta vez, não. Vamos, deite-se. Vou até te cobrir." Ele puxou o cobertor sobre o corpo dela com cuidado, beijando sua testa com carinho. "Parece exausta, Bones. Quando foi a última vez que dormiu?"

"Insônia tem sido um problema nas últimas semanas."

"Por que não me contou? Poderia ter ajudado de alguma maneira."

"Não queria te preocupar com assuntos tão triviais, especialmente dada a iminente mudança de Parker."

Ele riu da ironia. "Escondeu isso de mim. Pensei que fosse importante não escondermos segredos um do outro?"

"Não parecia ser grande coisa na época" ela deu de ombros. "Agora, vejo que o âmago da questão é que ambos somos culpados por não compreendermos um ao outro."

Booth deitou-se e encarou carinhoso seu único e verdadeiro amor. "Conheço a sua verdade, Bones. E estou fascinando por ela."

Ela engoliu duro e sentou-se. "Booth? Cheguei à minha própria verdade. Tive oportunidade de pensar nisso nas últimas semanas."

"E?"

Ela suspirou. "Talvez devêssemos conversar depois de dormirmos."

"Vamos, Bones, está me matando aqui," ele implorou.

"Concluí que sua necessidade de se aderir aos rituais sociais arcaicos não pode ser reprimida. E é egoísmo da minha parte te forçar a fazê-lo."

Booth ergueu-se nos cotovelos. "Na minha língua, Bones?"

Ela intercalou seus dedos com os dele. "Deveríamos nos casar. Se ainda quiser."

Booth perdeu a fala. Ele a encarou, maravilhado, antes de puxá-la e abraçá-la forte.

"Ainda quer isso, Booth?"

Ele riu e soltou o suficiente para que ela vise seu rosto. "Percebe o quão idiota é essa pergunta, Bones? Eu viveria feliz em uma caixa de papelão, sabendo que é minha esposa, que terei você para sempre. Sim, eu quero me casar com você. Mais do que consigo expressar em palavras."

"Bom." Temperance sorriu. "Não precisamos viver numa caixa, Booth," ela sussurrou, fungando o pescoço dele. "Temos um lar perfeitamente adequado."

Após alguns minutos simplesmente abraçado a ela, Booth se levantou e andou até a geladeira. "Precisamos comemorar!"

"O que é isso?" ela perguntou, confusa, quando ele trouxe os pratos.

"Jantar de Ação de Graças."

Temperance olhou para o pedaço de torta de abóbora que ele oferecia. "Não gosto de torta, Booth."

Ele torceu a boca. "Primeiro, você não gosta de torta porque não gosta de frutas cozidas. Abóbora, tecnicamente, não é uma fruta. E segundo, não está enganando ninguém, senhorita lanchinho da meia noite."

"Você sabia?"

"Agente especial! Que é muito protetor de sua torta. E tem sorte de eu te amar muito." Ele ofereceu um pedaço e ela abriu a boca, aceitando. No último segundo, ele levou o garfo à sua própria boca.

"Booth!"

"O que?" ele perguntou com a boca cheia. "Só estou comendo um pedaço. O próximo pedaço é seu."

"Então, se esse é nosso jantar de Ação de Graças, pelo que está agradecido?" ela perguntou.

"Pelas segundas chances." Como havia dito, Booth deu o próximo pedaço para ela. "E por todos os tipos de família."

* * *

Os próximos dias pareceram um turbilhão para Temperance. Querendo casar antes do parto, eles organizaram um casamento simples na praia com somente Angela e Hodgins como testemunhas. Sem recepção. Sem bagunça. Sem pompa. Só duas pessoas declarando seu amor em uma praia com vento frio de Massachusetts. E, quando acabou, eles simplesmente voltaram à realidade.

"Deveríamos fazer amor," Booth observou, enquanto voltavam para a cidade. "É tradição."

"Agora? Enquanto está dirigindo? Não é perigoso?"

Ele riu da ingenuidade persistente dela. "Reservei uma suíte de lua-de-mel para nós. É perigoso o suficiente para você?"

"Parece ótimo."

Pouco tempo depois, Temperance estava deitada nos lençóis macios de algodão, com Booth gentilmente beijando a pele sensível. A gravidez aumentava cada toque, cada beijo, cada respiração que ele soltava. A boca dele alcançou seu prêmio e as sensações levaram seu orgasmo ao corpo inteiro.

"Preciso te sentir dentro de mim" ela implorou. "Faz muito tempo."

Foi todo convite que Booth precisou, e ele se posicionou, entrando fundo nela. "Urgh," ele ofegou. "É tão bom." Booth olhou para o rosto rubro dela. "Minha esposa."

"Meu marido." Ela o puxou para baixo e suas bocas se encontraram, as línguas duelando furiosamente. Era bom demais para ser verdade. Temperance Brennan estava perto de acreditar na existência do paraíso.

Com um último golpe, Booth nunca duvidara desta crença. Ele encontrou seu momento perfeito.

* * *

"Booth?"

Ele se mexeu dormindo, semi-consciente que ainda estava sentado na cadeira.

"Booth, acorde. Já passa das oito horas."

Lentamente, ele abriu os olhos e as lembranças dos últimos dias começaram a voltar. Ela ergueu uma xícara de café e ele ofereceu um sorriso fraco em retorno.

"Não sei se me agradecerá quando provar. Max já comparou isso a água suja."

"Obrigado de qualquer modo, Angela," ele acrescentou, pegando o copo de papel e sentando para frente, quando a claridade desconfortável do lugar onde estava bateu uma vez mais.

Os monitores apitavam em ritmo constante enquanto ele a assistia deitada ali, imóvel... dormindo. Por quanto tempo mais Deus os manteria aqui, no limbo? Quando ele atendeu a porta do quarto de motel, há quatro dias, confirmando seus piores medos, parecia que seu coração ia se partir ao meio. Enquanto dirigia sob chuva pesada, seu carro se desviou para evitar um caminhão, girando fora de controle e passando por cima do acostamento. Os médicos sugeriram que a falta de sono fizeram-na dormir ao volante.

"O que quero agora, Angela, é voltar àquele lugar do meu sonho."

"Sonho?" ela sentou-se ao lado dele. "Quer me contar?"

Booth nunca tirou os olhos de sua linda amante, enquanto balançava a cabeça levemente. Os pensamentos inconscientes em sua mente eram um lugar só deles.

"Tenho uma médium, a Avalon. Se quiser conversar com ela, posso contatá-la," Angela ofereceu. "Acho que ela poderia ajudar."

"Ela pode fazer o tempo voltar?" ele bufou, incrédulo. "Porque parece que é o único jeito de melhorar isso."

Angela plantou a mão levemente na coxa dele, e Booth olhou para ela, em desgosto. O único toque confortante que ele queria agora era o de sua parceira. "Bren é forte. Ela lutará, Booth. E acordará."

"Quando?" sua pergunta estava cheia de amargura.

Angela só conseguiu balançar a cabeça, incerta, deixando-os sozinhos uma vez mais, encontrando Jack, que a aguardava do outro lado do vidro.

_Você ama alguém, e se abre ao sofrimento; é a triste verdade. Talvez partirão seu coração; talvez você partirá o coração deles e jamais conseguirá se olhar da mesma maneira. __Estes são os riscos._

_Você vê duas pessoas e pensa que elas devem ficar juntas, mas nada acontece,_

_O pensamento de perder tanto controle de sua felicidade pessoal é insuportável._

_Este é o fardo. Como asas, eles têm peso, e sentimos este peso em nossas costas, mas é um fardo que nos ergue._

_Fardos que nos permitem voar._

Booth girou o copo de café, antes de jogá-lo no lixo. Ele instantaneamente se levantou, quando ouviu um gemido baixo vindo da cama.

"Um sonho tão estranho…" ela piscou com força, quando as luzes fortes do hospital a deixaram desorientada.

"Bones? Bones! Você acordou!"

"Tão real…"

"Bones… Baby! Está inconsciente há quatro dias. Por que demorou tanto tempo para acordar?"

Ela o encarou. "Parecia tão real."

Ele sorriu e afastou o cabelo dos olhos dela. "Não foi real."

Os olhos dela correram pelo quarto, observando tudo, antes de voltarem a ele. "Quem sou eu?"

* * *

TBC.


	61. Chapter 62

Capítulo 62

* * *

Booth andava pela cozinha, sorrindo, enquanto o rádio tocava. Checando os itens da cesta de café da manhã, ele esticou a mão e tirou uma rosa de um buquê cheio. Finalmente trazer Bones para casa do hospital no dia anterior, havia sido um grande alívio. Ele ficaria feliz de não precisar mais pisar naquele maldito lugar de novo. Claro que ele sabia que as chances disso acontecer eram de cerca de menos trezentos. Era questão de semanas agora, até a chegada do bebê.

Ela havia tido sorte no acidente. O carro ultrapassara o acostamento lamacento, parando a poucos centímetros de evitar se chocar com os carvalhos antigos. Além da concussão que a deixou em coma por quatro dias, nada havia acontecido, além de pequenos cortes e arranhões. Sua confusão havia durado nada mais do que algumas horas, mas Booth ficou surpreso por ela acreditar que estavam casados. Uma incrível coincidência, considerando seu próprio sonho. Mas, mais importante ainda, o bebê não sofrera nada.

Feliz, ele subiu as escadas com o café da manhã carinhosamente preparado. Dr. Greene ordenara que Bones saísse de licença maternidade imediatamente, não querendo se arriscar. Booth, por sua vez, foi designado ao serviço burocrático, até sua curta licença começar na véspera do Natal.

"Bom dia, linda."

"Mmmnn," ela murmurou, se esticando. "Não sei quanto mais de gravidez agüentarei. Quatro vezes!" Temperance exclamou. "Quatro vezes tive que urinar a noite passada."

Booth riu e colocou a bandeja sobre a cama.

"Isto está maravilhoso. Estou com tanta fome que poderia comer um bezerro."

"Um cavalo, Bones."

"Apesar de ter gente que aprecia carne de cavalo, não achei o gosto muito atraente. Vou ficar com minha resposta original, obrigada, Booth."

Ele sentou-se ao lado dela. "Você desejou todas as minhas coisas favoritas nos últimos meses, Bones. Acha que comerá assim, depois que o bebê nascer?"

"Não tenho certeza. Em teoria, meu leite deve ser nutricionalmente bom, sendo minha dieta principalmente vegetariana ou não. Apesar de que…" Ela sorriu e tomou um gole do suco de laranja. "A torta de abóbora estava deliciosa. Eu certamente comeria aquilo outras vezes."

Booth franziu o cenho. "Quando comeu torta de abóbora?"

"Como pôde esquecer? Você me deu de comer no motel, após…" ela congelou e encarou o rosto chocado dele. "Oh!"

"…após me dizer que queria se casar comigo." Booth balançou a cabeça, incrédulo. "Como posso saber disso, Bones? Como?"

"Talvez…" Ela tentou desesperadamente construir uma hipótese racional.

Booth suspirou. "Talvez algumas coisas estejam além da ciência, Bones. Coisas que não devemos entender." Ele se inclinou e a beijou, antes de se levantar. "Tenho que ir. A pilha de trabalho não se resolverá sozinha. Vai ficar bem aqui?"

"Claro, Booth," ela protestou. "E Angela virá aqui esta tarde. Não que eu precise de uma babá…"

"Isto é discutível. Mas Max disse que viria para cá mais tarde também, então acho que não preciso me preocupar muito com você, pelo menos por hoje." Ele acenou, antes de fechar a porta atrás de si.

Ela nunca admitiria em voz alta, mas saber que Booth estava sempre pensando nela a confortava incrivelmente.

* * *

"É uma beleza, não é? Consegui, uh… consegui o desconto dos funcionários; boas gorjetas, também. Devo acrescentar algumas lantejoulas?"

"Pai!" Temperance fez cara feia, enquanto ele entrava na casa com a elegante árvore, deixando um rastro de sujeira no caminho. "Por que trouxe uma árvore para cá? Tem sua própria casa."

"Pensei que Booth tinha coisas demais para pensar. Só estou ajudando vocês dois, querida." Max lançou-lhe um sorriso inocente.

"Para quê preciso de uma árvore, afinal de contas? Há caixas a serem desempacotadas e ainda estou organizando o berçário…"

Max sorriu para ela, balançando a cabeça. "Sem desculpas esfarrapadas, Tempe. É Natal."

"Duvido que alguém da família de Booth venha nos visitar tão cedo. E com Russ e Amy em Orlando, dificilmente terei outro parente para receber."

Max deu de ombros, envergonhado. "Não é inteiramente verdade."

"O que?"

"Você tem tias e primos em Minnesota. Família da sua mãe."

"Tem contato com essas pessoas?"

"Somos amigos no Myspace."

"E nunca pensou em mencionar." Temperance agitou os braços, frustrada.

"Ooh, irritada. Sua mãe ficou igualzinha, quando estava esperando você."

* * *

"Hey, querida! Como está se sentindo? Feliz por estar em casa? Ooh, comprou uma árvore. Quando planeja decorá-la?"

"Oi, Ange." Temperance abraçou a amiga. "Estou bem. Sim. Sim. E Booth vai comprar alguns enfeites a caminho de casa."

Angela entrou, segurando uma sacola de compras e ambas andaram até a cozinha. "Então… eu meio que organizei seu presente de Natal, mas preciso entregá-lo logo."

"Ok…" Temperance olhou para ela, suspeita.

"Quero que minha médium tire tarô para você." Angela esperou, ansiosa.

"Ange! Sabe que não acredito nessas coisas."

"Por favor. Você e Booth compartilharam alguma coisa no hospital. Algum tipo de conexão. Pode negar o quanto quiser, mas não sou idiota, Bren."

"Certo. Só para provar que está errada. Agora, o que tem na sacola?"

"Bem, vendo que tem uma lareira grande…" Angela tirou chocolate, biscoitos e marshmallows. "Vamos fazer picnic!"

Temperance choramingou ao entusiasmo da amiga. "Por que parece que está aqui para me pajear?"

"Vamos, Bren. Será divertido!"

"Seria muito mais fácil usar o microondas."

Angela fez cara feia. "Estraga-festas."

* * *

Temperance encarava o teto na escuridão. Seu primeiro dia de licença maternidade fora… tolerável. E decorar a árvore com Booth à tarde realmente provou ser algo agradável. Mas agora ela estava bem acordada, esperando acontecer novamente. Com certeza ela se enganara, exagerando por estar completamente alerta.

A dor pulsou em seu abdômen novamente.

Ela não estava enganada.

"Booth" ela assobiou ao homem profundamente adormecido ao seu lado. "Booth, acorde."

Ele fez cara feia e murmurou incompreensível, enquanto acordava. "Ou a casa está pegando fogo ou você entrou em trabalho de parto," ele grunhiu. "Nenhuma outra desculpa por me acordar de um sonho maravilhoso será aceita."

"Sim!"

"O que... a casa está pegando fogo?"

"Não. Estou tendo contrações."

Booth sentou-se ereto e acendeu o abajur. "De verdade?"

Ela vacilou, quando seu abdômen se contraiu novamente. "De verdade."

"Maravilha."

* * *

TBC


	62. Chapter 1

Making Babies Takes More Than Biology (tradução autorizada)

Link da fic original: .net/s/4633814/1/

Rating: M

* * *

Capítulo 1

A sala estava silenciosa.

Com exceção do suave ruído de respirações, a sala estava silenciosa.

Com exceção do leve bater dos sapatos dele no tapete, a sala estava silenciosa.

Com exceção do barulho constante do relógio em algum lugar atrás deles, a sala estava silenciosa.

Com exceção do clique intermitente de uma caneta, e o barulho de pouca bateria no celular, a sala estava silenciosa.

"Ambos estão preparados para passar outra hora de seu, digamos, tempo valioso, em silêncio. De novo?"

Dr. Lance Sweets, respeitado psicólogo, suspirou frustrado aos pacientes sentados juntos no sofá à sua frente. Balançando levemente a cabeça, ele considerou que, talvez, não fosse tão respeitável quanto pensava ser.

O Agente Especial Seeley Booth olhou para a Antropóloga Forense ao seu lado. Ela descansava o queixo na palma da mão, perdida em pensamentos. "Estamos." Ele sorriu para o terapeuta. "Acho que sofremos de falta de silêncio. Essas sessões são ótima oportunidade para colocar o silêncio em dia."

"Dra. Brennan?" Sweets disse. "Não há nada mesmo que gostaria de discutir?" Ele suspirou, quando suas palavras não a tiraram de suas reflexões particulares. Sweets se levantou e puxou uma caixa de papelão

de debaixo da mesa. Ele a depositou na frente dos dois parceiros, antes de se sentar.

"De jeito nenhum, Sweets. Sabe que odeio representação de papéis."

"A menos que tenha algo a discutir, insisto que utilizemos o tempo disponível."

"Bones!" Booth assobiou. O terapeuta reparou na rapidez com que a atenção dela focou-se em Booth. "Ele quer que representemos. A menos que haja algum assunto a discutir. Sabe o quanto odeio representar."

Ela o olhou, curiosa. "Bem... suponho ter algo que gostaria de dizer. Mas pensei que seria mais apropriado almoçarmos e discutirmos no restaurante mais tarde..."

"Representação, Bones!" Booth interrompeu.

"Ok, se tem certeza." Ela respirou fundo. "Decidi, após considerar bastante, quer gostaria muito de..." Ela fez uma pausa, olhando para os dois homens. "... ter um filho."

Booth olhou-a, surpreso.

"Eu estava bem preparada para me comprometer e adotar um cachorro, e percebi que uma criança teria necessidades similares."

"Bones, não pode comparar um cachorro a um bebê!"

"Realmente não vejo por quê não. Ambos são mamíferos, com completa dependência nos cuidados primários."

"E daí? Você vai adotar algum órfão africano ou simplesmente se prender a um americano normal?"

"Não! Estou planejando conceber uma criança."

"Tem certeza de que é isso o que quer? Quero dizer, você sempre foi tão..."

"Foi aniversário do Andy semana passada, e me fez pensar com muito cuidado nas opções disponíveis. Tenho somente mais alguns anos para conceber uma criança de forma saudável."

"Só precisa ser honesta consigo mesma sobre suas razões, Dra. Brennan." Sweets fez com que eles retomassem ciência de sua presença.

"Meus instintos maternais têm atrapalhado minha função cognitiva."

Booth assentiu. "Ok, entendi. Então como você vai... sabe?"

"Conceber? Como de costume."

"Com um cara?"

"Biologicamente, é necessário haver sêmen. Pensei que estivesse ciente disso, dada sua experiência."

"Ha! Bones fez uma piada - sem graça." Ele retorquiu, seco.

"É você quem já tem um filho."

"Sério, Bones, você simplesmente vai sair e escolher um cara qualquer em um bar?"

"Não, Booth, claro que não. Tirando o risco de contrair DST ao procriar com um estranho, preciso considerar que a contribuição genética do homem deve complementar a minha."

"Então, doação de esperma? Algum gênio com vários doutorados."

Booth rolou os olhos, quando notou que o garoto se sentava bastante orgulhoso. O terapeuta sabia - tão logo Dra. Brennan sugeriu que o pai fosse um complemento a ela mesma - exatamente o rumo que a conversa estava tomando.

"O problema com um doador é que você não sabe no que está se metendo, até ser tarde demais."

"Não tenho certeza se estou entendendo. Nós meio que cobrimos todas as possibilidades aqui, Bones. A menor que estejamos falando de concepção imaculada... Oh, Deus, você não é?..."

Temperance rolou os olhos. "Tenho mesmo que começar a explicar quão absurdo é isso, Booth?"

"O que eu deveria pensar? Me diga... só me diga o que se passa na sua cabeça."

Ela olhou para baixo, para suas próprias mãos. "Na verdade, Booth, eu estava pensando que você pudesse..." Ela ergueu a cabeça e fixou o olhar no dele. Ele nunca a vira tão vulnerável. Ela temia que ele dissesse não? Como ele poderia negar-lhe isso? Como poderia negar qualquer coisa? Os lábios dela começaram a tremer e ele desviou os olhos para a expressão ansiosa de Sweets.

Booth não conseguia lidar com isso. Ele se levantou e saiu do consultório de Sweets. Brennan fixou o olhar na porta, agora fechada.

"Deveria segui-lo, Dra. Brennan."

"Por que? Obviamente, eu o ofendi com minha sugestão. Ou a idéia de eu ser mãe é absurda demais para ele compreender." Ela respondeu, com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Está errada. Talvez devesse considerar os sentimentos do Agente Booth, antes de prosseguir com essa idéia. Precisa falar com ele. E logo."

Booth levou mais de dez minutos para chegar ao Monumento a Washington. Num dia frio e ventoso como este, sempre era silencioso. E isso fazia dali um bom lugar para sentar e pensar.

Ela queria que ele fosse o pai do filho dela. Em qualquer outra circunstância, teria sido um sonho realizado. Mas tudo o que ela queria era seu potencial procriativo. Era pior do que sua situação com Parker e Rebecca. Bones sabia o quanto o machucava não ter direitos paternos. E agora, ela pedia para ele ser um honrado doador de esperma, que deveria sentar e permitir de canalha atrás de canalha entrasse em sua vida, fizesse o papel de pai, até ela perceber que não tinha futuro. Não. Ele não estava preparado para permitir que isso acontecesse.

Coçando a cabeça com as palmas das mãos, ele percebeu que deveria ter optado pela representação.


	63. Chapter 63

Pessoas, desculpem a demora. Só fui ver que havia atualização da fic quando me perguntaram no twitter ontem se pretendo continuar a tradução. Bem, pretender, eu pretendo, sim, mas o capítulo 63 foi o úlltimo escrito. Então, não depende de mim. Não sei se haverá conclusão para a fic, mas, se houver, com certeza traduzirei e postarei aqui e no Desire.

* * *

Capítulo 63

* * *

Cuidadosamente, às 4:07 da manhã, a SUV de Booth parou no estacionamento do hospital.

"Braxton hicks! Estava tendo contrações de preparação," ele suspirou.

Temperance franziu o cenho. "Mas doía tanto! Logicamente, pensei que havia entrado em trabalho de parto."

"Acho que deveríamos agradecer por não ter entrado. É um pouco cedo demais."

"Verdade," ela concordou. "Se ele tivesse nascido hoje, haveria um aumento nos riscos de complicações." Ela sorriu. "Eu não gostaria disso."

Booth devolveu o sorriso, e olhou para o relógio. "Acho que não há sentido em voltar para a cama agora. Quer tomar café da manhã?"

"Café da manhã parece ótimo."

* * *

"Ei, querida, cheguei." Angela parou à porta do quarto do bebê e olhou para Temperance, sentada na cadeira de balanço. "E trouxe seu presente de natal comigo."

"A medium."

"Está esperando lá embaixo. Vamos."

"Suponho que quanto mais cedo lidar com isso." Temperance seguiu a amiga pela sala de jantar, onde Avalon a esperava, sentada à mesa.

"Olá." Avalon sorriu para a mulher grávida. "Não preciso das cartas para dizer o que há no seu futuro," ela brincou. "Vamos começar, sim?"

Temperance sentou-se no lado oposto à ela e embaralhou as cartas de tarô. Lançando um olhar pessimista na direção de Angela, devolveu as cartas para Avalon.

"Temperance"

Angela grinchou. "A primeira carta que ela vira é literalmente seu nome. Vai me dizer que é uma coincidência?"

"Sim, uma chance em 78."

"Estava em cima," Avalon confirmou. "Mas não está realmente falando comigo." Ela olhou para baixo, para a próxima carta. "Ok, vejo um homem num hospital. Ele se refugia numa vida dos sonhos." Avalon virou a carta XI. Continha um casal. "Você está lá, no sonho e ajudando-o a criar essa vida do sonho." A próxima carta que Avalon virou continha um casal andando feliz na direção de uma casa. "Ambos estão tão felizes na estória, tão felizes, que é quase triste quando ele acorda."

"Dizer que foi triste é subestimar," Angela brincou.

Uma desconfortável Brennan se aproveitou da interrupção de Angela. "Ok, sem querer ofender você e sua mediunidade, mas estou realmente cansada. Passei a maior parte da noite passada no hospital, achando que estava em trabalho de parto. Só quero tomar banho e dormir."

Avalon ergueu sua mão e virou a carta VI. "Os Amantes."

Angela sorriu profusamente.

"O homem cuja vida você salvou agradece a Deus todos os dias pelas bênçãos que lhe tem proporcionado."

"Não, não salvo vidas. Pessoas já estão mortas quando chego a elas."

Avalon encarou Temperance. "Tenho certeza que salvou a vida de alguém." Ela olhou para a próxima carta. "Um homem com coração de leão."

"Booth tem um coração de leão!" Angela acrescentou, excitada.

A próxima carta é um viajante num campo. "Você é uma criança abandonada." Avalon continuou a virar as cartas. "O mundo assusta você, então, só aceita o que tem razão, educação e prova. Todos os enigmas são resolvidos, com exceção de um."

"Sim," Brennan respondeu, seca. "O enigma de por que permito que continue."

Avalon balançou a cabeça. "Não. O enigma que não soluciona é como alguém conseguiria amá-la."

Ela ri. "Bem, sou bonita e muito inteligente."

"A resposta à sua pergunta, que teme dizer em voz alta, é que ele conhece a verdade sobre você, e está deslumbrado por esta verdade."

Brennan cerrou os punhos, as palavras de Avalon ecoando em seus ouvidos, uma lembrança de seu sonho no hospital. "Estou realmente cansada. Se puder me dar licença. Preciso me deitar." Ela se levantou e andou na direção da escada.

"Dra. Brennan?" Avalou chamou-a. "Mais uma coisa."

Temperance parou e se virou.

"Nada acontece a não ser primeiro em um sonho."

* * *

"Alguma coisa interesssante aconteceu hoje?" Booth perguntou casualmente, enquanto Temperance deitava a cabeça em seu colo.

Temperance suspirou. "Angela trouxe uma medium aqui."

"E ela deu alguma dica do que acontecerá no futuro?"

"Sabe que não acredito no que chamam de sobrenatural."

Booth sorriu. "Não foi isso que perguntei!"

Temperance mordeu o lábio e Booth afastou uma mecha de cabelo de seu rosto. Ela mudou de assunto, colocando uma mão sobre o abdomen. "O bebê está mexendo."

Booth sentiu o filho se mexendo. A vida podia ficar melhor do que isso? E, como havia feito todos os dias, desde que ela o tirara daquele navio, Booth agradeceu a Deus por fazer esta mulher parte de sua vida 


End file.
